Triangle - Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia
by MelodyCrystel
Summary: Despite a grave betrayal in antiquity, Reshiram gave life another chance, when he allied a young woman. She (an Adept from another world) guards the dimensions with her companions from evil forces, which he supports. But while he does so, he struggles with many things – including her old friends plus her bond to a humanely Lugia. And, above all, his growing feelings for her.
1. 00 Prologue (Looking For Angels)

**Triangle – Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia**

**Prologue**

**Looking For Angels**

Cold, fresh air glided over his skin.

His gaze wandered aimless through the dark.

It was still time, but boredom had already caught him.

This seemed to be the punishment, when he dared at least one time to be early enough...

If he could just learn someday, what a good timing was – as well as a true sense of time itself...

~ C ~

He waited alone, near to the Liberty Pier of Castelia City. Leaned cross-armed his upper part of the body against a balustrade, while his eyes observed mostly the black ocean as well as the starless sky. Now and then, he payed a bit attention to the pier – watched the yet busy scenery full of humans for a moment. Not, that he liked the presence of so many people... But this was something like a special place for him, which was just the reason why he stood here and nowhere else. And though, the night started to overtake the evening so that the air was a bit too fresh, the atmosphere was apart from the big company somehow pleasing thanks to a few lanterns in the distance. The lights from the great buildings behind the embankment created also an almost comfortable feeling. To wait here for his friend, protégé, partner or whatever she should be in his eyes, was in the end much better, than to waste time in a place, where he got even more bored as he currently was. After all, the Liberty Pier was... in a strange way fascinating for him, because only the outlook reminded him on every time of day, that he truly had a new life thanks to the person, who should better appear in the next minutes.

Ah, he was tired of waiting... Where was she...?

The people around him drew suddenly his attention.

A group of ten or eleven persons walked next to him into the direction of the pier – and created a lot of noise while stumping over the ground. He couldn't tell, if those figures were a family or just a bunch of friends, but they seemed to be very excited or rather giddy with pleasure. For a short moment, he wondered about the reason for that behavior, but he cared only a few seconds for that. Another thought overlaid his wonderment. Although, it was more a feeling: Relief. And he knew very well, why he felt that. Even against the fact, that he was no fraidy-cat. Not afraid of people, so that he shouldn't care about others in his near...

Luckily, the people around him were not interested into strangers – and walked away without recognizing him. Because... Well, he wouldn't like their curiosity for him. Only the opposite would happen. Moreover, THEY wouldn't be happy to meet HIM. It would be their greatest mistake to think, he could be perhaps a new buddy, who would join their little, dispensable parties. Even if he seemed to be physically more or less harmless: He was not. Absolutely not.

Standing there almost unremarkable for others in his black jacket, white shirt and dark trousers plus shoes near to the balustrade, no one here would – even with a supernatural sense – recognize the fact, that a creature was around, who was entirely not a human. On the first sight, he was just a young, probably attractive man around 18 years... But if normal people would know, that he was in truth a being who was already millenniums old, they would definitely become insane about that unexpected information.

When he grinned black-hearted about about this theoretical image in his mind, he uncovered his set of teeth. Showed for a short moment his fangs, which could never fit a conventional, human smile. Surely he knew this, but he never felt like 'fixing the problem' – though he could do that easily, if he just really wanted to. But since it wasn't necessary in this day and age to own normal teeth, he was not even forced to play with that kind of thought. However, he was aware of the disadvantage of his sharp fangs. Those – as well as his sea-blue eyes with oval pupils – could reveal his identity for creatures, who payed enough attention to doubt the young human he seemed to be in the opinion of naive persons. But well, humankind – and likewise Pokémon – considered him just as a freak. Nothing else. A simple, pretty freak. Because of his almost dark clothes, his white metal-collar plus -bracelets, those eyes, teeth, the odd as well as headstrong behavior he always had – and at last because of his noticeable fluffy, snow-white hair.

Not, that he cared about it. For him, it didn't matter in any way, what others thought – especially not about him as a personage... After all, he hated humans – as well as other Pokémon. In a cold, reserved way. That emotion was nothing personal, certainly. Nothing, which was still very important in his opinion. He felt no stronger aversion for those figures. It was just the fact, that he didn't like the majority of beings around him. Good, as a result, it was maybe exaggerated to call this feeling 'hate'... Pfft, 'maybe'. Others would say 'definitely exaggerated', since his true hatred was since a longer while gone. However, this word fitted his odd personality, to be volitional naughty or rather insulting, so he wouldn't correct himself.

~ C ~

Some Pidove flew suddenly through the air; in his direct near. Drew his attention, since the late evening was normally not a good time for them to be on their way. He watched them silently, because they were a much better entertainment, than all the antsy people around him... It was remarkable, how innocent those little birds played here with each other. They, too, had no sense for notedly, almost supernatural phenomena. He gazed doubting at their faces – wondering a bit, how blind other Pokémon today had to be, not to recognize his presence as a so-called 'higher being'. Was he really so good in hiding his true charisma, that not even the most afraid beings could realize the 'danger' around them...? As long as he didn't growl, which would create an animalistic sound in his throat thanks to his inhuman organs, nobody would even note that he was no human being... After all, his regular talking-voice seemed to appeal to them...

Sometimes he was irritated by his own ability, to hide his powers from the intuition of others. Surely his talent was not that strong, when he didn't separate some energy from his own body, but nevertheless it was obviously good enough to fool the majority around him. (Meanwhile, there were some people, who got it, but not until he had all of his energy in his entire body.) Another 'trick' of him seemed to be his 'knowledge of language', which allowed him instantly to play his role as a human creature perfectly. Even in his true form, he was able to talk directly, so that he wasn't forced to use telepathy and possessed above all independence in every body. A fact, which made him – and his two counterparts – unique in a world, where Legendaries only talked by using those ability.

Well... Even, when the blindness around him annoyed his personal logic, he was on the other hand glad for this luck. To be a shape-shifter was useful for him – though, he hated it normally to mime the harmless guy for the humans as well as the Pokémon in these days and time. It was not his favorite experience, to play a human, but it was good to walk around without causing commotions. Plus, he needed in this shape not as much food or sleep as normally, howbeit he insisted still on his routine naps. (He needed them.) Seriously, this body was a pain and an advantage rolled in one.

Watching the Pidove still, his mind switched back to the thought about the population nowadays. The only, really personal thing, which disappointed him about this generation, was one single fact. The fact, that many of them could as well as would never be able to tell, what an exhausting pest it was to outlive hundreds, even thousands of generations. The majority of Unovas inhabitants – no, of the whole world would never understand his annoying fate...

Uff, this period tired him out with it's indwellers. But the currently time itself – on the other hand – fascinated him. It was one of his reasons to be more or less glad, that his body was almost eternal. He could see, how things changed and how they became not only worse, but also better. Very open-minded, he would never be old-fashioned, which allowed him accordingly since the very beginning of his 'new life' to exist easily in this technological-propellent world. He didn't even miss the old times. Yet, he couldn't forget them. He wanted to – honestly. Nevertheless, it was impossible for him to erase the memories which lurked under the surface. Which hunted him...

Slowly, he dove into his memorization...

~ C ~

_His awareness awakened suddenly. He was never able to remember, how he started to exist, since he was just from one moment to the other conscious – with a completely full-grown body. A large, rather dark-gray shape of a dragon; with purple scleras (instead of the common white of the eyes) and light-green irises. Back then, he was a single existence – had no counterparts. In the past, there was no Zekrom; no Kyurem by his side. The three of them were nothing else, but one being. One, with enormous powers of light, darkness and pure nothingness. They were an existence, which humans would describe as a deity. A being, which other creatures worshiped. But though the people around them adored and loved the 'three'... Though, they were the god-like guardian of thousands of humans and Pokémon... They had no outspoken name. Only a title: The Original Dragon. _

_(When his protégé refered nowadays to his former self, she called him misguided 'Zekyuresh'. Somehow, this name unsettled him, since the three of them were back then not... equal, so that this clear-cut term failed his well-intentioned ideology.)_

_As the Original Dragon, Kyurem formed the body, Zekrom the instincts and he, Reshiram, the spirit. This fact turned him into the true existence of the whilom ancient creature – the entire mind which prepossessed every bone and cell. IF one of them could be considered today as the real 'descendant' of this dragon, than he was it, since he owned every single memory and was moreover 'the keeper' of the ability of a final mergence back into the original entity. In addition, the other two became suppressed by his awareness whenever they came nowadays too close, since they engrossed already the spheres of body and feelings._

_From the very beginning, Reshirams former self had a balanced personality. He was proud and self-conscious, but in the same time gentle and considerate. As an opposite of the few Pokémon, who were also worshiped by humans, the Original Dragon sought for the near of other beings. Never caring, what those so-called Legendaries thought about him, the dark-gray creature cherished the life with ordinary characters by his side. This behavior became nevertheless a reason for him, to prefer the land of Unova as his present home, even if he would love to travel through other places or rather regions. Arceus – the Pokémon, who humans considered as the highest god as well as creator of the whole universe – gazed in a subtle way from Sinnoh over the world, so that the Original Dragon would be watched by him whenever he would move one little claw outside of the region where he once started to exist. Not, that Arceus' accompaniment had a problem with him – those six Pokémon were very tolerate and visited him actually sometimes in Unova. But their 'leader' wasn't calmly, when it came to the Original Dragon. Since he was born from nothingness with powers equal to those of the pegasus-like being, the dragon was a thorn in Arceus' flesh, because he preferred no isolated life like the other Legendaries. His doing meant nothing else but pure inconsiderateness in the eyes of the 'god', who was – in contrast to the dragon – subjected to higher rules and accordingly forced to follow them. Partially, the Original Dragon was able to understand Arceus' point of view; felt even pity for the higher being in charge. But... He was almost as old as life itself and had a heart filled with strong feelings, so that he could never stay away from the creatures he loved in an innocent way. And so, he was 'caught' in Unova as his only place to life with other creatures, but felt back then never regret about his decision. _

_Time passed. The civilizations grew. While humans and Pokémon around the Original Dragon started over the years to develop more multifarious personalities, he stayed the same. He was pure – and naive, because he wasn't able to recognize the change in the heart of humankind. He missed, when two little brothers he loved especially became very soon blinded by their opinions while growing up into young adults. Those brothers – twins – believed into different things. The older was focused on the truth; the younger adapted to ideals themselves. Over and over, the brothers fought with each other about the right mental attitude. Argued without any regard. Reality versus wishes – again and again. Suffering under their conflict, the dragon tried to reason the misunderstanding between the siblings. He knew the falseness about the discussion, because both things – truth and ideals – were correct. It was just a matter of opinion, which one every single being should prefer. But the twins were deaf for his wise words and rejected his help. Instead, they demanded from him, to decide, which one he wanted to help – and which one would become abandon by him. There was no other chance to do something about the deadlocked situation._

_The Original Dragon loved both brothers. In the same way. It was impossible for him, to decide such a cruel thing like preferring one young man over the other. He was desperate and felt distress like never before in his entire life. This was the moment, when he started to think about something, which other 'deities' in this world would never do. He thought about giving up his god-like form – in a way, which would help him to stay by the side of both brothers. For this pair of twins, he would separate parts of his own existence and form them into new beings, who could – instead of him – accompany those determined siblings. Maybe this would be a sacrifice, but in his eyes, it was worth to 'die' for the people he truly loved. He wanted to be with them – no matter how._

_~ C ~_

_When they 'came to life', the three of them broke soon up with each other, since they knew very well, why they existed and how impossible it was to stay together. Though, Kyurem was the former body, the ice-dragon possessed not more memories than Zekrom about their past as one being. Remembered barely things before the current generation. And so, Reshirams two companions felt not as much sadness as him, to be responsible for very different things. Zekrom, as the instincts, obtained the duty to help the younger brother – representing the ideals, while Kyurem was now linked with the nothingness as their balancing opposite. For Reshiram, as the former spirit, was his new function as the companion of the older brother perhaps not bad, since truth and logic fitted each other surely, but he couldn't be as confident as his 'brothers' to fulfill their fates. They were – even without their origin – something like friends. And he knew – other than his naive companions – that their lives could turn them easily into enemies. Especially him and Zekrom..._

_But there was something else, which drew his attention in the following weeks. While he started to accustom himself to the life with the older twin as well as his new existence as a white fire-dragon, Reshiram had to face the new situation about the relation with Arceus. Surely the 'great god' was never a friend for him, but with the grave decision to split the existence of the Original Dragon into three new beings, the pegasus-like creature started to refuse the Reshiram enormous. Even more, than he had refused his former self in the past. That was, because Arceus knew, that Zekrom and Kyurem were not the spirit, who decided to 'create an unacceptable form of life'. Or rather, who had destroyed himself, so that unnatural beings were created, who were never meant to exist._

_Reshiram ignored Arceus' resentfulness – in the same way, like he ignored the bad feeling he had about the twins. The white dragon sensed another greater dispute of the stubborn siblings in the air, even before they could meet each other again with their dragons – but Reshiram swallowed down his inner unsettledness. He believed into their good hearts, still. This good faith even lasted, when he and Zekrom were forced by the twins to fight against each other. Both didn't want to do this – would never be able to despise each other – but they had no choice, since their protégés already used their swords to decide the conflict. It ended in a draw, yet the fight proceeded for weeks – whenever they met again, both young humans set their weapons and Pokémon on each other. Believing into the brothers, he and Zekrom endured the situation. Surely, the young men caused both dragons lots of emotional pain with their brother-fights, but still they waited. Hoped for peace between their most important friends. However, in contrary of his truly good will... Reshiram felt, how something dark crawled underneath his skin... Dark sides, which he never knew before... Scared by himself, he prayed that those sides would never awake. He didn't want to change... Even, if this meant, that his personality would stay too naive for the current human generation. He wished to exist still in the mental form, which he had as his former self._

_Luckily, the twins stopped their doing in the gravest battle, when suddenly an enlightenment overcame them in the same intensity. Reshiram and Zekrom were not able to figure out, what it was, but perhaps the way they suffered had moved something in the hearts of the two humans. However, the brothers started to talk calmly with each other. Allowed the tired dragons to rest, while they had a talk in private. One day passed – then, they got finally again along with each other. They buried the hatchet and even decided to exist together in peace. The siblings suggested, that the dragons could now live however they wanted, but Reshiram and Zekrom negated that smiling. They wanted to be close to their beloved companions – no matter, what happened until now. Willing to forgive, both dragons stayed without regret furthermore by the brothers side._

_~ C ~_

_Freedom lasted for one generation. Reshiram enjoyed this period, in which he was nothing more, than a regular Pokémon in the society of Unova. He loved the life with his human friends and Pokémon-buddies. Shared every second with them. Quickly, he forgot the dark feeling, which once had crawled through his subconscious. Now, he focused on caring for his friendships. Curios, like the naive dragon was, he even learned to do something, which wasn't easy for a being with claws. The twin-brother by his side taught him with a little bit effort how to play the lute alias the guitar – and Reshiram started to love this doing truly, when he became used to this plus got an instrument which fitted his large body. Somehow, creating music turned really out to be his special talent; allowed him to show his emotions in a brand new way._

_But though, he was happy, he was – like Zekrom and Kyurem – forced, to realize, that they were still almost eternal beings. Reshirams body didn't grow old. He was yet the same, when the twins and everybody else around him became old, while they got children who also matured. When those kids became finally adults, the twin-brothers asked him and Zekrom to consider their children henceforth as their protégés. The dragons accepted because of their sense of responsibility and formed after that a strong bond with the two boys, even if it made them sad to know, that their time together was limited._

_The children of the twins, however, were closed-minded and black-hearted. They started to argue with each other, like their fathers did in the past. Truth and ideals fought anew for rightness – and caused the two dragons again deep suffering. Zekrom became soon tired of battling each other, but the black dragon was loyal and afraid to leave the young man he had to protect. Reshiram felt so, too, even when he started slowly to doubt the whole situation. Unfortunately, there was no chance to escape his fate alone with the sacrificially heart he had, which was the reason why he endured with his allegiant 'enemy', instead of simply running away by himself. After all, both men had determined allies, who needed also the protection of the higher beings._

_One day, everything changed. The two cousins forced the dragons to injure each other very deeply, so that him and Zekrom almost broke some bones and started to bleed. Seeing his buddy in pain – and watching the hatred of the cousins, caused Reshiram to lose his light personality completely. Emptiness erased his innocence and caring heart – and in lieu of them, disdain as well as wrath flowed undamped through his brain. Without any warning, he fled at once from the fight, while emitting black blast-waves with a white glimmer from his body. It didn't matter, if he could injure one of the young men on the ground – or hurt anyone, when he flew over the accompaniment of both young warlords. Reshiram even attacked randomly in his rage the beings – humans as well as Pokémon – who wanted to stop him, which ended perhaps in some deadly injuries. But he didn't care anymore for that. All of them were just traitors in his eyes._

_He felt nothing, but animus._

_Zekrom was the only one, who he allowed to follow him. After the final betrayal of their personal embodiments of humankind, even the loyal black dragon was for now sick of staying with humans, so that he got Reshirams permission to join the escape. However, Reshiram couldn't bear the near of another creature anymore, since the darkness in his mind nested not completely in his heart, which destroyed temporarily his self-control. He decided directly after the successful escape to seal not only his awakened dark sides, but his entire self, because he felt the irreversible change that forced him even refuse his own 'brother', so that he needed time to adapt his new self. Beyond that, he couldn't stay anymore in a world, where he saw no hope for humankind. He had lost his believe into the beings he once loved in the past completely – and had now no longer a reason for existing. Zekrom tried to change his mind, but the white dragon consisted on turning his back on this ill life. Apart from that, he advised his buddy, to leave this current generation behind, too, since the inhabitants of Unova wouldn't trust him easily from now on. After his blue-eyed counterpart already had lost control... When he finished his suggestion, Reshiram sealed himself._

_Though, the seal was almost eternal, it wasn't exactly like death. His body turned into a special, sleep-like state. Obtained a form similar to an ordinary round, white stone. The dragon slept quasi, but his subconscious was aware of his environment. Scanned nonstop the atmosphere of Unova. From now on, he was waiting for a person, who was worth for becoming his new chosen one. Reshiram had no other reason than that – new hope for humankind – to return again to life itself. Otherwise, he would stay in this numb state forever. Because he needed a meaning in his existence – even with his darkened soul, he wasn't willing to resign hope. Hope, which was the only cure with the power to calm the wrath he felt underneath his ice-cold emotional surface._

_~ C ~_

_Millenniums passed without awakening Reshirams consciousness from his sleep-like state. Though, he recognized the greater changes around the place where he hided. The majority of humans developed balanced, intelligent minds and hearts, so that many of them seemed to be alike the sort, which he preferred in consideration of humanity. But... This wasn't enough. He needed something... special – something, which outdid the chosen ones from his former life; the twins. A human facet, that was shining in a pure kindhearted form – strong enough, to warm his cold personality. It had to be a characteristic, which simply touched a Pokémon's heart. And allowed that heart, to develop even in the greatest darkness at least a little light..._

_~ C ~_

_Then, completely unexpected. He sensed someone, who could be the right person. Unfortunately... he didn't trust this feeling starry-eyed. He couldn't. Surely he was one of the oldest beings in the whole world, so that he had enough time for forgiving humankind, but still his distrust flowed unbroken through his mind. Bore down his heart and left it in iciness. Not even other Pokémon awoke in the last millenniums with their presence the almost dead heart he had. So... Why should he trust easily the presence of a human stranger...?_

_He needed a proof for his vague speculation. And for that, he was determined to use a fraud – even, when he as the embodiment of truth had to lie. Since he could sort his mind out from his body, Reshiram decided to use this ability for spying on the human he felt. To get to know this foreigner. The white dragon sent the core of his existence, his soul, with a part of his energy to the place where he sensed his eventually new chosen one. In this area; a large seaside city called Castelia, Reshiram searched in spirit-form for a quiet, lone corner. There, he took a physical form – equal to his currently 'target'. He materialized as a young human male._

_To create clothes with his power was a child's play. The true problem was, how those stuff should look like, since he had not really an idea about modern style. But as a spirit, he had gathered casually some knowledge while flying over several hundreds of people, so that he decided for something simple, though he knew it looked also a little odd._

_With his new appearance, Reshiram walked to the exactly place, where the person he sensed was. While he approached his target, he got used to his new shape – and to the feeling, what it meant to be one of those foreign creatures around him, so that nobody stared at him like he was inured to. Perhaps he started to come to terms with this feature... Near to the so-called Liberty Pier, the white dragon in disguise took finally a first look at 'his' human. But the view he got was a little surprising. Because... He didn't expect the soul he felt to be those of a young woman. A girl – around 16 years. The first met with his maybe new protégé was never planned to involve a female..._

_Reshiram was over-strained. Felt the need to leave this place... But then, he watched astonished, how this young human treated some Pokémon who accompanied her completely lovingly. And them, in return, smiled at this girl absolutely sunshiny – especially, when she shared with them her lunch. The little creatures cuddled her thankful and called her blissfully by her name, Melody._

_Even in the distance, Reshiram could understand every word the small Pokémon said. Hear every single tone of joy they created. Hm, they made him curious. Curious about the girl they conducted. This human; Melody seemed to be interesting. Not only her sky-blue hair and eyes were fascinating, but also her charisma. Especially the last one..._

_Reshiram didn't know, how this happened exactly, but he came suddenly up to the little group. Stroke up a slackly conversation with the girl about her Pokémon. Then, both ended up talking about this city and the whole region, in which the young woman was a stranger since she came from another country. The dragon in disguise had maybe not as much to say as her, but in return Reshiram listened very well to every word the girl spoke. He analyzed her._

_Melody was very friendly as well as self-confident and had obviously no problem with strangers. Though, he still doubted his feeling about a new chosen one, he needed to spend more time with her and those little Pokémon she had befriended... Since she was a so-called trainer, she seemed to be already experienced in this modern world. As she told him, it was her fifth time of traveling through a new region – on her way to defeat the eight local Gym Leaders. And that was the perfect chance for him, to obtain by fraud more time. Under the excuse, to need someone who could escort him to Opelucid City, he wanted to join the sky-blue-haired girl and her Pokémon._

_They didn't mind, but the girl asked his name. Not willing to reveal his identity, he refused to tell Melody his actually name. Instead, he recommended cynically, that she should devise something if she consisted of calling him by an appellation. So, she gave him offhandedly the name 'Secenos'. Firstly, he devalued this word in secret, but when she called him for the first time with that phrase, he found taken aback out, that he liked it in truth. Because of the unique sound he adapted exceptionally a human naming for himself, even when he normally didn't accept nicknames._

_However, the young woman was obviously fond of giving names. She had truly the habit to give all of her Pokémon inimitable names. This irritated him, but after he asked her about it, he started to comprehend her point of view. She told him, that nobody liked it to be called by his species-name. She, personally, would hate it to be called simply 'human' – and so, she didn't want to treat anybody in this rude way. With that information, he agreed to her ideology of giving personal appellation. (But not to her habit to call him now and then 'Ses' for short. This felt wrong, after 'Secenos' was already in the strict sense his nickname.)_

_~ C ~_

_In the following days he spent with Melody, he discovered quickly, that the girl was truly special. Like he did, she understood Pokémon – not only her own, but every single being. Even those of other humans as well as the wild creatures. This surprised him a lot. But on the other hand, astonishment wasn't right, when it came to this girl with sky-blue hair and eyes in the same color. Because Secenos felt something strange about her, which was in the meantime the prime reason why he chose her as a 'test-subject' of humankind for the current era. She had... something, which made her different from every other normal person. Sometimes he wondered because of that point, if she could maybe sense it, that the guy next to her wasn't human... He dismissed that idea always, of course, but nevertheless he couldn't block this feeling. Distracting himself from those thoughts, he spent occasionally time with other creatures – avoided Melody then for a few minutes._

_As a Pokémon, Secenos felt naturally comfortable in the near of conspecifics. Even, when he had this deep hatred in his heart, which refused Pokémon in the same way like humans, since nobody freed him in the past from his cruel fate. Anyway, he developed a preference for Melodys Pokémon. At first, because they were always around thanks to the girls generosity to let them ramble freely, and second, because they really seemed to like him. They accepted him truly; like nobody else did. Asked never stupid questions about his personal story and enjoyed in return simply his presence. Especially Jyarohda the Snivy befriended him. The little snake was quasi a dark gentleman – courteous and friendly, but like Secenos fond of black humor as well as shifty and likewise bold._

_After a while, the dragon in disguise recognized, that Melody and her Pokémon were very talented in music, when the young woman bought for her friends some instruments. She had already skills in singing and playing piano or keyboard – and her Pokémon learned quickly. Secenos was soon fascinated by this doing. The Pokémon; his buddies, to be honest, let him smile a little, whenever they played. It touched him kind of, to be with them in those moments. Eventually, he accompanied them after a few gigs in one song with his abilities as a guitarist. This made his companions happy – the Pokémon as well as their trainer smiled at him. Since then – when he felt like making music, he continued this musical support now and then._

_Almost two weeks after he joined the group, something happened, which irritated him. Personally. It was a situation – when he played in the late evening just for himself the guitar. When he... dared for the first time, to test his singing-voice. This was odd – even for him, but even more strange was this moment, when another accident happened. When... he recognized Melody, who listened to him. Secenos didn't knew, how to react. He felt embarrassment like he never did before, because it was never his intent to sing in the near of another being. Melody, however, was truly fascinated and didn't care for his petrification, as if she knew how unwell he felt. Nevertheless she didn't spare him the fact, what she thought about his doing. In her opinion, he had a beautiful singing-voice – pleased her personal taste very well. The compliment let him feel unsettledness. Secenos felt a little pestered by her, since he wasn't used to be marveled by someone because of his personal talents. Realizing, that someone could like not his fighting-abilities, but something else about him so much, over-strained his thinking. The dragon in disguise wasn't even praised from his older chosen one, when it came to stuff like this, so he didn't know now, what to think about this girl in front of him. What to think about the fact, that a human treated him REALLY as an equal being. Not as a god; not as a property; only as an emancipated creature. He never realized this before, but now he saw, that the sky-blue-haired woman considered him completely as a friend. Even against his behavior. And this abrupt knowledge was too much for Secenos' understanding._

_~ C ~_

_He had spent a lot of time with studying the beings around him, but after the 'accident' he adjusted his focus a little. His buddies had distracted him too much – and he was to blame for it, because he allowed himself to flee from his true intention. However, now he concentrated – even though unnoticeable for others – only on his target and himself. The dragon in human shape checked alert since that evening every oddness about the girl who 'escorted' him – and even more important, inspected if she had any effect on his darkened personality._

_For the present, he seemed to have no success with his experiment. He didn't change his attitude in any way – even after four weeks of nonstop near to the lively group. Secenos stayed the reserved, naughty-cynical, sarcastic, stubborn and doubting being he was from the first moment on. Changing was still impossible for him. This annoyed him in secret, but he had no need to show that, after the girl and her Pokémon actually seemed to like him because of that. Obviously, he was no social and caring person, but they didn't mind, though he accompanied them already so long..._

_This fact wasn't normal. Not even in this crazy world, at his own option. Jyarohda and the others, naturally, were not to blame for their strangeness. The Snivy and his friends simply had this entire, odd nature to tolerate everybody without any disbelief. And so, Secenos questioned them not much. They accepted him kindhearted – he tried to do the same._

_But in return, he allowed himself no carelessness, when it came to Melody. He didn't trust her in consideration of the easygoing personality she showed the whole time. The absence of any curiosity about his past made him skeptical. Sooner or later, people wanted to know stuff like that ALWAYS. He knew this already thanks to his experiences with humans as the Original Dragon... In addition, it wasn't normal for a member of the human race to be NOT very curious into an odd personality like he was. Not to ask about his past; not to annoy him in general with VERY personally questions. The dragon in human shape questioned her silently for this 'deficit' – and forgot because of that, why he couldn't allow himself to doubt his perhaps only hope._

_Secenos was sure of Melodys nescience. After all, how should she know, that the calm-reserved guy next to her thought of her in a negative way...? But he didn't plan to inform her about this fact. Well, at least he tried to leave this undone. For an unknown reason, two days later he confronted her privately with his misgivings. The words just flowed out of his mouth. After he questioned Melody, she answered him – to his own surprise, that she sensed his malaise when it came to stuff like that from the first moment on. Because of that, she simply let him be and preferred talking with him about things he wanted to know or discuss. Perhaps he was currently her 'client', but also a friend. And so, she wanted him to feel well. Secenos became again speechless. Was stunned._

_~ C ~_

_For now, it seemed to be impossible to find out, what it truly was, what bothered Secenos about Melodys entire presence. He had to accept, that he wasn't able to figure her out as soon as he had all the time planned in his mind. Not giving in, but needing a break from his experiment, he focused more on the things which were more obvious and comprehensible for him._

_The sky-blue-haired girl was a good trainer. She and her friends lost no fight with the Gym Leaders they met on their way to Opelucid City. Above all, ordinary trainer had not even a little chance against them. Especially Jyarohda, Cygne the Ducklett and Ribbon the Gothita became thanks to Melodys talent as well as experience very strong. It seemed, as if the balanced personality of her granted the young woman an understanding for the powers of Pokémon, which no other human obtained in such an easygoing way. Secenos started to admire this a little bit. But... There was nevertheless one thing, which confused him. She called her Pokémon now and then 'Guardians' – instead of the regular word which was used for the entire species. He had no idea, why she did this. After all, her Pokémon protected nobody..._

_However, apart from his lack of understanding Secenos recognized, that a deeper meaning stood behind the word. This 'secret' was connected with a 'symbol', which was owned by just everyone. Jyarohda, Cygne, Ribbon – it didn't matter; all the Pokémon Melody befriended possessed a little, green-blue-shining sign on their right hands, wings or where-ever every single Pokémon it had. Formed like a italic G, the sign lit up sometimes in battles. Not long enough, that other humans or Pokémon recognized it, but Secenos with his skilled eyes noticed it. He wanted to found out everything about the phenomenon – from the Pokémon; from Melody. All, what prevented him from doing so, was his stubbornness, since he didn't want to be contingent on someone else, and the fact, that he somehow hesitated to ask. The second one was like a barrier he couldn't overcome..._

_~ C ~_

_Still not understanding his female experiment – and also not himself, Secenos became suddenly distracted from his personal mission. Until now, he had never cared about a group called 'Plasma', which proclaimed as well as did just brainless things in his opinion. But this changed lickety-split, when his sky-blue-haired escort became involved into the intrigue of Team Plasma._

_In Chargestone Cave, they met a buddy of Melody again. Surely a nice guy on the first sight – muscular, polite and sympathetic. An older human with dark skin underneath his white-red clothes, short hair in gray-black-color and amber-eyes. But this man – Seonar – had decided in the last time for something, which shocked Melody obviously. (And to see her like that, alarmed Secenos, because she was normally so carefree.) This man had joined Team Plasma because he followed plus protected a young man called simply N, who acted as the leader of the insane group. Seonar wanted to stay by N's side, since he refused the second leader, Ghetsis, who was in the old mans eyes absolutely untrustworthy. A corrupt leader, who would betray his own child directly if necessary. Worrying about N, Seonar had because of that no choice but to support Team Plasma – and even, when he would never fight against Melody, he was from now on no longer on her side._

_Secenos felt, that his sky-blue-haired experiment suffered under Seonars decision to broke up with their friendship. She couldn't even discuss with him. Only fighting silently with the Plasma Grunts, who appeared without any warning and demanded like always a battle... As a higher being – still as Reshiram under the human skin, Secenos couldn't help but feel something strange about Seonar, who avoided Melody obviously from the moment, when he teamed up with this boy named N. Something in the presence of this circa 50 years old man wasn't right. It awakened even more skepticism in Secenos' mind, than Melodys presence did. He couldn't describe it, but he just knew, that Team Plasma was truly dangerous, as long as Seonar played N's protector. And the fact, that he worried more about Seonar than Melody, alarmed him extremely, because he never expected to see another human than her with such an annoying, confusing presence._

_~ C ~_

_He needed to know the reason, why Melody was in his eyes conspicuous. More pressure in his mind than ever before demanded this knowledge. Since the moment, when they had met this stupid man, who accompanied Team Plasma because he needed to baby-sit the wrong human, Secenos couldn't think about anything else. He didn't knew, if he would trust her after learning about the answer, but he would never again feel safe in this region, when more than one human unsettled him._

_But how of all things should Melody know, what a higher being could sense...? Her Pokémon felt nothing strange about her – they didn't understand Secenos feeling, so how should she do this...? Moreover, how should he explain her, what he sensed...? They shared no bond, when it came to him, so he had no chance to connect his sentiment with her. In addition, he couldn't tell her, why he as a 'simple human' recognized supernatural phenomenon. Damned, his own fraud trapped him..._

_And it was not only that. His hidden identity... Another problem was, that Melodys Pokémon knew nevertheless much more about her, than he did. They were more social than him – and heard things, which he would never hear, since he was still a 'client who wanted to go to Opelucid City'. Befriending Melody like them was impossible, so he would never knew so much details about her and her past, like the Pokémon did... Surely, he could ask Jyarohda about details. The former Snivy – now a Serperior – was as her starter very close to her. But... It was hopeless._

_Secenos was perhaps a friend for her, but as long as he wasn't able to answer her feelings honestly, this friendship would never help him to understand her odd soul straightforward._

_~ C ~_

_Humans surprised him lately a bit too often. At first Melody; after this Seonar – and then... Well, people, who he personally would not even call anymore 'humans'. Rather 'pests in human shape'. Or 'human nightmares of every Pokémon'._

_His escort-troop visited just the Celestial Tower, but got surprised by a group of humans, who were definitively not from this world. In the strict sense, Secenos was very sure of it. Because it was NOT normal for humans to fight in a way similar to Pokémon. To possess dark energy, which they could control like they wanted. They attacked and blocked with those power whenever they decide to. Shit, they could even float through the air per will...! And far the worst, they seemed to have an absurd, giant problem with Melody and everyone who accompanied her. The group attack them._

_Wondering, in which world he was landed when he awoke partial from his seal, Secenos couldn't even take action against them, because a little energy-beam would reveal, that he wasn't human. Forced, to watch the hopeless try of his six buddies to beat the enemies, let him regret his behavior – his own lack of true courage. He finally considered to ignore his plans, but..._

_It almost hit him – his entire soul, when he felt something impossible._

_And then, he could also see it. Watch it, when the power poured out of Melodys body. In form of a white wave of light, the sky-blue-haired girl created just with a single stare a barrier around him, herself and the Pokémon. The energy shielded them from the dark beams of the enemies. Though, Melody concentrated on the barrier, she was surprisingly able to talk completely normal with those renegade humans. She warned them with such an earnest voice, to leave this world, that it frightened Secenos. He didn't know her like that – nor, that she had such a... talent._

_Ignoring her warning, the humans attacked together. The strength of their energy-blast was violent – Secenos expected, that she wouldn't take it. But then he noticed, that her Pokémon looked at her with such a faith in their eyes, that it was overwhelming. Suddenly, Secenos felt more power in Melodys body. So, as if she awakened more parts of herself..._

_She closed her eyes, before opening them – and creating with just that a giant wave full of blue, ice-cold energy which 'swept' through the enemies attack; destroying it completely. When her energy reached the foes, fast as lightning it materialized into large, spear-formed edges of ice. The foes got some injuries, but didn't leave until Melody defeated them with a beam directly from her hands – orange energy in the shape of an enormous sword-strike. The villains flew finally away._

_While she sighed in relief, the Pokémon jubilated happily. They had obviously no problem with her. Elsewise, than Secenos... He was over-strained by the whole situation. Not knowing, how or why, he couldn't help but asking Melody, WHAT she was. Then, she gazed at him with her earnest eyes – with this look, which was completely foreign for him. These eyes were so deep and clear... As if she saw with them into his entire soul..._

_Who was this girl, who he had accompanied in the last weeks...?_

_~ C ~_

_'I am not from this world. In the same way, like my enemies are not from this world.'_

_Those were her first words, when she finally spoke to him after watching his face for minutes._

_As a being, who was deeply hurt by humankind because of the enormous betrayal, Reshiram felt pure fear in front of her. Wanted to leave. But... As Secenos, who searched for answers, he wanted to stay – to listen to the girl who obtained even more secrets, than he had thought. He was still unsure about his future, but he knew, that currently only the present mattered..._

_In private, he and Melody went to Mistralton City. Sat there for talking about the previous event._

_As long as she kept silent, he watched her frightened. One of her two long plaited pigtails covered together with her short strands of hair for a moment her face, because she looked at the ground, which made him even more nervous. Not used to such a feeling for another person in his chest, Secenos finally taped hesitant with his hand on her right shoulder._

_'You fear me, don't you...? Because I am an Adept.'_

_Her voice echoed in his mind. This earnest, sad tone – the same dignity, which he had, when he felt in the past, that he developed those dark, sleeping sides in his subconscious, so that he would lose everything which hold him in this world. Her short demonstration of telepathy touched him._

_Suddenly able, to talk with her about the skepticism he already had before, he informed her about the feeling that her presence gave him. He confessed, that he never had known, what it was, but that he had tried to find out her 'secret' all the time they spent together. Secenos expected her to become now very angry because of that, but instead, she smiled gentle at him. Gazed at him softly._

_Then, she started to explain him everything._

_She was not from this world. Nor this dimension. She came from a world called Weyard, which was situated in a dimension not far away from those of Pokémon. In her original world, some humans had elemental powers; similar to the powers of this place. People with those skills were called 'Adepts' and possessed in the majority of cases pure, benign hearts. Furthermore, Adepts were classified into the elements of Water (Mercury), Air (Jupiter), Earth (Venus) and Fire (Mars). Resembling their anent element usually in consideration of their appearance. Since Weyard was populated by humans, animals and monsters, the human race was dominant and subordinated only to the supernatural powers of Adepts as well as monsters and the nature itself. Causing Adepts sometimes to outdo themselves in order to protect the rest of the world._

_It surprised Secenos, when he heard, that she was already a good Mercury-Adept with the age of 10 – and started since early childhood; because of her responsibility to enlarge the powers which were given to her thanks to some distantly related ancestors. He couldn't imagine, how a small child should become so strong, that only a little part of her power was able to frighten him at first. Melody explained, that this was partly possible because of her origin. She was a distantly related descendant of Weyard's eight heroes who rescued the whole world in a deadly crisis, which nearly destroyed the planet because of a lack of the elemental essence itself. And so, she gained even before her birth the talent to use all four elements – instead of just one perfectly and the others as minimalistic as possible; like the majority did._

_~ C ~_

_He asked irritated, how Melody could be in this world. The answer wasn't clear – it confused him: Her direct ancestors traveled back in time in order to live in the former Weyard before changes after the worlds rescue turned their land into a different place, so that it felt unfamiliar for them. Not knowing anymore, how to declare something as his 'home', he asked skeptical, why her family dared to play with the flow of time just for that result. Plus, since Melody was actually parallel to the happenings after Weyard's great rescue – because of her ancestors, he had no understanding for those idiotic people, who forced her obviously to live in a world where she not belonged to._

_Surprisingly, she negated his words. Her family stayed no longer in Weyard, but in worlds, which truly felt like a home. Like the dimension of Pokémon; a place where she and her grandfather loved to exist. Though, she lived as a little child temporarily in one of Weyard's towns, Imil – a place next to one of the four important elemental lighthouses – she preferred this world. It was her home – especially, because she wasn't alone here with her talents thanks to the Pokémon._

_In Addition, she was too unique for a normal Adept. Not needing the help of Djinns – spirits with the power to support Adepts in every kind of element – for using greater powers, she wasn't 'bound' to Weyard anymore. Awakening her powers on her own; everlasting, she was maybe the strongest of the original generation her family came from. Blessed by lady luck, she had genes with connections to all four elements. And beyond that: Good conditions for other kinds of 'magic', so that she wasn't a real inhabitant of Weyard. Because of her talents, she chose her destiny already as a child._

_Melody wanted to protect all dimensions from any kind of harm, which people like those he had met today caused for thousands of lives. Since these egocentrics only thought about conquering and gaining more power, they accepted to ruin the balance of the worlds and dimensions itself, so that somebody had to stop them before the worlds started to collide. Luckily, she wasn't alone. She had friends – regular humans as well as human-like ones, but also creatures like great ancient beasts. And, of course, her personally family – her Pokémon-friends, who fought with her._

_~ C ~_

_He stated correctly, that her 'Guardians' must be something special, when she gave them this name. So, he asked her about the truth of her Pokémon – all of them; even those, who she caught in regions far away from Unova. Melody explained him, that her Pokémon possessed strong powers – more flexible and greater than regular. They were – like her – able to travel through the dimensions. Some of the Guardians could even travel through the periods. Whenever she caught new friends, she trained them as long as they needed to use their powers completely. And after that, they were able to do the same thing like her – protecting the worlds; helping the people. She forced of course nobody to do this job, but she experienced, that every Pokémon which turned out to be a Guardian had the strong need to fight for good. And so, she and her 'family' formed the 'Team Guardian' – worked together in perfect organization with the ambition to protect the worlds, their timelines and all of their inhabitants._

_This fact earned Secenos' respect. Especially, when he realized because of her explanation, that she was something like the head of this private organization. No wonder, that Jyarohda and the others had so much faith into her... She was a kindhearted fighter with lots of experience._

_However, he couldn't believe it, that this should be an accident. That truly all of Melodys Pokémon were gifted with hidden powers. Either, ALL Pokémon had those kind of abilities inside of them – OR it was Melodys pure presence which created within their bodies such talents. After all, a bond with her just must had an effect on others._

_~ C ~_

_Secenos stayed with Melody, after he knew finally the reason why he sensed something strange about her presence. Somehow, he had the ability to sense her energy, even when she bore it down. This let him feel maybe not tranquilized, because he wasn't sure if she recognized HIS camouflage, but to accompany her was nevertheless an interesting thing. Reshiram or not: Currently, he just wanted to see how far she and her Unova-Guardians would come on their way to defeat all of the Gym Leaders in this region. And furthermore, he was willing to be with her while she searched for Seonar – and N, who was in her eyes in danger as long as he was a part of Team Plasma. Obviously, she felt sympathetic for this not-really-human guy – a fact, which frustrated Secenos in the same way like it impressed him. Surely it was great, that she cared for someone who needed definitely some lessons in humanity... Who needed help... But... _

_N was similar to him. Of course his body – his genes were human... Nevertheless, his mind wasn't really human. He could not feel, how all humans should. Couldn't feel, like his own species. A fact, which this boy shared with him. And Secenos hated that. Very much. And so, he hated it absolutely, that Melody cared for this strange foreigner._

_~ C ~_

_The situation didn't get better. Only worse._

_When they finally 'found' Seonar as well as N, it was in Secenos' eyes the pure disaster._

_While Melody and her Pokémon fought against Team Plasma at the top of the Dragonspiral Tower, suddenly the young blond appeared with the old man in his company. Until now, Secenos hadn't recognized a little, inconspicuous stone laying in the middle of the large room. But when the simple, black-colored stone suddenly started to glow when Seonar neared, the dragon in disguise petrified. Though, he was the embodiment of truth, Secenos hadn't realized, WHY Seonar alarmed him._

_Unfortunately, it was now too late for his enlightenment._

_Seonar absorbed the black stone. And while he did, for a short moment his scleras became red instead of white. Above all, his presence gained such an energy, that not only Secenos, but also Melody and her Pokémon shivered... When the stone vanished into thin air, the old man asked N with a gentle smile, if he was ready to become Unovas new absolute hero. Ignoring the confusion around them, N nodded with a shy smile, which let the old man smirk with joy._

_Secenos was forced to look on helplessly, when white light with a black shimmer surrounded Seonars body. Even, if he just wanted: He could do nothing against the release of the true identity of Melodys ex-buddy. To know, that it hurt her to watch the sympathetic man becoming nothing but a dangerous, eternal dragon, let Secenos feel a twitch in his chest. Though, his heart was ice-cold, strong pity hit him, when he saw her face while she gazed at Seonar. Alias Zekrom._

_The trouble grew abruptly, when the black dragon did something which Reshiram couldn't expect: Seonar used the bond he and N owned, to lend the blond a part of his powers. Appalled and furious about that, Secenos watched how the young man became able to create a black armor and a sword full of Zekroms energy – as a sign of the connection their souls shared. Above all, it was disturbing, how good the dragons strength harmonized with N – Secenos felt it with every single cell._

_The young man declared with the black, muscular dragon by his side, that he would split the world – after becoming Unovas admitted hero – into two halves, so that Pokémon would be no longer forced to endure the reckless control of humankind. Not believing into the majority of his own race, N had decided to prevent all humans from taking advantage from the innocent beings – and nobody would change his mind. Nobody, as long as Zekroms counterpart, Reshiram, would not interfere with another new hero; a new chosen one by the white dragons side._

_Watching the almost unreal situation, Secenos felt the strong wish to interrupt this 'celebration' with harsh words or actions, but he couldn't. Revealing, who he was, wasn't his plan. Still, Reshiram didn't trust humankind enough for supporting them in such an awkward question of responsibility – he was not as loyal and naive as Zekrom, to follow a single human without questioning him or her. To abandon the fate of the whole world into the hands of one single creature._

_And there was another fact, that prevented him from using these part of his entire power, which he took with himself when leaving his true body behind and starting to live in this little camouflage... Melodys reaction from before let him hesitate to release his true identity. He was... afraid? Afraid, to lose her trust...? He wasn't sure, what he felt, but after Melody showed him, who or better what she truly was, he understood the young Adept much better than ever before. It was so obviously, that it hurt her, when a friend in her eyes didn't tell her the truth about himself. When a friend preferred to lie instead of being open to her. She was not even able with that suffering in her heart, to prevent Seonar and N from leaving the Dragonspiral Tower, though she had the power... Talking; using her abilities as an Adept – she could do it in every way. But she let them go by choice..._

_Secenos didn't want to admit that to himself, but he felt pity for her... Too much pity..._

_~ C ~_

_Melody decided to search for Reshiram. Understanding, that Ghetsis as Team Plasmas true head wanted to erase every possibility to lose N's new position in Unova as Zekroms hero and the only chosen one by a Legendary of this region, she was determined to find the white dragon before anything or anyone could hurt him. And – what a 'surprise' – her Pokémon felt the same._

_Secenos stayed with them under the excuse, that he couldn't leave his buddies alone in such a problematic situation, but in truth he wanted to see, how far the sky-blue-haired girl would come. Not telling her, where 'Reshiram' was, he accompanied her exploration of Unovas oldest places, since it was clear for her that her target had to be in such an ambiance._

_Well, she found the place before Team Plasma, but only for seeing that the dragon was in a small, stone-like status like Zekroms majority of powers before. What meant, that the embodiment of truth wasn't useful for her wish to stop N plus to show him, that humans and Pokémon were able to live together in harmony. Melody reacted sad, but not disappointed – which over-strained Secenos. Realizing, that she cared only for 'Reshirams' health and didn't rely on his help, was strange, because he had secretly expected she would want to catch the dragon. But instead, she just kept this white stone in her hands back – determined to let it free, as soon as everything was over._

_The young woman surprised him also in another way. She decided to face N in a essential battle, which irritated Secenos a lot. He couldn't understand her decision. As an Adept, she could destroy N if she just wanted, but nevertheless she accepted him as an equal being. Knowing, how important 'Reshirams' help would be in that case, he was taken aback by her believe into the blind blond._

_~ C ~_

_As a preparation for her intent, Melody seized with her Pokémon the chance to obtain the yet missing badges from the Gym Leaders of Unova, since she wanted to make sure that her friends were strong enough for N's powerful Pokémon. Assuming, that the young leader of Team Plasma had still a few remaining animalistic creatures in his accompaniment – in spite of his plan to split the world – it was clear for her (as well as for Secenos), that not only Seonar as Zekrom would become an obstacle. Which exacted much additional training, as a precaution. However, as long as the young woman and her friends were busy with conducting this plan, the white dragon in disguise bore down his doubt about Melodys wish to change N's mind. Secenos didn't want to disturb them – at least he didn't want to ruin the concentration of his buddies. But when Melody got after a great battle with Gym Leader Drayden the last badge, he couldn't hold back anymore._

_While they went to the place where N lived – a castle near to the Pokémon League, Secenos tried tireless to grasp Melodys way to look at the world. He wanted to know from her, why she couldn't simply beat N with her supernatural powers. Why she didn't spare herself with this stupid tragedy, to watch Seonar in the role of the opponents Pokémon. Secenos was sure, that the old man – even in his original identity – felt still sympathy for her and wouldn't attack her or her Pokémon, as long as the blond wouldn't dare to give him this order since the young Adept could be terrifying._

_But Melody declined his suggestion. She wouldn't face N as an Adept._

_Frustrated, Secenos accused her for being too starry-eyed – for believing, that she could handle this situation with nothing else but the experience she had as a trainer. He was almost aboil enough for forgetting his plan, to keep his identity a secret, but luckily Melody prevented him from this. Explaining, that she wanted to HELP this boy instead of losing every possibility to show him what he currently couldn't realize, she had no other option than battling him as an ordinary human with kindhearted Pokémon-friends by her side. Because she wanted to be a friend for N, she would never dominate him with those unusual powers she possessed._

_Resigning, Secenos gave up to assure her of his ideology. In contrast to himself, she was still whole – not consumed by the darkness. She had faith into the world and could truly – other than himself – understand the hearts of other beings, so that this girl was able to detect even the tiniest light. Uff, not even 'Reshiram' would persuade Melody to ignore the hope she saw, so he could be very lucky that he hadn't revealed his secret in the heat of the moment for nothing._

_~ C ~_

_When they arrived the castle, a few members of Team Plasma wanted to stop them, but suddenly Ghetsis' loyalest followers, the Shadow Triad, appeared. The three eldritch men escorted them because of N's order straight to the hall where the blond already waited, though Ghetsis wasn't delighted about the boys decision. Together with Seonar, who was currently in human form, N was willing to accept Melodys challenge, though she wasn't chosen by Reshiram and would only lose without the help of the embodiment of truth. But since she believed so much into this world, somehow these faith inspired him to behold her true strength._

_Seonar took his original form, when Melody decided to send Jyarohda the Serperior as number one into the battle. As a grass-type, the snake was perfect to endure Seonars enormous electric-attacks, which N ordered of course at the beginning of the fight. Above all, Jyarohda knew thanks to a tutor the move Dragon Pulse, so that he had truly a chance against Zekrom._

_While Melody and Jyarohda gave their best, Secenos watched the battle silently. It annoyed him, how brain-sick his counterpart was, that he stayed here with N – instead of leaving Team Plasma; with or without the fair-haired boy. Zekrom could even before Reshiram realize, that Ghetsis as Plasmas true head meant for the whole world lots of trouble or even danger... So, it was a red rag for Secenos, that Seonar didn't even try to change N's mind in order to stop Ghetsis._

_But even more exasperated Secenos the inhuman boy in the black armor, who resembled him a lot when it came to the incapability of escaping one's own psychical cages. Seeing, how unable N was to chose another path in spite of Melodys obvious wish to help him, made Secenos angry. Filled his ancient brain with wrath for N – as well as sorrow for the sky-blue-haired girl. Without thinking about the meaning of his doing, he started to distract Melodys opponent from the fight. Normally, he kept completely out of the girls business, but now he talked for the first time with her 'foe'. Wanted to know outright from the blond, what these stupid behavior he showed should accomplish. Questioning, like never before, Secenos overwhelmed N with his suddenly interference, so that nobody could continue with the battle, since they all waited (polite as they were) for the young man. But the dragon in disguise didn't care for the effect he had on N or the others. He was too busy with accusing the boy harshly for risking the worlds sake, so that a corrupt man like Ghetsis would have a walk-over. With questioning, why N didn't accept Melodys open hands, since she seemed to be the only human here, who wanted to help him. The only one, who was brave enough to ask him for giving the strange bond between humans and Pokémon a chance. _

_Though, Secenos didn't realize this while talking, he sided for the first time after millenniums with humankind and the Pokémon who lived with humans – because of the girl who he befriended._

_~ C ~_

_After a last, but fierce provocation of Secenos, N lost abruptly control of himself. Forgetting, that he was now much stronger than normal humans, the blond attacked Secenos in the heat of the moment with the dark energy he possessed thanks to Zekrom. Hurling a small, but energetic wave at him, Secenos recognized too late that N wasn't able to bear greater critique. And now, he would have to pay for his mistake, if he still insisted on bearing up his camouflage._

_But before Secenos could become hit – or think about using his powers, Melody protected him. Unfortunately, her action was unforeseeable, so that it over-strained him. He petrified, when he saw that her arms got injured, because she still refused to use her powers as an Adept against N. Thinking, that she shielded him even with her bare life – even in such a situation – was like a sword that carved deeply into his chest. Secenos never felt like being worth for her friendship, which was perhaps the reason why he couldn't change himself, but now he was forced to understand in a cruel, overwhelming way, that Melody would never ever care for his opinion about himself or his manner. She simply liked him. Liked him in the way, how he was. And so, she would always help him._

_The Pokémon and N were – just like him – unable to do anything. They all stared at Melody while she rubbed cautious over her hurt skin, because she stood the injuries as if they were only scrapes. Unconfident, the blond apologized suddenly to her, which caused the sky-blue-haired girl to smile. Appeasing his guilt, she explained him, that she possessed the ability of healing. In an instant, Melody proved her statement, so that her injuries vanished._

_But her doing was to early for N's (already disordered because of Secenos) psyche. Frightened by her surprising skill, the blond seemed to feel abruptly – because of the bond he had with Seonar, who possessed a keen sense for his environment – some of her hidden powers, which shined through while her self-healing. And these energy, which already alarmed Secenos before he had learned about Melodys origin, scared now N because of´the strength behind Melodys artless appearance. Stricken with fear, the blond ordered Seonar to attack her. The black dragon hesitated, but when N shouted in anxiety, Zekrom was abruptly overcome by his bestial instincts to shelter his protégé – regardless of his own mind and sympathy for Melody. _

_Seonar squinted his eyes and used Fusion Bolt._

_~ C ~_

_He couldn't cede again the decision about reacting or not reacting to Melody._

_Secenos couldn't stand anymore the fact, that he simply ran away from his responsibility for her._

_In a millisecond, he reached out for the little white stone Melody carried. Absorbed quickly the part of his entire power, which he had left behind in order to spy on the foreign human being, who was perhaps worth to be his new chosen one. And now, with his full power, Secenos interfered with Seonars Fusion Bolt in order to protect this young woman, who symbolized his last hope._

_He created a barrier of black-white energy, when he jumped amongst her and the strong electricity. Beyond that, Secenos emanated with closed eyes blue-white fire-storms, so that Seonars attack became negated. While he did so, he heard Melodys voice in his head. She asked him per telepathy, why he changed that abruptly his mind and acknowledged now the reason for his formerly request, to receive a name from her. With a little grin on his lips, so that his fangs became uncovered, Secenos answered her self-satisfied, that she gave him a reason to accept his darkened self._

_~ C ~_

_Burning like a sun in his black-white energy, Secenos finally revealed his true identity as Reshiram. When everybody – including Ghetsis, who walked into the hall – gazed with wide eyes at the dragon who floated majestically in the air, he payed no attention to them. Because something distracted Secenos from his environment. A little, cursive G on his right 'hand' in black color with a gentle, white shimmer drew his attention. Inapprehensible, but HE was a Guardian... Obviously Melody had truly an effect on him, because he possessed never before the sign of her friends._

_He landed next to his protégé. Allowed her, to fondle his right wing, before he explained everybody, that he decided to acknowledge Melody as his chosen one. This action restored the peace between the dragons of truth and ideals, because Seonar knew, that Reshiram as the disbeliever of them must be right when even he decided for giving humankind a second chance. And so, Seonar begged the astonished boy by his side, to chose the same path like Melody did._

_Ghetsis laughed venomously about this plea. After insulting Seonar for being too naive as an ancient creature, the corrupt man held a speech about his plan and how well everything worked, before some idiots (Ghetsis looked at Melody and the Pokémon by her side) decided to interfere. And so, he would do everything to destroy those who disturbed his project to rule alone the world. But luckily... Taking the chance which Seonar and Melody – his friends gave him, N declared determined to stop his adopted father; no matter how. And so, they all teamed up against Ghetsis – and his following of corrupted Pokémon and humans._

_~ C ~_

_While Secenos and Seonar had no trouble with the enemies, their Pokémon-companions had a lot. Unaccustomed to an almost army of foes, N's Pokémon as well as Jyarohda and the others were not strong enough to stand such a fight very long. But they had to, because the dragons were busy with fighting against some dangerous machines, which appeared when Ghetsis realized the strength of N's new comrades. Particularly, Melody and N themselves had to pay attention to the Shadow Triad and their mysterious dark powers, so that they couldn't help their friends. The three were stronger than the blond and already used to fighting with own skills, so that N as an amateur needed definitely Melodys help._

_It surprised Secenos, when his protégé suddenly increased the 'level' of their fight. She sent N with some kind of teleportation on Seonars shoulders, while she mobilized more of her power. Until now, her energy was white before creating selected elemental power, but from one moment to the other, golden facets drew through it. Even her appearance changed – her two pigtails became one plait; her casual clothes were replaced by a white vest, a short, black top, trousers in the same color and beige-colored boots. Before he got used to that 'battle-costume', he had to accustom himself to another novelty: She could float through the air. Practically fly, because she had lots of speed. Efficient and flexible, like an assassin, she dealt by herself with the Shadow Triad. In addition, somehow she managed to share her energy with her six Pokémon, so that Jyarohda and friends faced the large fight with more stamina._

_Unfortunately, Ghetsis – who stood offside while commanding his followers as well as machines – recognized like Secenos, that Melody turned out to be a key figure in this deciding combat. Something in the mans evil gaze, when he stared at her, alarmed the white dragon. Though, he was like Zekrom and N busy with destroying the machines which attacked them with electricity, he saw the imminent danger, when Ghetsis broke suddenly with a malign grin out a strangely scepter. Actually, it was Secenos' intent not to attack again humans who were obviously powerless, but now, he couldn't wait for the disaster to happen. He had to stop it – at once._

_Using his black-white energy for an overload, Secenos attacked with a modified Dragon Pulse – but his plan, to destroy the scepter, failed. Instead of that, the 'weapon' absorbed his whole attack. Ghetsis laughed diabolical about it; shouted, that Reshiram would never again disturb his plans. Suddenly, the scepter created a black beam, which contained Secenos' power. Because he hadn't expect this, Secenos couldn't dodge the dark energy. It hit him. Injured his right wing entirely._

_Screaming, he fell on the ground, but not without clawing into Ghetsis legs. While the evil man was instantly taken away by one member of the Shadow Triad, Melody rushed to Secenos' side and started to heal him. But it didn't work completely. The synthetic, negative energy was too special – it caused him a scar, that let practically rot his blood over the surface. It appeared in black color... Additionally, this leftover hurt like hell, which even the skilled Adept couldn't ease for Secenos. Realizing, that he was for the first time in his life in a deadly peril, perturbed him. Nevertheless... Ignoring his hurt as well as the worriedness of his protégé, he insisted on fighting the enemies. Sighing, Melody accepted, so that he continued to battle with his companions against Team Plasma. Together, they destroyed the machines, chased away the grunts plus their Pokémon – and finally, they defeated even Ghetsis as well as the Shadow Triad. Threatening, that this wasn't over, the head of this black-hearted organization left with his followers._

_In the second, when Ghetsis swore revenge, suddenly the castle started to crumble because of all the pressure which the enormous fight had created. The friends fled from the falling detritus, but before Secenos could even leave the hall, his body stood the pain which flowed through it no longer. Bearing the agony no more, which seemed to disperse from his scar, he collapsed on the ground. When he started to lose his awareness already, so that his eyes slowly closed, he saw abruptly Melody kneeing next to his face. He couldn't understand the different feeling he had in her near, when a golden light seemed to surround her appearance, but he was no longer able to think about her changed look. The last thing, which he saw, was her upper part of the body – these white dress; her wonderful long, open hair with it's waves; and the resolute expression in her sky-blue eyes._

_~ C ~_

_When he woke up, he was again in human shape – lay in a sickbed of a Pokémon Center. Smiling, Melody looked at his disoriented face, as if it was nothing special that she had obviously the power to switch his original form back into his camouflage. After he calmed down from this little shock, Secenos wanted to know, what happened while he wasn't conscious. The young woman, who wore already again her casual clothes, explained, that she – when Secenos was safe – stabilized together with N and Seonar the castle by performing a great temporarily levitation, which allowed the walls to return in an intact state. Mostly, he listened attentive, but while she talked about the exhaustion to hold such a large building with nothing but her mind as well as those of her companions, Secenos drifted away with his thoughts. He knew, that she concealed, HOW she rescued him. Probably, Melody hoped that he couldn't remember the second time when her appearance changed, but unfortunately he saw this moment clear in his memorization. And he wondered a lot about it, because her entire presence was back then so... incomprehensible._

_It surprised him, when she apologized suddenly for being unable to heal his scar. That it would be her fault, if this thing would never vanish completely. And if it would open again, so that he would have to bear again the pain it caused. Knowing, that this would surely happen because of his way to fight against enemies, he calmed her with the simple statement, that this was just the price for living from now on as her Pokémon. After he told her his opinion, she impressed him with her earnest, downright dominant side – because she answered with a grin, that she wouldn't be as soft as he was used from her, if he truly decided for being her Guardian. She adapted to the behavior of every single close friend she had – so, she wouldn't handle him easygoing, since he needed clearly someone who was strong-minded like him._

_Not blenching, he confirmed his decision. (Even if he as an almost immortal being shouldn't decide for succumbing the flow of time, which would take away his friends some day, so that he would be left alone... Without his buddies – without Melody...) He WANTED to live again._

~ C ~

He sighed. Stared into the water below the place where he stood.

Until the moment, when he became officially her companion, he would love to erase everything which was happened before. Because only, when he, as Reshiram, found a new worthy chosen one, Zekrom alias Seonar and himself could finally live out their friendship. The old man, like Secenos called him furthermore, was the best buddy he could imagine, since he accepted his strange manner and didn't even complain about it. It wasn't even necessary, to show Seonar, that he was his friend – because the old man simply knew about the white dragons feelings. Additionally, their protégés formed a friendship, too, so that the dragons could truly found peace, since the bond of both humans had turned out like a big-sister-little-brother-relationship.

To be honest, the relationship of all of them had developed in a good way. Surely, N was in Secenos' eyes more a mascot than anything else, but because Melody truly accepted the naive, strange boy, Secenos appreciated every time they spent together. And even, when he didn't admit in some way, how glad he was about this, it relieved himself, that Seonar looked at Melody as his second favorite human being. Secenos never understand, how this was possible, but somehow his protégé wasn't bound to the chains of deciding for only one side – she simply preferred truth AND ideals.

Thinking about it, he dove again into his memorization...

~ C ~

_After Melody and his buddies defeated the elite four, for him began the typical kind of living, too. But as a newbie of the young Adept, he wasn't ready for the true routine of her Guardians, so he had to experience for the first time, what it really meant to be quasi her student. Because his friends and also himself were strong enough for it, Melody increased the practice-level, which already reached a shape far from every ordinary expectation. More power; more speed; more self-thinking; more responsibility – and as the most important thing: More skills appeared on the training-plan. Telepathy and floating were today, when it came to the 'dimensional level', an indispensable base, which was why the sky-blue-haired girl trained her friends a lot before allowing them considered, to work and fight by themselves in other worlds or even dimensions for truthful peace._

_They had to become coequal to the powerful abilities of their foes –_

_otherwise, they could never travel safe through the worlds._

_~ C ~_

_While she trained them, Secenos started to think about a condign gift for her as his 'owned human', because it wasn't fair in his eyes when only N possessed something from his dragon-benefactor. However... He didn't know, what this present should be. Not even knowing the true degree of Melodys power, the white dragon had no idea, how he could confirm, that she belonged to him. After all, how could someone support an already balanced, elemental being like her...?_

_~ C ~_

_Since he was a 'club member', Melody told him much more stuff about her past as well as things, which happened outside of Unova. In this world – and in others plus all the dimensions she knew, so that these information allowed him to be more up-to-date after his long, Unova-focused 'sleep'. Not, that everything the girl had to explain made the white dragon happy... She was a friend for many creatures, who Reshiram would never trust thanks to his skepticism. Especially the beings, who belonged to the Legendaries these days, triggered discontent in his mind. Foreign existences like holy dragons or superior spirits from other dimensions didn't matter, but other Pokémon who were equal to him annoyed Secenos, because he had needed millenniums to trust one single human. So, it frustrated him to hear, that Melody didn't catch those beings, but was a friend of them, BEFORE he was ready to give humankind another chance._

_However, there was an catching-exception... One, that over-strained him._

_The very first legendary Pokémon, who she had met, was also a Guardian of her._

_Secenos learned about this, when he recognized an ordinary blue, but special ocarina she owned. The instrument had not only a strange presence, but also the ability of creating multiple sounds in the same time. Above all, this kind of flute could imitate the sound of other instruments, so that he wanted to know, how Melody obtained that mysterious artefact. She told him, that this ocarina was the treasure of the heart of her best friend – the only Legendary she had caught before Secenos, because this Pokémon alias Guardian had chosen her by choice as his 'master'. (Her best friend believed paradoxically, that they were destiny-given companions, since he was once enchained by an inherited duty, from which only she – his true chosen one – was formerly able to free him.)_

_Astonished by those confusing facts, Secenos didn't knew, how to react. Not mentioning again Melodys other Legendary – not asking more questions, he couldn't stop nevertheless to think about her mysterious friend. Certainly he showed nobody his unsettledness and tried to ignore that topic for now, but... Even after three days, he wanted to know, who his rival was..._

_Was it an almost eternal being, like himself...?_

_~ C ~_

_A few days later, he got hustle into a surprising situation. For the first time, he met one of her experienced Guardians. Not anybody, but someone special – the Legendary. This guy appeared abruptly, while she and her Unova-Guardians trained near to Undella Town. Secenos was puzzled – since he didn't expect Melodys so-called best friend to be a Lugia. Knowing this species a little bit, he had trouble to imagine, why such a human-shy being wanted to stay with someone like her; someone like an Adept. So, he hold himself initially back, while his protégé and buddies talked excited with their 'commendable companion'._

_Melodys Lugia bore the name Natit – and was not only her first legendary fellow in this world, but also the very first Guardian she had met (though she didn't caught him at once). Because of that, their connection was really strong, so that the dragonbird couldn't stay away from her any longer, which was the reason, why he took a little holiday from his duties as a leading Guardian. Questioning, if it was alright for the Unova-Guardians to share Melody slightly with him, Natit got because of that considerateness instantly the sympathy of Secenos' buddies. But Reshiram, however, was reserved as well as preferred to wait and see._

_~ C ~_

_The first thing Secenos understood about this Lugia was the point, that the dragonbird had a soul, which was different from every other Pokémon. Natit had a human soul – and the ability, to switch into the shape of his soul-self. This turned him not only into a non-ordinary shape-shifter, but in a Pokémon that was equal to pure humans. Something, which was completely unknown for Secenos. The 100 years old dragonbird was like his personal opposite: Not eternal; blessed with a REAL second form. (As a human, he was a young man around 18 years – fitted the fact, that he was young for a Lugia, since the species reached normally an age of 200 years. Additionally, he possessed silver-white hair – and the same animalistic, nevertheless gentle caramel-colored eyes he already had in his original form. Plus, he wore clothes in a similar style to Melodys 'battle-clothes'.) Frustrated because of this news, it made Secenos secretly angry to recognize in the following night, that Melody allowed Natit to sleep next to her – while he was in human shape._

_But well, he wasn't in the position to refuse the practiced Guardian, which was why he gave him exactly the same chance like he gave his buddies once. As a result of this attempt, Reshiram learned step by step about Natits personality in the following days. The Lugia was initially a little bit shy, but notedly gentle and very polite. Additionally, he was quite strong-minded if necessary. Above all, the dragonbird was an intelligent being. Constantly sensitive as well as empathic. However, truly noteworthy (in Secenos' eyes) was the fact, that Natit loved music in the same intensity like he did. The humanely Lugia possessed great abilities as a drummer – and also some skills as a singer, though Natit was too shy for singing in front of a larger audience. Well, as long as he liked to play the drums always, Secenos didn't mind since he favored a skilled drummer as a 'partner'._

_The white dragon slowly started to tolerate the Lugia more and more in the same way, like he accepted Melodys Unova-Pokémon. After the first five days the dragonbird spent with all of them, Secenos got used to the thought, that he could 'share' Melody with the sensitive Lugia as soon as he and his buddies would become skilled enough for the true routine of Guardians, so that they would finally live together with their 'role models'._

_~ C ~_

_But there was one thing – the most important thing about Natit – which wasn't easy to accept for Secenos as a doubtfully being with no real grasp for others. He could not even tolerate it, at first. Because it shocked Secenos too much to learn early; after the fifth day, that Melody and her Lugia shared an unusual bond. An almost abnormal bond. They owned a connection to each other, like only two humans OR two Pokémon had. They were together. Loved each other._

_Reshiram reacted not, when he saw for the first time, that his protégé kissed Natit in human form, but the confusion inside of him was enormous. Secenos had never heard before, that a human loved a Pokémon – especially not a Legendary like a Lugia. As Pokémon were not as strict as humankind, the dragon had a lot of trouble with Melodys decision, to allow an animalistic being like this one to be her boyfriend. After all, it was obviously, that she was the reason why the overcareful Lugia dared to outlive his feelings for her. Without her volition, Natit had never accepted his emotions – this was for sure, because the Lugia was Reshirams opposite. He cared for the opinions of others. And so, Secenos didn't know, what he should think about this relationship with his protégé in charge for the final decision, to make it official. Perhaps he could tolerate it, since Natit wasn't that bad, but accepting was a completely different thing._

_~ C ~_

_Although, he had no interest into Natits past, he wanted to know, how their love worked in a world, where such a kind of partnership was absolute not common. So, Secenos invested some attention into everything the sky-blue-haired girl and the humanely Lugia told his very curious buddies; including Jyarohda the Serperior who was eager to get to know the dragonbird. As a result, Reshiram discovered thanks to a few narrations betimes, that many people – even clients of this little organization in which Melody was – refused Natit starting from the moment they heard about his relationship with his trainer. Those people were not only from this world, so that it was clear, that the human species had mostly a problem with non-human partners and not with shape-shifters, so that the dragonbirds soul couldn't change anything about the factor of his true form. Above all, his soul as well as his personality made Natit more human than some members of the species itself, which was why his detractors disliked him even more. In their opinion, it was just a forbidden thing to allow someone like a Pokémon or general an animalistic being to love a human._

_Those information irritated Secenos. Because probably nobody questioned Melody in this situation, though it was her decision to accept this bond. And to realize, that Natit was too soft for arguing with those stupid people, made it only worse. Made Reshiram privily irate thanks to the point, that the dragonbird – as the only one in charge for this relationship – had to protect his so-called love, if it was truly important for him. Surely, Secenos had no idea about those emotions which Melody and Natit shared – he didn't understand them, but even he could tell, that the Lugia had to be more self-confident and determined to confirm his feelings when people criticized him._

_Because of Natits (too great) gentleness, Secenos started to feel torn with a decision, if he should support the dragonbird or not. After all, though he knew Natits place in Melodys life, Secenos didn't care really about him as her mate, as the Legendary was too sensitive and beyond that futile social when it came to other beings. Why, WHY should a strong being CARE about harmless humans...? Or creatures with the same, idiotic opinion...? With that question in his head, Reshiram wasn't able to adore the Lugia, like the other Unova-Guardians. Of course, Secenos might accept Natit as a high-ranking Guardian, but with that lack of pride or rather ego in the Lugias personality, he didn't look up to him as an equal personage. Couldn't respect Natits positive characteristics._

_~ C ~_

_Natit left them after two weeks because of his duty as a leading Guardian. Despite his skepticism, Secenos got nevertheless so used to him in this shot period, that he had to realize now, how much someone as week as the Lugia could affect him, if they just spent a little time together. Because he – the proud dragon of truth – started truly to miss this sensitive guy, even when he negated that. Annoyed by himself, he started to wonder, what this girl he had chosen did with his way to look at others as well as the whole world. Because he was never before so mollycoddled, that he could begin to be fond of a (in character) weaker being._

_However... Provoked by Natits status alias impressive powers as well as the fact, that he was Melodys closest friend and also partner, Reshiram wanted to become quickly as strong as him. ASAP, to be correctly. It was a matter of pride, not to stay behind, when his target or rather rival was such a soft and useless gentle person. Because of his decision, Secenos started to push himself much more in battles than ever before. The same in training, which caused his own body to reach it's limits very often. Doing so was hard, surely, but the results were in exchange formidable._

_Besides of a little extra motivation, Natit had helped him in secret with something else. Inspired by the Lugias treasure of the heart – the magical ocarina, which the dragonbird had formed with energy of his own heart as a gift for his very own chosen one, Secenos developed an idea, what kind of present he could give Melody. And this would be even more useful, than Seonars gift for N. Similar to his dark counterpart, Reshiram created a weapon. But not, to allow his protégé to profit by the dragons regular power. What Secenos formed, was a treasure of his own heart – with energy, that came from his changeable spirit. Those energy fitted Melody in the same way, like the treasure of Natit, which supported the young woman's fondness for music. The only difference was, that Reshirams gift assisted or rather reflected her abilities as an Adept. Perfectly, it changed it's shape depending on the element she used. It became manifest in a long rapier for earth-, a scythe for fire-, a large staff for water- and a crossbow for wind-power. Though, the sky-blue-haired girl normally preferred to fight without weapons, she was – like he had expected – very grateful for this gift._

_~ C ~_

_One day in Lacunosa Town, when they met N and Seonar again, something unexpected happened. Unsuspecting, the two dragons in human shape walked together with their protégés through Lacunosa's central, when suddenly the Shadow Triad appeared. One of them explained dismissive, that Ghetsis wanted to see N as well as his friends in the Giant Chasm – immediately._

_In spite of a very bad feeling, the four friends did what the Shadow Triad relayed to them, because it was too dangerous to ignore an unpredictable like N's adoptive father. When they arrived shortly after the chasm, Ghetsis demanded revenge – as expected. But against expectation, he controlled nobody else but Kyurem, Secenos' second counterpart, with his strange scepter. _

_The ice-dragon tried instantly because of Ghetsis' order to absorb Seonar, but Secenos prevented him from doing so. Unfortunately, the white dragon sacrificed himself for Zekrom with that action, so that Kyurem took now his energy and almost entire soul. In order to reach a much stronger form; to become White-Kyurem. He attacked N, the weakened Seonar and Melody at once, who could only create a barrier to protect themselves, since she didn't want to hurt Kyurem._

_Abruptly, a blond man in a lab coat appeared. Dodging the Shadow Triad, he told her breathless, that her dragon was still alive inside of Kyurem – and that both dragons could yet become rescued. Listening to him, Melody used her mental powers while praying. When her gentle energy infiltrated his body, the bond between her and Secenos reached Kyurems heart. Feeling this, Kyurem became with that strength able to destroy Ghetsis' control. He destroyed a few machines which attacked because of the Shadow Triad's order, before he set the weakened Secenos free._

_Now, the three dragons fought together with Melody, N and the blond wearer of glasses against Ghetsis and his followers. Their new coat-companion turned out to be a skilled trainer – as well as a former acquaintance of N's 'father'. But he had stopped following him, when Kyurem became random his friend. And so, the scientist known as Colress was an enemy of the cruel man, too._

_~ C ~_

_However, the final battle against Ghetsis ended up into the second deadly peril in Secenos' life. Though, he was the one who destroyed Ghetsis' scepter as well as sealed some parts of the man's maleficent mind, he had to pay for this. When he began to lose his awareness because of a strong backstroke, his subconscious mind was flood by his mysterious scar with painful sensations. Plus, that thing caused him to feel for the first time weak feelings like anxiety, despair and depression in a human way, so that his whole existence started pretended to expire by the mental damage._

_Once again, Melody rescued him. Protected him from his pain – as well as the Shadow Triad, who wanted to destroy the being which ruined Ghetsis' mastermind. But this time, he was conscious, when she became different. Secenos experienced finally, that she was no ordinary Adept. Knowing meanwhile a lot about the world Weyard, he understand quick, who she was. And what that meant. While she healed him, he realized, that even when she belonged to a new plus much stronger generation of Adepts, she had to bear alone a heavy burden. The burden of the first person who must protect all innocent lives with her own existence. She was the current Sol-Adept. A powerful and responsible Adept – the keeper of the power of a spirit, who rested in the soul of his bearer. Named after the sun, Sol, this eternal spirit had a form similar to the four elemental stars – and possessed like them a pure essence of energy._

_Blessed with this power, it was no wonder, that Melody could create almost miracles. Protected him – all of them, even when she was as exhausted as them. Not even the Shadow Triad could beat her with their mysterious negative energy, since her pure, golden energy was too strong for them. Cursing the young woman, the three man were forced to vanish together with their disabled leader. Indeed they promised her, that they would have revenge, but she ignored that while healing all of her tattered friends, who marveled her appearance with that white dress and open hair-strands. Colress and Kyurem alias Sephurne used the chance, to offer her the same relation like she and N already shared, which Melody accepted smiling._

_~ C ~_

_In the next days, while he recovered from the fight, Secenos recognized, that Sephurne owned even a stronger connection to Melody, than Seonar did. With her help, he could become White-Kyurem per will. This seemed to be his special talent, since he couldn't switch into a human shape like his counterparts did all the time. However, the white dragon didn't like the possibility, a third being could choose her, which was why he had always an eye on Kyurem whenever he approached her. But luckily, Sephurne didn't dare to decide for her, so that Secenos could relax and enjoy the fact, that all of them – all parts of the Original Dragon – were reunited._

_~ C ~_

_Maugre a few tries of his protégé, Melody couldn't heal Secenos' scar even with the use of her last remaining secret. And so – since this day, when they had defeated Ghetsis and his scar ran amok, some human feelings alias week sensations became an occasional returning punishment of him. Whenever his ego started to lose his mental strength and gave this 'sickness' space, his existence started to adapt temporarily human characteristics in an ill way. And this was for a higher, almost immortal being like him pure poison._

_But he didn't care. Because he was too glad, to know finally, how she could save him back then in N's castle. And why she was mental even strong enough to switch his shape. As a Sol-Adept, surely, she wasn't like the others, which was the reason why she normally kept that secret, but apart from her special state, she was because of that a little more similar to him. She was truly different – which strengthened his decision to appoint her as his chosen one._

~ C ~

Secenos closed his eyes.

Gradually, he started to feel tired. Respectively sleepy.

Since a few weeks, he and his Unova-friends were finally true Guardians, who did the whole job. Protected others, helped them with lots of stuff and so on. They were even moved from this region to the place where Melody lived normally with her Guardian-friends. A small villa on a nameless, scenic island with only two buildings (this and a clinic) besides of a beautiful, natural landscape. Surely a wonderful place... if he could only ignore the stupid fact, that he had turned out to be the black sheep for the older members of 'Team Guardian'. While Natit liked him, everybody else didn't even accept him by Melodys side. Caring for the Lugia, his friends rejected Secenos completely, because he 'aspired in an unfair way to have Melody for his own'.

He grinned black-hearted. As if those Pokémon knew, what he really tried... After all, he-

"Secenos!"

Hearing the serene voice without any warning let him quiver a little, since he hadn't pay attention anymore to his environment.

He turned slowly around. His eyes confirmed, that she finally arrived his special place next to Liberty Pier. Wearing a common casual outfit and her hair plaited into two long braids, Melody approached him – brightly smiling at his motionless face.


	2. 01 Chapter (Monster)

**Triangle – Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia**

**Chapter One**

**Monster**

"How long did you wait? Very long?" the young woman asked curious.

This was typical for Melody... She cared generally a lot for her friends, so that she was informed about all the tiny details, which were important for the characteristics of aforesaid personalities. Which meant, that she also knew his weak sense of time well. Of course he denied this in a vehement way (because of his ego), but it was nevertheless hard to fool the blue-haired girl.

Silently, he gazed at her for a few seconds. "Too long. I already felt like leaving. You have just luck, that I wasn't determined to cancel the dinner you promised me." he answered finally in his usual, short-spoken manner. Smiling confident, she ignored his first words: "Hm, that's good to hear. Thanks for telling, that you really like it to go out with me." Because of her easygoing words, Secenos already thought that they were now finished with that topic, but then... She had to become very earnest – and he hated those sentimentalities. A lot. "I'm sorry, that I wasted your time and strained your patience. You had today a few harder jobs, didn't you?"

As if he would be honest now... Whenever she was serious and cared for him, as if he was fragile... Well, in this case, he could spit his guts at the ground because it was simply impossible for him to take her thoughtfulness. It let him feel like a weakling, who couldn't care for himself.

He shrugged. Replied: "No."

Suddenly, so that he wasn't able to foresee it, she patted his head – ignored intentional how self-righteous her action was. He stared at her with widened, emotionless eyes, before she said angrily: "Don't be too proud for informing me about the truth. I recognize, when you tell me a lie. So stop with this nonsense. … Are you very exhausted?"

He couldn't answer. Couldn't decode her care for him, after he got very often on her nerves with... something nasty in the last time... It made no sense, that she demanded now his truthfulness, because he was perhaps the last person or rather friend, who deserved her concern.

She sighed because of his silence: "Alright, you don't want to answer me... After all, it would be 'very boring' to be a nice boy, right...? Good, how about walking then to the restaurant I promised to show you...? I guess, you must feel hungry after a long day."

Secenos nodded simply.

~ C ~

He followed her through the bright illuminated streets of the lively Castelia City.

In his eyes, it was truly a mystery, how so many people could be still awake and populate this place. How it was even possible, that this way of living worked. After all, some figures didn't even care for the giant crowd around them – almost every tenth meter, someone jostled the dragon in disguise. Quietly snarling about this, he thought annoyed: 'Humans... What a nuisance... I really wonder, why nobody of them made some absolute rules for the right behavior as a walker. They have rules for practically everything, but not for this... Probably the accident-rate would decrease, if walkers would be forced to care more for their environment. I don't want to know, how many people had to die in the last decades, because they were simply as stupid as a drove of sheep...'

He snorted. Criticizing others was something like a hobby of him – and this was actually dense plus problematic, because his old self would have hated this characteristic a lot. But he couldn't change this attitude anymore... Especially in this case, when he saw, how perfect this traffic-system of cars and other vehicles worked, while walkers were almost headless.

"What's wrong? You're starting to become very slow." he heard Melody wondering. Only now Secenos realized, that she was almost vanish in the crowd. Before he had the chance to catch up with his protégé, she came back to him. And as if it was completely standard, she grabbed his hand in order to navigate him through the busy streets. How strange she was now and then...

"I hope, you stop with that, when we arrive..." he stated quietly. She chuckled, before she looked over her left shoulder at his face. A small grin came up from her lips. "Why? Because people could get a wrong idea about our relationship...? Hehe, sorry, but I think, that it's my decision, how I treat my friends. And additionally, we could also be siblings, so that nobody has the right to mock us." He stared silent at her – showed no reaction. Shaking her head, she looked again into the direction where their destination was. But she didn't ignore the unexpressed thought, which floated through his mind: "I don't think, that someone in the restaurant knows me. Plus, if somebody is around, who's really familiar with me: I can befriend male 'humans', even though I'm in a relationship. Meeting friends is typical for humans. Always. For couples, too. Boys and men have female friends; inverted, the same counts for girls and women. So, I can hold your hand, as long as I want. Otherwise, we can cancel the plan to visit this restaurant and search for another one. A tavern, where Pokémon are allowed, so that you can take your true shape, you 'little' eye-catcher."

"No, thanks. I don't want such an attention." ,he negated unmotivated, "Besides, we are finally here, am I right...? This building over there... That's the restaurant you wanted to show me, or not...?" "Surely it is. But we mustn't eat anything in a place, where you will not feel well." she answered. "Tss, moronism. And apart from that, I will not walk again x-hundred meters through this idiotic, exhausting crowd. I'm too sleepy for such a stupid action." "And too hungry, right?" she giggled. "Perhaps..." he replied grumbling.

~ C ~

While they entered the restaurant, Secenos confirmed it for himself: He might not feel humanly, but he preferred this shape since it was practical to be small and inconspicuous. He could walk and eat in such places like normal restaurants as everybody else did – even in a building, where Pokémon were illegal. It was definitely useful for him, to have a pass-key for every imaginable situation, though he had sometimes more than a lot trouble to play a goody-goody boy.

Strolling directly behind her, the dragon in disguise left the decision, where they should take a seat, to Melody. Meanwhile, he was busy with his memorization, which forced him a little to think about his protégé. She confused him now and then, but the reason, why he stayed with her, was simple: Though the majority of her friends had a heavy problem with him, so that he was often frustrated, he respected her nevertheless a lot.

- Reason number one for that doing:

The people, who Melody (and her friends) wanted to stop. Her enemies (at least the bigger of them) were similar to Adepts, but used negative energy without real elements inside of their abilities. Their power was only a great dark bundle of different-distinctive strength, that depended on every single energy-source. That meant: The enemies obtained their powers normally from special crystals, since they were (almost completely) just humans without magical abilities, so that the energy inside of those stones decided, how much power the bearers got. (Interestingly, Melody and some of her Guardians were able to remove the crystals, though the enemies absorbed the little, dark stones completely. They could even clarify the stones – turn them into positive energy.)

However, the specific group of Non-Adept-enemies, that took advantage of those crystals, was once founded by a few former members of an absolutely evil; in this world created team. A team called 'Cipher', which had closed the hearts of some poor Pokémon man-made and turned them as a result into so-called 'Shadow Pokémon' – beings, which could feel nothing plus lost their free will completely. Cipher ruled the Orre-region before a few inhabitants of this area destroyed with Melody their plans, so that aforesaid members decided to create a new version of their team, that would allow them to get even more influence, power and of course revenge for their great failure. (But at least, they didn't need innocent Pokémon anymore for their maleficent plans.) Nobody knew, how they teamed up with their current leader, who came from another world and possessed such a dark crystal (as well as a stock of them, which allowed them finally to reset their team), but because of that coincidence, more and more events happened which involved those reckless characters.

This new Cipher had become with time very large – split even into specialized small troops, when they got some specialists with own magical abilities. Additionally, other little 'teams' had formed in foreign dimensions – some of them were Adepts like Melody or possessed by themselves magic. (Those groups had similar evil plans and were therefore not on Melodys side, though they fought against the current Cipher, too.) Because of this number of unpredictable enemies, it was in Secenos' opinion very astonishing, that Melody was not afraid to fight against those persons. It was a remarkable fact, that this girl was too fair-minded, stubborn and also a bit crazy for giving up, while other humans would in place of her definitely resign.

- Reason number two to have some respect for her:

Melodys own strength. She deserved his respect, because she was simply an inspiration for him. (Surely not much enough, so that he would change himself... This seemed to be truly impossible, but at least he didn't feel guilty anymore, when he thought about his former personality – the silly, credulous young Reshiram of yore.) In the last months, his protégé had show him more aspects of her full talent – her other abilities, so that he got an idea how she could handle many different kinds of enemies. (Even in solo attempt, if necessary.) Although, she had plenty of advantages because of her origin as an Adept plus the fact that she was the current Sol-Adept, this girl had much interest into other powers. Which didn't mean, that she was lazy – in fact, she only accepted for herself abilities, which she learned by herself. (One of the countless reasons, why she refused her enemies: A lazy way of gaining strength. She hated that.) And so, she had started with other kinds of training, when she was around 12 years old – something, which surprised him, because she had told him about the fact, that she mastered all four elements not before becoming a teenager. So, it was really a mystery in his opinion, that this girl had already as a kid the motivation to learn other things, though her motivation should be very weak.

Melody herself was very... odd.

After all, she could also simply use the strong connection to her friend's souls...

If she just wanted... A psychic-talented person like her should be able to copy the strength of others. But – of course – no, she borrowed not even tiny abilities of her friends, as long as it wasn't really, absolutely necessary. (And only, when the danger was too great and her friends insisted on that.) She showed much – maybe too much – considerateness, when it came to others.

Apart from that, Secenos was truly fascinated by her strength. Especially interesting was the power, which allowed her to counter the negative force of her enemies in a certain degree. This strength were abilities of a little darker, somehow mysterious magic – the so-called Twilight-Magic. She was only an amateur, when she compared herself to her teacher, but this type of energy was nevertheless effective enough, to keep up with Secenos' own, black-colored energy. Like him, she could create an atmosphere like a giant dome – degrading with that the negative powers of the enemies. The only real difference was not only the appearance of this atmosphere (her's was dim-orange like the dusk, while his dome was completely black), but also the way how it worked. Melody weakened the evil as well as fragile warriors of good, because the Twilight-Magic was neutral, so that only strong personalities with enough light in their hearts had no disadvantages. His atmosphere, on the other hand, negated the darkness of other creatures, while it encouraged the light in good-natured souls – at the expense of Secenos' stamina, which suffered under the duty to keep up his dome. Because of this heavy side-effect, the dragon in disguise preferred Melodys dome, since it didn't require permanent an energy-input, too. And additionally, direct attacks of this Twilight-Magic were effective against every kind of fiend – a true trump card in his eyes.

Good, to be honest with himself, all of her abilities were very useful. Already her light-related, aim-oriented talents as a 'White-Assassine' were definitely adjuvant. Natit had taught her those abilities – no idea, where the Lugia learned them – so that the couple was predestinated to destroy beings, which had no soul; which were factitious created by the negative energy of the enemies. (This was, why they needed no longer Pokémon – they could fight by themselves and also summon will-less, temporary beasts.) And her powers as a 'Summoner', not to forget! This ability, to call up creatures from another dimension, was truly impressive. Why? Because she was an Adept, who needed for that doing not the normally-required help of Djinns. Since her direct ancestors became very strong and outdid the original limit of the ancient Weyard as well as the time of her eight heroic ancestors, Melody and her akin family-members could – as their successors – summon creatures which were connected to them whenever they wanted. (But there was one hitch, which Secenos would even in his greatest admiration never ignore. Summoning creatures consumed in return as much energy, as powerful as the being was which aforesaid Adepts had to hold in their current environment. Additionally, more beings in the same time consumed twice as much.)

- And finally reason number three:

The way, how Melody looked at herself, though this was a part of his second reason.

When she had explained him one time, that she possessed something like a need to be balanced as Yin and Yang, this statement touched something in his mind – his soul. When he heard, that she considered always to obtain or rather enlarge some powers of 'both sides' in order to keep herself in balance, it remembered him of his old self, the Original Dragon. Balance was once his 'destiny' – something like the duty of his life. Seeing, that Melody was similar in this point, let him think about his existence as the 'yang-dragon', although he felt like a 'Yin-beast' because of his personality. Surely he would never be again 'in balance' when it came to his powers as well as his character, but thanks to her, it was hard to forget, that he had still the potential to be 'bright'.

Additionally, Melody had earned and still got new acceptability from him because of the attitude, which forbid her to be satisfied with her limits. Being thoughtful and motivated in the same time, this girl wanted to become stronger in order to support her 'job' even more – and because she truly felt some kind of joy, whenever she improved her abilities. This fascinated him inwardly, since he knew before her no human, who wanted in such a way to be more, than he or she actually was. (Not, that it wouldn't be enough for some people, to be the strongest Adept of one generation – to be an existence, which could be deservedly entitled as a prince or princess of the four elements...) Secenos could not even describe it correctly in his mind, how particular the feeling was, which he gained through Melodys way of living. But what he could describe, was something else: He knew, that he was proud of his protégé – he understood this fact not only with his brain, but he sensed it. Felt it with his normally almost emotionless heart.

~ C ~

Since it was a large and obviously popular restaurant, Melodys search for a good place took a longer moment, so that she interrupted his thoughts a little, when she seemingly found something adequate. (He bumped almost into her, because he didn't expected such an abrupt stop. This was not exactly embarrassing for him, but still annoying enough to be irritated by himself.)

Knowing him definitely very well, she had looked preferably for an isolated seat for two persons – he understood that, when he recognized, that a man and his wife started to leave the restaurant in this second, so that only this seat in their near was now not occupied. Waiting together with Melody until the married couple left, he wondered silently, if THIS was really a good idea... Not the dinner itself – rather this somehow awkward, private environment. For him, it was surely a perfect place, but what about Melodys 'status'? Did she honestly not care for the opinion of others...?

Abruptly, he shook his head a little. What was he thinking...?! As if HE cared for the thoughts of other creatures... As if it mattered for him, that she was in a relationship. After all, he was the one, who questioned aforesaid love. Who impeded it...

This situation – the whole situation, in which he and Melody were – was 'his own fault'. This thing was also the reason, why he couldn't decode her nonetheless friendly handling of him, since he understood only the fact, that his doing created trouble for her. Only for her, because she said seemingly nothing to her friends or their both friends from Unova, but nevertheless...

It was an actuality, that Reshiram was truly nasty since a while, when it came to his protégé.

That was, because he declared Melody as his own. Although he felt not in the same way for her, like her Lugia did. Secenos didn't love her – and he really didn't want to steal Natits place in her heart, even though he wondered about the rightness of that relationship. But he wanted her. For himself. 'Owning' her for exactly one time was the only thing he had in mind – being her boyfriend was not his plan. And would never be. Because that duty was completely out of his personal comprehension. Love was something he didn't understand, so he also didn't want to 'love' her.

What he wanted, was simply something carnal. Something nonrecurring. Unique.

Secenos felt the strong need to 'dive' into this girl. The need to release something, which crawled in his animalistic instincts, so that he would be no longer forced to think always about that topic. Additionally, he was very curios, how his protégé behaved in bed. And how it might feel, to do something like this odd activity, since he never felt before a craving for sexual contact. (Or rather, never knew he was able to feel this way – like other, normal beings.) However... His giant curiosity as well as this very new desire came not from nothingness – this was for sure. He was absolute aware of the fact, that he gained those things because of Melody. And only because of her...

It was far away from any kind of logic, but still: This was his personal reality.

The married couple was at last vanished, so that he and the young woman took finally a seat. (Puh, his feed were grateful for this doing... He truly had undergo lots of work today... Later, he should indulge in one of his humble hobbies: Taking lots of sleep.) They were sitting opposite one another; on very comfortable chairs, which let him relax a little. Like he did around 90 percent of the time when he was awake, he let his hands burrow into the pockets of his black jacket. Surely he knew, how 'appropriate' this was in an environment like that, but well... Not caring a lot for humanely manners, he ignored the right behavior in a restaurant, too. Probably, such details turned him even more into a freak – yet, what should he do? Slipping out of his skin...? After all, he was who he was. For example, his eyes blinked very seldom, which made him even more odd, but it was nothing deliberate; only a part of his nature. And fortunately Melody knew it, so that she simply giggled, when she watched, how his hands vanished in his pockets.

Secenos leaned himself now against the back of his chair, since he felt how much his backbone needed a little decompression. In the same moment, a waiter appeared, but the dragon in disguise had no reason to care for that. His protégé knew, that he had no special preferences when it came to all kinds of meals, so she would indent for the dinner, like always. And of course, he was right: Melody ordered the dishes. Besides of them, she ordered for herself a peppermint tea and for him, who had a preference for this stuff, some wine. Red wine, to be correct.

It was very recreative, how self-dependent the blue-haired girl was. But there was one little thing, which destroyed his inner relaxation. While she talked with the waiter, so that she shouldn't notice her environment, Secenos watched her intensive – recognizing, how even now, in this public place, his lust easily emerged just because of her appearance and the sound of her voice.

This was strange... And it took also a bigger part of his concentration.

Again, he started to think about this... desire...

He was an egoist. There was really no doubt. After all: Her need didn't really matter for him, because he wanted to have her for his own pleasure – instead of thinking how to satisfy her lust. Effective, he planned to use this precious girl as a special one-night-stand; as a memory for the long rest of his life, which would take the painful curiosity forever from him. (And above all, he would never be forced to regret the wasted chance, to experience by himself a tempting sensation which he had never expected to be a part of his nature as an almost eternal being.)

Nevertheless... Secenos definitely wanted her to mate with him per will. Surely he was a monster, but not that kind of monster. He would never commit such a sin, like many criminals of humankind had done in the past and would do in the upcoming centuries. Especially, because this young Adept deserved his respect with all the details, which made her equal or even stronger than himself. (Not, that he would admit this opinion loudly.)

In order to have her for himself, he was clearly willing to risk Melodys patience with him as well as some aspects of the life he had now. Since the majority of Guardians (almost all Pokémon, who were not like him or his buddies from Unova) refused him already in every way, Reshiram didn't stop with his effort to persuade the young woman – he didn't care, if Melody would disclose this secret between both of them or not. He was determined, to spend one whole, intimate moment with his protégé. In order to reach this goal, he had already started lots of tries. And would continue this interesting project, until he was successful.

After all, the way how he operated was truly a good one.

Reading Melodys face very well whenever it came to hints of her demand, he had realized that something like a deal was the best possibility to get what he wanted. Because she was not willing to 'get close' to someone who she didn't love – and would refuse that even without a boyfriend, Secenos provoked her seductive side every time they were together without others in their near. Unfortunately for Melody, the dragon in disguise was aware of her interest into animalistic bodies. Like Natits true shape – or his own as Reshiram. And luckily, her Lugia wasn't tough enough to do something 'forbidden', which was the reason why the dragonbird only 'loved' her in his second, humanely body; the one of his soul. This, as a result, was for Secenos the ultimate trump-card. Being absolutely the opposite of the Lugias shy behavior when it came to the large, beastlike shape of oneself, he was already able to awake the interest of his protégé. He could see it in her eyes. Watch, how much the forbidden aspect of his body as a dragon appealed to her.

If this girl could be just a BIT more influenceable... In the end, she would be pleased by an unique, satisfying moment between them, too. He would have what he wanted – and she would also have something, which bothered her definitely since a while. Additionally, her partner was not a problem – because Natit always admitted, that he didn't own her. (Dear goodness, this Lugia was absolutely a pure lack of egoism and greediness.) If Melody just wanted, then they could have this 'experiment' at once. But nevertheless, she refused Secenos' temptation always. Even his camouflage as a young, human male was at least until now no extra reason for her, to give in, although she told to him often, that he was – in spite of his 'freak'-appearance – for sure very attractive in the eyes of humans.

~ C ~

Speedy, the waiter brought the first part of Melodys wish, which prevented the dragon in disguise from a little private talk, so that he didn't try to ignore the thoughts of his too busy mind. Surely, telepathy was an option, since he was able to do that, but he wasn't a supporter of it.

Therefore, he payed now like his protégé attention to the appetizer.

But while they ate together their soups, he felt abruptly frustration about his own ego.

It was not common for him, to be incensed with himself. It... shouldn't be exceptionally adequate or rather justifiable, to be annoyed because of himself; his thoughts... But his sense for justice was suddenly no more at his side. Secenos was confronted with the image, how happily he could live together with Melody and their friends (and perhaps her other friends, too) – to live sunshiny like everybody else did, if he would be just willing to put down his carnal interest and the way how he treated Melodys older Guardians including Natit, so that neither her nor her personal family would be forced to mistrust him. It was... his own fault, that most of his relationships were currently fraught or had at least problematic facets. Not everybody could take someone odd, cynical, egoistic and hardheaded like him, who wasn't interested into making it easier for others... And so, he was the only reason, why almost everybody thought of him as a black sheep...

Sighing with a bit exasperation, he sipped at his wine-glass.

When he continued to eat the soup, he couldn't believe, how weak this part of his mind was... Justice – what a joke... As if he had experienced justice, when he did everything for his fellow men in the past and felt back then nothing else but altruism in his heart. The reward for his self-sacrifice had taken the shape of embitterment and loneliness – and not even one of those persons, who were back then responsible for the second war of truth and ideals, had apologized for their mistake. Unfortunately, they had not even tried to find him, when he had turned his body into stone. Resulting, he didn't care a fig for his sense for justice!

And to be honest: Feeling some kind of obligation wasn't good for him. He should stop that at once. Even this tiny part of his brain had to calm down. Otherwise, this dinner would become horrible, because he was nobody, who was able to handle such a mental, illogical insurgence.

Trying, to appease his mind-in-dichotomy, Secenos understood it meanwhile a little...

Or, to be more clear, he realized in this moment, how truthful one theory of himself was...

His mental situation was just like that, because Melody was now in his near – and reminded him with her simple presence, how it was once... How it was, to be truly a good person... She did with his idiotic brain, what she seemed to do with every Pokémon's head, which was close enough to her. She connected old, disrupted ways of thinking again with the current mindset of oneself... And this, without even being completely aware of her effect on others.

This should make him happy, because he longed in the last millenniums for this happening... But... If she wouldn't be around now, he wouldn't feel like that. Wouldn't think about such useless stuff like altruism – not by himself. And so, he couldn't be relieved... It was her doing; not his own...

In the end... He was nothing else, but an egocentrically, non-social and reckless person – in the eyes of humans surely a being, which they called 'a hopeless case', 'imbecile' and 'monster'. At all points, someone who should be better far away from other creatures... Especially, because he was meanwhile content with himself; plus in some aspects obviously proud of his dark sides. Above all, Secenos didn't understand anymore, why he should change. Why he should return to his former self, since credulity as well as selflessness were in the past only painful for him, when humans AND Pokémon saw in both conflicts chances to take advantage of those characteristics. (Yes, they had done this too often, because his heart wouldn't have decided to awake the 'Yin', which lurked deep within his light nature of yore, if there had existed another way to end the pain.)

All the things of his past... All those useless, wasted emotions... The dragon in disguise had to keep his distressed thoughts (and the now and then returning pain of his scar on the right arm) as a secret in order to focus on his new life. He needed to bear them down – not for others, but for himself. Reshiram was no sensitive being. Which meant, that he couldn't take nor accept such a 'weakness'. Rather attracted him the blackness in his existence itself. He relished the joy of fighting against battle-tested enemies. Destroying parts of the ambiance in such battles was a wonderful thing, too. If he hadn't to be chary with himself, he would love to give in to his dark craving for extra strength. But unfortunately, Secenos was forced to watch out. Deep in his heart, his true madness existed – waited for mentally weak moments, so that it could arise thanks to the negative energy of his scar. And just because of that, he fought still with himself, when he started to think about everything. Even though, it felt sometimes hard to keep his 'inner-monster' in check, he had to...

Controlling a monster was easier, than suffering under negative humaneness...

~ C ~

"Ses."

The soft sound came unexpected.

Her voice – simply calling him with that silly nickname – stopped his mind completely.

Melody attracted his attention at once, so that he couldn't even spoon his appetizer any longer. Secenos stopped eating the soup – instead of that, he looked up. Gazed at her face with a neutral expression of his face, but with minimalistic irritated, inquiring eyes. (To bear down his confusion was in case of this single human truly a challenge... He couldn't deny it.)

A bold smile laid on her lips, when she spoke: "Tell me one thing: Why are you currently SO silent? Even for your standard, it is very conspicuous how you behave." Her eyes caught him – he couldn't look away. And even, when she took a spoonful of her soup, this sky-blue lost not the focus at him, which gave him as a result no chance to 'run'. Tss, sometimes she had a liking for mind games, seemingly... "I'm waiting, you know?" Melody added a little more earnest – knowing obviously, that he tried to avoid this topic. As a sign for frustration, he let the air quickly out of his nose, before he gave in to her, reluctantly: "I just reflected on some memories. Nothing else." She sighed adust: "Uff, you're really a thinker, aren't you...? I may not mind, that you are absolutely no spokesman, but sometimes it's too irritating, that you prefer to be for yourself with your thoughts. Especially, because you like it so much to disagree with others and to criticize their actions." "Because it is... not truly the same thing." ,he answered, "I'm not afraid to tell others my opinion. But I have simply no interest into chatting a lot with persons, who I don't like." "I know this. And that's why I'm glad, whenever we talk a little with each other. It proves, that you're not sick of me."

He had to cough because of her words. (Luckily, before he started again to eat the soup.)

"Sick of you...?!" ,Secenos replied quietly, but stunned, "Why the hell should I...?!" She was calm, when she answered, though he noticed the concern in her voice: "You're... different. It's always hard to tell, if you are really sure about the decision to live as one of my Guardians. That's all." "Pfft, could you stop to think, that I would be... double-minded? I know, what I decided – and WHY. Therefore, if you want to have more safety from me, then simply ask me for some. I'm really not good with those sentimentalities, but I try to give you more sureness. If that is, what you want." "Well, it would help me a lot, if we could chat now a little bit. I want to hear some of your thoughts. And of course, you can be as naughty as you want." she said with a bright smile. "Bah, fine by me... But I leave the decision, about what exactly we should talk, to you." he grumbled.

They continued eating, while Melody did, what he had suggested. And fortunately, it was a topic, which was convenient for him. A conversation about N and Seonar was in his eyes always welcome, so that his mind relaxed; only concentrated on the girl in front of him. It was restorative to listen to Melodys latest experience with both guys – and fun, to put his oar in by telling her plumply, how he thought about those events. Since she didn't mind his rough nature, he could be honest when it came to his critique, which allowed him accordingly to be simply, who he was.

A few minutes later, while they drank the last drops of soup, suddenly realization hit him.

Secenos recognized abruptly with a quiet voice: "I... never asked you or Zekrom, how much the old man knew about you... Before the black dragon in disguise joined the blond, to be more clear..." Stunned by his own perception, he stared motionless at his protégé. She, on the other hand, seemed not really to care for this statement. It looked, as if she would only chuckle a little bit about him... But from one second to the other, something must have changed her decision, because she answered his gaze suddenly with serious eyes. Perhaps she needed two thoughts, to understand, that he was really unsettled by this fact. (At least, this wouldn't amaze him, since he was the one, who had normally no interest into personal details of others... He surely had surprise his protégé, to mean it. After all, he dumbfounded himself a lot with that weak emotion – this confusion...)

As an answer of his wonderment, she explained muted: "Well, Seonar was aware of my uncommon, a little weird existence as an Adept. Though he had no idea about the true extent of my power. Effective, he knew only, that I'm a born Mercury-Adept with talents for the other three elements. Look... Since I started as a young teenager to be more careful with influencing the happenings of every single world which I visit, I was back then not completely open to Seonar. Still, I was very unsure about showing this polite man, that I was perhaps not as innocent as he seemed to assess me. I didn't want to overwhelm him at once with the information, that I bear the power of a Sol-Adept... Hehe, not, that this was necessary, as we both know. But back then, I had no idea about his identity. However, because I knew later his true shape, I had no problem with revealing him the whole detail in such a moment of danger as this large castle crashing down on us. To be honest, this event was practically a god love tap in order to strengthen the friendship with the black dragon. And of course the friendship with N, too. Both guys gained faith in me, when I trusted their imperturbability. Something, which let me wonder today, if it was silly from me, to fear Seonars possible reaction. Because probably... many things were not happened so extremely – for all of us – if I just had attempted earlier to inform Seonar about the last little secret of mine."

~ C ~

Hearing Melodys words forced him to grind his teeth or rather fangs.

But not in consideration of her thoughts about the time before ultimately teaming up with Seonar... While this intellectual pastime mattered for him absolutely not, something else preyed on his mind. And the white dragon in disguise couldn't bear this something – a discovery – down.

"Thus... he knew it..." Secenos muttered with a depressed voice.

"Knew what?" his protégé asked with lifted eyebrows and the smiling innocence on her lips.

He hissed quietly with his animalistic voice. As if she didn't know him good enough, to realize, what bothered him currently... Obviously the young woman really had meant it, when she stated, that she wanted to hear some of his thoughts... Tss, she was such a little nuisance at times... Rarely, this nice kindness of her turned into something exhausting as soon as she wanted to carry her point, which frustrated him now a little bit. But alright, she could have what she had wished for...

Not containing himself, Secenos said forthright: "The old man knew BEFORE me, who you are. WHAT you are. He knew before ME, that you are an Adept. You told him this important fact so much more earlier than me. Though, I was no traitor – I didn't decide for another side, like him. Nevertheless he possessed more knowledge about you, than I did. Additionally, he was – before I had the CHANCE – able to watch the full amount of your power in this stupid castle. Even more than that. He could see your TRUE existence. After all... You are a medium of the four elements and their combination. A medium of their leader – this creature named 'Sol'. You bear this strange being, which is similar too the living spirit of a celestial force of nature. And this thing makes you, resulting, a being between the state of an elemental princess and an angel itself."

Melody rolled her eyes. Then, she focused directly at his pupils and folded her arms.

The grin on her face was somehow minatory, while she replied: "Hey, hold your horses. Secenos, you know very well, that I don't like it to become refer as a 'princess' or 'angelic being'. I'm betwixt and between. Nothing of those things. … You see? That's one of the reasons, why I prefer not to tell people early, which kind of an Adept I exactly am. Only persons, who are like Seonar and Natit, make an exception. Because those persons don't make differences between all the living creatures around them. They don't worship me, because I am what I am. They only adore me, because I am WHO I am. And so, surely Seonar knew before you, that I'm a Sol-Adept. Perhaps he learned it not until the moment, when he, I and also N levitated the castle while you were unconscious, but well... He was in all respects the better choice. Regardless, how you think about it."

Reshiram stared motionless at her meanwhile serious-turned mimic.

Observed the lively, sky-blue colored eyes with his own exemplars of cold sea-blue.

Should this statement of her be a slap in the face...? Because it felt a lot like that... He didn't care normally very much for the opinion of others – mean comments didn't touch his inmost in any way, but this one... It was different. It gave him the feeling of a thorn, which poked into his flesh... because no one else but his own protégé wanted him to feel the annoyance...

The white dragon in a human shape harrumphed with displeasure.

"What's wrong? Jealous of Seonar?" Melody asked again grinning; this time in a bold, amused way. "NO. … But frustrated." he admitted. The expression of her face became milder, when she heard the undesired moroseness in his voice. Charity spread over her mimic, nonetheless his protégé tried to hold back the full portion of sentimentality. "Tell me the reason for it. Why do you feel this way? I wanna know, if there's a chance to help you." she said before taking a dram of her peppermint tea. (Urgh, why the hell turned she all the time into such a mystery for him, whenever he almost thought he would finally understand her completely...? It was always so difficult, to foresee, how she would react when it came to impulses of him or rather his damned heart...)

The dragon in disguise sighed sagging: "I couldn't leave Unova. Never. Since I wanted privacy, which Arceus never gave me in other places of the world, I hadn't the same luxury like Seonar or Sephurne. Couldn't walk around freely. After all, I was a 'criminal', because 'I' created as the Original Dragon with a self-sacrifice a forbidden form of life... Tss, I endured my fortune in Unova, since I had also not much interest into traveling, but... To hear, that one of my counterparts knew more about you, than I as your own 'benefactor' did... It bothers me. More, than everything else, which makes me as Reshiram different in comparison with my 'siblings'." Somehow, she smiled suddenly relieved and replied in a good temper: "Hehe, that's typical for you. … I can be very glad, that you have no problem with Natit. At least not in this one way, which annoys you when it comes to Seonar. After all, you could be very displeased, because our softhearted guy obtained a 'Sol-form' thanks to his bond with me, while you don't have something similar as my 'benefactor'."

He snorted.

Why did she had to mention this...?

It was not, like he would have a problem with the fact, that Natit had a 'higher state'. A special form, which was granted by his human soul in combination with Melodys true powers as an Adept – as the current Sol-Adept, to be more clear. Thinking about Natits 'bonus' created never trouble for him. Secenos wasn't jealous of this 'switch of energy', which turned the young woman into a supporter, while her partner became a pure fighter with all of her offensive powers – so, that Natit had his own as well as her overwhelming 'force of nature'.

At last, there was no reason to become even a tiny bit jealous. He had his own strength, which made him superior to Natits regular power. Reshiram had like Zekrom the control of light and darkness, then his very own vast white-blue fire and not to forget the power of truth. Whenever he fought seriously with his whole strength, then he could practically create miracles – without help. And so, he approved truthfully of this trump card, which Melodys caring dragonbird possessed.

Additionally, Secenos was not jealous of Natits changed appearance in such a moment. The human, who the Lugia was inside of his heart and soul, was in his 'Sol-form' appareled with some Asian clothes – a tight Kimono similar to the design of a Lugias body in combination with Asian sandals in blue color and a dark-golden necklace which possessed the symbol of Sol alias the sun. Although, that appearance fitted Natit surprisingly a lot, Secenos was no fan of such outfits. The white dragon didn't like it to show off with his origin – which meant, that he would never walk around as a so-called 'Gijinka' or be appareled in clothes which revealed his true identity. Surely Natit didn't wear this outfit per will... It was only a result of his human soul reacting with Melodys purest energy – but still Reshiram wouldn't mind if the Lugia would keep his normal appearance as a young man; without changed clothes. Or would keep at least his real body.

However... All those things were not the point.

The only thing, which was in Secenos' eyes indeed frustrating about this kind of support, was something, which mattered for him, personally. Something, which scratched deeply into his ego, because it was annoying to be simply disadvantaged... And that thing was... Well...

It was the fact, that he would never be able to bear the most important part of Melodys energy. Although she lent him willingly her powers as well as healing energy in the same way like she supported all of her friends – including Natit. Yet this support wasn't enough for him.

He was not jealous of Natits connection to her, but he didn't like it, that his own protégé was not close enough to him, to allow him the same thing – to give him temporarily the core of her power, too. Yet... Obviously, it was a business out of Melodys reach, because a human soul seemed really to be necessary for this gift... Otherwise, there would be other Guardians, who could bear for a short, still very effective moment her strength. For example her starters, who were truly close to her. But since not even those beings were able to develop 'another form', it was indeed irritating, that only Natit possessed this ability. And so, Secenos wasn't glad to become remembered, when it came to this temporarily existence as an almost-Adept – someone similar to the young woman.

~ C ~

"Thinking about Natit?" she wondered, while the waiter brought now the main dishes.

After he was already silent since a few seconds, Secenos replied not at once – he preferred to bide, until the foreign man was gone. When they had again privacy, he finally asked a counter-question: "Are you really surprised about this...? He's your 'partner'. So, he should be here – instead of me. Or... He should be here, so that you are not alone with... someone, who's perhaps more dangerous, than your brainless enemies. … I want to know, why you didn't invite him. After all, he is the one, who matches you perfectly in battles. With his skills, which were unknown for you, he's even useful as your mentor in this light-related-business. So, he's actually your first choice."

Melody ate unconcerned a bite of her main dish, before she answered: "Even, if I would want him to join our dinner, he would have no possibility to do so. He has to conclude a longer job this night, which will take perhaps even the next day. It's a combination of delivering important items and assisting respective customers with his strength as a Lugia." Secenos rolled with his eyes. 'Wonderful'... As if Natit had annoyed him until now not enough with his idiotic trait, to do always everything for 'damsels in distress'... "This habit will kill him sooner or later." he muttered quietly. "If you think of it like that, than I will be killed because of this attitude, too." she added grinning. Secenos snorted: "But you're not as touchy-feely as him. You don't waste your strong will like this strange dragonbird seems to do all the time." He took a bite of his dish – chewed demonstrative extensive and loudly while doing this, so that Melody could realize his frustration better.

She sighed: "He's not wasting his willpower. He has just other priorities than you."

They ate silently, which gave Secenos again time to reflect on his knowledge.

The dragon in disguise deliberated for a moment on the fact, which could be the reason for Natits obedient behavior. Why a truly-mortal, yet proud Legendary – like the Lugia-race was – preferred, to act like a regular tiny bird-Pokémon. But he couldn't find anything – no reason, no hint. It was out of his understanding. And this bothered him really, since Natit was unfortunately the only Guardian of all those exemplars who counted not to Secenos' friends, whose personal story was since a while no longer a mystery for him.

This meant: 'Of course' he knew in the meantime a lot about the Lugia – including his past. Normally, Reshiram cared a damn for the background of other personalities, but this one being was stupidly an exception. Sooner or later in the last month – he couldn't remember the exact moment, Secenos was no longer able to develop no curiosity for the odd Legendary, who behaved not as proud as normally, so he had informed himself finally about Natit. And the result – the realization was even more disturbing, than the nescience from before.

At first, this one Lugia was special. This 100-years-old dragonbird, who had still 100 years to live plus was yet young for a Lugia, was the so-called 'Guardian of the Sea'. A title which Reshiram, truth be told, knew minimal thanks to an old tale which he had heard as the Original Dragon and because of human literature he had seen while accompanying Melodys journey through Unova. However, this one Guardian was not like his ancestors. He was not 'usual'. Because this Lugia was no longer bound to the lifelong destiny as the Water's Great Guardian.

Effective, he was not really the Guardian of the Sea anymore.

That was, because he was the chosen exemplar of this age-old bloodline, who was destined for finalizing this duty that connected him to the underwater stream 'The Beast of the Sea'. He was born for another purpose than watching over this danger, since destiny itself had summoned him into this world in order to end the story of this great nature force, which had once lurked in the oceans depths as nothing else but a time bomb. Natit had complied with the stream's prophecy – had calmed it once and for all, so that he remained as the real ocean's beast, although he didn't match the title 'Beast of the Sea' thanks to his good-natured personality.

And now, after fulfilling his destiny, this odd Lugia was also no longer forced to live in isolation. With the promise to stay by Melodys side, he seemed to follow another prophecy, which only creatures around the inshore waters of the island Shamouti knew. Secenos had not much knowledge as a foreigner about the second tale, but he didn't even need that. Just one look at this little treasure of Natits heart was enough to tell, that it was not even for a Guardian of the Sea usual, to possess somehow a magical instrument inside of his body, which he could summon per will. An ocarina, which he had entrusted only the young woman, had to be a proof of this prophecy, which refered only to the one Guardian who finalized the duty.

Additionally, Natit was convinced, that Melody was the reason why he was born with a human soul. Why he even existed – and no other Guardian had before him the task to complete the prophecy. Perhaps Secenos doubted the Lugia very often, but he was truly willing to believe this one point. Plus, it was self-evident, that Natit could never return to his former way of living deep in the ocean. With his background-story, it was impossible for him. Before he had learned more about Natit, Secenos had back then trouble to understand the white dragonbird and his reason for staying in this other kind of life, but things changed, when the Lugias past was no longer a secret for him.

This Guardian of the Sea was an Orphan.

His mother had died once because of a sickness, when he was still a newborn. Her sage, old father – back then the legitimate Guardian – faded already away, when his grandson came to life. And... Well, Natits father was as a wild Lugia, who traveled since childhood around the world, not even by her side when his beloved had realized suddenly, that she would become a mother. Which meant: Nobody knew, where this Lugia was – if Natits biological father was even still alive and healthy. So, Melodys Lugia was an Orphan, who had never the chance to meet members of his family.

But he wasn't lonely – at least not as a baby and child.

Instead of a mother related by blood, a female Dewgong had cared for him, until he was old enough to live the life as the Water's Great Guardian. She was there for him and explained him everything which counted to his important existence – even the reason, why other Lugia, who visited this place around Shamouti while traveling, avoided him when they heard his singing. (As long, as he wasn't old enough to have children, it was too risky for him to be together with others of his species, since he would be only even lonely, when he would remain alone when they would leave his home.) Perhaps the young Lugia had a small family, but he loved her like a real mother – and she loved him like her own child. He was everything for her. And so, she couldn't stay by his side any-longer, when she had realized that her end came slowly in reach, while he was still a teenager. He was very sensitive and gentle, although he had no large personality like other creatures, which was the reason why she said (in order to prevent him from watching her death) with a heavy heart good-bye to him, before she left the watercourse of Shamouti.

Since that day, Natit had never again much contact with other beings. The Pokémon who lived also in the ocean were in the same way polite, like he was, but he was nevertheless lonely and always busy with watching over the Beast of the Sea; barely taking breaks from that order.

Decades later, he had finally met Melody.

The back then eight years old girl was with her grandfathers on Shamouti, before she wanted to start a carrier as a trainer while training her abilities as an Adept. Well, it was an accident, when she fell into the ocean while a little storm rose, so that she became in the giant waves unconscious. Sensing the strange power within her soul, Natit had rescued her and stayed by her side, so that he had taken the chance to talk with this little miracle on his back. They befriended each other at once, although they had no possibility to use more time for this friendship, because a group of Pokémon-poachers appeared suddenly – trying to catch the Guardian. This already happened, but Melody attacked unknowingly with some of the hidden power inside of her soul, so that she rescued him in exchange for her awareness, since it took still too much energy for her to use the power as a Sol-Adept. Begrudgingly, Natit was forced to leave her, because he realized that he was bound to his duty as the Water's Great Guardian... But he gave the asleep girl his important treasure – the special ocarina – before he returned to the ocean; sealing his memories of her in order to make sure, that his mind wouldn't break under the strange pain which emerged from his heart.

Years later, he had fulfilled his destiny, so that his memory of his personal chosen one returned. However, he didn't knew, where she was, which was the reason why he stayed near to Shamouti. Lonely, like never before in his whole life, he had endured like that three years – always hoping, that the special girl would appear again.

It was a Slowking, who protected the old shrine of Shamouti, who had helped him finally out with some information about Melodys current domicile. Or, to be more clear, a friend of the Slowking had helped Natit to find her. Melodys grandfather from the father's side had told the Guardian, where the young Adept was, so that Natit had left Shamouti and started a travel into that direction. Praying, to find her, he was flown to Hoenn.

~ C ~

In Secenos' eyes, it was a shame, that Natit had back then no luck.

As if his original fate wasn't enough, he had endured another doom, before he could be by her side. Because criminal humans – this Cipher-team – had intercepted him near to the coasts of Hoenn. They had captured him; exposed him to the danger of a cruel experiment. He was forced to become a Shadow Pokémon – a special type of Shadow Pokémon, so that his mind; his soul was caged in his by darkness consumed body. He had back then no control over his body, while his soul started under the everlasting black to lose it's light. So, that his spirit impended slowly to die when his own, pure light disappeared more and more – starting to be completely gone.

This time as 'XD 001' was surely Natits greatest pain or rather nightmare, which the Lugia had lived for a long, uncountable time. Even as a dragon, who felt not much pity for his environment, Secenos understand the great suffering, which the soft Lugia was back then forced to endure. Especially, because Natit had truly lost his soul-light in the moment, when Melody and her friends from the Orre-region established the last fight against the old Team Cipher.

But of course, she had rescued him – reanimated his light with her own, even before she freed him from his Cipher-master. And she had helped his body to regain his original shape, so that he had finally the chance to accompany her as the Guardian (her kind of them) he was, since he was also the one, who was the first Pokémon she met with those special as well as Adept-like powers.

In the moment, when he became her's, he had also earned his name, Natit.

Anyhow, living by her side with his original as well as new-developed human shape turned soon out to be very problematic. While they followed many orders and spent also much freetime together, Natit had started to feel something for her, which was stronger than a simple friendship. Something, from which he had thought, that it wasn't right since he was no born human – only a shape-shifter. Because of that, he had payed attention to remain aloof from her (in a physical way), while working harder and harder in order to distract himself from his emotions. Still he had suffered deeply under the suppressed longing for her near.

But one day – after a short moment, when he and his friends were forced to expect that she was killed by an enemy – holding back his feeling became too much for the needless sensitive Lugia. Initially he had collapsed when he wanted to talk privately with her because of his debility... Though a few hours later in his sickroom – with a recovered body – Natit found finally the courage to reveal his feelings to her. This confession had ended because of Melodys strange generosity in their first time together. And meanwhile both fell asleep, Natit discovered an unknown fact about his own existence: He possessed a one-hundred percent humanely soul.

Yet, this was back then not enough to give Natit enough faith into his feelings.

He broke up with her in an argument, before he let her a single chance to explain him her opinion. Without telling her, that his soul was the one of a human, because in his eyes the soul wasn't enough to compensate his genetical non-humanely body.

Luckily for him, his friends were always on his side. They had given him their understanding, which he had nevertheless needed very much in order to dare the impossible. They comforted him – explained, how glad they would be if he and Melody would be together, which was the final reason for him to risk his luck. And so, he was returned to her – told her everything about his past and soul, which granted him the knowledge about her feelings. That she answered his love.

This emotion, however, was in Secenos' opinion a giant miracle.

After all, he couldn't imagine, how their feelings were back then able to survive the following, partially cruel events. It was at first a mystery for Reshiram, why Natit had sacrificed himself just because of a menace which one of their enemies had submitted to him – the threat to kill Melody, if the Lugia wouldn't do what the new Cipher wanted. The result of this idiotic sacrifice was a temporal transformation into a Shadow Pokémon, which had erased the light of his soul completely. Above all, Natits body and spirit almost died in this process, so that – when he became again pure – only Melody had the strength to reanimate him because of the connection of their souls.

Even worse: Their connection itself had nearly killed Natit.

An accident – a distortion in space and time – had swallowed the young Adept, so that Natit as well as the other Guardians were back then forced to survive an unknown time-period without Melody, because it was impossible to find her. (Not even the Legendaries who were friends of her could spot her unmeant residence.) Being only able to outlast for a month thanks to his friends who helped him to hold on as long as his soul could take her absolute absence, Natit had suffered this aforesaid time under an immense pain. His soul... His life needed her light in its near. In his current existence, Natit possessed by himself no longer the strength to survive without her warming light which normally shined in a mental, spiritual way through enormous distances. Which meant, that he had no other choices but to endure the slowly downfall of his psychological health. And additionally, this sensitive dragonbird had suffered under physical aches of his heart, until this one month was out of date. He had only survived, because – while he fought against his greatest enemy who was no member of the new Cipher – Melody made it in the last second to return to their world.

Secenos couldn't believe, how it was possible, that Natit still loved her – even after those events, which had cost him almost his life. Yet he questioned not, WHY Natit felt that way for her. Effective, Reshiram just didn't understand, why both stayed together, although Melodys life as someone who risked her health always (in order to protect the dimensions alias worlds and their inhabitants) was perhaps too dangerous for him. He shouldn't be her partner, when he had to endure because of their connection sometimes an indescribable pain. He simply... should look out for another generous person who loved him and was strong enough to light his soul.

And Melody... Why was his protégé so confident, when it came to their love? How could she think, that a fragile personality like Natit was truly the right lover for her...? Surely Natit had needed her, but now, there had to be a possibility to give him everlasting peace – without worries and all this annoying stuff, which someone like him should definitely avoid...

~ C ~

Secenos watched thoughtful his protégé, when they had eaten their main dishes.

He wondered silent, if he would be ever in the position to follow her mind completely. To realize, why she stayed by Natits side as his girlfriend – and why she was nevertheless now with him... Sighing in a noiseless way, he leaned back; buried his hands again in his pockets. Something felt... wrong, but he couldn't tell, what it was... (Or rather, he didn't want to.)

Before the waiter removed the remains of their main dishes, the blank plates, he delivered at first the desserts. Effectively, Secenos didn't care for the kind of sweet, but he had to admit to himself, that the scent of those yellow puddings with fruit and a red sauce appealed to him. (Even in this humanely shape, his dragon-organs worked very well.) Curious, he snuffled in the moment when he sat up properly, since he had eaten until now never that kind of dessert.

"You like it?" Melody asked him, while she took already one bite. A little embarrassed, that she had recognized his wonderment, he answered with a simply snorting. She giggled about that, before she payed again attention to her sweet – he did the same. When he ate a bite, the taste pleased him. Perhaps too much, because this specific sign reacted on his contentment... The Guardian-sign, actually, glowed for a few seconds on the back of his right hand. He stared at the G-shaped symbol, as long as it was visible.

The dragon in disguise narrowed his eyelids. Continued frustrated the ingestion of his dessert. Sometimes he wished, he hadn't learned more about the sign. That no kind of curiosity had hit him effectively random, when his friends had talked not long ago about that topic.

Tss... This sign was like a business card of every Guardian. When more power was applicable for it's bearer, the sign changed it's coloring temporarily – whenever those strength was used in a battle – into a color which fitted the personality of the respective Pokémon. The strongest Guardians – called 'leaders' because of their experience as well as position in their 'team' – possessed even a third state of the sign, which was like the first one completely selected in it's question of color. Albeit this state wasn't again green-blue, but golden.

However, Secenos was unique because of his complete black sign with the white shimmer. Additionally, this thing on his right hand possessed a second quirk. It could invert it's color-scheme, but that happened too rarely, as if he could associate the reason for this tic.

His 'brothers' were similar to him, because they were of course also Guardians, but their signs were always white with a black shimmer. While Sephurnes sign never inverted, Seonars did so, too. Although this happened only when he became really wrathful – so, practically once in a blue moon. Which helped Secenos not, to find out, why his own sign could invert.

Nor did he understand... why Natit was different – or rather unique, too. Normally, Natits sign was white-golden instead of green-blue. Above all, it had no a middle-state, but in exchange it possessed a final form which contained more power than all the other Guardians had. It was pure gold – yellow-shining and absolutely warm like a bonfire.

~ C ~

"... What about your mental condition?" Melody asked suddenly random.

Because of this unexpected question, he was taken out of the context of his thoughts.

"What do you mean...? I don't understand..." he stated confused, while he stopped eating.

She grinned amused – clearly enjoying the fact, that he couldn't follow her. Could not act... 'cool', like she tended to call this facet of his behavior. However, her amusement lasted not as long as Secenos had expected. She still smiled, but it was an earnest one, when she explained without haste: "Thanks to your scar, I know very well, that those 'attacks' don't vanish. Even though, you show currently no sign of a returning weakness..." He wrinkled his nose because of her words. This girl... Was worrying something like her favorite hobby...? Feeling uncomfortable thanks to her sorrow, Secenos was forced to comment her statement, since he didn't want her to say something else about his most hated topic. Snarling for a few seconds with his animalistic voice, he let the air slowly out, before he replied as calm as possible: "My condition is well. So, could you stop worrying about it? At once...?! I don't like it, when you care for me – as if I would be a fragile being! You know that – better, than anyone else... Besides... In my opinion: You, as the strongest Adept of your generation plus as the bearer of the 'Sol-Star', shouldn't care for such an irrelevant business."

"You do it again!" ,she complained grinning, "Stop turning me into an idol! I am just a girl with some special talents as well as lots of training that allows me to widen my limits. I am NO princess, NO angel – and especially NOT a higher being like an almost eternal creature. My life is as limited as the lives of all the other Adepts. A little older than normal humans, yes, but not more. And only, because I have ONE member of the inhabitants of Lemuria in my distant blood relationship, I am nevertheless NO person who needed already some DECADES for becoming an adult. Not to forget: I am NO god-like existence. So don't treat me like a celestial being. Please!"

Secenos harrumphed.

Normally, he had no interest into a longer discussion with anyone...

But this moment was different – like a few things, which were happened because of her.

Melody provoked – almost nettled him in too many ways, as if he could bear down the awakening hoot-blooded side of his heart in this second. Giving in to his combativeness, he allowed himself to show the blue-haired woman once more, what whirred through his mind: "You foolish little girl... You should pay urgently more attention to the fact, that you are the chosen one of your generation. You should worship your fate. It's no carefree duty, surely, but you use your power definitely more, than every Sol-Adept before you did. I never heard of your kind before I met you, which proves, how unique you are – even as a 'Messiah'. You are special in the way, how you decided to help even unknown worlds and folks. So, you deserve this treatment."

The threat, which lurked in his words, seemed to reach Melody like he had planned.

Speechless, like she was now, he hoped to have finally some peace, when it came to that topic.

But he was wrong. (What else could he be, whenever Melody was his conversational partner...) Diabolical, like the young woman could be at times, she smiled suddenly with aforesaid expression: "And what's with you, hm? Where is the special treatment you have to claim? And your pride about your existence...? After all... If I remember correctly... YOU are a GOD."

He uncovered his fangs: "NO."

A quiet, bestial growl laid in his voice. It revealed his repressed anger...

"What did you mean...? I couldn't hear you." she provoked him intentional. Tss, this moment was, as if she would play the piano – she touched the console and got exactly the sound she wanted... Unluckily HE was the instrument – forced to follow her will, since he didn't want to annoy her. (After all, it was his own fault, that she heard the true amount of his frustration.) Knowing, that she wanted him to talk to her at least now in a complete freely way, he snarled quietly, yet horrent with much more words than necessary: "I am no human, but also NOT a god. I may endure this almost eternal existence I'm bearing, but I will NEVER accept to be worshiped again as THAT. I had this adoration as the Original Dragon. For a generation, I had this also as Reshiram. But I became tired of it. In the first second, when my dark sides awakened. It was ultimate enough for me. When I was the person, who you know today, my 'deity-life' was over. Forever. … I don't feel anymore like a god-like creature. That's why I took this young shape of a human. It's the only thing, which prevents others from worshiping me because of my simple appearance. Because they consider me as a wise, good-natured being with lots of altruism – ergo their god-like patron Reshiram, since my shape seems to imply nothing else but that idiocy. … I HATE their false adoration."

The sky-blue eyes bestowed a sad gaze upon him.

"Well then, why do you force me to bear something, which you also don't like? Not even liked, when you lived together with humans and Pokémon as their friend, yet as their deity, too? How can someone like you expect from me to act or rather feel like an idol?" Melody wanted to know.

He didn't want to be honest. Absolutely not. He rejected inwardly.

But she gave him no choice. He couldn't endure this sadness in her look – neither in her words... Sighing without a sound; fighting with himself for the right kind of reacting, he finally buckled. Definitely she wouldn't bear no enmity, which was the only reason why he took her grief seriously, so he would give her an answer – unwillingly or not didn't matter. (Surely... He would make himself vulnerable with those wholehearted words, but this was no longer important.)

Secenos leaned slowly forward.

He looked deeply into her eyes, while he whispered almost gentle: "You work for your strength. You work for the respect of others. You are not satisfied to be 'just' a Sol-Adept – you want to use your talents much more, than your duty and the heritage of your ancestors allow. IF someone deserves to be worshiped like a god, then YOU are this person. Because of your heart."

After he had spoken those words, he gulped hard. It was such an unpleasing feeling, to show her, how positive he thought about her... As a person; not as an Adept as well as fighter... To admit now, that he was in the end like all her other Guardians, let him feel like a weakling. He was not like that – never FELT sorrow, care and this stupid altruism with his heart. He might think positive – sometimes – but this was no EMOTION. And Melody shouldn't think... that he FELT in such a way. At last, this ability was a part of him, which was dead; died millenniums before her birth.

~ C ~

Melody raised her eyebrows, but luckily she reacted not on his stupid decision to cheer her up: "And what about the Pokémon, who were in ancient times worshiped like you? Or are still treated like deities by some folks? Do they deserve it in your opinion?"

Relieved, that she teased him not, he answered cynical: "Not even Arceus could do as much as you. After all, he needs an enormous excuse for freeing himself from the chains, which his duty as an almost eternal watcher means. He needs a reason – some innocent lives to protect – when he wants to leave the tiny, lonely dimension from which he watches over Sinnoh and the whole world." Unable, to suppress his averseness to the pegasus-like creature, the dragon in disguise snorted, before he continued: "Besides, only his two trios are almost equal to you – when the six Pokémon are together, of course. They are probably the best, what he could have created, since they aren't as emotional blank and narrow-minded like him. In contrast to Arceus, the six accepted me. Always. From the beginning. As the Original Dragon."

"And the other Legendaries? Those, who are like you: Very long-living, so that they will perhaps undergo the end of the planet or the world itself. … Did they never accept you? Or at least tolerated, that you – other than them – came to life from an indefinable force and split yourself later into three separate beings? Was nobody there, who was on your side and was also not bound to Spirits will, like the trios? Did the rest of the almost eternal Legendaries ignore you...?"

'Spirit'... How much he hated it, that she had given this Pokémon a nickname... Or, to be honest: How much he hated it, that she knew Arceus personally... That this pest of an eternal watcher had developed a preference for Melody – before Secenos had met her, so that the narrow-minded being was always willing to help her. Even now, while she was Reshirams protégé...

Ignoring his huff, he shook abruptly his head: "It's not like you imagine." "Then tell me the details. We never spoke about that, but I always felt like hearing more things about your past. More about the way, how you got along with the Pokémon who are equal to you, until you as Reshiram decided to seal yourself away from this life. I want to know, how it was for you to exist in the presence of foreign beings, who were possible friends or enemies." she demanded from him.

He mumbled resigned: "You are misguided... I don't know them personally. Not those, who you already met. I never had a 'bargain' to encounter Regigigas and his three little friends. To be honest, I don't care for them. And Rayquaza as well as his two comrades came never into my territory. Perhaps they had no interest into 'the thorn in Arceus' flesh'... Or maybe they were frightened of me. In any case, I never saw them. I only knew, that they all existed, because the six creations of 'god' liked to inform me about things outside of Unova."

"Okay... Then, who are the others you have met? Because you, Seonar and Sephurne are the last nearly-immortal-Pokémon I encountered, who are familiar to me." the blue-haired girl declared. "They are simply rebels. Both of them." Secenos stated. She furrowed her brows: "Simply rebels...? What shall this mean? I thought, the Original Dragon was the only 'true insurgent'. After all, everything else came naturally to life, after Spirit created the world and both trios. In exchange for his true eternity – his force as an immortal deity – Spirit gave this dimension a complete new place for living creatures. He became finite like all of you, but because of this sacrifice, he proved that life itself is more important for him, than his own power and immortality. So, do you want to say, that two other creatures exist, who do not 'respect' Spirits gift for this dimension?"

He negated her wonderment: "No... Of course, they were at random indirectly created from the combined power of Arceus' trios. Like all lives were – expect for me – after the creation of the six. Although these two are together even more dangerous than Rayquaza and companions." "Honestly? But how is this possible? Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon control after all the weather." she said. An evil grin glided minimal over his lips: "Well, they can promenade between the two perhaps greatest forces of all worlds. Together, they have the power over life and death. Which turns them into rivals of Arceus' former duty as the 'creator'. They are equal to Dialga and his dragon-brothers, although they came randomly to life; were not planned like the trios. Arceus is not as afraid of them, as he is of me, but... He shows at least those two the respect, which he doesn't have for me."

"This is... interesting." ,Melody admitted stunned, "How did you met them...? After all, it's very surprising to hear that you know two beings who are powerful in such an unbelievable way." Groaning with annoyance, he realized how tired he was of this conversation. Leaning back and burying his hands deep into his pockets, he answered as short as possible: "When 'I' slowly decided to split into new lives, both creatures appeared suddenly without any warning in Unova. They were nothing more but babies, who wanted to see the world in their innocent nature. Somehow, we spent a little time with each other, which is the reason why they have something like a connection to me and my counterparts. So, you can say that I knew them, even before I was myself."

His protégé was very fond of his short story: "Hm, and I guess, they visited you subsequent like Dialga alias Diaruga and the others did at times. Which probably means, that I could meet them sooner or later. … Huh, this will be interesting. To get to know some Legendaries, who are 'heretics' like you, could be one of the best moments I spent until now in this world."

"If you say so..." he mumbled. Melody grinned: "Instead of sulking, you could tell me their names. And how they are – which kind of personalities both of them have." Reshiram kept silent, while he watched the young woman disinterested. "C'mon, Ses. Give me some details." she recommended. "No... It's enough." he refused fatigued. And luckily, she accepted his rebuff this time.

~ C ~

It seemed, as if lady luck was still on his side (in spite of the fact, that the dinner didn't turned out as trouble-free, like he had wished for). Because something entertaining happened, when he and Melody left the restaurant – and this happening lightened his mood a lot.

A few members of Cipher appeared practically from nowhere in front of him and his protégé. Aforesaid figures were no big deals – just grunts among the hierarchy. But even the most unimportant insiders wanted to take Melody and her friends down; wished for this event as much as their heads did, which was why Secenos knew very well, why those guys showed up now.

And of course, he was correct. Those ten individuals behaved as aggressive and arrogant, like it was typical for all Cipher-members. They said some nerve-racking slogans – proving, that they had nothing else in mind than fighting. (One of them revealed casually, that their boss had punished them for their last failure, which was the reason why they wanted to demonstrate their strength. Indeed it was not their best decision, to decide for some of their strongest foes, but they would learn their lesson soon enough...)

When the ten foes decided to start the battle in spite of Melodys try to make the situation plain to the by-rage-blinded-idiots, Secenos and his protégé were forced to answer their doing, so that they 'shared' the enemies. Each one got five exemplars, although the dragon in disguise wouldn't mind to obtain all of them. After all, he couldn't have chronicled today the luck to fight against weaklings – or rather, to 'play' with some 'toys', which was the reason why this little nuisance turned for him out into something amusing. It was something like a hobby of him, to use every chance to 'trifle' with foes who possessed minimal strength, since serious battles (like the one he had finished today) demanded from him much more concern.

Not, that he welcomed this carefulness. If he had the chance, he would shrug it off. But Secenos had on the other hand no interest into Melodys annoying care for him nor into her morals. She might enjoy easier fights in the same way like him... (Which was such a point, why he relished it to lend the young woman his power as well as this special weapon he had created for her, although she didn't like it when he gave her his blue-white fire-energy against her will.) But nevertheless Melody 'played' not with the enemies – nor did she have a weakness for ruining her environment.

He, however, possessed those weaknesses. And he wasn't afraid, to approve them.

While he played with his five 'toys', he took his original shape. Doing so, Secenos emitted much energy in terms of explosions with white-blue as well as black-white color-schemes. This strength, however, wasn't suppressed, so that he hit not only his opponents. He destroyed through his action willingly two lanterns. A third one followed, when he fired his black-colored, white glowing energy at his plaything. A car, which stand near to this lantern, got ruined, too.

Melody, who had chased away her five 'friends' already, admonished him frustrated to care more for his environment – and remembered him, that he should not risk to kill enemies who owned a soul, as long as he were able to choose. Ignoring his 'toys' for a moment, the embodiment of truth just grinned black-hearted at her – feeling no guilt because of his doing.

Nevertheless, after that naughty reply he catapulted with his enormous power the remaining fiends far away from this dimension; in order to hear no more complains from the young woman.

~ C ~

"You are such a little bully at times."

Her statement let him – minimal, in a cynical way – laugh.

"Why? I was still sober-minded. And definitely not as harsh as I could have been."

They flew through the air, while they talked. She floated as fast, as he soared with his wings, so that they would reach their destination (their home – this nameless island near Shamouti) very soon. Sometimes in such situations, she allowed herself to use him as a means of transport, but currently she preferred obviously a little distance between them. Huh, this should perhaps be her idea of a suitable punishment, after he had ignored one of the main-rules for another time... Well, never mind. Secenos wasn't up to have her now out of the reach of his eyes like that.

"Ses, it was not fair. They are malicious persons, yes, but the grunts are still common characters. Treating them like worthless creatures is as bad as their behavior, to steal and destroy many things." "Not to forget: To kill." Secenos added disinterested. She smiled disgruntled: "Exactly. And that's, why I don't want to reach their level in any way. And it's the same with my friends. I don't want you or anyone else who's important for me to become like the Cipher-members and the rest of our 'wonderful' enemies, who risk for their own advantage the fate of many worlds."

The white dragon hissed: "I will never be on their feeblish level. I am no dilettante. No weakling." "Is this everything, for what you care...?" his protégé sighed. He snorted, before he said quietly: "Counter-question: Do you really want an answer from me...?" Melody gave him a keenly grin: "Not directly. I'm just hoping, that you understand, how important a good-natured heart really is. Even more, than the strength of a body."

He replied nothing. Usually, Melody would have demanded now an answer, but luckily their island appeared beneath them, so that he was untroubled by her morale. (Well, sometimes it was a blessing when she decided to give up in provision for his leisure-time.) Finished with the annoying topic, they approached the near of the main-building – this haimish villa. Before her feed hit the ground, Melody looked up to him – a helpless, but gentle smile lay on her lips. He paused because of this – raised his eyebrows. Puzzled by her good will, to be not miffed about his personality, he neared her, while he finally landed graceful on the ground, too.

When he nodded as an invitation, she touched his face with her right hand.

Ah, how much he enjoyed it always, to feel her fingers in his fleecy fur and feathers...

The calm caressing was very stimulating. But also too much... He could no longer resist.

"I really want... to do 'something specific' with you. Now..." he whispered with a throaty voice.

Secenos could see, how she widened her eyes a little bit. His try, to persuade her, was as effective as he was used to, whenever he showed her his desire in his original shape. Her weakness for animalistic beings was the only trump-card he had – and to use it, was maybe not fair, but he had obviously no other choice. He might have ignored this strange feeling the whole evening, but now he could no longer stand his lust...

Softly, he blew his warm breath at her, because he needed to release somehow this inner-pressure. His unintentional doing wormed a little sigh out of her. Her eyes closed for a moment, as if she was not completely sure, what to do now. Hopeful, he gazed at her, because he hungered a lot for it – 'diving' into her; learning, what it meant to own her. She should belong to him... One unique time, she should be his 'playmate'. He felt the carnal need with his whole body... Especially, when Melody opened her eyes again and answered his gaze with this pretty sky-blue... Oh yes, he wanted her.

She patted him succinct, while she smiled in a bold way – like always, when she refused him. Whenever she showed him this smile in such a situation, he knew, that he had failed again. Sighing, he stretched his body slightly. Vellicating a little bit with his ears, he gazed expectant at her. Chuckling, she asked him: "Don't you become finally tired of persuading me...?"

While she ended the caressing, he harrumphed: "You are my 'prey'. I will not stop, until I got you. Refuse me, as often as you want, but I simply want to satisfy this part of me. Call me a 'monster' – the best way to describe this nature of mine – yet it will change nothing. I am a dragon; a beast. Needing and taking is a part of my temper. And you... You awakened such a need."

Melody grinned cheekily: "Why do you need always an excuse...? Since you are truly an egoist, those phrases are not really typical for someone of your kind." Reshiram growled a little bit, because it was always frustrating, when she made fun of him. Even, when her words were correct. Smiling about his reaction, she suggested: "Well, what do you think about finally going home? Sleeping, after you had a long day? Anyway, taking some rest is one of your greatest hobbies, right? So, I am very sure, that you appreciate a bit peace now very much."

Secenos grumbled: "Do I look like a child, that you treat me like this...?"

"No." ,she replied amused and started slowly to walk, "But I am happy, when my friends are happy. And of course, I want you to feel well, too. The way, how I treat you at times, has nothing to do with the fact, how much you mean as a friend to me. Secenos, I don't want to make fun of you. Really not. I just think it's a good idea when you indulge in your sleep, because it's good for you." Following her, he noted a bit sobered: "Tss, good for me would be, if you wouldn't mother me..." "Don't sulk, please." ,she giggled, before she became more earnest, "As a friend of mine, you have a great meaning for me. I want you to be healthy and emotional alright. For you, it's maybe difficult to understand my sentimental behavior as well as hard to endure it, but... I am just honest."

He kept silent, while they entered the villa and reached the area, where their rooms were located. (Those places were directly connected with the main-corridor. Supplementary, Secenos shared with Melodys sentimental Lugia an extra part of the dragonbirds chamber – a bathroom – while another additional connection existed between her and Natits room.)

He said no word, until they stand by his own room. But then – after she wished him a good night and approached the door of her chamber – Reshiram stated: "You will give in to me. I know it." Grinning, she turned around, so that she could look at him. "Why are you so sure of it?" she asked, while her eyes sparkled because of his silent provocation. Turning back into his human camouflage, Secenos shrugged even-tempered with his shoulders. "How of all things should I know the reason? It wasn't me, who decided, that girls have always a weakness for bad guys and monsters."

Melody smiled bold. "Hehe, you are truly a naughty boy." A black-hearted grin glided over his face: "Well, I am no saint." The girl chuckled, before she opened her door and said: "Sleep well, Ses." "More or less." ,he replied, "...You, too."

~ C ~

He entered his room without turning the light on.

Unhasty, Secenos went directly to his bed. It had a regular size, which fitted his smaller appearance. A normal, humanely piece of furniture. Simple mattress; simple bed linen. It was the same with the other details of his indoor furnishing: Everything was designed for those with human size.

Practically, a humanely shape had turned out to be even then useful for him, when he wanted to take some rest – it recovered faster – so that he had insisted on a 'human arrangement' when Melody had furnished his room. Additionally, a giant piece of furniture as a berth for him wouldn't be adequate since he didn't like luxurious objects – no matter, if he was optically a large dragon or not. Furthermore, if he slept in his original shape, then his current bed was still more than enough for Reshiram thanks to the fact, that he lay in sleep very motionless.

Before sitting down or doing anything else, he started to undress his 'fake body', since he needed those habiliments at the moment no longer. But already during the removing of his black jacket, Secenos paused abruptly. He couldn't help, but while undressing his right arm, an uneasy feeling started to soar more and more in his stomach. Something was wrong with his scar...

Attentive, the dragon in disguise gazed at the undesired 'ornament'.

The old injury seemed to be again a little bit open. Currently, he might not see it clearly, yet a good sight wasn't necessary. The air burned minimal on the part of his skin, where the scar was located. And this fact was enough to realize, that the negative energy, which lay in the injury, would become sooner or later for another time a problem for him. (Tss, as if it would appreciate the 'excesses', which were Secenos' only 'cure' to endure those moments... Sometimes it seemed, as if his injury was really determined to push him into the direction of a so-called 'addict'...)

Sighing, he continued to take his clothes off and lay after finishing that doing down.

The dragon in disguise put the blanket very careless over his body, so that his feed were uncovered, while his head was completely coated. Not feeling like correcting this, he simply convolved under the soft duvet – laying on the left side of his body.

Secenos closed his eyes, while he grumbled quietly. The possibility of new 'scar-problems' annoyed him markedly. He had no interest into feeling again even a tiny bit of this humanely sickness, which emerged from the negative energy inside of this stupid thing on his right arm. It was a phenomenon, for which he cared not a bit, since it was only a nuisance for him. If he wouldn't need his right arm, he would even prefer it to lose this part of his body, before enduring for another time his 'illness'. Feeling weak, negative humanity was the worst happening he could imagine...

Hmpf, in the next time, the embodiment of truth should really stop to concentrate on useless things that didn't matter for him. Because aforesaid stupid thoughts about sentimental stuff seemed to encourage his issue even more. After all: What else could be a logical reason, why his injury 'bestirred' itself of all things today...?

Pushing all his thoughts aside, he decided to abandon himself to a few hours of repose.

The dragon in disguise yawned ample, before sinking into a dreamless sleep.


	3. 02 Chapter (Freakshow)

**Triangle – Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia**

**Chapter Two**

**Freakshow**

"WHAT did you say...?! Repeat it – pronto!"

Burning eyes in the color of a blue, but cloudy sky stared at him.

Disinterested, Secenos answered their gaze without any sign of regret. Their owner might be angry, but the dragon in disguise didn't fear him in any case. Yet, he respected his conversational partner not even in a greater way, which was, why he wasn't afraid to tell his opinion again straightforward. (Especially, because they shared one of their elemental-types with each other. This fact was enough for the embodiment of truth to accept his conversational partner NOT as a senior.)

Secenos replied hard-headed: "I said, that you act like a dunderpate."

His conversational partner, a Blaziken, grumbled furious. "And why, if I am allowed to ask you...?! Where do you see a problem in my tactic to evacuate at first the people, before we all fight against the monsters which threaten the piece of this place?!" the practiced Guardian wanted to know.

"It is idiocy, to waste multiple fighters for something like an... evacuation." Secenos said in disgust. "So, you think it's a better idea to risk the health of innocent persons...?!" The blue eyes seemed almost to explode because of the Blazikens anger, while aforesaid stared disbelieving at Secenos. The dragon in human shape, however, snorted unimpressed. "I just question your methods. You are perhaps one of the strongest Pokémon, who Melody ever trained, but this makes you not superior. Leader or not – who cares. When you make wrong decisions, then it's unimportant which grade or strength you possess." "Pfft, and WHAT would you recommend?!" ,her Hoenn-starter hissed, "Don't tell me, that you want to fight alone against the beasts, while we evacuate the people!" Secenos grinned guileful. "Exactly." The Blaziken sighed: "Dear gosh, you are such an idiot... Hmpf, but fine by me. Do, what you want. Yet, don't come to me, when you get hurt!"

"Urgs, Kai, are you finally finished to discuss with him...? If... uhm... 'Cecil' has no interest into cooperating with us, then it's not our problem. At least, he does the main-part of our job. Plus, he deviates the beasts for us as a decoy. This is better, than nothing, when it comes to him." a Linoone meddled the discussion between the human Reshiram and the Blaziken, Kai. Before the starter could answer her, the embodiment of truth said annoyed: "It's 'Secenos', you plonker. Can't you and your stupid friends remember a single name...?" "Yes, yes, however... Can we go, now?" she asked. While Secenos growled with his animalistic voice, Kai answered: "Of course. And everybody of us will take the people to a safe place, before we fight against the beasts. … But 'surely', Secenos as another leading Guardian can do what he wants."

Directly, after Kai had spoken those words, Secenos took his original shape and flew away; dashed into the direction of the place where the beasts were located. Not, that he had even needed the permission from Melodys good old friend, to follow his own path... After all, Reshiram had often conflicts with her Pokémon or rather Guardians from other regions. The trouble started already, when it came to Secenos' name: Some of them called him mistakenly 'Cecil', because they couldn't or rather didn't want to remember his name. (It was quasi a miracle, that nobody of her older friends had a problem with his most noteworthy hobby, music, since they attacked everything else.)

Especially, Secenos had with her former starters, Kai the Blaziken and Pochama the Empoleon, often greater disputes. (Those little confrontations with Pokémon like the Linoone from before, Ambi, were nothing compared with aforesaid disputes, although he hated it to be treated like... useless trash.) Both starters were very talented and possessed a high grade in their 'hierarchy' – leading the majority of Guardians directly after Melody, so that they were equal to Natit. Moreover, the two pseudo-birds were no ordinary exemplars. Both starters were able to switch back into their basis-forms (Torchic and Piplup) per will, which was a tactical advantage of them. Hiding as cute, seemingly innocent beings was in particular then adjuvant, whenever they were in Pokémon-worlds. To surprise the enemies was because of their ability a child's play – something, which even Secenos had to approve in matters of respect. Additionally, Kai was even a bit more useful as a chicken, since he possessed true little wings, which allowed him since childhood to fly as a Torchic. (Perhaps, those wings were such a reason, why he had too much interest into getting his way... Haughtiness as well as a great strength supported such a behavior... Even, when it came to normally calm and more or less tolerant personalities.) All those facts had adapted both starters to the habit, that no other Guardian questioned their opinions in a black-hearted way. And so, Secenos was obviously the only one, who disturbed their personal peace. Whenever he spoke to them, his words were almost always a flout – which turned his minimalistic conversations with both starters mostly into nothing else but a disaster.

The main-problem, however, was Kai himself. Pochama, who was probably the cool and quiet part of this dynamic duo, answered Secenos' provocations mostly in the same cynical way, while Kai definitely tended to react in a direct kind of an unpleasant answer. Aggressive; perhaps accusingly, the Blaziken always wanted to find out, why Secenos behaved like he did. Unable to accept the fact, that Reshiram was no 'goody-goody' like Natit, Kai didn't tolerate Secenos' near to Melody nor approved the dragons mannerisms. This characteristic of the starter was particularly annoying and exaggerated, whenever Pochama as Kais best friend wasn't around – like now, in this mission. Without the so-called 'problem-penguin' (since he was as per Melody a very stubborn exemplar), somehow the Blazikens peace of mind seemed to succumb his inborn temper...

~ C ~

Secenos snorted, while he flew over a few small mountains.

Pushing the truly wasted thoughts away, he focused again on his environment. Recollected, what he knew about it... This world was one of those exemplars, that his protégé had already visited before she became more careful with interfering in the flow of time or rather destiny of foreign worlds. Which was, why she and her friends could act in this place very freely – had not to hide themselves, as long as their enemies didn't appear and try to conquer something. They could help people and acquire items as well as information as they wanted, since many inhabitants knew about the world- and dimension-travelers. The Guardians were because of their behavior, to support as well as protect others, even a bit popular in this environment. Maybe, because Pokémon didn't exist here, so that they were very interesting and exotic in the eyes of the population. Though a great amount of magical creatures lived in this world, the humanoid races which dominated this place were used to the point, that 'beasts' did nothing for other living beings. The people had not much experience with non-human, yet cooperative creatures.

This was perhaps a problematic fact... After all, Secenos and Kai including companions were now responsible for the protection of a large village, which was because of raging beasts in danger. Those magical creatures were because of an unknown reason in a destructive mood, so that it was simply a question of time, when they would arrive the village that was located submontane. Effectively, nine or ten skilled warriors should be enough to solve the problem, but unfortunately villages around this one area possessed not even fighters with a minimal understanding of magic. And so, five Guardians were now in charge of this situation – two leaders (him and the Blaziken) plus three accomplished exemplars from Hoenn.

A few seconds later, Secenos' disappointment turned into pure delight.

He could see them now. The beasts. And this made him almost happy, because his combativeness awakened at once because of the promising view he got now. His opponents were giant creatures – more snakes than dragons in unobtrusive brown color, but blessed with large muzzles full with impressing fangs alongside the ability to spit fire. They meandered in spite of their heavy bodies quickly over the ground; into the direction of the village, while they attacked everything with their deadly weapons which stand in their way. To teach such beings a lesson should be very amusing, since it would surely be not too easy to calm their rage with a simple demonstration of power. Thrilled in a black-hearted way by this expectation, the pterodragon lunged at one of the beasts without any hesitation. Using his claws, he struck against the creatures body before unleashing black-white energy-explosion from his body, so that he injured this plus two other exemplars.

The giant snakes focused now completely at him instead of continuing to travel to the village. Obviously, a nuisance in form of humans wasn't worse enough for preferring, when a real enemy appeared in front of those rabid worms in king-size – which confirmed at least, that the creatures were no cowards. They shot immediately enormous salves of fire at the foreign white, fluffy being. Not, that their fire was stronger than his own. Reshiram proved that by creating with a simple flap giant waves of white-blue fire, which swallowed the foes firestorms. Growling, the dragon-snakes attacked the pterodragon by return with powerful strikes of their tails, which he answered with spouting fire at them. His opponents were definitely not used to enemies or rather prey animals, which were able to protect themselves. Additionally, it must frustrate them, that Secenos didn't fly – like a helpless bird – away, but sought the direct confrontation on the ground. Their discontent was very obviously, because they got down to business. Attacked with more strength – closed in on Secenos' large body, which was however smaller as theirs, so that they constrained him.

He chuckled only malicious about it. Challenges were always welcome for him.

~ C ~

A few minutes passed, in which Reshiram abreacted his inner destructiveness thanks to the stamina as well as power of his opponents. However, it was truly not easy to teach the creatures a lesson. Completely wrathful, they used now their seemingly last trump-card: Rays similar to blazing acid. This mobilized Secenos' pugnacity once more, so that he didn't even think about dodging the beams with a simple evasive maneuver into the safeguarding air. Instead of that, he turned into his small, practical human shape, so that the acid-energy flashed by without touching him.

The beasts stared at him, is if they couldn't believe what they saw. He grinned malicious about it; enjoying the advantage of his little surprise, before he summoned his black dome of energy with his outstretched right hand into the direction of the sky. Secenos weakened the giant worms at once – he felt, how their physical strength became reduced. Yet, he had underestimated their willpower. Normally, weaker creatures (which possessed not the negative energy of Cipher as well as the other criminal gangs) couldn't move freely in his atmosphere – were paralyzed. But those snakes struck nevertheless with their enormous tails into his direction; relying on his weaker resistibility in this smaller, more attackable appearance.

Before he had the chance to move – to undo his dome in order to regain his mobility – someone interfered with his plan. Nobody else but the annoying Blaziken appeared fast as lightning next to the dragon in disguise. Kai grabbed Secenos' body gruffly and jumped with him a few meters away, so that the beasts hit only the empty ground with their natural weapons.

While the dragon-snakes recovered from the energy-drain, which had stopped in the second when the black dome was no longer hold up, Kai put Secenos on the ground – with a disgruntled face. Answering the Blazikens dissatisfaction upfront, the embodiment of truth muttered: "Imbecile... Why did you have to disturb me...?" "Pfft, maybe, because they would have injured you...?! Honestly, hadn't you no other choice than risking your health like that?!" "As if I would need hours in order to dodge those worms..." "Oh, 'of course' you can move immediately, after you created this practical trap... Bah, just stop to act as if you own the place! It was a great mistake to activate your trump-card in the middle of the beasts – and without any supporters by your side, who protect you as long as you focus on this atmosphere! … You could really admit your fault." Kai blustered.

Secenos ignored him (which annoyed the Blaziken even more) and switched into his original form. Sighing, Kai resigned and joined instead of discussing with him Reshirams response to a new attack of the snakes in king-size. Together, they fired strong energy-beams against the beasts blazing rays. Their combined strength burned the majority of the foes attacks as if the rays were made of paper – the rest of the beams splashed into another direction; not even grazing the two Guardians.

"Huh, seems, as if this acid is very flammable." Kai stated positive surprised with arms akimbo. Reshiram didn't answer – he simply watched, how the dragon-snakes prescinded from them. Obviously, the beasts were anxious... He grinned about that. "Do you ignore me...?" ,the Blaziken asked him rhetorical, before paying attention to something else, "Hey... Can you see this, too...? Something... is happening with those acid-splashes on the ground. They react seemingly with the air – they bubble. And... Perhaps my nose is lying to me, but I smell suddenly a... manky scent."

In this moment, Secenos vellicated with his ears. "I hear something... Noise." he stated silently. "Another giant serpent, hm? Maybe their latecomer." Kai guessed. "Or boss." the dragon added. "However..." ,the leading Guardian voiced his opinion under his breath, "We must take care of all raging snakes. If the scent of those splashes lures the beasts to our whereabouts, we have to calm those creatures in front of us at once, before perhaps even more beings appear and join the 'party'." "Not, that this would be my fault..." Secenos grumbled. Kai replied: "Pull yourself together. Luckily, I was fast enough to protect you – don't deny that! Plus, you can use your dome still later, if this trump-card will become REALLY necessary." Reshiram growled quietly as an answer.

Directly after this little conversation, the new king-size worm appeared behind them – spewed fire at the two Guardians, which they countered with energy-barriers. This exemplar had to be truly stronger than his friends, because it was a little bit hard to endure his power. Talking of the snakes: They attacked again – encouraged by their... whatever-this-thing-was-for-them. Annoyed, Secenos created an black-white explosion with his whole body, so that he pushed back the beasts. After that, Kai jumped into the air – levitated easily in it – while he gathered a lot energy. A few seconds later, he fired the force in form of something like a superior Flamethrower at the latecomer – weakening especially this creature in order to devitalize the motivation of the snakes.

In this moment, the other three Guardians appeared on the battle-field – or in fact, they floated thanks to their special powers over the ground. Before they stopped next to the Blaziken, they were undeterred by the possibility, to knock out one of the raging snakes plus to paralyzing another one. "Puh, I'm relieved, that you guys made it." ,Kai said smiling with his friends by his side, "I guess, everybody is safe now?" The Linoone, Ambi, nodded: "For sure! Even the weakest inhabitants of the village are no longer in danger. So, it's not fatal, IF one of the snakes arrives the little paradise." Secenos joined their flight, so that the Blaziken used the chance to tell him: "See? It is indeed better to protect at first the innocent. Because we can fight then all together. Nobody must take a risk." "Sentimentality... If I would be allowed to kill those snakes, you would be not 'needed'." "'Sometimes' I really wonder, if you are truly a Guardian like us." the Blaziken declared. "Obviously he's not." his three companions stated.

They continued the battle without another conversation.

Many of the creatures became soon tired, yet not enough to calm completely down. Additionally, Kais Hoenn-friends – as Pokémon without Level 100 – couldn't keep up with the stamina of him. Ergo: They were not even minimal qualified for Secenos' requirement of dependable companions. While their leader-friend could battle by Reshirams side, they turned out to be simply useless.

When Secenos did his own thing, the Blaziken protected of all things the big-mouthed Linoone, after she hurt herself in order to deviate one of the snakes from nearing the village. Holding Ambi in his athletic arms, Kai dodged three dragon-snakes by jumping away from their enormous tails. Watching this happening from the corner of his cold eyes provoked Secenos' bestial instinct to finish this situation at once. He didn't care, if he could kill the beasts instead of knocking them out. Being still a Guardian, Reshirams ego didn't allow foreigners to injure helpless Pokémon...

But before he could prepare a giant Blue Flare, someone prevented him from that.

Tidal waves – more ice than water – flushed over the majority of serpents. They could not dodge those wide-ranging attack, since this kind of the attack Surf was much more than just uncommon. Created with the special energy of a Guardian, the move possessed overly precision as well as vigor, which gave it's user a giant advantage.

Secenos watched half frustrated, half interested how the unexpected supporter absented himself from the tidal waves, which became slowly a solid crust of ice. Kai and his three friends, however, were completely excited to see their 'bodyguard'. "Hey buddy, I didn't know, that you were already finished with your job! If I would have realized this earlier, we could have tamed those serpents in not even five minutes!" the Blaziken said with a wide smile in his face. The Empoleon grinned: "Actually I wasn't. But just in the moment, when I wanted to go home, our little nuisance called me. Key stated, that my leisure-time could wait, since he didn't hear from all of you a single report." "Oi, our humanely organizer takes his job really too serious." Ambi the Linoone mumbled. "Definitely. But you need my help nevertheless, don't you." Pochama commented on her words.

Looking up to Secenos, the Empoleons deep-sea-blue pupils eyeballed the pterodragon. Snorting, Reshiram asked: "What?" "Make yourself useful and carry our three exhausted sportsmen." Pochama ordered down-to-earth. "Am I a vehicle...?" Secenos complained short-spoken. "Well, something like that, yes." ,the Empoleon replied cynical, "You are big enough, that it doesn't affect your mobility. Above all, I could need your black atmosphere."

~ C ~

The compromise of the Empoleon was better than nothing. Especially, because the snakes recovered from Pochamas Surf and wanted to avenge themselves, of course. So, Secenos agreed to the plan and laded the three tired Guardians on his back, which allowed them to rest in a truly safe place. Meanwhile, the two leading 'birds' fought again against the dragon-snakes – giving Reshiram easily the chance to create his black dome.

Because he had summoned this atmosphere before, he sensed a bit earlier than usual, how straining this process was. In moments like that, he wished in secret to develop another kind of dome – similar to Melodys version, which wouldn't swallow much strength. Yet, he was proud of his ability, since nobody else of Melodys Pokémon alias Guardians possessed something likewise. May it work at the expense of his stamina – the result was this exhaustion worth.

While the embodiment of truth kept the atmosphere up, he watched, how the giant snakes suffered under it's effect to weaken the darkness, while it encouraged the light of his companions. The three on his back recovered a bit faster – and the two pseudo-birds became stronger. Although, both had more than enough power to stand the challenge even without his support.

Kai and Pochama were both equal fighters – both masters of their appropriate elements. There was no difference between their earnestness as animalistic warriors with humanely hearts. They dodged, attacked and protected so much better than common exemplars of their races in the same way, as if both would belong to an identical, superior species. As skilled Guardians with Level 100, it seemed like Legendaries wouldn't be any longer automatically the strongest Pokémon, because a Blaziken could obtain a great defensive and an Empoleon could develop enormous speed, if they were just familiar with their real potential... Secenos honored in secret the fact, that Melodys closest friends followed her trait to become as strong as possible and to give never up with the same passion like she did all the time. And even, when both 'birds' were not her only leader-Guardians, they were definitely after the sensitive Lugia the strongest beings.

On the other hand... Pochama was in exactly one point more 'dangerous' than Kai. And this had nothing to do with his physical strength. (After all, Reshiram was of course much stronger than him, since his dragon-type overpowered the Empoleons advantage as a water-type. Plus, his fire-type worked at least normally thanks to the penguins second type, steel, which allowed Secenos to have more than just a chance to beat this character in a regular Pokémon-battle.)

Pochama – like Melody and Natit – had befriended no one else but Arceus and his six followers. Being her starter in Sinnoh, the Empoleon was by her side when she discovered the two trios. Additionally: Because of their strong connection to each other, Arceus had trusted Melodys friend very soon, so that Pochama had met the almost-eternal watcher even before Natit. As a companion of not only the trios, but also of this close-minded pegasus, Pochama enjoyed the luck to have practically always a possibility to summon nearly immortal allies.

Which made the penguin suspicious in Secenos' eyes.

As he watched together with the three Guardians on his back, how Kai and Pochama over-trumped the giant snakes, Reshiram felt another time how much it frustrated him, that the Empoleon was gifted with acceptability and even friendship. Since he had still a personal problem with Arceus, because he was not even tolerated by the white 'horse' in spite of his partnership with his protégé, Secenos didn't like it, that a detractor of him was a favorite of his probably greatest doubter. Imagining, that the penguin could take advantage of that, made him angry. While he noticed, how the two leaders calmed or rather beat the last king-size worm, the pterodragon snorted resigned.

'At least... Natit doesn't count as Arceus' favorite. After all, he would never dare to challenge me. Furthermore, this unnecessary soft Lugia tries always to get along with his environment...'

~ C ~

Back at home, the trouble, which he had tolerated before, continued. The profoundly difference in this moment was, that he had to endure now not only Kai as a judge, but his cynical friend, too. Which meant: Another dispute, in which both starters wanted to bring Secenos to justice because of his behavior to risk too much in a battle – as well as his trait to question the way how Natit acted, since Reshiram had provoked them while flying home.

They were in the entrance hall of the villa. Like always, Kai and Pochama stand side by side and looked very earnest at him. Not taking them too serious, Secenos switched back into his small shape – ignoring their words while he was busy with this process, because his greatest priority was always himself and his well-being, so that he didn't care if the starters had to wait for his reaction.

"Can't you just answer us?! A single sound would really be enough!" the Blaziken complained; letting Secenos' doing as always too close to his mood. "After all, it's not, like you would be mute while turning into a human appearance." Pochama added calm, but threatening. Secenos stared motionless at them, while the light of his successful switching vanished. He had no interest into another useless conversation, so he stated simply: "I have nothing to say to you."

Kai folded his arms – sighed crestfallen, before he said: "But yes, of course you have! Don't tell me, that you needle the right kind of protecting the innocent so much AND insult Natit behind his back without any deeper sense in your words!" Secenos put his hands into the pockets of his black jacket as a sign of discontent. Pochama raised his eyebrows minimal: "It obviously seems, as if he really did those things on this account. … Listen, Secenos. We don't need deserters nor rebels – like you currently seem to be. We need allies, who are dependable and do all kinds of jobs. Surely, you can always complain about boring missions, but you still HAVE to finish them. And NOT to quit them after you already started with their procedure." "It's not your business, what I do or not." he hissed. The cloudy-sky-eyes of Kai gazed angrily at the dragon in disguise. "Well then, why don't you leave our 'team' simply and return to your original Reshiram-life?! We would never prevent you from this, since we are not addicted to your so-called help. And I can assure you of Melodys commiseration – she would never force anybody to do something, which he doesn't want."

Secenos growled animalistic. The two leaders gazed at first irritated at him, but then their faces turned into serious facades. "Don't like the point, that she wouldn't hold you back?" Pochama asked. "I simply don't like the sleazy way, how you two want to change me by force." Reshiram replied. Kai muttered: "You let us no other choice! Do you even realize this? The way, how you always act, will hurt those who are close to you sooner or later! And not only your Unova-friends or Melody. Natit as someone who cares in a very sensitive way for others will suffer, too! With your behavior, you'll hurt the feelings of our most important human as well as our Guardian-friend."

For a second, Secenos winced with his eyes.

The bossy Blaziken and the tenacious Empoleon argued truly of all Guardians at the most with him – because they had a good reason, in their opinion. They were close friends of the odd Lugia and wanted to protect him as well as his place in Melodys life. They cared about him – in the same way, how they were attached to the young Adept. That Reshiram provoked them nevertheless often with deliberately defamations, when it came to the topic Natit, let their sense of responsibility go mad. The two starters couldn't bear it, how their precious friend became debased by Secenos.

Probably... In the eyes of the two 'birds', only the fact, that he never apologized for mistakes and didn't level his harsh words off, turned him into a real black sheep. If Reshiram would start to behave not as extreme – would share their kind of a sense of justice and would respect Natit, presumably Kai and Pochama could tolerate him. Secenos was aware of that possibility, but he didn't want to act humble in any way.

"I don't care for hurting someone's feelings." the embodiment of truth explained cold.

Kai unfolded his arms and clenched his fists strained. "Bah, how much I would love it, to punch your stupid face for those words!" the Blaziken said half threatening, half huffy. Watching Secenos, Pochama put his left wing as a precaution into Kais way, while he said: "Even as someone who tells always the truth: You should better apologize. In other respects, I can't promise you, that Kai AND me will not challenge you in a battle in order to discuss this situation a bit more 'orderly'."

Secenos grinned black-hearted – uncovered his fangs, which provoked both starters.

"Nah, nah, everybody. Don't you fight because of a little difference of opinion." a calm male voice interrupted the situation, as if the three hadn't plan now to attack each other. Secenos turned his face minimal to direction of his right shoulder, so that he could see Jyarohda the Serperior, who wiggled unhurried downstairs as well as through the whole entrance hall, until he stopped with a kind smile next to the dragon in disguise.

"You know, what your friend said to us, right?" Kai stated rather, as if he would ask a question. "Manifestly we would know this, even if we hadn't hear it." another voice answered the Blaziken. Cygne the Swanna flew from the first floor down to all of them – landing also by Secenos' side, while he folded his wings like a regular swan instead of imitating the typical arms-akimbo-pose, which the white bird didn't like in spite of his origin. "Let me guess: You want to protect him like you always do, hm?" ,Kai sighed resigned, "I don't really get it, why you do this." "Well, he's one of our best friends. Of course we are always there to support him." Jyarohda explained. "Particularly, we knew him already, before we evolved. Which means, that we share naturally a strong bond with this special individual. We simply like him." Cygne added with a bright smile on his beak.

Secenos gazed at both Guardians. As the two gentlemen of Melodys Unova-Pokémon as well as (probably) his best buddies, they tried always to reason with the older 'team-members'. They even did this, although it was completely useless since Reshiram pulled himself never together.

Even now, they spoke with Kai and Pochama – calmed them with their typical easygoing behavior, while they expected from him nothing in return for their doing. Obviously, they knew very well: Secenos didn't want to apologize because he was too proud to accept his own mistakes – had an ego which was much harder to overcome, than even the personality of the proudest Empoleon.

"Hmpf, alright..." ,Pochama said finally, "We will forget this happening. But hopefully, your friend appreciates your help truthfully. Because otherwise, he doesn't deserve it." While the penguin left, Kai eyeballed Secenos still for a moment. The dragon in disguise answered his gaze emotionless, which provoked the Blaziken enough for a few last words: "Tss, all of us may call Pochama a 'problem-penguin' because of his stubborn personality, but you are definitely worse than him. Compared to him, you are the stubbornness in person."

"Puh, this was a narrow business." Jyarohda stated smiling, when the Blaziken left, too.

Cygne nodded: "Yes, that's true. But luckily, it isn't hard to talk with Kai and Pochama." "Indeed. By all means, it is always great to prevent a useless battle, although I would like it to test one day our teamwork with the help of them." "You think, we would have a chance?" "Sure, why not...? … Hey, Secenos, what do you think about it?" Jyarohda wanted to know; smiling.

Reshiram looked thoughtful at his friends. But not, because he considered an answer.

His ego was the reason for the majority of Guardians to decline him... Nevertheless, his Unova-friends didn't mind his behavior and accepted him in the way he was. He wondered sometimes – like now – how this was possible. After all, they acknowledged even in this moment, that they simply accepted him without any questions. Instead of scrutinizing or insulting, neither Jyarohda or Cygne complained about his behavior – nor did they mention the confrontation with Kai and Pochama in a greater way.

"Now, tell us your opinion! Please?" Jyarohda begged with big orange-colored eyes.

Secenos grinned a little: "I think, you would have no chance." "W-Why? Because I am no starter like Jyarohda and my two bird-fellows are?..." Cygne asked troubled. Reshiram chuckled slightly: "No. It's because of Pochamas steel-type. Both of you can't counter it."

While realization hit Jyarohda and Cygne, so that they started to discuss about it, Secenos was silently grateful for their characteristics. They never forced him, to talk about problems, so that he could decide by his own, if he wanted to speak about trouble or not. This was... very valuably.

~ C ~

"Tell me one thing: HOW did you manage it to injure yourself like THAT?!"

The severe, almost strict pitch in those words frustrated him. Snorting, he answered: "Well, tell ME, how this happened! After all, you are the doctor here – not me." "Be glad, that you are already in your human shape! Otherwise, I would force you with much more pressure than necessary to switch back into your useful appearance! … And now, keep still. I must disinfect it." the doctor said.

Secenos rolled his eyes, while he leaned over the chair, so that his conversational-partner could do his job and medicate the bleeding wound on his back. This doctor... might be the chief physician, which meant that he was the best medic of the whole clinic, but he was definitely not the best guy, when it came to points like respect and sensitiveness. Disinfections as well as syringes full with strange liquids were his best friends – but not soft words nor a considerate handling patients.

"I have to sew the wound. A simple dressing or bandage will not suffice."

"Oh, 'great', as if this mission today wasn't annoying enough..." Secenos mumbled.

Enduring, what the chief doctor did, the dragon in disguise reflected on this strange character.

For Reshiram, the fact that his young protégé had befriended many Legendaries was already frustrating enough, but one exemplar disgruntled him especially... The one, who was after Natit in the local point of view relative close to her... And this exemplar was nobody else, but the doctor. Someone, whose species was called 'Deoxys'.

Space lived since a few decades on this planet, after he had lost his fascination for traveling through the almost lifeless universe of this world. Always interested into all kinds of knowledge, the Deoxys had soon befriended humankind willingly – and with that, he had gained lots of experience in many branches of science. More or less a 40-years old man, Space had met Melody accidentally in Sinnoh because he studied back then aforesaid region and it's biological idiosyncrasy together with a few scientists who counted to his preferred company.

Though, Space was someone who acted very proud because of his knowledge and didn't accepted anybody above his personal 'eye level', he had developed soon something like a weakness for her. While they spent a bit time together, the Deoxys started to obtain respect for the generous girl – making her with that benevolence his absolute favorite around his circle of acquaintances.

And because she had never tried to catch him, Space was completely open for it, when she asked him polite, if he wanted to support her and her friends with his medical knowledge. Being a doctor sounded not bad for the skilled Deoxys, who had played since a while with the idea to settle down, which was the final reason why he approved her idea. The special moment, when he entered for the first time the clinic, strengthened his decision ultimate to help 'Team Guardian'.

Thus, since that day, Space was the chief physician as well as toxicologist of this little union. Practically the guardian-angel per se as well as the nightmare of all Guardians, because he encouraged their attentiveness not with friendly words, but with his annoying way to handle others. Nobody wanted willingly to get a hospitalization, as long as the Deoxys was the one who took care of their health. He was the best doctor and could develop cures for almost every kind of sickness, but he was not even a bit adequate, when it came to being a good or rather dear friend.

Effective, after Secenos, Space was the thorn in the eyes of all Guardians...

"Autsch! Watch out, doc!" the dragon in disguise complained, when the Deoxys rubbed his back in with a stinking, burning ointment, after he was done with stitching up. Space replied businesslike: "Honestly, you are a miracle – in a negative way. I thought, you can take care of yourself, after you got yesterday no single earnest injury from those so-called dragon-snakes, while Kais friends were definitely not in the best condition. But 'of course' you have saved a visit in the hospital, until I had no other patience to look after." "You can believe me: I hadn't planed to get such a injury. Furthermore, you are one of the last persons who I want to see willingly." Reshiram snarled quiet. Space bandaged him in a harsh way, while he answered: "Oh, I know. Key – although he is not gifted with magic or something similar – is the worst person who we all know. But speaking of this tiresome guy... He wants to see you. Better yesterday than tomorrow – ASAP."

"Oh, 'great'... As if my day wasn't already bad..." Secenos grumbled.

~ C ~

He snorted, before he entered the room where Key resided the majority of his time.

If he wouldn't know at first hand, that an ex-biker occupied here an office, than he would think that a full-blooded nerd lived in this place. The room was full of PCs, monitors, machines, wires, papers and many other items which fitted an adequate bureau. The whole labor, which was located in Orre, possessed the same interior decorations, so that it was almost unbelievable, that Key didn't count to the majority of people, who lived in this so-called Pokémon HQ Lab...

"You are late. And I don't think, that this is Space' fault." an earnest voice welcomed Secenos. Motionless, he just gazed at the young man, who stood up from an office-chair and looked at him now with fierce amber-eyes. (The minimal-bronzed skin and the unobtrusive grayish-brown hair were a weak contrast to those pupils – the eyes attracted the main-attention...)

"No apology...?" the guy asked sharply after a few seconds. Obviously, the ex-member of a group called 'Team Snagem' was not granted with a greater amount of patience. But well, Secenos was also not gifted with that, when it came to persons like him...

"Why am I here, Key?" the dragon in disguise wanted to know with a quiet snarl in his voice – ignoring the words of his conversational-partner. "Well, let me think..." ,Key replied sarcastically, "Perhaps, because you do 'always' what you should do...? Because you 'deserve no telling-off'...?" "Tss... The same old story..." Secenos hissed.

Moments like this one were... as much everyday-life for him, like the fact, that the majority of Melodys Pokémon alias Guardians refused him. Secenos had often conflicts with this human, who – as the organizer number one of 'Team Guardian' – demanded from him in an imperiously way to be dependable when it came to completing missions and quests. Key also demanded from him to care more for the rules of a right behavior – on business and in private. But for those useless things, Reshiram had barely any concern. In Secenos' opinion, everything was fine, as long as he tolerated plus followed well-behaved Melodys rule number one: To kill ONLY creatures WITHOUT a soul. Apart from that, he had no time for this imbecility which a good business-attitude meant.

"Not 'the same old story'! What you mean, is the truth!" ,Key chuntered while shaking his head, "Maybe you are one of the strongest allies we have, but this is no excuse for the way, how you act! Do what you want in your private time, but while doing your job, you HAVE to finish everything which you begin!" "Moronism..." "No, certainty! And it is in the same intensity an absolute fact, like the point, that you show definitely not enough respect for others!" "Says the one, who respects only Melody – and nobody else but her." Secenos stated cynical. Key grinned provocative: "Well, then you should know, that I don't accept your current 'fighter-performance'. As a Guardian, it is your duty to accomplish everything which I as the organizer want you to do, because you are just like the others a part of this 'team'. It is YOUR JOB to care for the safeness of the worlds and dimensions. YOU have to make sure, that our enemies don't take over innocent worlds and also don't damage the dividing walls of the dimensions. BUT you have also to look after those people, who know about this large family and need – as an argumentum e contrarioour – our help."

Secenos growled quietly. Slowly, he got headache...

Like always, he became in an-indescribable-way frustrated by Key...

It seemed, that this stubborn human – just a human without special powers – didn't want to realize, that Secenos only cared for combat-jobs and other important stuff. Deliver-quests only bored him and took away his normally alert attention – they soothed him with their boredom – which was ultimate a reason for the dragon in disguise to avoid them. But how should a normal plus dense guy like Key ever understand this...? (Apart from his notedly abilities about computer science, machines, hacking, manipulating of electronics assemblies, bike-driving and fighting with electric-supercharged weapons, this genius was someone who possessed neither real empathy nor care.)

"Wait a moment." the exhausting guy ordered, when suddenly one of his machines beeped loudly. Silent, Secenos watched rather disinterested, how Key sat down and grabbed the headset, which he used for communicating with others. It verged on magic, that this guy had developed a technology, that allowed him to telephone with persons in other worlds plus dimensions, as long as they used the equipment of his own research – although Secenos had not much interest into this stuff...

Tss, this guy... Only he could dare to ditch a creature, that was much stronger than him...

Surely, Key had only respect for Melody. (No wonder, since both had much knowledge about stuff like hacking and fighting against evil teams; especially Cipher...) This ex-biker alias new-nerd respected not even the strongest of her Pokémon, so that he would never think about cooperating with them, which was why Secenos cared that not much for this single point because the others had this problem, too... But still... That guy annoyed Reshiram sometimes too often...

~ C ~

"Hey, Key...? Can we talk for a moment?" the voice of a boy filled the room, just before Secenos had to endure the next part of Keys telling-off. "Bah, Natalis, didn't I tell you, that I want to punish our stubborn dragon without any distractions...? Firstly, a call interrupted me – and now, you do it!" "Uhm, I'm sorry..." ,the red-haired mini-teenager who entered now the room hummed and hawed, "But, yeah... Would it be alright for you, if we... leave my next 'lesson' be...?"

Why yes, Natalis... Another human-friend of Melody, who had helped to beat the former Cipher. Still optically a child – 12 years old – he was something like a genius; probably more than Key. Because of that, he was something like an unintended apprentice of the odd guy. And this point was, why the little human was in one aspect on Secenos' side. (Although he had more or less the same opinion about him, like the majority of Guardians.) He, too, became often annoyed by the ex-biker. This red-haired boy just wanted to tinker his strange, yet interesting machines in order to support the 'team' – and preferred that active kind of doing much more, than the secluded organization-part. Natalis' personal passion was clearly defined, though he was already now almost as good as Key when it came to the work with data including hacking.

Key, however, accepted this enthusiasm plus natural talent not really – and forced the nearly-teenager very often to help him, which annoyed the little human a lot. And now was such a moment, in which the ex-biker confirmed his missing acceptability for the twee dwarf.

"That's out of the question. You have still a lot to learn." Key replied gruff on Natalis' question. "Come on, I just want to-" "Tinker? Or even to battle on the front...? Boy, you are NOT an Adept! As long as you are not at least a real teenager, you should not even think about fighting by yourself! Do you learn your lesson never...?! The last time, when I allowed you to accompany me on a job, your leg ended up with a bandage!" "Pfft, mine was definitely not as damaged as yours. And I bet, that I am the better 'ordinary human' of both of us. At the latest, when I'm grown up, too. Additional, it wasn't my fault that 'someone' insisted on finishing the mission without calling help. If we had called one or two Guardians earlier, then-" "I will never order ANY of our allies, while they are already busy with the jobs which I gave them. Learn this, finally." Key stated cynically.

Secenos watched this conversation silent for a moment.

It was the old thing: Natalis wanted a permission to 'skip work' in exchange for something practical, while the ex-biker didn't tolerate that. Their discussion even seemed to erase Keys wish to punish Reshiram for his 'bad behavior', because he focused now completely on the red-haired dwarf. Telling the kid like always, what he HAD to do and what not.

The situation was just a fiasco... Even though, not for everybody.

Using his chance in order to leave the room, which allowed him to be untroubled by Keys complete telling-off, Secenos had almost a bit pity with Natalis. While he walked soundless away, he could still hear, how Key carried his point slowly, so that the child started to give in. It was a shame to see a promising newcomer like this kid in such a disaster, although not even Secenos would appreciate another simple target on the battlefield. Albeit Natalis possessed a strong talent in fighting with staffs (like monks used) and clubs, which would be useful if he would have just a tendency for becoming subsequently an Adept.

Still, Secenos felt not much sympathy for the red-haired wonder boy.

In the moment when he left the Pokémon HQ Lab – seeing on the street a few humans together with their little animalistic sweethearts – he declared engrossed in thought, that he would always prefer the near of his Unova-friends. Including Melody, Zekrom alias Seonar plus his protégé N, as well as Kyurem alias Sephurne and Colress. Practically, those three humans were the only exemplars with something like a noteworthiness, which let him accept them. Though the dragon still didn't know, what to do with Seonars human friend.

~ C ~

"... And Key forgot completely about you? Really?" "As I told you, yes. Seemingly, he and Natalis are truly no friends." Secenos answered the old man, who sat on the other half of the small lounge. "How odd." ,the embodiment of ideals chuckled, "I did not know, that a little, innocent child is a greater nuisance than a full-grown loner." "Tss, 'thank you'." Reshiram hissed sarcastically. "Pardon, I have not planed to insult you." Seonar apologized honest. "Hmpf, never mind."

Not saying something else to his friend alias brother, Secenos looked around. Since they were in an ice-cream-parlor that was currently not really crowded with people, he started slowly to wonder, why Seonars protégé needed so much time in order to come to them.

His counterpart guessed his thoughts right, when he stated: "N can not decide easily, which types of ice-cream he wants. He had as a child not the luck to eat sweets like this one, which is why he is not the fastest when it comes to making such decisions. I think, he hesitates a lot to try delicacies without someone who tells him what types are good or bad." "And you still let him do this without any suggestions...?" the white dragon in disguise asked the dark-skinned man irritated, while he saw now the trouble in which the blond was. Seonar watched also, how N walked up and down – thinking about his final choice, which amused the ice-cream-seller obviously. After a small chuckle, the black dragon in disguise replied: "It may be a tiny business, but it is still very important. Developing more self-confidence is a meaningful part of becoming more humanely. N is on a good – the best way whenever he does not shy away from accepting as well as overcoming challenges. And even this little obstacle now helps him to grow."

Secenos sighed. He really didn't know, what to do with this blond human...

In lieu of Seonar, Reshiram would be simply over-strained, because the young man acted sometimes more like a naive child than a determined person who knew how the world worked. To watch over someone with a fragile personality as well as a helper-syndrome with regard to the Pokémon-race was definitely not his own, but only Zekroms strength.

N... The blond was for Secenos not directly an ally. In fact, he was mainly a 'sweet little mascot', after the cold emotional facade which Ghetsis had forced on him was vanished thanks to Melodys and Seonars effort. The boy was of course a serious warrior, when it came to battles – especially, when he fought by himself in this black armor; using the power which Seonar had granted him instead of relying on a few Pokémon-friends. But in private, N was in a quiet way curious as well as open for his environment – like a calm, silent child. The blond was no longer focused on his mind and every sense of 'logic', which had prevented him in the past from trusting other humans, wherefore it was even possible now, that he started to be really a human exemplar.

Watching the blond, who seemed slowly to decide for some ice-cream-types, Secenos stated: "Someone should help him... He hesitates still too much." "Oh, does this mean, that you maybe...?" "No, I will not help. After all, I meant you – the one, who's responsible for him." Reshiram replied. Seonar just smiled about the white dragons stiff words: "N will decide very soon, my good friend. So, do not worry about him." "Me? And worrying? Tss, you are imagining something... However, it's really odd, that of all things YOU have a weakness for such a strange boy." his demure words flowed quietly out of his mouth. The black dragon in disguise laughed: "Haha, perhaps this is true. Yet, I find it very interesting, how you of all people care in spite of your words obviously for N. Probably you would not even mind the possibility, to be his second 'benefactor'."

Secenos coughed with widened eyes, when he heard those words.

Three seconds later; after he had recovered from this negative surprise, he spat as a sign of protest blue-white fire at Seonars face. Ignoring the fact, that both of them looked currently like humans – and were not alone in this place, so that two or three people stared now dumbfounded at them.

Reshirams doing, however, was no unique happening. Rather an educational method.

Whenever the old man said something annoying in Secenos' opinion, he spat even in human shape some fire-afterdamp at Seonars visage. Warm enough, that it pricked the embodiment of ideals, but of course not so hot that it would hurt him. (Above all, Seonar tolerated this action always – knowing, that the embodiment of truth had no interest into injuring him. The old man trusted his white-colored counterpart in an almost naive way.)

"Puh, this 'shower' rewarmed me a little bit too much." Seonar said smirking.

Rolling his eyes because of his forgiving brother, Secenos shook his head a little and focused again on the blond human, who decided surprisingly in this moment for three types of ice-cream. Obviously he had asked the ice-cream-seller about a hint, but well, since he finally made a choice, Reshiram didn't care about the way how he attained the goal. And Zekrom seemed to be pleased, too, although N hadn't decide completely by his own for the three sugary orbs.

An unsure smile lay on N's face, when he came to the two dragons in disguise: "I-I made it! And I was even able to choose two of the three scoops by myself!" "Congratulations. I am very proud of your achievement." Seonar complimented him on his success. The blond sat down; next to Seonar, while he took a bite of his first orb. "Mhmh, this is really delicious. Seonar, your idea was indeed the stroke of a genius! … D-Do you want to taste it...? Maybe...?" the blond asked shyly. Apparently, N was aware of the fact, that his benefactor had a sweet tooth. So, it was no surprise, that Zekrom accepted the suggestion with a bright smile.

"You two are such a strange couple..." Secenos stated unemotional while leaning against the lounge. "C-Couple...?!" the young man repeated astonished. He grinned a little bit: "This was a metaphor. No need to be frightened." "I-I am not frightened." ,the blond almost sulked, "I just... hadn't expect such a statement from you." Secenos chuckled a little about N – remembering, why he accepted him as a friend. "Then, don't panic. As you know, I prefer it to be handled like someone of your age." "Does this imply, tha-that you... also want some ice-cream...? I-If you want, I could buy you some! After all, I have thanks to a few Pokémon-battles lots of ready-money!" the blond explained.

Before Secenos could answer, N stand spirited up and went with a smile to the ice-cream-seller. Looking at the boy with an astonished expression, the white dragon in disguise asked: "Seonar, what was THAT...?" "Well, because I had told him about my wish to eat later some pieces of cake, my little friend had not thought about the possibility, that you could want ice-cream. But now, somehow it seems, that he to got the idea how impolite it would be to invite you not."

Disbelieving, Reshiram watched, how N bought in earnest three scoops – types, which Secenos actually liked a lot. "How can he know this...?" Reshiram wondered quietly. "Sometime, I told him about your preferences. For the reason, that he gets to know you more, since he is fascinated about your interesting personality." Seonar answered giggling.

"This boy... is really strange... Almost as strange, as my protégé..." Secenos mumbled.

~ C ~

His eyes closed themselves automatically for a moment.

The exhaustion of his body was stronger, than he had expected...

Because he was beforehand instructed to deliver some technical stuff as the final of his last mission, Secenos rested now a little after finishing a few harder jobs for today in the Pokémon HQ Lab – instead of his private, comfortable room in his so-called home. Not, that he cared a lot about this... Taking naps was a common hobby of him – and he payed never much attention to his environment, whenever he felt the need to do so. Neither noise nor other creatures prevented him from following his instinct, which was the reason why nobody wondered still about his trait.

Since Key wasn't currently present, which made the stay more restorative, the dragon in disguise relaxed much easier in the room which he had chosen for his rest period. Almost laying on a sofa in order to recover, he blanked everything around him out. Focusing on absolutely nothing but the pleasant silence in his mind. He could sleep now, if he just wanted... His inner-peace was inviting – in spite of the fact, that slowly a kind of curiosity soared in his awareness.

It was not for a long time, that he could keep his eyes closed. But after five complete minutes, somehow he truly felt like watching a specific scene in front of him... A sight, which was even more interesting than his private, haimish calm.

Sitting on the ground, Natalis tinkered something. Yet, the child wasn't alone. A young man with caramel-colored, animalistic eyes and silver-white hair sat next to him – listening attentive to this red-haired dwarf, who explained him some technical nonsense. This guy wore clothes, which were very similar to Melodys outfit with a white west and dark-gray trousers – and revealed, how close he and the young Adept were.

Of course, they didn't show, that he actually didn't feel well in human garment. But in this shape, Natit could definitely not be naked, which was, why he had the clothes on. Plus, he seemed to be very proud on this 'partner-look' – as a master of those special powers which he had taught Melody, so that he liked at least a little bit his outfit as a 'White-Assassine' since it remembered him directly, with which position he was granted. That quirk about Natit was for sure completely crack-brained, but at least the modest dragonbird was proud about one aspect of his odd personality.

However... While watching Natit who learned occasionally a few mechanical things from Natalis, Secenos didn't approve it, how the human Lugia tried to become a better help than he currently was. In the opinion of the embodiment of truth, a real fighter shouldn't waste his time with developing other talents which were focused on their job as the protectors of many worlds or rather dimensions. The dragon possessed no interest into being useful when it came to his abilities (creating music was effectively an ordinary hobby – no matter, that he was very good as a guitarist and also singer), though he had truthfully some interest into cars. (Producing as well as driving fascinated him.) So, Reshiram would not even use this inborn talent for others, if he just wanted to and would obtain enough training with aforesaid occurrence.

In Secenos' eyes, Natit should be satisfied with his talent as a drummer and gifted singer. Accepting both things as a pure hobby. Beyond his work, the humanely dragonbird should better care solely for his personal preferences – and NOT for others and/or his job as a leading Guardian.

~ C ~

His strict gaze seemed to unsettle the human Lugia.

Natit turned a bit around. Looked now with big caramel at him – the millenniums-old personality, who Secenos was in the eyes of the 100-years-dragonbird. Like always, large respect lay in Natits warm pupils, which was frustrating for Reshiram since he was ultimate sick of this admiration. Watching, how this likewise already old creature marveled him, let Secenos feel nausea.

But the grumpy, daunting expression in his face seemed not to scare Natit.

Instead of that, a friendly question filled the air: "Would you maybe want to join the lesson?"

Reshiram winced with his half-opened eyes, when he heard the tone which the Lugia always made. Natits voice was a bit deeper than Secenos' exemplar. Also not as much nasally – and in exchange for that, clearly softer, so that the Lugias voice had a soothing effect, while the voice of the embodiment of truth sounded often like a snarl. Plus, the futile considerate guy used moreover while being a human creature never his animalistic voice. Which meant therefore, that he was a complete opposite of Secenos. Additionally, even as a Lugia, Natit growled practically never; created in general barely any other animalistic sounds than this typical whale-singing.

Secenos snorted, because Natit looked hopefully at him – waiting patient for an answer.

In an offish way, the dragon in disguise dismissed the invitation: "Pfft, never. As if I would care for any kind of trivia..." Natalis pulled a long face because of Reshirams indirect insult, but he didn't get the chance to complain about it, because Natit stated sad: "But you miss something interesting... And it could become helpful one day, to know more details about machines." Secenos answered short-spoken: "Who cares." A cheerless expression glided over Natits face.

The red-haired child folded his arms and suggested: "Hey Natit, we shouldn't waste our time with our mister sourpuss. Obviously, he only wants to have his beauty-sleep." When Secenos punished the kid with an evil eye, the dwarf poked his tongue out at him. (Heh, Natalis was really dauntless – but not in Keys annoying way. The kid showed courage in an amusing kind of behavior.)

Because of their doing, a shy smile appeared on Natits lips.

"I wonder, if you would want to join at last the Unova-Guardians and me. Later, when we all visit one of the beaches which they like at the most. Currently, I truly may not be able to inform you about our exact travel destination, but I can promise you, that it will be very recreational."

Secenos sighed. Not, that he would want to... Yet, he gave in, since he couldn't stand Natits eyes full of hope very long – nor the stupid expression full of sadness, which the human Lugia would made if the embodiment of truth would let him down again.

"Hmpf, fine by me... But for now, don't bother me anymore." he mumbled resigned.

When he closed his eyes, he heard the bright, gentle reply: "Thank you, Secenos."

~ C ~

It was evening, when the group actually arrived the beach.

Meanwhile, Secenos didn't mind the idea any longer to spend some time with his friends in a place full of peace and beauty. Especially, because the ambiance, which his company had chosen for this little event, was luckily a coast of Unova. Here, Secenos had at least some private time without the begrudging gazes of the other Guardians – or foreigners; no matter if human or Pokémon.

Like Natit, Secenos switched now into his true shape. Relished the possibility, to be, what he was, for a few seconds with closed eyes. Since he was famous enough that people know about his state as a 'captured being' (which should prevent promenaders from annoying him), Reshiram welcomed the fact that he could use in his original appearance in this lonely place. Far away from big cities, which allowed him to relax noticeable from the frustrating popularity of his 'species'.

When he opened his eyes, he saw, that it was more or less the same with Natit.

The shy dragonbird didn't like it to reveal his true identity to strangers, which was why he acted perhaps more careful while taking his true form, than Secenos did. Practically, Natit seemed to be similar to a weak, vulnerable bird who was in the near of a group of hungry cats, although he was surely not in danger when he decided to use the strength of his real body. But somehow, he felt mostly more comfortable in his human shape – confirming, that his soul was entire humanely.

Nevertheless, it was obvious, how much the Lugia still appreciated it to be, what he was.

He enjoyed the scene, to be a Pokémon like the others – to be the being as which he came to life. While the whole group chatted witch each other, in which Secenos participated more or less, it was more than clearly, how good Natit got along with everybody. Not, that this would surprise him... The dragonbird was after all more talkative than Reshiram. Plus, Natit had some kind of soul-mate, which disburdened it from the first moment to become a solid part of the Unova-Guardians.

Natit and Cygne were good friends – the Lugia matched always the attitude of the Swanna.

They were both gentlemen. Both polite, friendly and caring. The two birds even tended to articulate in the same, needless mannerly way. Effective, Natit was a giant swan who shared Cygnes opinion about the advantage of a peaceful, affectionately world, so that both Guardians admired each other. The only difference was, that Cygne had a weakness for black humor, while Natit was more serious and didn't like diabolic jokes. And of course, Natit was much more modest/humble than everyone around him, which seemed to fascinate Cygne nevertheless a lot. Sometimes, the swan even tried to help Natit to obtain more self-confidence, because the Lugia didn't even trust his wonderful voice good enough to believe into his talent as a singer. Always hiding behind his talent as a drummer, Natit seemed to avoid every 'chance' to sing while others were in his near. And Cygne wanted definitely to change this at least a little bit.

Speaking of the Swannas plan... Cygne came for another time up with an idea: "By the way, Natit, would you be interested into joining us, when we practice a very new song which Secenos wrote...? After all, you play the drums much better than everyone else. And I guess, you would be a nice second voice, since I and Jyarohda are not always ideal for the background vocals." Natit hesitated with an answer, but the aforesaid Serperior added smiling: "You see, my greatest talent is the violin. Singing is not so ideal, when I don't have to be the musical entertainer. But you are always great. And you fit Secenos' voice a lot, which makes me sure of the fact, that he wouldn't mind your help. Effective, a good singer like you is even for a weird being like him a large motivation."

Everybody (apart from Reshiram) watched the dragonbird now with an expectant gaze.

"I am... not sure, if I would be truly adequate for the background vocals..." the Lugia spluttered. Rolling his eyes, Secenos walked to Natits left side and stated while looking at the ocean: "Really? As someone, who loves music, you are too afraid to try an unknown piece...? … What a shame." The Reshiram watched the Lugia now from the corner of his eye. Fortunately, he saw exactly what he had wished for: Composure glided over Natits face. Earnest, the dragonbird answered his look. "This is not correct. Because I love it always to hear something new from a specific composer, I am only worried to ruin 'his' youngest work. Particularly, my problem is just, that being in the spotlight makes me very nervous. Playing the drums is without any difficulties, but singing in front of others tastes very bitter-sweet. But well... If you all wish so much for my support, I will do both things." "Fabulous. Then, could you finally relax again and stop acting so shyly?" Secenos asked Natit down-to-earth – slowly tired from the insecure behavior which the dragonbird showed.

It surprised him, when he watched the Lugias reaction: Natit blushed a little...

Shaking his head about this, Reshiram attended again to the other Guardians – not caring anymore for this quirk of the too sensitive leader. (But in secret, he couldn't deny, that he was relieved, when Natit really braced himself, so that he calmly took part in the next random conversation.)

A few minutes later, in which the whole group talked easygoing about this and that, suddenly Cygne and Dexter (an older Stoutland) came up with an idea, which was for Secenos really unpleasing. Suggesting, that they all could swim a little bit in the ocean, it was for them no big deal to persuade the majority of the group to do what they had considered. Especially Ribbon the Gothitelle and Otario the Samurott appreciated together with Natit the offer.

When still a few Guardians hesitated also to enter the fresh water, Secenos felt already safe – expected, that he would be spared thanks to his comrades. But unfortunately he had underestimated the resourcefulness of his friends. Tenebres was the first one, who changed her mind, although she – as a Liepard – was really no fan of water. For the sake of Dexter (since both were a couple), the cat followed him at least into the shallow water. It was the same with Phaia – the hydrophobic Emboar was not headstrong enough to revoke the plea of his son Edgar (a Tepig), who was accompanied by Mozart the Cinccino. Both kids could melt the heart of the (way too) fatherly-docile Emboar easily, so that he gave in to both boys. The last one, who remained, was Gelechi. As a Volcarona, she could not even touch the water, if she wanted, which was, why she as a larger mouth was anxious whenever waves rolled into her direction.

The embodiment of truth counted on the fact, that nobody could change Gelechis mind.

Yet, he was wrong. He had forgotten, how imaginative Quetzal the Sigilyph was. The crazy bird simply created a shield; a bubble around Gelechi, with allowed her to go as much into the water as she wanted to. She was not completely committed to Quetzals idea, since she was not able to keep her only protection against the soddenness up... But when Ladon the Hydreigon promised her, that he would keep an eye on her, so that nothing would happen to her, even she gave in.

And now, Secenos was exposed alone to the expectations of the whole group.

"C'mon, Secenos! The water is not sooo cold!" Edgar called cheerful.

"No." ,he refused while sitting down on the ground, "I will do nothing more now, than to indulge myself in a handful of pleasing dozing." "Oh please, how boring is that...?" ,Jyarohda stated bold, "Swimming is truly the better choice, when you want to have some amusement. Honestly, I insist on your participation!" "Me, too." ,Ribbon the Gothitelle added, "After all, your beautiful fur and charming feathers need now and then a little bit cleaning by water." The Serperior – motivated by Ribbons statement – opened again his mouth: "She's right! And hey, you're a dragon! Although, you're a fire-type, the water can't harm you in any way. Plus: Even Phaia didn't run away – in spite of his legitimate fear for water."

The way, how his friends invited him insistent, annoyed the embodiment of truth. But his frustration was in this case useful – it made him immune, so that even the whole 'choir' of Unova-Guardians wasn't effective in order to change his mind.

He had already closed his eyes, when he heard something: "Please, can you perhaps join us for... two or three minutes...? It would not overwork you, to spend just a short moment with us... I know, that you were already at the beginning not fond of this excursion, but... I beg you for this favor." Tss... Hearing this polite voice in his mind was even more bitter than awful-tasting medicine... Growling, Secenos opened his eyes and gazed at the Lugia. Thanks to him, Secenos was now fed up with this stupid asking. Which meant, that he would join – deprecatory.

The Unova-Guardians jubilated while Reshiram stood up and started to walk into their direction. Secenos, however, cared only for the one who was not from this region. "Happy now...?" he hissed, when he came into the shallow water – close to Natit, who was almost immersed in the deeper part. An embarrassed smile glided over the dragonbirds face, but his caramel-eyes revealed, that he was very sunshiny at the moment. Then, the Lugia went completely into the humidity – dived into it, before he lifted his dripping-wet head enough, that Secenos could eyeball him.

The white dragon heard just marginal, that Jyarohda called him vocal: "Come on, Secenos! Let's go into the greatest bathtub of the world!" He was too fixated on Natit, so that he noticed the Serperior only from the corners of his eyes; spotting, how the leaf-snake wiggled into the waves. The majority of Guardians followed the thrilled starter – only Phaia and the two kids stayed in the shallow water. But since they were busy with themselves, the embodiment of truth had no need to care for them, which allowed him to focus completely on his annoying, somehow confident counterpart.

"Would you mind... to do the same? I am aware of the fact, that you do not want to swim really in the ocean, so that even the waves around the lower part of your body are more than enough for you. But... I promise you, that you will feel better, when you plunge entirely into the water."

Secenos sighed, before he complained quietly: "I HATE wet fur and feathers..."

Yet, in opposition to his words, he sat his body reluctant in motion. Sank slowly into the deep water, until the majority of his body vanished in the blue. When he floated next to Natit, he mumbled: "Seriously... I wonder, what everybody finds to wonderful about the moistness..." The Lugia smiled: "You will see very soon. The water will relax you in the next minutes. Give it just a little chance." "If you say so..." Secenos muttered; not willing, to admit, that Natit was right. Not willing, to say, that he already started to understand, what the Lugia meant.

~ C ~

The air was full of dust... He couldn't see anything.

There was also no sound – not even a tiny tone from the enemies...

While he was ducked in his small human camouflage, Secenos eavesdropped the environment. Jyarohda, Cygne and Ribbon did the same, while they approached him deliberate. The Gothitelle asked them via telepathy: 'Can you hear something...? Since the beasts are even invisible for MY supernatural intuition as a psychic-Pokémon, I have no possibility to locate them... Ears like mine are just a shame...' 'Do not worry.' ,Cygne mollified her, 'At the latest, when the dust from those explosions of them and Secenos vanishes, we will find them.' 'Speaking of that... I didn't expect, that ordinary, summoned creatures without a soul could negate your attack.' Jyarohda stated earnest. Secenos shrugged: 'They were created by foes similar to Adepts. What had you in mind, when you were informed about them...? That they wouldn't possess any elemental tricks...?' The Serperior smiled a little. 'Yes, you are right... After all, they even seem to be somehow intelligent. They saw, how strong we are, so that they stopped to accomplish their mission. As long, as we are here and prevent them from doing their job, the beasts will at first try to destroy us – before we could have the chance to do the same with them.' The dragon in disguise nodded slightly: 'Which means, that the artifact is currently safe.'

An artifact... Maybe a jewel or an ancient metal... Secenos didn't know, what exactly the thing was, what they were ordered to protect. But he knew, that it had to be very important, since it was rare for the Guardians to visit Weyard because of some business. This whole world was the last one which the enemies (the new Cipher and everyone else) threatened, so that he was sure of the fact, how meaningful the artifact and it's small village in the midst of the continent Gondowan had to be. Additionally, he understood, why he and his friends as members of the strongest group of Guardians were the ones who had to fix this...

Perhaps the ancestors of Melody, who lived in this time-line, could handle foreign monsters without the help of others, but... Since her direct family came practically from a future version of this place, nobody from the whole alliance (Guardians and others with specific powers) wanted to risk changes in the flow of time, that could influence Melodys existence per se.

'Watch out.' he warned his friends, when he abruptly recognized a movement on the ground. Simultaneous, the dust seemed to vanish a little because of an unexpected breeze; revealing quickly, that the enemies started an attack with the use of wind-energy. Secenos and the others dodged just in time with a jump the salves which he had foreseen. Those cutting bunches, that left deep plus large scratches on exactly the same place, where the four stood a few seconds before...

When his feed hit the ground again, Secenos centered himself. Gazed at the soulless creatures, while he tried to find out, why it was impossible to sense their presence... After all, the beasts were – when it came to the optical aspect – just ordinary copies of a monster-line called 'Wolfkin'. Surely, they had obviously another elemental attribute – two of them. But their strength couldn't be a reason for the huge difference to other created monsters...

Fast as lightning, the beasts fired again an accumulation of blasts.

Then, realization hit him, when the pseudo-Wolfins attacked successful Ribbon, so that the gothic-lady fell at the ground because of a great injury of her left leg. While Cygne – as a large Swanna – helped her to climb on his back, since she couldn't stand anymore, Secenos and Jyarohda shielded their friends with a robust barrier, which allowed him to enunciate his thought: "I understand it...! Now, it is clear, why we can't sense them...! They are not created by a human being!" "What do you mean with that...?" Jyarohda asked – visibly exhausted by the effort to block the foes attacks. "Apparently Key was not right! The beasts may look like creatures of the Adept-like fraction, but even those are still humans! They can't create something which is practically a ghost without a soul or at least spirit!" Ribbon respired loudly: "I can follow your idea! And if you are right, then we are maybe able to destroy them a bit faster than I imagined!" "Do you tell us, what you want to say?" Cygne asked nervous. "It's easy." ,Secenos stated while his focused his energy, "Someone wanted, that we lose because of a wrong impression. I don't know, who exactly it was, but one of our not-human-enemies thought, how funny it would be to fool us. Someone, who possess elemental power as well as the crystals, which the new Cipher uses in order to obtain this magical strength!" Focusing her power as well, Ribbon added: "The 'Wolfkins' derive advantage from a dark crystal. When we find the one, who bears it, then we should be able to prevail! Perhaps, we will also be able to sense them, as soon as the disturbing atmosphere of the crystal is vanished. Everything we should do now, is, to erase the doggy with the jewel, since other activities would be a waste!"

Secenos stopped to keep up the barrier – forcing Jyarohda with that action for a second to bear the foes power alone, so hat he could attack in exchange the beasts. Ribbon used her collected energy-reserves, too, which allowed them to destroy the two Wolfkins which stand at the fore. Unfortunately, both creatures weren't equipped with the crystal... And this gave their companions by return a chance to counter. They fired a cutting wind-blast.

Fast as lightning, Secenos jumped in front of the devitalized Jyarohda and shielded his friend with his own body. While he was catapulted away and landed ruggedly on the ground, Cygne prevented the pseudo-Wolfkins from another attack in order to give his friends time to recover. And Ribbon, who sat still on the swan, helped him with a strong Thunderbolt to strengthen his move. The result, respectively, was with electricity charged Surf that pushed the enemies not only away, but paralyzed them temporarily.

Lying on the ground, Secenos smiled minimal because of the small success of his friends. Yet he knew for sure, how urgent they needed his help. So, he started to stand up. But when his body was already on all fours, he was forced to pause – and to forget his fresh developed plan... Petrified by his sudden discovery, he stopped breathing. Recognized the growing pang in his right arm.

" Not now..." he whispered.

Sensed, that the negative energy in his scar tried to emerge...

Holding the effects of the phenomenon back with a part of his concentration, he didn't or rather couldn't risk it now to take his original form... (The humanely madness in his old injury had to be repressed with a vengeance...) Instead of switching into his real shape, he called his friends – ordered the three Guardians to combine their powers with him. Though, his words were rough, everybody followed his suggestion of course, so that they stand now side by side. And created something enormous with their entirely reserves, which was strong enough to erase even material like a dark crystal, if this stone should be close enough to them.

When their blast – similar to a compact, shining bloom full of elemental power linked with supernatural and animalistic force – crashed into the antagonistic front line, aforesaid creatures collapsed under the final strike. Their attack was even more effective – they hit the right pseudo-Wolfkin, so that the dark crystal appeared after the beast itself vanished. Naturally, the negative-loaded jewel couldn't stand the positive energy of four Guardians. (No matter, that Secenos was currently – in secret – not completely 'pure'.) The crystal simply melted like ice.

Like him and Ribbon had expected before, the disruption in the atmosphere vanished like the stone. They could sense now the creatures, which would allow them to erase the beasts easier – even then, if they should try to hide again. This enjoyable happening mobilized the remaining energy of the four friends, so that they started to finish the fight.

It was still hard, of course. No child's play. And since Secenos didn't want to reveal, that his arm ached under the intense pang, he was forced to pay attention to the enemies, to his friends and still to the lurking malaise in the negative energy of his scar. This care created him a little headache...

But luckily, they destroyed the last beasts, before his head could explode. Relieved about this fact, the Guardians took a short pause, before they picked themselves up. They went to the tiny village in order to inform the inhabitants about the success. To tell them, that their precious artifact was safe. Typically, the people were joyful for their help, so that Jyarohda, Cygne and Ribbon enjoyed with big smiles in their faces the jubilant crowd around them.

Secenos, meanwhile, stayed in the background. After all, he hated such an exaggerated admiration... He didn't want to celebrate a victory like that. In lieu thereof, he used the chance which his distracted buddies gave him unknowingly. Since the pang in his arm was still active, he wanted to see now – just for a short moment – how this thing looked at the moment...

The dragon in disguise removed quickly the sleeve from his right arm.

A quiet, animalistic growl escaped his throat. His narrowed cold eyes discovered, that he wasn't in the best condition. A few... drops of blood came out from the scar... Being as dilapidated; as black as always thanks to the negative energy which let rot his lifeblood.

Gosh, he knew what this meant... Obviously, his time of temporal peace came slowly to an end. Another period of human malaise would appear soon – it was just a question of short time. Hopefully, he had still a few days in order to savor the constant calm of his body and mind...

Secenos pulled the sleeve of his black jacket again over his arm. Sighed atrabilious.

He was already so tired of this moronism...


	4. 03 Chapter (Sick Of It)

**Triangle – Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia**

**Chapter Three**

**Sick Of It**

In the next day, he became distracted from the thoughts about his scar.

Although, he wasn't grateful for this, because Key was the reason for the 'nice entertainment'.

The annoying ex-biker demanded from him to mime for another chance the delivery man. Namely, in many frustrating missions. And always with other strong Guardians by his side, who kept an eye on him with their dutifully attitude, so that he had no chance in order to simply bunk off.

Secenos didn't know, what was more troublesome. Playing the drudge – or to endure goody-goody the constant observation by those pests who counted of course not to his Unova-friends. Normally, he wouldn't care much about the second fact... But his protégé took complains of her Guardians much more serious, than the words of Key, who was always quick in becoming displeased. (Especially, when aforesaid Pokémon were the ones who she trusted at the most.) And so, Reshiram was forced to do his jobs at least today, while Melodys closest friends had obviously nothing better to do than to play also delivery men (or women) and to prevent him from going home.

The hours elapsed slowly.

He didn't count, how many packets he carried the whole morning on his back. Or minded the fact, how much those objects hindered his ability to fly... Stubborn, he focused only at his destinations and to levitate those packets, which he couldn't carry, in the air thanks to his move Extrasensory. Apart from that, Reshiram didn't even pay lots of attention to the Guardians who joined the mission. He only noted by the way, that they had also not much motivation for their jobs.

One hour before 12 o'clock, Secenos got a new overseer. It was the very first Pokémon of Melody: Schiller, a Blastoise. The old turtle reminded Reshiram a lot of Phaia, since Schiller was as fatherly as the fire-pig. And like the Emboar, Melodys first starter possessed a lot patience with others. Surely, he was also no supporter of Secenos' personality, but at least Schiller tolerated him as long, as the white dragon acted not too black-hearted and egocentric. This allowed Secenos to repose – mentally, while he and the senior Guardian alias leader carried vast arrays of giant lumbers.

Proper, the two guys did everything which they were instructed to complete.

~ C ~

At noon, he finished his last job.

Well, at least he had hoped so, before Key called him and Schiller.

The nerd introduced their next missions to them – ordering the Blastoise to support a few Guardians who battled at the moment against several strong members of the new Cipher, while demanding from Secenos to continue the delivering-day. Reshiram had already enough from those boring jobs, which was why he started to complain; to rebel. But Key showed no mercy. With the harsh warning, that the dragon should better do the same work like the other Guardians, if he still wanted to be truthfully a part of this 'team', the ex-biker compelled Reshiram to continue his work.

A deep growl rolled in Secenos' throat, while the Blastoise closed Keys device which had turn off after the annoying guy ended the call. Reshiram stared bitter at this little something-like-a-phone – as if that thing was blamable for the situation, he would love it to destroy this item at once...

Lying his head a little angular, Schiller stated with his typical fatherly undertone: "Hach yes, I know how frustrating it must be to listen to this young mule, as long as oneself isn't used to him... Actually, I can remember very well the feeling, which I got, when Key started quickly the work as our organizer and technology-specialist, after the first plan of Cipher was negated. I was back then very disgusted, to watch this intelligent boy and trainer suddenly in the role of a harsh commander, because he never seemed to be such a 'control-freak' as long as he had no real responsibility. Perhaps I never realized before, that he takes his jobs much more serious, than the majority of those so-called human geniuses... If I'm right, then Key is... somehow caring. Too much."

"You want to say, that I should be... clement...?" Secenos hissed in disgust while using the last word – fighting against the simple idea to show mercy to someone, who treated him even worse than all the other ones who refused him. Schiller smirked minimal: "No, this would be too much for you. For the majority of us, if I have to be honest. After all, everybody from the first three generations can't tolerate Keys exaggeratedness, although we are those who met him before he became more than just one of the trainers who support us. And even I possess not the patience to have always commiseration for his stressing duty." "Then, why did you had to deliver a speech...?" the dragon asked with a fatigued expression. "Well, maybe I want you to understand, why Key is nevertheless an important part of our alliance. I mean, you will not find easily someone who takes his duty and responsibility as serious as him, though he has no special powers aside from his intelligent brain. Plus, he respects at least Melody. Treats her even like a real friend. And he would do – like all of us – everything in order to support her. If you ask me, then Key possesses in his hard husk a soft, sentimental core. He's similar to Space, who's also not easy to handle. And you, if we are honest, behave also not like an angel."

Secenos sighed: "I had already enough wiggings in the last days..." "Which you provoked or even started directly by yourself." ,Schiller declared, "In this point, you are in the same way a nuisance, like our stressed organizer and the extraterrestrial doctor. But in my eyes, there is a difference between the three of you." "And...?" Reshiram mumbled, while he prepared slowly for going to the initial point of his next mission. The Blastoise replied with a sad smile: "You know, what you do. I'm sure, that you have more sensitivity than Key and Space together, so that you really realize, what your actions cause others. After all... You are as close to Melody, like all of us. All Pokémon, who are classified as the strongest Guardians with supernatural powers – similar to Adepts. Even, when you deny it: My little girl from once, who became now such a courageously young woman, touches yet your offish heart, so that her kindness affects you."

Secenos' nose crinkled a little. Those words irritated him in an unpleasing way... He hated it.

"This is too sentimental." ,he snarled quietly, "You better go now and help your friends."

Schiller chuckled abashed: "You're right. This old turtle almost forgot his job..."

"Then get lost. And let me do mine." Reshiram snorted sobered.

~ C ~

At the initial point, Secenos recognized relieved that he had at least a bit luck.

His next overseer was an agreeable partner – much more, than the majority of Guardians. Above all, even more constructive for his mood than his friends from Unova, because it was nobody else but his young protégé.

Surprised by her spontaneous help, Reshiram wanted to know why she 'wasted' her time for him. With an airily smile on her lips, Melody explained it: She had finished her last mission, when Key called her plus asked, if she could delay her break until someone else was free in order to take care of the unmotivated dragon. And since she had nothing private to do at the moment, until it was time for the meeting which she and Key had settled for the afternoon, she didn't mind to work longer.

(Hearing those words let him furrow his bows a bit. After all, it was indeed an unbelievable fact, that she considered someone like the nerd as a friend. But not only this irritated him in secret. Eventually: She wasn't forced to support him in such a boring job. So... Had she really nothing better to do in her freetime...? After several jobs – some of them even before sunrise...?)

When they loaded the delivery onto themselves, he winced minimal with his ears while watching how Melody would carry the majority of her part. Of course, with a small human body, his protégé wasn't able like him to move items from one place to the other. So, she used her ability to levitate lots of things (or persons) in the same moment. But even a nailing Adept like her was not perfect, which was, why she needed at times a 'drudge' who helped her to carry a larger delivery, although the young woman was generally not dependent on two additional hands.

It was... remarkable for him, how superior she was thanks to her concentration and special energy, while she possessed still typical humanely weaknesses like this one. In his eyes, she was celestial, though... or rather just because she hadn't stopped to work on herself and to stay with both feed steadfast on the ground. Albeit she didn't like it... Melody deserved his silent admiration.

This liking, though, was not prevailing for a personal aspect of her.

While they left the initial point with uncountable objects, his brain recognized finally, what his eyes had registered in the first moment when he saw Melody in this place. And even, when he said never something about that topic: He really wondered about her tick to wear often different clothes. Betimes, it annoyed him also a little bit, since he had no sense (or tolerance) for fashion. Watching, how she changed per day over and over her appearance, made him tired.

For Reshiram, it was a pure mystery, how his protégé did it... Eventually, the bottom-line was: Melody had seemingly for every occasion at least one outfit. For example this typically outfit with the white west and almost-black pants, which she wore now. This thing was definitely something like her regular-job-outfit, while this specific white dress with boots and complex sleeves was only for her purest use of the offensive power as a Sol-Adept. (Although the embodiment of truth speculated generally, that this one was defined. That this dress was magical – like the other clothing, a very long bright dress, which was part of her celestial form. After all, this beautiful outfit appeared whenever she lent Natit her power – granting him temporarily his Sol-form. And the white outfit – anyway this was his impression of her offensive strength – appeared also not randomly.)

But thinking about her existence as the current Sol-Adept...

Melodys supporting employment of her power as a Sol-Adept (alias mortal, yet angelic creature) was indeed magical. Why else should the color of her hair change always...? Because of her will, after she already liked her natural sky-blue...? No. Of course not. So, it wasn't her own decision, that the beautiful waves became silver with a golden shine whenever she arrived this powerful but completely defensive state. This phenomenon was obviously a part of her 'metamorphosis'. Perhaps, it should simply emphasize this 'holy touch' or 'angelic atmosphere' around her... Or maybe it was just some kind of humor or preference of this being called Sol, who allowed her after all to possess this colossal force which even the best Adepts couldn't develop by themselves...

Hmpf, whatever...

In the midst of the flight, Secenos focused again on her usual appearance(s).

Apart from this 'magic-quirk' outside of her influence, he often wondered, how she could change completely ordinary clothes (via her special energy) quickly – and in addition everywhere... It was an irreversible fact, that teleportation was limited in consideration of it's range. When the place, where a desired object resided, was located in a world alias dimension which was truly far away, then teleportation failed or worked only slowly like a slug moves. Because of this, Reshiram could not imagine that Melody used this kind of transportation... Rather, he would be willing to believe, that the young Adept relied now and then on 'pocket dimensions', where she could stock on demand temporarily clothes (or other items) that she preferred to have in her near.

When they landed in the first area where they had to deliver a few packets, he snorted soundless.

Secenos couldn't help but focus a little on her hair, while she was busy with talking to three guys who seemed to be responsible for the receipt of products. In the warm sunlight at noon, the strands shimmered like the lively sea which reflects a pretty, azure-colored sky. The view was so beautiful, but he couldn't enjoy it fully... This was, because his protégé liked it also to change her hairstyle – instead of letting the silky waves flowing like mother nature had ordered them to do.

Mostly, Melody wore her 'brand mark': Plaited braids. Two exemplars were usual in her free-time, while she preferred while fighting in general a single one because of it's practical implementation. Thanks to her mental powers, she could even switch between the styles without needing her hands, which was also the reason why she had never trouble with combing her hair. So, the young woman had always the possibility to adapt her style to the current situation.

Which didn't mean, that she had absolutely no interest into other 'haircuts'. Now and then, she liked also ponytails. Such a 'tail' was either located on the upper part of the back of the head or – assumed that she felt like it – on the right side of her head. But even a bonnily ponytail was not exactly that, what Secenos had in mind... In this regard, he could be truly grateful, that his protégé changed constantly never two small aspects of her hairstyle. Her real 'brand mark', a fringe (or called bangs), was always identical. It was the same with two shorter strands of hair which ranged to her shoulders and were located directly beside her face. Those things stayed always, like they were.

Although, Secenos had generally not really a problem with her braids, he regretted a little the point, that his possibilities were limited to watch her strands of hair freely. It was rarely, that the dragon saw Melody with open hair, since she wore it basically then open, while she used her full strength as a Sol-Adept (offensive and defensive) – or, when she went ultimate to bed. And the last chance was the truly rare example of both alternatives, because it was for him like... Christmas and Easter at one and the same day, whenever he could watch her in a nightgown.

~ C ~

"Aah, is this not nice...? The clean air; this beautiful nature; and such a relaxing atmosphere... I bet, that you are definitely taken with this place!" his protégé rejoiced gently. "Well..." ,he said slowly, "It is... alright. Tolerably." She rolled her eyes and replied a bit sulking: "Enthusiasm is not really your strength, isn't it? Although you should be happy about my choice for spending still a little time with you, before we will separate later. After all, I am not forced to visit with you this lonely forest. I could also wait for Key in the HQ Lab, until he finishes his job for today and starts our meeting. So, I'm wondering why you have no fun, since this place fits your preferences."

For a few feed-steps, he considered her words. Reshiram felt not like answering her, but...

"Until now, the whole day was only... a disenchantment. This kind of boredom 'digests' me. I feel, as if my body would be filled with cotton – and not my own organs." "Which means, that you need some time to recover, if you want to enjoy again something. As long, as you have this feeling inside of you, even things which make you usually happy can't cheer you up now. Practically... you are – thanks to the missions – now a little numb." she stated calm. "Yes." he confirmed short-spoken.

After those sparse words, the white dragon fell again silent.

Melody sighed a bit frustrated about his non-talkative attitude, but she found quickly something, which distracted her from the disappointment. And to be honest: Her distraction was not only for the young Adept welcome.

She summoned this special gift from Natit. His treasure of the heart; this magical ocarina.

(Like her clothes, she had always access to this instrument, which was possible because of the fact, that the ocarina was 'independent'. It was a magical object, but it was not bound to Natits near, which enabled the trouble-free transport. Effective, the present was veritable – it was real. Completely in opposition to Secenos' creation for her, since his blade was dependent on him or rather his physical near to the place where Melody was.)

His protégé played the light-blue instrument. Using only the natural tunes of the small object instead of every imaginable sound or variety of musical instruments, she created a mystic, yet calm atmosphere or rather ambiance, which eased even the most ungracious spirit.

While he walked next to her in a noiseless way, Secenos listened very attentive to the music. Betimes, the large dragon closed even his eyes, because he couldn't refuse the soothing effect. Relishing the unobtrusive sounds which Melody made let him feel recovered and also more bright. It was, as if the sound would wash away the frustration in his mind... He started truthfully to enjoy the lively-green forest, the fresh air around him and not to forget his stay with her.

Reshiram looked curious at the young woman. She answered his gaze – and he could see, that she realized his beginning delight, because her sky-blue eyes sparkled with relief. A soft smile glided gradually over her face – making it the most beautiful mien he knew.

His ears winced a little while he watched this sight. If she wouldn't play at the moment this object... perhaps he would abuse her face now. Because he started to feel again this specific curiosity. Felt, how much he wanted to know, what kind of taste her rosy lips might have...

Damned, he wanted her...

~ C ~

Per accident, they discovered suddenly something in the wood, which forced even someone like Reshiram to forget those insubordinate feelings of his body. (Well, the happening caused for sure not only him to react astonished, but it was easier to taken Melody by positive surprise, than him. After all, she was in spite of her technical interest still a child of nature.)

While she stopped playing the ocarina, both watched the natural masterpiece in front of them. Gazed soundless at the small, but pictorially lake which resided between large broadleaf-trees.

Somehow, after a half minute, Secenos felt like breaking the silence. In a low voice, he asked her: "Did you... knew about it?" Giggling a little, she shook her head: "No, unfortunately not. I expected maybe from this forest, that it must have a place like this one, yet I couldn't see even a tiny proof whenever I flew above the trees. But well, now we have the information, why it was so hard to see this water in the air. The trees allow no outlook while the feed don't touch the ground." "But why? Why did you think at least, that there had to be a lake?" he wondered. "Easy: Because Ducklett seem to visit the forest now and then. It made me suspicious, when I watched a swarm several times while I had a similar job to do like the one we had today. 'Of course' I got not the idea to use my something-like-a-flair, but in the end I can't tell, that I would be unsatisfied with the current result. After all, I can share this discovery now with one of my best friends."

Enjoying the pretty view was one thing, but hearing those words from her was simply admirable. This single phrase lightened his mood – encouraged him, to take like always the chance to provoke her fascination for animalistic bodies... To show her, how worthwhile his offering was...

Indeed, it couldn't be more perfect now. The white-green light which shimmered through the trees; the comfortable-quiet atmosphere around them; the soft mosses under their feed; and the nice fact, that his protégé was currently very generous with her 'personal judgment' about him. If not now – while being in such a wonderful place in the purest nature – then he had no idea, which occasion fitted Melodys interest enough to give in to him.

Careful, the calm white dragon leaned expressionless his head on her right shoulder.

She gazed at him with minimal lifted eyebrows, but it looked not as if she would mind his doing. Rather, the young woman waited seemingly for his next action – unsure, what he wanted from her. A weak smile scurried over his face, since he couldn't believe at times, how good-natured she was to question always the black-hearted aspect of his personality. Why, just why had she so much trust, that she expected not automatically the worst from him...

Slowly, he allowed his wings to approach her a little. When the fluffy limbs rested next to her body, so that she was surrounded by them in a comfortable way without any force behind his doing, gradually a smile appeared on her lips and in her eyes. She understood, what his action meant. Nevertheless, she showed no sign of refusal, because it was not the expression which she gave him, whenever her answer was a clear 'No!'... Instead of that, Melody 'emitted' some kind of relaxation, that supported his inner calm. Unstressed, he let his claws palm a bit the soft mosses at the ground, while he created a quiet growl in his throat – similar to the tune of a satisfied cat; purring.

Unexpected, her hands dived bit by bit into the feathers of his wings.

This astonished him a little, but in a positive way. Additional relaxed by her reaction, he closed trustful his eyes. Let her fingers wander through his plumage, until she stopped because she found the skin underneath the white adornment. The sensation was as appealing, as if she would touch his animalistic face, which was why he could no longer resist to take more control.

Unhasty, he wrapped his wings around her. With the claws of his right limb, he held gently the free shoulder of his protégé, while he put the other ones at her thigh. Minimal, he pressed her back against his chest, so that she was more or less completely surrounded by him. Melody answered him by laying her hands on the outside of his right wing – gliding with her fingers again into the feathers until she touched his skin. Because of this touch he felt heatedly, so that he hold her even stronger. He couldn't help but nudge her neck with his nose; breathing in the sweetish scent of this young girl before his lips found the delicious skin she owned. In this moment, her hands grabbed strong into his feathers, which acted like a stimulatory drug on him; a part of him supplied itself with blood... In his rising arousal, he prevented her not from caressing his skin through the plumage.

But... his last doing – or rather not-doing turned out to be a mistake. A large mistake.

And he could feel, how his chance became just because of it ruined at once...

Cursed...! She touched his scar...

~ C ~

He realized forthrightly, that she recognized it. The open wound.

She was completely torpid – breathed not even minimal. But a few seconds after her fingers had touched this specific part of him, she loosened at once from her temporarily petrification. Angrily. Secenos could sense, how the rage started to take her mind over. He didn't need to listen to the way how she took deep breaths. Her body clenched a bit, which was why he did not want to let her go, although he recognized that she wished for that. The only thing, that he could allow at the moment, was, to turn her with caution around, which gave her the possibility to look at his face.

Her sky-blue eyes gazed severe at him, while she stated: "You know, why I am a bit furious now, don't you. So, can you tell me, why you didn't inform me about the returning trouble of your 'harmless handicap'...? Did you really think, that I wouldn't recognize it thanks to your plumage, that your right arm is injured? Surely, because of your feathers, it's impossible to see it. But... Honestly, I can feel it very well, how your scar started to work again. It's completely open – AND like always, it lets your blood rot! How the hell could you hide this from me?!"

He snorted tired. Not taking her worry serious, he replied: "Hang it all... It's just the same old story. As if I have to inform you always about it, when this thing moves a tiny nerve. You care too much. With that fact, I don't plan to scream every single time, when a little drop of blood appears... Truthfully: Stop worrying about such an unimportant side-effect."

Melody shook determined her head. With an earnest expression, the young woman said: "Wrong. The problem with your scar is no bagatelle. After all, the Shadow Triad was detected by Key. Seemingly, the three plan something very dangerous, which probably could come true in the case, that you are weakened like THAT." Reshiram didn't understand: "What has this to do with my scar? Why should I worry, just because I will have sooner or later those... mental attacks?"

"Don't you see...? You are the number-one-foe of the trio. After all, they think, that it is your fault, how the 'great plan' of Ghetsis could fail completely." "Why do you believe this...?" he wondered. With a furrowed forehead, the embodiment of truth gazed unsure at Melody. Her serious worry seemed to enter him slowly, after he recognized gradually how much she cared for that situation. Normally, he wouldn't care a damn for it, but those earnest irises made even him nervous.

The sky-blue-haired Adept explained: "Already, before Key noted that the guys do some suspicious activities around this world as well as a few neighboring exemplars, I met the Shadow Triad. Probably, you are aware of this – after all, I have no secrets when it comes to my Guardians and especially best friends. However, a few days before, I practically bumped unwillingly into them. This event was as 'nice' as always – they were 'friendly' and completely 'lovely'. As customary, nobody had lots of interest into listening to reason. But their head – perhaps the oldest of them – told me clearly, that in their eyes, Reshiram – you – is fully responsible for their failed 'destiny'. According to the trio's opinion, it happened only because of 'the dragons determination to help me', that N changed his mind and accompanied us instead of Team Plasma. And so, they will do now every possible and impossible activity in order to destroy you. No matter, how exactly."

Secenos measured her words for a moment. Actually, he refused it to take her idea too serious. Yet... He couldn't deny the fact, that the Shadow Triad were no harmless, conventional humans. Although, it didn't appeal to him to care for this difficulty, he understood, that they would take advantage of every small weakness he would show them. And his scar was such a weakness, too.

"I don't mind." ,he mumbled, "When they really think, that they can kill me: They can always try. But even with an active scar, that floods me with negative energy: I'm still stronger than them. Humans like the trio – full of revengefulness – have no chance against a being like me."

"You are too self-confident." Melody sighed and touched his right wing again with both hands. Thoughtful he watched, how she caressed cautious his limb – taking care not to contact his scar. Melodys gingerliness eased Reshirams combativeness. He could remember afresh, that she was still surrounded by his wings, which was why he started to hold her again a bit more tightly.

"Do you really not care for the danger?" she whispered melancholy. Stroking his shoulders gently. Instead of answering her at once, Secenos aspirated a soft kiss on her forehead. "No." he susurrated, before he touched her skin with a bit more pressure. Her scent; her aroma... Oh god, he wanted her. It became harder and harder for him, to resist... His mouth glided deeper. Touching her right cheek, he was no longer able to leave his eyes open. Nor could he let his lips shut. With closed eyelids, Reshiram allowed his tip of the tongue to touch her silky skin. The sweetish taste drove him crazy, which was why he wanted to feel – to savor her rosy lips, too...

"DON'T." Melody ordered him with a strict pitch of the voice. He growled quietly; followed her completely reluctant. Nevertheless, he didn't let her go; leaned his forehead rather against her chest. Squinting his eyes, he ground hard his fangs. "You tantalize me..." he stated with a throaty voice. "Be not cruel... It is not, like I would want to hurt one of my best friends..." she answered sad. Secenos sighed: "But you know, that I will never give up... I want only you for this..." "I know. Yet, I can't be a one-night-stand. I love Natit. My heart belongs to him. And even, if I wouldn't have him, it would be impossible for me to accept you. I can't sleep with someone, who I don't love."

"I am aware of this... Always... After all, you are my protégé..." Secenos moaned.

~ C ~

Stretching his body, the white dragon yawned ample.

The present day had been a good, pleasant one – especially his last mission.

He could swear, that it was Melodys 'fault', that Key had assigned him only interesting jobs. Anyway everything seemed, as if his idea was a real fact, because his protégé showed yesterday strong pity for him and his penalty. Even after the little happening between them, the young woman had stated clearly, how much compassion her 'benefactor' triggered with his personal trouble. So, perhaps she had already influenced the ex-biker, when the two of them spent this quality-time. Which would explain in any case, why Key had not chastised him today in any regard.

Hm, whatever... Though, he had lots of (fighting-)fun today, he felt, that it was time to go home. And luckily, he stood in a world not far away from his own, so that he would be soonish in his place and able to eat dinner together with his friends. Maybe he could even pull himself together in order to create with them one or two sessions, before his great need for sleep would emerge.

Secenos winced with his ears, when he wanted to take wing.

Something... wasn't right.

His flair didn't fail him, because suddenly a great triple-beam sped into his direction.

Dodging the ray, he could already see while hovering above the ground, who dared to attack him. And he couldn't believe, how much bad luck he must have, since it was like a stupid joke to watch those characters, who Melody had mentioned in the last day...

Confronted with the Shadow Triad, Reshiram gazed deprecative at the three guys.

"How crack-brained are you idiots, to challenge someone like me?" he asked cynically.

The leader chuckled self-confident: "Now, now, do you worry about us? Heh, you should better care for your own health, because we are this time much stronger than you could ever expect! We had some nice boosts for our negative energy in the last weeks, which you definitely don't want to meet! So, capitulate better now, before this here will be unnecessarily harder for you!"

The suppressed aggressiveness alarmed Reshirams flight-instinct. But in the same time, it appealed to his natural pugnacity, so that he didn't think about giving up and allowing them to do with him, whatever the violent humans had planned. In lieu thereof, he provoked them with a black-hearted, fangs-uncovering grin: "Oh c'mon, you stupid dunderheads have no chance against me. You are as powerless and starry-eyed, like your insane master. And if you don't watch out... then you'll end soon like Ghetsis himself." "Scumbag!" the guys called in the same moment, before they fired negative energy at the dragon. Secenos protected himself quickly with a barrier, but he recognized, that his provocation had triggered somehow more force behind those beams... This amused him. Grinning, he answered their attack with a shock-wave of his black-white energy, which they dodged instantly with an almost impressive jump into the air. Then...

"You can float. How comical." Secenos stated nastily. "Not as funny, as your fall will shortly be." ,the leader replied self-reliant, "I can't wait to pull out every single feather you giant goose have." "Not as much, as I want to deform your idiotic visages." the embodiment of truth snarled.

~ C ~

He had underestimated them.

This realization hit his mind in an unpleasant, abrupt way.

But Secenos was at the moment nevertheless not determined to give up.

Headstrong, like he was, he wanted to defeat the trio in order to teach them a valuable lesson. Namely, that they couldn't hold the past forever in their tiny brains, because this would only destroy everything positive of their characteristics, until they were truly copies of Ghetsis current state. Not, that this would matter for him, personally... He hated more or less every human and Pokémon around him, who counted not to his friends. So, the reason for his doing wasn't pity. Instead of that, his simple existence as the embodiment of truth demanded from him to make the Shadow Triad realize ASAP, that their current way was only wrong.

And of course, his pride and combativeness forbade him to flee or to call for help. After all, he was not only strong, but persistent and quick, too. Taking damage was no reason to worry about, as long as he possessed always the option to counter the foes attacks. And indeed, he had usually the chance thanks to the two weaker men, who allowed him practically to pay back every hit. This could be almost a reason for him to become optimistic after his annoying discovery, but Reshiram stayed now as a precaution skeptical in order to prevent any mistakes.

In the event, this decision turned out to be a good choice.

It was in the midst of the battle, when he understood that.

Naturally, Reshiram had to endure – like his enemies – many strikes and injuries. But unfortunately, the three man were talented in self-healing. In contrast to him, who was truly better in weakening/strengthening others than taking care for his own wounds. Which was also the reason, why he didn't get the possibility to create his black dome, though this would help him now massive. Argh, if he could just constrain their movements – just a little bit... Because...

Suddenly, a fierce triple-beam hit Secenos right body-half.

The attack paralyzed his right wing completely... If he wouldn't be able to float via his energy like every other Guardian, then he would fall now at the hard ground. Knowing this, let him feel nevertheless not tranquilized, since he was in any way limited and an easier target for his foes. Aforesaid people started also in this second another attack, which he could barely negate with an own blast – using white-blue fire via the exhalation with his mouth.

But for fending a subsequent beam off, Reshiram was not recovered enough.

~ C ~

"I don't think so!"

Hearing the self-confident voice was like a welcoming miracle for him.

With mischievous pleasure, Reshiram watched grinning how his freshly-appeared protégé destroyed the enemies beam via enormous waves of icy energy, before she fought the perplexed Shadow Triad off with a strong squall. Oh yes... There existed no other way, how he could enjoy it as much as now to be supported (or perhaps rescued) by a good friend.

Melody levitated to his injured right side – started to heal it, while the trio was also busy with medicating the worst damages. Half amused, half frustrated the young Adept smiled at him when physical easement flowed through his body. "Silly. I told you, how dangerous they became. Do you ever listen to my worry...?" she stated somehow exhausted. "Well, I don't complain about your help, don't I? So, your words are not completely ignored. … I can see, what you meant." "Alright. Then, do me the favor to let me support you. After all, you don't have to do this alone. I'm here for you. Even, if this is a burden for your ego." Melody said with a hopeful gaze in her eyes.

Secenos nodded – giving her his quiet permission: "I let you."

The battle continued directly after their conversation – thanks to the foes. Luckily, this happened after Melody had also finished the most necessary healing of her friends injuries, so that both sides could face the exchange of blows as recovered as possible. Though the combat resumed abruptly, the white dragon payed still some attention to his protégé – making sure, to return the favor which she did him when she was appeared in this place and had healed his wounds...

Perhaps he could only materialize it, when she was in his near, but at least Secenos could give her in moments like this one the specifically blade he had created for her. And luckily, the weapon was very useful for her while dealing with the foes, since that thing possessed only Secenos' purest, most positive light in order to match Melodys four elements plus the golden energy as a Sol-Adept. Changeable, like his spirit, the weapon reflected four shapes for the young woman. The appearances of a rapier (earth), a scythe (fire), a large staff (water), and a crossbow (wind). Additional, the rapier fitted the aforesaid fifth energy perfectly, so that his personal treasure would protect her for him.

However... Because he knew, that his protégé would not become harried easily, he could ease several regions of his brain that had overlapped his self-assuredness; concentrate again on his target. Reshiram focused alone on the powerful leader, while his protégé handled the other two candidates in order to consider his independent decision. (The fact, that she respected him and was also willing to prevent the weaker trio-members from attacking his body, touched his tiny sentimental side. Sometimes – in situations like this one – he asked himself in secret, how this could be... How it was even possible, to deserve still her trust, after he had done again something... nasty to her... Was she really nothing more than an Adept; a human, that she could forgive him again and again, to demand nothing else but an extensive special moment with her...? While he fought against the trio-leader, Secenos felt, how intense the thoughts about Melody affected him...)

~ C ~

Suddenly, his scar ripped itself completely open.

Causing him to feel overwhelming pain, the injury paralyzed his body at once.

But it was not the physical distress, that took away the majority of his consciousness. Not the way, how his blood started to rot on the surface... but the agony, that arose from the negative energy amongst the supernatural injury. The sick humanity inside of his mental madness engrossed quickly his perceptiveness – filled him up with indescribable anguish of mind...

'NO!' Reshiram thought wrathful. Refused with his whole spirit, how his handicap took him over, which allowed him to doge a strong blast of the trio-leader early enough. After this, Melody came fast as lightning to his side – shielded him from another attack, which was this time summoned by the whole Shadow Triad. Her support was very welcome for him, since he needed to fight for now against his personal foe instead of the idiotic guys, so that he cared no longer for his environment. For a moment, his protégé simply had to deal alone with the trio... Otherwise, he would be not even able to keep up the practical weapon for her. So, there was no other way.

Slowly, he closed his eyes.

Half-drowning in his human madness, the dragon became quickly furious because of himself. Nothing could make him as stodged with hate, as his own issues could. Truthfully nothing. This was why he didn't stand it to have this strange scar. This was... why he was not willing to lose against such weak feelings as despair and depression. It would make him not only vulnerable as well as would turn him into an easy target for his foes, but also... it would make him completely worthless in his own opinion. And since he had here no chance to ease the distress with a specific 'medicine', Secenos had ultimate no other possibility than focusing himself completely on his purest blood-lust. Blood-lust and wrath in order to free his body and – which was even more important – his mind from the negative state in which he was imprisoned.

Effective, Reshiram started to rely on nothing else but his 'inner-monster'. On everything which was characteristical for his darkest sides – inchoate with his strongest egoism and recklessness. Practically, he turned his whole mind into an 'embodiment of Yin'; erased temporarily his 'light' while he fought against his human weakness, so that he became unable to feel guilt or worry. Resulting, that he could feel in black-hearted joy, how the madness became weaker.

He had never done such a mental switch before in a serious fight.

And suddenly, his body gave him one single reason why he had never tried it.

His dark sides became accidentally active. Active, as if they were identical to his regular powers. They overwhelmed him like an energy-reserve – pushed his wish to defeat the enemies. And since Reshiram was really in danger as long as his body was weakened, he didn't even think about refusing his rising gloom. Instead, Secenos welcomed it...

When he opened his eyes again, he felt not only the change of his physical strength. He saw it. Watched not only, how the explosion he had created hit just now two trio-members with yellow-red instead of white-blue fire... but could also gaze at another difference. It was not only his energy, which matched the temporarily alteration of his mind. His body did this, too.

His color-scheme was inverted. Every feather – every hair was no longer white. His dark powers had redyed his complete body, so that he was as black as Zekrom normally was. And when he saw the reflection of himself in Melodys shocked eyes, then he realized, that even his own irises were merciless affected by his 'inner-monster'. His light-blue scleras were light-red, while his pupils in the pale color of an icy sea were vanished in order to give way to a reserved blood-red.

~ C ~

His appearance should scare him. Even a being like him.

But it didn't. It really didn't. He simply felt no anxiety – not even unsureness.

Secenos could only sense the physical powers of his dark sides. And their promising ego, which had the same effect like a strong drug on him. Melodys worry about him reached his mind no longer, although he could definitely see her stunned, incredulous expression. And above all, he realized how unimportant her opinion – almost her bare existence became for him...

Everything he cared about now, was nothing more but fighting.

The injured two members of the trio recovered not as quick as before from Reshirams brute attack, which was even for their self-confident leader like a strong punch into the stomach. He stared disbelieving at the embodiment of truth – obviously overwhelmed by the unexpected force. Trepidation glided over his face, which revealed his growing intention to leave the battlefield leastwise for this time. And it was the same with his companions, who even showed anxiety and shock as simultaneously as twins.

But Secenos didn't grant them so easily an escape.

Using his temporarily yellow-red fire, the dragon attacked the leader without any sign of pity. Lunged even at the enemy, when aforesaid human was still busy with shielding himself. The other two members tried to prevent Reshiram from this, but their action made it only easier for him. Grinning, he allowed his whole force to coma out.

While he emitted with lots of strength his power in form of an all-embracing blast wave, he watched how the energy hit the foes not in the typical black-white color-scheme. Normally, the black played the dominant, yet completely calm part while the white added a soft touch to the attacks... But now, the main-color was piercingly white with a black supplement which promised only doom and destruction instead of safety and peace. Effective, it was the same coloration, like his specific sign on the right back of the 'hand' possessed whenever it inverted.

Speaking of it... A short look at his wing revealed Secenos, that his Guardian-sign was indeed white with a black shimmer instead of the contrary state. Since it glowed in this moment, he could see, that his temporarily metamorphose affected truthfully everything of him.

Still, he felt no worry.

Not even, while he simply battered the Shadow Triad under Melodys shocked gaze.

He enjoyed his blood-lust intense, so that he had only eyes for the more and more weak enemies. After all, they still wanted to destroy him, although they seriously tried to leave the current battle. Especially the leader – probably the one who adored Ghetsis at the most – yet possessed the will for showing Secenos his deep hate which was even stronger than fear. And this hate was like nutriment that allowed Reshirams 'inner-monster' to stay even with beginning physical fatigue powerful.

Soon, Secenos started to cherish his new ability in a narcissistic way. He couldn't think about something else than the unexpected power, which flowed through every cell of his body. It was like existing for nothing else but his combativeness...

~ C ~

He could only feel the exhaustion, when the Shadow Triad finally made an escape.

Slowly panting, he sank to the ground with a body as heavy as thousands of boulders.

Secenos sensed pain, when his feed carried finally his weight, so that he started tardily to realize how much his 'inner-monster' had turned him into an emotionless tool. But it was too early for him to understand the whole severity of his doing. He couldn't grasp it completely.

Melody, however, understood it very well. Her insight was clearly visible, when she neared him... Obviously, she had waited for the moment of his beginning slow-down, because she came to him only now – with the certainty that he would pay real attention to her. Moreover, the mien of her meant pure earnestness; his eyes wished for looking away, when he studied her expression. He saw, how much it went against her will to heal now his injuries, because already the way how her hands touched his chest revealed him even in this numb state of his mind, that she disapproved it...

In his black-turned body, he didn't know, what to do with her discontent... Should he prevent her from taking care of his wounds...? Or would this action impair her mood even more...? Would he... anger her good will with that...? He couldn't tell in his current status... Empathy was not his strength – it never was – but now... It was impossible for him, to 'sense' her...

Puzzled, he gazed at the unfriendly sky-blue of her eyes, while she healed him.

"What you did – and still do – is like tantalizing your own self. Your soul." she whispered harsh. Secenos knew, that she had a strong flair for recognizing the 'special core' of other creatures... So, when she said that someone injured his self, then it was the truth. But he wasn't willing to accept, that his new ability was a mistake. After all, it could safe his life.

He growled minimal about her words. His reaction annoyed Melody without ambiguity, because those normally endearing hands of her grabbed the hair under her contact with him in a rough way. "I don't care if you can change your powers and appearance. If this helps you to survive every obstacle and danger, than I'm grateful for it. But when you start to harm yourself, then I can't watch. I don't want, that you destroy perhaps a part of yourself...!"

"You're wrong. I don't do this." he replied reserved. "Can you prove it? Because I have great trouble to believe you. When I look at you, then I see not much from the positive sides of your personality. They are downtrodden by the worst parts of your ego." she blamed him.

Snorting, he decided to switch his shape in order to prove his point of view.

Yet, this determination turned out to be a bad idea. Already the light of his shape-shifting wasn't as normal – white – as he was used to. Instead, the shimmer was now as black as his fur and plumage. And when he felt Melodys fingers clenching on the shirt which covered his humanely chest, Secenos swiftly suspected before his returning clear sight, that he regretted his big mouth.

Uff, at least he could feel the kind of guilt again, which Melody caused in his mind...

"Do not tell me, that you have the opinion, that THIS is normal for you." his protégé complained. Grumpily because of her pitch of the voice, he answered unemotional: "Idiocy. I'm still able, to take a human camouflage. Isn't this enough?" "I'm sorry, but... NO?! Your colors are STILL inverted – even your skin is no longer bright! You are now as dark-skinned as Seonar!"

Reluctant, Secenos gazed now at his appearance, since he couldn't grasp her problem...

The result was... a bit disconcerting for him. Discovering, that even his humanely shape was affected by his dark force, made Secenos thoughtful. Even his clothes possessed now the opposite of their normal color-scheme. His black jacket had adopted disagreeable white; his white shirt turned due to his shape-shifting into black; his bright collar and bracelets with a silver-shine became as dusky as those exemplars and collars of his real body; and his dark trousers, belt and shoes weren't no longer so pleasant for his eyes, but now stinging light-colored.

Looking at Melodys irises, he studied his reflection in them.

His hair was still black. And his eyes – though the scleras were as white as they had to be in humanely shape – possessed still not their typical pale sea-blue. Additional, the alternate was even in his current condition sobering. The blood-red seemed to be piercing in Melodys reflecting eyes – Secenos couldn't help but despise the way how he looked in the sky-blue irises...

But all of this didn't change his point of view.

"So... what? Do you think, that I will refuse this new trump-card? Something, which helps me with my supernatural problem that my scar means...?" he snarled unfriendly. Melodys gaze became angrily for a moment, but then it turned into a helpless expression. Helpless and sad. "Ses... Please, don't take this 'chance'... Don't fall for the dark promise of power which your gloom offers..." Sighing, he touched her hands which still rested on his chest. "Nothing will happen to me. I am still the same being. I can already sense, how my suppressed 'light' comes back. And those powers are as willingly callable like the rest of my force." he reassured her.

Not, that it was as easy, as he affirmed... Returning to his normal status would become probably often problematic for him, since a strong misgiving crawled gradually through his exerted brain while he started to emphasize his statement. But well... He was nevertheless successful.

"Better now...? No longer 'Cecil' in your opinion...?" Secenos asked her with a minimal timid smile, when he stand in front of her with his normal human camouflage. Melody tried to smile, too, while her fingers answered his unconstrained touch. "Yes, you seem to be indeed normal now. Yet... 'Cecil'...? Why do you utter the name, which many Guardians use in order to make fun of you...? After all, you don't like this phrase..." she said compassionate. Smiling a bit stronger, he pressed gently her hands on his chest before he answered: "It fits the falseness of this state. Parts of me are for sure still awake while I'm caught in this condition, but this 'me' is not the real me. And this name – Cecil – matches also the way, how the majority of Guardians misapprehend my whole self, so that nothing would be more adequate as an appellation than this one."

She caressed his hands a little while susurrating: "Which means, that you will nevertheless prefer it to follow your own decision instead of my well-intentioned worry... Hm, sometimes I don't know, why you still want to live by my side, since it seems to be not really useful for you." He couldn't help in this moment, but taking fast as lightning his real shape. His wings entangled her body – pressed her against him, while he whispered: "You are my personal protégé. And I want you... Always. These two things are enough reason for me to stay with you."

His words harmed his ego – made him sick, but Melody let him forget this nasty displeasure, because her arms embraced his neck soulful. An intense sigh left his throat, while he simply held the young woman in his large wings and felt her tiny, yet fast heartbeat on his furred chest...

~ C ~

Disbelieving, he lifted his eyebrows. "You want WHAT...?"

Key folded his arms before answering businesslike: "You understood me very well. I want from you and Natit to protect an old town as well as its greatest treasure from harm by some Cipher-members. Since the Adepts of aforesaid place provoked the insufferable team, when they helped us voluntary in our last confrontation with Cipher, they deserve now this favor as a sign of our gratitude."

The white dragon snorted – looked frustrated at Natit, who seemed to have not a problem with that. When he focused again at the annoying humanely pest in front of him, he showed no appreciation: "Why must I do this, too...? I'm not interested into helping. In this case, Natit as Melodys so-called right hand should be more than enough, because you already said that the town is near to the ocean. Meaning the purest home-field-advantage for him – and for me purest boredom."

The Lugia by his left side gave him now a crestfallen gaze. But not in this for Natit typical sad way. Surprisingly, the caramel looked almost displeased at Secenos. Naturally Reshiram recognized this without feeling guilt or a sign of intimidation, since he respected the way too sensitive dragonbird not more than an innocent child. In the eyes of the embodiment of truth, Natit was far away from being scary or authoritarian.

However, Key didn't think about letting Secenos have his will: "You will go. If you want or not. After Melody and some of the other strongest Guardians are already busy with an exhausting job that will take guaranteed one week, you are after Natit the one who's in charge for difficult quests. You two are the best choice, since your types match each other perfectly – and even your other practical talents posses an irrevocable harmony. Above all, you are both 'leaders' – both Level 100. This makes you two ideal – no matter, if you stupid dragon accept this or not."

Reshiram growled. Why shared both of them the title 'the strongest Guardian', when this still meant, that Key tried always to force him to work together with others while he definitely didn't want to...? Fine, he had for sure more vigour than the Lugia, so that he was indeed a good companion for him... Yet, Natit was more dependably. The best choice when it came to protecting others. He would never want to risk the health of the population nor to put up with a possible destruction of some houses. Effective, Natit alone was in such a situation better, than a partnership with Reshiram...

"Who cares? As if a giant swan like Natit wouldn't be already ideal for taking care of this problem. He can handle those Cipher-members alone. I'm not interested. And that's it." Secenos snarled. Before the ex-biker could say anything, Natit – of all things – interfered: "Please, change your mind at least for this time. I beg you: Protect together with me the inhabitants of this town. Those people also did not care for the consequences and helped a few of us willingly, although there was no need for provoking Cipher's anger. They supported even two of your friends – Dexter and Tenebres – which is indeed a good reason for doing them a favor, too. I know, that you disdain such missions, but in the end we are talking about other inhabitants of Weyard! Please, support them."

Secenos stared for a moment expressionless at the sentimental Lugia. Then, he complained gruff: "How much I hate your submissive trait... When I just hear one single phrase of it, then I simply want to spit my guts or to strangle myself. It's worse than the pest. … But alright. After there is obviously no other possibility for making you silent: I'll come with you. So, are you happy now...?" Frustrated, he watched how a bright smile glided shyly over the dragonbirds face. The caramel of his irises was as sparkling as several stars, when Natit replied: "Thank you, Secenos. I am truthfully grateful for your help." Reshiram rolled his eyes. "If you say so..." he mumbled quiet.

"Well then." ,Key cut in on them, "You two should better not waste time anymore. If you want, that aforesaid Adepts don't have to fight for themselves, then it's really necessary that you leave now. Better yesterday than tomorrow." "Pfft, spare me those slogans..." Secenos hissed cranky.

Damned, he already regretted his consent to do this job...

~ C ~

He was lost in thoughts, when they left the HQ Lab in order to travel through the dimensions. Effective, his body flew on it's own – programmed with the right way in the direction of Weyard, while he payed to nothing else attention but to his mind...

Sometimes, Secenos wondered in secret, how Key could obtain information so fast, that it was usually easy for the Guardians to be just in time. Especially Natit, who was well-known for his perfect timing, accomplished with the nerd's knowledge always the trick to arrive a location earlier than everybody else – even before the enemies. So, even Reshiram as someone cared not much for other personalities felt some kind of curiosity when it came to this one topic. He couldn't imagine, that only a few machines and informants were enough for Key to be almost all-knowing. No matter, that the ex-biker was just a normal human: He was worse than Arceus.

Certainly, Natit broke in on Secenos' thoughts, which prevented him from tracing his own mind: "Soon, we will arrive the town. And because our opponents are still not there, we should better advise as a precaution several Adepts about the possible danger." "If you insist on it... But I will not support you in this useless activity." he answered demotivated. Natit chuckled minimal: "Presumably, you misunderstood my words. I do not plan to land in the town. This would be too risky and also costly in terms of time. No, what I want to do, is to inform the strongest persons around this place with OUR combined telepathy."

The embodiment of truth coughed: "What...?! I shall use telepathy in a whole area, after I never have any reason to use it with more than just a few persons in the same time...? Are you crazy?!" "You are not alone. And you forget: I never 'speak' as a Lugia. Like now, I use always telepathy. Because of this, I am qualified for strengthening our 'signal'. Surely, you truly speak with others thanks to your special talent, but this is still no reason for questioning your mental abilities. Whenever you used telepathy in my near, I sensed in spite of your skepticism, how skilled you are." "Skepticism is the right word for it. After all, I am no 'psychic'." Secenos stated short-spoken. Shaking his head, the Lugia replied: "But you can create and even keep this indescribable dome. Nothing could be as impressive as this one action. And it proofs, that you possess indeed a talent like aforesaid 'psychics' you mentioned."

In this moment, they left the dividing walls of the dimensions alias worlds and arrived Weyard. Floating over a large coast – watching the specific imperiled town, let the stubborn dragon realize, that he had no longer time for refusing Natits suggestion. An indignant sound came out of his throat, before he finally said: "Okay, okay... I do it. But stop finally to annoy me!" Even doing something, which he absolutely didn't want to do, was still better than listening to this damned goody-goody... With a soft grin, the dragonbird answered: "Many thanks. Then, let us waste no important time and start quickly with our ample telepathy. … If you do not mind, I will take the lead in order to lighten our distribution of information."

Secenos nodded simply as a sign of consent.

~ C ~

The phrase 'perfect timing' was – annoyingly – correct in Natits case.

As if the soft-hearted Lugia had expected it, the enemies appeared barely after all mentioned Adepts knew about the attack. But since they were finished with every preparation, the two dragons could easily prevent the Cipher-members from attacking the town. In addition, they offered no chance to the man-made-strengthened humans to the town's mysterious little treasure, which was located in something like a tower outside of the central-point; next to the open water. So, nothing else was now to do then chasing away the unasked guests.

Well, aforesaid persons had of course not much interest into making it easy for the two Guardians. They 'fled' into a forest, where they could take shelter from both advantages of Secenos and Natit: From their commendable flying-skill as well as Natits home-field-advantage of the nearby ocean. This frustrated Reshiram – especially, because his unnecessary-sensitive dragonbird-partner prevented him from simply burning a few trees down. (Not, that this would be in Weyard something like a large sacrifice, but 'alright'... Natit wasn't authoritarian, yet as Melodys best friend, confidant and lover, he was unfortunately able to remember Secenos, how much the young woman preferred always the considerate handling of nature. So, Reshiram did annoyed, what the Lugia said.)

After an half hour, they finally cornered the Cipher-members.

It was a large glade – in the midst of the wood, where Secenos and Natit could 'capture' the foes. Reshiram was already delighted by the thought, to bash the mischievous little dwarfs as a judgment, since they had already injured his back in a stinging way while fighting in the forest... But he was definitely too hasty with his imagination. Because the humans summoned suddenly with their whole remaining power a bunch of almost-black, soulless beasts – a powerful, very dangerous bunch.

The creatures – possessing large as well as small bodies – lunged as quick as a flash at the dragons. Secenos and Natit couldn't do anything else for this moment, than shielding themselves, which was obviously the perfect chance for the Cipher-members. Instead of continuing the battle themselves, they took rather the possibility for escaping alias going home – leaving the entire combat self-satisfied to their practical creations.

~ C ~

"Do not get too close to them!" the unusual harsh words echoed unpleasant through Secenos' brain, while Natit hauled him off with his telekinesis – just in time to prevent several beasts from hitting Reshirams body with a noticeable steaming liquid they spat like fire. But Secenos couldn't be glad about the successful rescue. After he had used the chance for a counter-attack, so that the beasts lay temporary on the ground, he let his anger out: "Could you NOT scream when you use telepathy?! Because the pressure is INTOLERABLE!" Following, he growled bestial in order to show Natit, that he really meant it. Guilt slipped over the Lugias mien, but then he became again focused – distracted again from the beasts.

"Please forgive me. But you are nevertheless too close." ,the dragonbird stated while protecting both of them with a white-golden barrier, "The creatures can harm you immense. Especially those, who can fly like us. You underestimate them and their negative energy... They can poison you – more, than me as a former Shadow-Pokémon. I am already very susceptible for the poisoning, but in your case the damage would be even worse." Secenos ground his fangs. He was too angry... Listening now to Natits worry made him only more aggressive. At the moment, he had no interest into behaving careful and observant like the frustrating dragonbird.

He only wanted to abreact. Instantly.

After they had already wasted lots of minutes with this fight, Reshiram was tired of being cautious. Which was, why he ignored Natits words and dashed fast as lightning between the perilous bunch. The white dragon pushed the small creatures with his claws away, before he discharged subsequent a strong blast-wave of his black-white energy in order to hit all beasts without exception.

His plan would have been infallible, if he had just payed more attention to the small enemies.

But because of his mistake to simply hustle the creatures instead of attacking them with a beam, aforesaid beings recovered quick enough from his strike, so that they could refrain duly from him, before his blast-wave could hit them completely.

Afterwards, the wolf-like beasts used immediately the chance for paying the pain back.

Secenos realized their doing of course, but he wasn't recovered enough from his outbreak of energy, so that he was practically caught between the paralyzed giants and the agile 'dwarfs'. Similar to slow-motion, Reshiram could watch, how a combined black liquid-beam was fired at him.

But when his eyes widened, it was not because of the ache caused by the impacting attack. Actually, he didn't even feel physical pain. He was completely unharmed, although the beam arrived a target. And that was... because someone else took the pain for him.

Natit shielded him with his own body. Protected the embodiment of truth in the last second, before the negative energy could hit him. And in spite of his injury on the left wing, the Lugia focused still the necessary strength in order to counter the false wolfs as well as the other recovered creatures. Summoning a tidal wave of white energy, the dragonbird catapulted the foes a few meters away, where they hit the ground obviously dolorous.

Since the soulless creatures were currently motionless, Natit payed attention to Secenos. Caring, like it was typically for him, the Lugia asked gently: "Are you alright? Did they really not hit you?" Secenos couldn't answer, because he was slowly able to see, what Natits doing meant... When he protected him – shouldered the attack in lieu of Reshiram – his body became at once poisoned... The visible wound of his wing was the best proof for that. The blood-drops possessed an usual, alarming facet of dark-purple color...

"What... have you done...?!" Reshiram said stiflingly. He couldn't breath... Felt something... similar to the so-called feeling 'panic'... Natit, however, stayed tranquil: "Please, calm down. You have to focus for now at the greatest concern. And this is not me, but our opponents. They will recover, which is why you definitely should brace yourself again." "But you...!" Reshiram gasped angrily. "Secenos, it is okay. Really. Do not worry about me. I am alright." the Lugia tried to soothe him.

~ C ~

But he wasn't. Natit was absolutely not alright.

Secenos eyes widened in fear, when the sentimental Lugia suddenly had to air his belly.

Watching now blood instead of vomit on the ground, confirmed Reshiram, how heavy the poisoning of the Lugias body already was. And although, he cared not much for others, Secenos couldn't help in this situation but feeling responsible for his vulnerable nuisance. He had to protect him. Especially, because Natit had willingly sacrificed his health for Secenos' well-being.

And because the Lugia could barely stay awake anymore.

In the meantime sick of the enemies and their actions – as well as somehow completely enraged because of Natits dangerous state – Secenos was determined to make quick work of the beasts. Therefor, he was even willing to demonstrate Natit (if he could even notice it) his new dark ability. Relying on his most negative self-centered feelings, Secenos took at once his gloomy appearance – allowing his dark sides to take his mind completely over.

In his black plumage, Secenos (alias 'Cecil') attacked the creatures before they were fully recovered. He stared mad with his red-colored eyes at them, while he shot over and over his false yet brute fire. It seemed, that the yellow-red heat was deadly for every kind of creature – no matter, if a real one or a men-made like those beasts... And when he used his reserved energy; the piercing white with threatening black on the outside; the effect was even more impressive. He should fear himself because of his volitional destructiveness and the joy for the whole terror, since this degree was even for him too extreme... But he couldn't. Again, he was 'caught' in his most black-hearted self.

In his doing, he destroyed several trees and plants.

And this behavior lasted, until he was finally finished with his task.

Only, when all creatures were definite erased... Only then, Secenos calmed down, so that he stopped the all-embracing destruction. Slowly breathing in, he bethought himself of his real nature. Began, to regenerate his regular inner peace, so that the excessive rage and pugnacity drifted speedy away. It cost him a little concentration, but he turned successful back into his true color-scheme. Or rather, back into his true energy-scheme as well as his real state of mind.

Reshiram went back to his weakened companion. Meanwhile, the Lugia was no longer able to stand – his large body lay powerless at the ground. Actual, he was thankfully not unconscious, but Secenos sensed how close Natit was to lose his awareness. Tss, he shouldn't fight against his need, only because he worried obviously about the embodiment of truth...

Careful, Reshiram placed his strong wings around the dragonbirds body. With caution, the dragon switched Natit unhasty back into his human shape, before he picked the young man finally up; laying him on his (albeit a bit injured) shoulders. When he was sure, that the humanely Lugia wouldn't fall down in any case, Reshiram moved his wings in order to bring the two of them home. However, Secenos knew very well, that he was forced to 'deliver' his companion into the hospital. Which was, why he felt not really alright when he recognized, that Natit became completely awake. In his opinion, the Lugia should better sleep while Space as the best toxicologist would check him, because the Deoxys treated not even poisoned patients gingerly...

~ C ~

The Lugias thankfulness, which he showed when he talked with Secenos as long as the flight lasted, was without any logic. Obviously, he cared not for his injury. He was only glad, that Reshiram hadn't endured any kind of poisoning, too. Also, Natit felt clear relief because of his friends success – plus expressed gratitude for the dragons decision to bring him home. (The humanely Guardian acted always odd in Secenos' eyes – this was nothing new. But his kindhearted, altruistic trait was one of the points which the embodiment of truth couldn't accept at the most...)

Natits gratefulness for Reshirams doing persisted, even when they arrived the hospital. He thanked the white dragon again, before it was time for him to report to the doctor, although it was no secret how much the human Lugia disapproved a forced hospitalization. (It was definitely for sure, that he had to stay for a while here, since this kind of poisoning was no child's play.)

Perhaps this was the reason, why Secenos couldn't simply leave him alone – like he would do, normally. It was not usual for him, to accompany ANYBODY who had to be inspected by Space, but this time it was quasi impossible for the white dragon to follow his selfish instinct. Somehow, he had no choice but to follow his 'responsibility' for his thankful companion.

So, he ended up in the doctor's office, too.

Silently frustrated about himself, he simply sat in his human camouflage on a chair. Watched casual, how Natit had to endure Space' goal-oriented, non-gentle handling. After the Deoxys had checked the whole state of Natits health, the real horror began – the moment, when Secenos would normally (as well as instantly) go out. But well, there he was: Staying more or less by Natits side, while aforesaid guy was forced to get through Space' therapy in order to cure the magical poisoning. Something, which Secenos certainly not envied...

Without any cloth – like always, when he was a continuing patient of the clinic, since he lay mostly under a blanket as long as no doctor checked his health – the human dragonbird sat on a chair, too, so that Space could medicate by the way his injured left arm. Not, that the simple disinfecting or bandaging could be as tough, as the true therapy... Space harsh treatment – including his words – meant the main-reason, why Secenos couldn't have fun while watching, how Natit became insulted because of his over-protective behavior. (Normally, he would have, but this moment was different.) And to see, how the Deoxys gave Natit uncountable medicine as well as some medical-shots, perfected the ill feeling the dragon in disguise recognized in his stomach.

He wondered, how Natit was able to endure that without any sort of complaining...

After the therapy was over, the human Lugia went into his private sickroom, where he fall under Secenos' surprised gaze at once asleep. This occurred probably thanks to the debility of both things – the battle and the 'care' of Space. At least, this was the most logical explanation. Plus... Only now, Secenos could realize the true degree of Natits outspent state of health. He should have understood it earlier because of a simple fact, surely... (Effective, it was clearly strange when Natit didn't show his typical uncertainty, which always appeared when others than Melody and Space as his doctor saw his human body with no single piece of clothing.) But empathy was not even in situations like this one his strength, so that Secenos grasped like always too late, how impressive Natit truly was... Which was, why he had no chance in order to show the Lugia – at least – a tiny bit of his approval. For though, that he felt no respect for Natit, he still possessed some preference for him...

Not, that this was more than simple tolerance. But in moments like this, the dragon in disguise knew how important it would be to reassure Natit, that his good will and his help were not really wasted. Maybe Secenos acted in his ego always, as if he needed no support by others (than perhaps Melody and his friends from Unova)... But actually, he was in secret glad for the Lugias selflessness.

~ C ~

"...And you didn't come back instantly, because...?" the annoying nerd asked harshly.

Secenos bore down a frustrated growl, before he replied with buried hands in his jacket-pockets: "Natit was my partner in this task – as you wanted from me. So, I was responsible for making sure, that he would be healed successful. After all, this is, what you all always want from me. Being more 'considerate' and 'attentive' while dealing with others." "No need, to be cynical." ,Key stated gruff, "In this case, you should have informed me about his health-status via a call. Moreover, you are currently alone in charge for the whole mission, so that I hope or rather advise, that you guys didn't turn the whole environment into a ruined mess. Because you will be then the one, who has to bear every complaint which the inhabitants of this place could have."

"As you wish..." the dragon in disguise mumbled angrily.

"And by the way..." ,the ex-biker continued precise without paying attention to Secenos' frustration, "Until Natit is recovered, you will take his place." Almost, Secenos choked on his own spit. "WHAT?!" he coughed short-taken. Disbelieving, he stared into the uninterested amber-eyes. "Clearly said: You are now the main-leader. As it's quasi your fault, that Natit is after a long time again poisoned by the negative energy – and so unable to act as Melodys locum – it's now your job to support all Guardians and to be a good example for them. No other leading Guardian is currently around in order to do this, so you – as the second-strongest exemplar – are in charge."

He... couldn't believe it. Key really forced him... to do THIS...?!

Damned, NO! Only, because he possessed – theoretical – the responsibility as a leader to behave as someone who guided all Guardians who are not as strong as him, he was nevertheless no ideal! Plus, everyone who was not from Unova refused and perhaps hated him...!

Secenos couldn't help, but to wreak havoc. Impulsive, he pushed three piles of paper from a desk and struck following against aforesaid piece of furniture, so that his fingernails scratched deeply into the wood. Being beside himself with rage, he snarled: "Forget it! I'm not willing to do this! Playing the part as the temporary head is NOT my duty! Operating with others is nothing for me – and guiding others is in any event also moronism! I DON'T DO THIS!"

A simple human should fear him now... A simple human should run away from him.

But not Key. The stubborn genius without any special energy or magical talent wasn't afraid. Instead, he possessed the giant cheekiness to argue with him – to run a long, exhausting discussion, in which the nerd had to mention Secenos' responsibility for Natit and furthermore Melody. Remembering with that single name, that there was a reason for him – his protégé – for staying still in this frustrating world in lieu of simply sleeping for eternities, the dragon in disguise slowly started to lose his wrath. Of course, his frustration and averseness remained, but he was gradually forced to accept this temporarily duty.

Finally, he gave reluctant in.

~ C ~

A sigh left his mouth, while he sat on a chair next to a specific bed.

"Are you... honestly sure about it...? Secenos, you can still refuse this task."

Natits worried eyes studied him intense. He had to grin about this. "It's... acceptable, somehow. Above all, these four days were not as bad, as I had expected." "But still... you suffer because of this duty which was never meant to be yours. Since you visit me every day, I am able to tell that. Surely you inform me only about the current news – never complaining about your state – but... Seriously, I think you overdo it. I sense so much... effeteness in your presence."

It was in fact offending, to hear such words from someone, who was at the moment hospitalized because of the effects of a heavy poisoning. Because of that, Secenos stared poutful at Natit: "Maybe YOU shouldn't say something like that. After all, you're not in the position for telling me, that I'm 'powerless' or 'exhausted'." The human Lugia nestled down into his cushion, before he replied with a shy smile: "Probably, you are right... But what should I do, otherwise? I am caught in this place until Space allows me to leave it. So, I can only express my worry about you with words. There is no other way in order to show you, that I feel guilt because of the demand of Key." Snorting, the dragon in disguise shook minimal his humanely head: "Don't care for that. It's really nothing more but the same old story, that he wants to annoy me. So, no big deal."

"And the others...? Do they... not bother you...? Do they... accept your authority as a temporal locum of myself as well as Melody...? Are you sure... that you can endure the way how they treat you...?" Natits way too soft voice frustrated him. The worry was endurable... but this sensitive behavior – including so much humbleness – depredated slowly Secenos' patience. "I am fine, you know...?! So, can you accept this without asking stupid questions...?" he complained ruggedly.

Natit studied him for a moment without any expression. Furrowed his browns a little bit after several seconds. But obviously, he understood, that Secenos didn't want to consider his most-hated topic about living together with others. "Alright... Then, I hope, that you do not have to wait long until I am again strong enough in order to continue my assignment." the human Lugia said abashed. "Pfft, don't stress yourself." ,Secenos replied casual while standing up, "I guess, I survive three or – as for me – perhaps four additional days as the main-leader of Guardians. Don't worry."

Not, that he felt like it, but for now, he should better leave.

It was already dark outside – and the humanely dragonbird needed still rest.

He walked without any haste to the door. Yet, before opening it, he payed again attention to Natit – added parenthetic while looking at him: "Just recover properly. Nothing else counts at the moment." "Thank you very much..." ,the human dragonbird said moved, "And please, take care."

~ C ~

Secenos petrified suddenly.

Because the door opened before he could press the doorknob.

Astonished by the view he got, he couldn't believe his own eyes, since the unexpected happening meant nothing else but his exoneration from the undesired duty. So, he brought the new guest accidentally to put a smile on – with his widened eyes and the over-strained expression.

"Hehe, do I look latterly so awful, that your eyes want to pop out?" Melody asked him playful. Shaking his head, he replied: "I just didn't expect to see you now. But seemingly, you finished betimes the long-lasting job Key gave you." "Yes, that's true. The others and me were earlier than anticipated successful with our task. However, not quickly enough, as it seems... I'm sorry for everything you had to do in the last days against your will." she explained worried.

As he didn't answer, Melody payed now attention to Natit: "I'm also sorry for your hospitalization... Key informed me not until I came back about your state of health. So, I didn't know, what happened to the two of you... I hope, you don't think, that I would have forgotten you..." Natit closed smiling his eyes: "I could never believe this. Do not fear such an unrealistic possibility."

Silent, Secenos watched, how Melody walked to the bed. "That's a great relief... Thank you. Nevertheless, I wasn't by your side. And this shouldn't occur, since I am your partner." she stated. "But now, you are here. And this is everything, which counts for me." the humanely Lugia replied. After those words, Melody sat down and embraced the young man.

A few muscles of Reshiram vellicated.

This hugging was... strange. It was in a way, like she touched nobody else...

Surely, it was normal for her to cuddle with her Guardians; no matter, how small or large they were. It was nothing special, when she embraced her friends. Yet, the way, how she caressed Natit now, was completely different... It was full of... deeper sentiment.

Secenos narrowed his eyes.

This here... was the emotion, which she felt only for the soft Lugia... And she proofed it, because suddenly she kissed the guy in her arms. Which he answered – in an unexpected passionate way. Passion, that he only showed when Melody was near to him. Passion, which he perhaps couldn't even feel without her... Not even music could quicken Natits mind, like she did with him, although the Lugia shared Reshirams fascination for this special kind of sound.

Without any noise, Secenos gazed motionless at the emotional scene. He felt like a stalker, but still, it was impossible for him to look away... His eyes were eager to see that, what they always wanted to observe with full attention: Melody, who showed endless desire.

Stiff like a corpse, he simply stand in the door and followed this passionate kiss.

Watched, how Natit pressed her gently against his chest, while she was busy with fondling his lips. And since both had closed eyes, it seemed as if they felt no longer anything else but each other... Their heat was like a sickness – it infected Secenos. As if fire would burn around him, he felt soon very uncomfortable in his personal situation. He wanted to be on this mattress, too... He wanted also those sweetish lips of hers on his own, dry mouth... It drove him crazy, to be excluded...

Although, he felt so intense the raising arousal... he wasn't jealous of Natit. Not even in this second, when the couple obviously shared a so-called french-kiss. But instead, it made him... sick to see, how much Melody could be willing to give a special kind of attention. He really wanted this, too... He wanted the accurate passion she gave the dragonbird. To 'dive' into her would be so... fulfilling, if he could just have her complete fervor. This, what Natit had...

Nevertheless...

Secenos wasn't blind... And exceptionally, the dragon in disguise could grasp something...

He realized, that this – what he saw now – was no superficial passion. Nothing, which he could obtain so easily... Not even, if she would feel this fervor for him, that he could watch currently. Because the passion alone wasn't the real emotion she possessed...

It was love. Something, which he didn't understand. Something, which he couldn't use... Something... truly foreign for him. It was a sympathy, which he didn't knew, personally. He was not 'emotional' or whatever enough in order to really grasp that sentiment. And so... He had no idea, what it meant to 'love' someone.

When this was, what it required to get Melody for oneself, then he had no plan or even brainstorm, how he should accomplish it to let her fall in love with him. Because... it wouldn't be fair. Obviously, he would never be able to answer this feeling... So... What should he do with her after such an unique moment between the two of them, if she would... feel THIS for him? How should he ever handle it, to treat her like an one-night-stand in the case, that she developed for him... similar, strong emotions, like she clearly felt for Natit...?

Secenos gulped hardly because of his realization. After all, one thing was for sure: He couldn't be as gentle and sensitive, like the Lugia with a human soul. He couldn't... fill himself up with positive, affectionate sentiments for Melody as the dragonbird possessed... If Natit was in one case better than Secenos, then it was this single topic. Because Natit... defeated his own weaknesses for her, only because of the clear love he felt for Melody. Visible enough, that even Secenos could realize, what the real trump-card was in order to get her for oneself...

~ C ~

When he entered his own room, he felt very sick.

This wasn't the fault of his brand-new impressions, but of his completely bad timing...

As if this thing liked it, to tantalize him, this supernatural scar on his right arm started again to work – with so much strength, that he thought the negative energy from it would demolish his head. Or, that the injury would rupture his arm before...

Grinding his fangs, the dragon in disguise sat down on an armchair. Gasped for breath.

Like he had feared before, the malaise of his scar appeared (of all things in this one evening) finally with it's full force. It caused him pain in his whole body and mind – worse, than the specific second while fighting a few days ago. The human agony was this time strong enough, that he couldn't even fight it back with his 'inner-monster', so that he hadn't the advantage of being 'Cecil'.

Secenos had no other choice, but forcing himself now to lay down on the bed and to sleep instantly. There was no further possibility for sparing himself with that sick, annoying malaise. Currently not. At the moment, he refused to become an 'addict' because of his only 'medicine' – he was too proud. Additional, his 'last time' was several weeks ago, which was why he couldn't trust himself to use overhasty the last trump-card he had. Without some strong reserves of willpower, he would overdo the use of that stuff too easily, since he felt no sanitary drawback...

After his cloth were removed and his body rolled-up under the blanket, Secenos squinted his eyes. He had enormous headache, which was even stronger than this mental distress... Angrily groaning, the dragon in disguise let his hands hold his hurting temples, although his injured arm 'burned' now as massive as if fire would glide over it. He hated it, to admit this, but he realized, that his madness would definitely return more frequently in the next time...

Secenos couldn't help, but to scream animalistic, yet desperate amongst his personal insanity...


	5. 04 Chapter (Madness In Me)

**Triangle – Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia**

**Chapter Four**

**Madness In Me**

His assumption was correct.

In the following days, he had indeed to endure massive attacks of his private malaise.

Because of this disaster, Secenos payed lots of attention to remain aloof from his protégé, whenever he sensed just the tiniest bit of mental or physical debility. After all, he had no interest into hearing, how much she worried about him and how heavy the burden was to be unable to cure his injury. So, it was better to let her stay unaware of the real status of his health, since it was already enough that Melody questioned his condition because of his new trump-card.

Furthermore, he preferred it in general to be alone, when his weak moments caught him thanks to the effect of his with negative energy charged scar. Normally, he could postpone the 'final strike', which was why he managed it mostly to succumb the strongest pain not until he had leisure-time plus no undesired company. Not, that he would expect from his friends to betray him, but especially Seonar as his counterpart and Cygne as a sensitive swan could easily inform Melody about every small reason for worrying about his state of health, since both Guardians possessed this annoying and exhausting trait to care for him so much, that they didn't fear his wrath. (And Sephurne – although he as Kyurem wasn't a great chatterbox – shared also such a kind of connection or rather friendship with others, that he would tell Secenos' protégé everything alarming. Especially, because the ice-dragon was fond of her, which was why Reshiram couldn't trust ultimate his second 'brother' who preferred probably the young woman over the blind loyalty to him.)

So, Secenos was usually for himself.

And if not, then he abreacted his madness mostly with battering the foes – or, in case that there were far and wide no enemies, then he made simply sure to have some privacy. At least, it was easy for someone like him to get some peace, since he hadn't many persons who he didn't want to injure with ill-natured words. By force, he could scare away all his doubters – and those, who cared for him, were in any event no problem as they accepted his wish for privacy always. Without silly questions, to be more exact. Which was after all, why he called them his friends.

But however...

Thus days were a crucial test for him or rather his mind.

More painful, than he could have even imagined in his darkest mood...

Sometimes – when it became too overwhelming for him, so that he couldn't take it any longer – Secenos could not even refuse anymore to make use of his only 'medicine', although he wasn't pleased by his mental weakness. Yet, he was also not willing to succumb his humanely madness, which was why he accepted even the risk to become an 'addict'.

Whenever he started to take the 'medicine', he found the simple thought disgusting, that a creature like him could fall for the temptation of this stuff. After all, a being with millenniums of years behind AND in front of his span of life shouldn't feel ease while consuming material as... alcohol... Just to imagine, that he – as Reshiram – possessed such a attitude, made him angry, although Secenos stopped never to refuse his 'reputation' as a 'deity'. But he couldn't allow himself to drown in his personal insanity – to be a so-called higher being or not didn't matter in this case. Therefore, he had accepted reluctant the fate, that he could only ease the distress with such drinks.

Drinking some alcohol in order to numb the pain was still not easy, even if he was in the meantime so self-confident, that he wasn't directly afraid of those acts. (After all, he had started to like wine – especially red wine – since Melody was in his life, so that he could draw certainty from his 'humanely' experiences. And because he had recognized only by accident, that alcohol helped him to endure the effects of his magical scar, it was not like he would have wanted to find in this liquid something like a 'medicine' which worked well enough for his demand.)

In secret, Secenos feared – somewhere in his subconscious – to become too attached to that stuff. And this worry wasn't baseless. As he liked qualitative high-grade drinks, it wasn't impossible for his odd body (the human camouflage changed nothing about his dragon-organs) to develop something like a substance-dependence. Surely, he wouldn't suffer like an ordinary human in order to undo such an addiction IF aforesaid fact should occur, but... Since alcohol didn't numb his mind as it obviously did sooner or later with the brains of humankind, Reshiram was always aware of those disadvantages or rather risks, which lurked in the midst of his doing...

Damned, after all he drank this stuff practically like water! Not only drinks with a high quality, wherefore he had usually no headache after a few wine-glasses, but also with a notedly large percentage-rate of alcohol. If he wouldn't enjoy every single drop of those liquids, sooner or later his body would definitely consume this kind of drink with more preference than drinking conventional water in order to satisfy his regular thirst. If he wouldn't own a sense for regalement and of course also for abstinence, then he would truly become an addict.

To know always, in which kind of quandary he was, had for Secenos an awkward bitter-sweet taste. Yet, he couldn't do anything else to stop the human darkness that flooded his mind and emotions whenever his madness started to take him over. The anxiety; the despair; the whole insanity... Nightmares were nothing compared to those sensations, which went completely against his own, animalistic palette of emotions.

Reshiram really wondered, how Natit could exist with that... A humanely nature. Something, which didn't match the temper of ANY almost bestial kind of Pokémon. He couldn't grasp, what it was, that allowed the sensitive Lugia to live as a true mortal individual so easily with a pure human soul. Why Natits idiosyncratic spirit didn't destroy his surely limited existence in the same reckless way, like Secenos' malaise tried to do with himself. After all: When it was already for a higher being – like Reshiram – very tough to develop only some human aspects, why should an ordinary Lugia possess the strength to endure it? Without real consequences...?

Good, the Lugia was indeed born with a complete human soul, so that his case was clearly different. His emotions hadn't the same base, as Secenos owned. Nevertheless... Natit was – even as someone, who belonged to the legitimate, very special bloodline of the so-called Water's Great Guardian alias Beast of the Sea – a dragonbird without any humanely genes. Biological, he was like Reshiram gifted with superior powers and a Legendary, too, so that his predetermined connection to humans as the Guardian of the Sea changed nothing about his personal truth. The only fact, which had obviously something to do with this strange miracle, was nothing more but his bare soul. And this – in Secenos' opinion – couldn't be enough to help a MORTAL beast to be trouble-free HUMANELY. It was simply too insecure in Natits case, who possessed this fragile, violable light and life...

But still... The Lugias existence seemed to be truthfully easy-going. Balanced.

And... There was really... no madness in him. Natit was pure.

Unlike Secenos.

~ C ~

Breathing slowly, he leaned more against his armchair.

With entirely closed eyes, Secenos relaxed in the comfortable darkness of midnight – felt with relief the beginning recovery of his human camouflage, that had taken today more damage than expected. Not, that he hadn't realized the risk, when he had accepted the task. Fights, which lasted for roughly 15 hours could become for everybody a problem – even a leader with Level 100, so that he had currently no reason to complain about. At least... not this one.

When he stretched himself a little, he could sense the ache which spread over him. Tss, this body... It was – in spite of its tiny shape – still a pain to endure, while he was in an exhausted state... Well, but this appearance had at least the advantage of a minimal weight and also of a shorter rest period, so that it was better (or more useful) than his true exemplar.

And with that shape, it was also easier to persevere in... THIS...

He had noticed the distress already one hour before; while still combating several Adept-like foes, but as mental weakened as he finally was in this moment, Secenos was completely defenseless against an ultimate, abruptly strong attack of his personal insanity. It hit him – so much, that it was almost unbearable for him to bear up his inner calm. All of his muscles twitched under the 'sting', which the negative energy of the cursed scar meant, so that he clenched for a moment. Shivering, Secenos opened under the physical strain his eyes. Stared angrily into the darkness, while he was in two minds about his obstacle. On the one hand, he could simply go to bed – fall asleep, so that nothing else would happen to him. But on the other hand... He wasn't sleepy enough. No matter, how much he would force himself: He was too alert. So, this time, it wouldn't help to flee from madness and almost-addiction, because the result would be in every case, that he couldn't avoid some confrontation with his 'illness' and 'medicine'.

Snorting, he put forth his right hand.

Reached for a wine-glass and a bottle on the side-table which stand next to him.

(As he earned money – like all Guardians did when finishing quests from specific employers – Secenos possessed always the option to buy things that he wanted to have. Which was the reason, why he could finance the undesired consume of alcohol completely by himself. Without troubling Melody or anybody else, who could care about his frustrating malaise...)

He could smell the aroma of the deep-red liquid already while filling the artless glass. And sadly, his tense muscles started instantly to relax when his nose inhaled the scent. Dratted, how much addiction could influence the subconsciousness... Starring expressionless into the glass, he had absolutely no motivation for drinking this stuff. He didn't want this... But another wave of pain flooded his system, so that the glass in his right hand almost started to crack because of the force which his hand created while clenching in ache.

He narrowed his eyelids. Sighed.

When the first red drops glided through his mouth and throat, Secenos felt like always: Fragile. Fragile, to need something supporting like this... Consuming 'medicine' was a hard strike for his ego – and this awareness lasted endless. His whole 'morale' – if it was right to call it like that – did so, too. The dragon in disguise couldn't lose his ego nor his 'ethics'. Never. Not even now.

The minutes passed while he slowly drank sip by sip. Glass by glass.

A little dose of alcohol – not more than two, maximal three glasses – helped him normally. Enough, so that the madness of his scar possessed no longer so much power, that it 'burned' his physiology and choked his mind. Concentrated alcohol owned the only real possibility to ease Secenos' pang. But... not this time. The current case was... different.

Tonight, the ache in his body was too intense. And the pain, which tore his spirit, took almost away his awareness, so that he couldn't even see clearly. The negative, human insanity owned suddenly greater reserves, which paralyzed all his nerves like toxin in spite of the dulcet, 'healing' substance that he had taken from forty percent of the wine-bottle... To move only one single finger was abruptly as exhausting as flying through the air with the body of a large, battered dragon. Furthermore, his minimal sight plus the undescribable headache overwhelmed Secenos.

A deep, animalistic groan rolled in his throat.

Obviously, he had no other choice but taking a bit more... 'medicine'...

Unwilling, the dragon in disguise drank more and more wine in order to ease the storm in his mind and sensation. It turned even out to be necessary to open a new bottle, as the current one wasn't sufficient in order to accomplish the result which he needed badly... Via the minimal stabilized powers of his mind, he took from a cupboard thanks to levitation another wine-bottle. Stronger stuff that should help him with only one or maximal two glasses to reach finally the 'ease' from his pain, although it frustrated him to follow his idiotic, detestably instinct...

After aforesaid portions had entered his system successful, Secenos registered actually attenuation of his mental ache as well as the physical pain of his body. Yet, he didn't feel tranquilized about those belated novelties. While he leaned tired against his armchair – looking at the ceiling – realization beclouded his relief, so that it was impossible to relish the starting dilution.

The embodiment of truth was alarmed. By himself, to be correct. As the current 'event' happened very rarely, he felt deeply uncomfortable with it... Especially, because he had expected, that he was already finished with being prone to his only small side-effect of a greater alcohol-consume. Unfortunately, his impression turned now out to be wrong...

It was one thing, that he wasn't used to need so much wine... But is was yet completely different, how aforesaid consume possessed still a disadvantage for him, so that THIS... made him nervous. After all, the loss of his normally inerrant flair meant nothing else but great trouble. Being without his full sense for his environment – which usually involved a complete region around him whenever he focused on something specific – was uncommon plus dangerous for him thanks to his existence as a higher being. A creature, that naturally didn't know violability.

In his frustration about his misery, he bit into his lower lip.

~ C ~

Busy with his additional anger, which definitely came from the wine in his system, Secenos wasn't in a good condition in order to register at least his direct environment. Namely, because he had – only since his ego allowed it for now, of course – deep self-hate in his whole mind.

And with that, Reshiram wasn't able to recognize someone. Which was the reason, why he jumped nearly out of his skin with shock, when a middle-deep, melodic voice filled minimal the room: "You shouldn't drink so much... This is destructive for your health..."

With a glare in his pale-blue eyes, Secenos turned his head into the direction of the door.

It needed only the worried expression in Natits mien, to enrage the dragon in disguise completely. Secenos could feel immediately, that his self-hate gave way to focused frustration and indignation. After all, the dragonbird in human shape nettled Reshiram in this moment more with his stupid care than his simple presence, which came from the unalterable fact, how little the embodiment of truth endured pity in comparison with bad surprises. Therefore, the undesired guest turned his own visit into a bagatelle, while his compassion – in contrast – became a good reason for Secenos' personality to lose its temper. At once, his ego was fully recovered – and ready, to prove this.

Using his animalistic voice, Secenos growled threatening as an answer to Natits statement.

This doing created a cheerless expression in the Lugias humanely face, so that even his warm eyes of caramel clouded. If Secenos wouldn't know better, than he could almost swear, that his action had broken Natits heart a little bit. But his thoughts remained not in this ineffectual imagination, which was why he moved on in the exoneration from his mental pressure.

His voice was cold and without rage, yet notedly harsh with a pinch of disrespect, when he spoke: "Who cares...? I'm no human. I may look like one, but my genes AND soul are completely bestial. If I become addicted to this stuff, it will be easy to undo that. Additionally, I can think very clear. Alcohol doesn't destroy my mind. So, shut up and leave me alone. "

"This is... obvious. You do not even sound like someone, who drank much." ,Natit sighed resigned, "But nevertheless your health becomes damaged by it. Perhaps you do not feel anything negative – maybe not even your sense of balance suffers under the alcohol... But what is with your digestion? Do you really think, your stomach will always take THAT amount of wine...? Of so pure alcohol?And what about your complete blood count? Is it worth to ruin your blood, only because you are not able to stand the pain which emerges from the negative energy imbedded in your scar...?"

With a twitch, Secenos' eyes widened at once.

For one or two seconds, he simply stared tongue-tied at Natit.

But then, the provocation of the humanely Lugia finally caused him to become a bit more angrily. Baring his teeth or rather fangs with raised lips, the dragon in disguise hissed with an admonitory, short-tempered voice: "I DON'T let myself become shorttaken by an IDIOT, who was number ONE of the most-hospitalized-persons-list in the past. For a long time, to be more clear. Spare me those useless warnings of yours. Otherwise, we can repeat with good grace your so-called accident."

A sad smile slipped over Natits well-tempered mien. Nevertheless, his expression possesses clearly earnestness as well as indomitability, when he replied calm: "Yes, you are right... Indeed, I was always the first person, who visited the hospital 'willingly'. As I was not able to bear my unfamiliar feelings for Melody, they became the reason, why I overworked myself again and again. Why I ended very often in toxications, injuries and fractures... Not knowing, whereabouts with myself... I... I was lost... Especially, when I made the 'giant mistake' to confess them... But this helplessness was over – and it IS over since the moment, when I realized the fact, that Melody answered my feelings for her. That she shares them. And cares not for the thoughts of others – only for her heart. And for mine... … She – as well as my friends, who accepted my love for her immediately, after I admitted it – freed me from the inner chains which strangled my heart. … My past is the reason, why I can not watch you and your suffering without doing anything against it. You need help... Truly. It is obvious, that you can not heal yourself. And so, I want to help you. I mean this honestly, because I know very well, how it feels to be inundated by darkness."

Those words disturbed Secenos' anger. He could no longer feel rage because of Natit, which was very irritating for him. In his great confusion, Reshiram didn't want to admit his tranquillization, since it wasn't the Lugias matter to catch a glimpse of his weakness. And so, he simply answered with a quiet snarl in his voice: "Care for your own business, softy. You are truthfully the last person, who I want as an 'assistance'."

Now, the young man with silver-white hair gazed completely sadly at him. Erasing everything else, which had emphasized his other sentiments before, so that Secenos lost under this blue expression of his conversational-partner also his remaining frustration. Damned, those caramel-eyes fiddled similar to Melodys sky-blue-colored irises his stubbornness and even ego...

The voice of the humanely Lugia was quite calm – without bitterness or even anger, which was definite in an invalidating way frustrating for Secenos, so that he couldn't become again angrily: "This is... a falsehood. And to be honest, it is very demotivating, to watch the embodiment of truth while he is telling a lie. There are not many other things, which make me easily as sad as this one. … But I know, that you will accept my help sooner or later. This fact can not be changed. Because... you would do everything in order not to show Melody your overwhelming weakness. Nor distress. Am I right?"

Secenos began to stare with widened eyes at the 100-years-old figure.

Being completely stunned by the Lugia, it took a few moments, before he could concentrate again. Natit, however, waited unhasty for his reaction. (Not as cheerless as before, certainly, which came probably from the dragonbirds impression, that he had finally reached Secenos' sanity.)

Sinking at bit deeper into his armchair, Secenos mumbled soundless: "How can you know this..." "Simply, because you act very similar to me. If I am correct, you always prefer it to stay away from Melodys direct near, whenever you feel another attack of your scar. The negative energy underneath the dangerous injury... You may have no interest into the feelings of others, but while even those who you call your friends do not enjoy lots of care from you, Melody means clearly another case. For you, it seems to be a sin to awake her worry in any way. And for this purpose, it is unimportant, if you avoid her pity because of personal displeasure or because of her own sake, since you consider in both versions not only your peace, but also hers. You... care for her. Very much."

Quietly, Secenos growled a little: "Even if... What will you do now...? Reveal my situation...?" Determined, Natit shook his head, before he came slowly to Secenos' side. Next to him, he kneed minimal over the ground, while he answered: "I only want to be there for you. I want you to talk with me, whenever you can speak with nobody else about your pain. As you are a friend of mine, listening to you is the tiniest thing I can do for you, since I am no greater healer than Melody is." "Tss... You want me to be... sentimental. Weak..." the embodiment of truth complained noiseless. "Wrong. I only want the same, what Melody wants, too. I want to be a shoulder for you to lean on. Someone, who is by your side. … I know, that you think not very positive about me. But... Unfortunately, you refuse it to show Melody your pain, although she is your closest friend. So... Accept at least my support as someone, who knows how it feels like, when some kind of madness manipulates everything you do." the human Lugia said gentle.

"In other words: You blackmail me." ,Secenos stated ineloquent, "If I refuse your wanna-be-help, then you will inform her ASAP about my condition." A tiny grin glided over Natits lips: "Perhaps. But be honest: Would you hate it really so much, if we spend a bit more time together?" Groaning, Reshiram gave under those words as well as the suspicious sparkle in Natits caramel-eyes finally in: "Okay, okay, stop this sick game! I will... accept your... 'help'... But do me one favor: If I start to act as stupid as you, then kill me immediately!" Natit chuckled friendly: "I am sorry, but this is nothing which I could do for you." "Great..." Secenos whispered sarcastically.

~ C ~

Indeed, they spent more time with each other.

This doing went completely against Secenos' will, but at least Natit was useful insofar, that he had always a good excuse ready whenever the embodiment of truth withdrew from the other Guardians. Not, that this was needed when it came to the Unova-Pokémon, but the rest of Melodys friends plus his protégé herself started already to question his regular naps, as he claimed in the last time even for his great want of peace some repose periods a bit too much. So, it wasn't that bad, how the Lugia asserted himself in order to be 'glued' to him. Additional, he wasn't as brash as Reshiram had feared, because Natit seemed to be already satisfied, when Secenos allowed him now and then to join this... damned 'sickness' which let him suffer occasionally. The dragonbird made not even the try to force larger conversations on him, so that he was truly just by Reshirams side and listened to him, whenever Secenos felt like speaking. In this point, Natit was surprisingly... agreeable.

(Of course, the embodiment of truth didn't admit it, that this happening was not completely a thorn in his flesh. After all, the Lugia shouldn't develop the idea, that he could accept him somehow... Secenos' ego was too precious for him, as if he could give in to such a sentimentalism.)

By and by, they started to share more 'quality-time' in various missions, too.

For a wonder, doing so seemed to be not as idiotic as Reshiram had expected at first, when Natit offered him this possibility after obtaining the permission from Key. While the ex-biker came easily to terms with Natits idea, Secenos had needed a few proofs, before he could also... take a shine to it. But after aforesaid instances – four or five quests, he started also to like the Lugias wish; somehow. Surely, the white dragon didn't consider it to make this thought official... Yet, at least for himself, Secenos didn't deny his tiny preference into working mostly together with the Guardian of the Sea, whenever he couldn't fight with his Unova-friends or his protégé. At first, because he could avoid with that doing problem-free the useless contact to his doubters – especially Kai the Blaziken and Pochama the Empoleon... And secondly, because the dragonbird was in fact adjuvant.

Since Natits sense for time was incontestably perfect – as a true opposite to Secenos' exemplar – they could finish gradually many jobs with ideal results. Which was not his only battle-advantage. Thanks to the great defense-powers of the Lugia, some jobs turned out to be quasi made for him. Actually so much, that – as an example – Secenos' friends could only exceed Natits achievements all together, because the mortal 'grasshoppers' possessed namely more experience or rather force when it came to attacking, while their barriers and endurance had not really the same quality as Natits legendary, albeit not undying exemplars. And in fact, they could not even match together something like Aeroblast – not to mention the powerful Psycho Boost, which the Lugia was able to perform as a former Shadow-Pokémon, so that he could be almost as dangerous as Secenos.

However... The greatest advantage of the Lugia was something else.

To Secenos' surprise, Natit matched him in two-persons-jobs even better than his own 'brothers'. Normally, it shouldn't be a real surprise, that a talented, skilled being like the Lugia did this, but... This case was NOT normal. Because this event here was something, which Secenos had never imagined before. In truth, he had also always supposed, that it was for other Pokémon simply impossible to fit his fighting-style like his counterparts could do. As the old man and Sephurne were nothing else but effective his other halves, Reshiram had never thought about this possibility. Thanks to this believe, it confused him, that an ordinary Lugia could outdo Zekrom and Kyurem, who were truly higher beings – in comparison with the mortal Guardian(s) of the Sea.

Seonar and Sephurne were much stronger than Natit and so equal to Secenos, but...

Roughly said, the dragonbird possessed something, which both hadn't.

~ C ~

Although the dragonbird made himself in Secenos' eyes more tolerable with his battle-amenities, there was nevertheless no change of mind in Reshirams head, when it came to the Lugias character. While Natit earned as a fighter (in secret, of course) honestly regard from the embodiment of truth, Secenos could still not claim to like Melodys partner as a person in any way. (Not even, after he had really kept his words to support Secenos' suffering without informing her about those attacks.)

Perhaps it was still like that, because Natit as a whole being reminded him too much...

Reminded him – about his old self. The good-natured dragon he was once.

Anyway... Secenos needed actually not even this specific reason in order to be annoyed with Natit. After all, the Lugia himself was enough for him to feel frustration. No matter, if they spent freetime or missions together, as the dragonbird acted rarely untypical for his kind of personality.

Sometimes, it annoyed Secenos especially a lot, how much the unnecessary sensitive, gentle Lugia could manipulate him. (Him! A creature, that was millenniums older than this Guardian of the Sea! A creature with a consciousness almost as ancient, as Arceus and the following six Legendaries! With experiences – as the Original Dragon plus Reshiram – that overdid everything from Natit!) And the main-reason for this anger was on the top of that very simple, yet unbelievable...

Not, that the dragonbird would manipulate him because of black-hearted thoughts. No, it was much, MUCH more simple, as Natit was a real goody-goody who wouldn't harm willingly a mosquito. And so, it was even more reason for Secenos to be frustrated, too, since his own ego got damaged by something similar to a bagatelle.

Natit impaired Secenos' regular way of thinking and acting.

With nothing more than his good-natured heart as well as his naive trust.

Damned... Considering this fact, the Lugia was almost as bad as Melody, because he could act as frustrating (or rather exhausting) as her, when he showed offensive his care (or whatever) for others. With aforesaid concern, the dragonbird cajoled Reshiram into letting things be or into doing something which he normally wouldn't. Above all, the dragonbird 'cadged' not even for these favors – instead, Natit behaved simply as the one who he was. Accomplishing his wishes as well as ideas via Reshirams resignation whenever he simply asked the white dragon politely.

For Secenos, this feature of Natit was more than bothersome. Except for his protégé, who was irremediable the one and only who could truthfully deal with him as if she would play the piano... the dragonbird was clearly the only person, who could persuade him to do things against his will. The only existence, who almost reached Melodys 'talent'.

Tss... Indeed a miracle, which not even his own counterparts could accomplish. In Secenos' eyes, this adjoined even to a genuine riddle... The riddle, how a soft, actually emotional weak creature – like Natit was, in the end – could get such an influence on him, while not even his 'brothers' relished so much luck with him.

~ C ~

It was one specific evening, when Reshiram started to rethink his opinion.

His point of view, when it came to Natits awfully gentle, bright personality; to be correct.

Now – after a tough day full of struggle – they rested both in their original forms on the beach of their nameless home of an island. It wasn't common for Natit to take a nap like this, but currently doing so seemed to appeal to him a little bit more than usual, which was why he lay in the soft sand, too, while the sun started lazily to vanish at the horizon.

They dozed together convoluted under a large palm-tree; unaware of the rest of the world.

This moment meant quasi everlasting peace for Secenos, until he woke up without a real reason. But when he did so, he felt not the usual need to dive immediately back into his pleasant tranquility. Instead, he uncurled his body a little and gazed sleepy at the dragonbird in front of him.

Sensing some kind of satisfaction, Reshiram wasn't controlled by his ego, when he slowly began to look at Natit with a more docile sight. Allowing himself, to eyeball this odd Lugia for one single, unique moment with the same generous patience which he granted normally only his own protégé. As a result to the fact, that Natit proved in a similar way to her, how special he was. Special, because he worked like her a lot in order to deserve Secenos' friendship over and over.

One specific thing, which he had once noticed about the Lugia, was his resemblance to Seonars boy, wherefore Reshiram started now to rethink this impression at first. Unfortunately, Natit was still very similar to N – reminding Secenos mainly with his sensitive way of the young blond, as both possessed this strange, worldly-innocent attitude. Yet, Natit was in another way personal fragile. Clearly more complicated than Zekroms protégé, because in his heart rested much more emotions. Additional, while N had developed as well as still obtained character-traits thanks to good friends including his black-colored benefactor, the dragonbird gained once only a true character because of his beloved Melody, who awoke back then the conscious of his humanely soul.

Which didn't mean, that Natit would be emotional weak per se... He might act often shy whenever strangers were around him, but his charisma balanced this obstacle always. As he possessed real, from the inside emerging courage, he behaved in all kinds of situations much more relaxed than N. Also understanding feelings – of everybody – perfectly, while the blond couldn't, so that the Lugia was in this point much better than Seonars protégé and Secenos together.

Another point...

Because he was back then not even arose from his eternal sleep alias self-sealing, Secenos knew actually nothing about the imprisonment, which Natit was once forced to endure. Having no idea, how it was to be a Shadow Pokémon. But since just a single met with Melody could gave the Lugia so much strength, to bear this burden even after a few lonely years without her in the sea... To live even as a prisoner of his own body – with a soul that lost its light... Thanks to this information, Secenos questioned the dragonbird effective every day, why he stayed in spite of his inner strength still a lowly person who owned problems with his self-esteem. It was completely stupid – brainless, how little ego this Guardian of the Sea bore as someone, who was actually more powerful and strong-willed than the cruel science as well as death itself...

But on the other hand, it was remarkable that Natit had the strength to stay the one who he was. Ignoring every evil, which could have changed his bare existence and nature easily. Of course, Secenos couldn't be sure to trust Natits mental resilience in a greater way... Compared to himself, this guy seemed to be so weak, after all... He accepted it, that some idiotic people denied him for being a humanly Lugia. Tolerated it, that these persons had no respect for his strange, yet rare soul. Natit didn't fight against them – not even with words, which was incomprehensible for Reshiram. The dragonbirds weakness was so obvious. But in the same second, it was surprisingly nevertheless a strength of him. The way, how he endured lots of pain without even complaining about it... Secenos could no longer help, but admit, that this proved Natits powerful mind and healthy nature. Proved, that his good heart was not as weak, as Secenos' exemplar had been in the past, before he had changed his whole personality irrecoverable, so that he became black-hearted.

For Reshirams taste, the Lugia was also way too forgiving and soft, but...

When Natit had asked him without any warning – almost an hour before – if he would wish for much more near to Melody, Secenos had truthfully realized for the first time, that the Lugia was not as naive and inattentive, like he had him expected to be. That the dragonbird was aware of the way, how Reshiram looked at the young woman... Insinuating, that it would be alright for him if Secenos would start to see more in her, than just a protégé and friend, Natit had practically given him freedom and dejection in one single moment. Because he had demonstrated, that he recognized Secenos' greatest secret – even if it wasn't the full amount. So, the Lugia did him – in spite of this considerate or rather sacrificially trait – definitely no desirable favor, but an overwhelming insight, that was far away from Reshirams usual understanding.

Of course, Secenos had denied Natits assumption, to feel more for Melody, at once. (Even though, that he was in secret very stunned because of the Lugias question, so that talking was hard for him.) Yet, that Natit still wondered obviously about his sentiments and had stated again, how honestly everything he had told him was, irritated Secenos' mind even now... Reshiram didn't grasp it, wherefrom Natit could have so much generosity, to support such an absurd idea... (As if HE – nothing more but an egoistic being without a 'heart' – could even develop something like... love...) Nor did he understand, why the Lugia didn't refuse him as a carnal rival.

But there was one thing, that he knew by now for sure...

He might not like this Guardian of the Sea, Natit. But he started to realize – to know perceptible, that this initially unnecessary soft guy was nevertheless a real friend for him. Maybe even more... important for him, than Jyarohda and the other Guardians who he counted manifestly to his friends. And perhaps even more... dear... to him, than his own counterparts. Similar to Melody...

While Secenos gazed at the dozing dragonbird, he couldn't believe, that he was willing to see in another Legendary a personality, who was worth to be a protégé in his hard eyes. That he was again 'good' enough in order to allow somebody (apart from his little Adept) to be emotional close to him, although he trusted humanity and the Pokémon-race themselves still not even a tiny bit.

While he wondered, why he could ignore the ancient betrayal, which still burned somewhere amongst his mind through his benevolence, as easily like that, he was nevertheless sure about it... His decision. The resolution, to support Natit in a special way, if the Lugia should ever get into some kind of predicament, which would be perhaps deadly for him if Secenos wouldn't do... THIS... After all, why else possessed Reshiram an ability, which was very special and perhaps exclusive? Why else, if he would never make use of it? Since he knew nobody else with this ability (apart from Seonar as Zekrom and Sephurne as Kyurem, who were once a part of him; the Original Dragon), Secenos could own with it a trump-card, that could prove without words how honest it was for him, to see in Natit some kind of irreplaceable friend. To prove, that he could somehow accept the one, who his protégé blessed so willingly with her passion and love.

And even, if Arceus would hate him for that... As the narrow-minded watcher of a pegasus showed always only refusal and animus for him, Secenos didn't care, if he would do another sin in his eyes. In the end, he was already a sinner in the opinion of a so-called god, so... It would change nothing about the fact, that Arceus could not even forgive him, although he supported Melody dutiful, too. Wherefore it was only right, to ignore all disadvantages and to focus simply on the point, that he only wanted to reassure Natit as well as his protégé, how serious he was to stay with them...

~ C ~

A polite, sincere gentle smile lay on his humanely lips, when he greeted his guest.

Well, but of course the word 'guest' was not correct, since this being was one of his best friends, too. One of the strongest Guardians who he knew, by the way, although this should be no miracle after Natit was entirely aware of the great strength which rested in his friend. However, he was so used to their routinely conversations, that he sometimes started to forget completely, how different HE was. Because this Guardian acted in the same way like every other Legendary Natit knew, it wasn't easy to remember always the origin as well as duty of his friend. Especially, when he had like the others now and then problems with his health after harder fights, which came in his case mostly from his surprisingly bad endurance, Natit couldn't see in him a higher being.

In the end, practically nobody could, since Arceus was a true part of their alliance.

Arceus alias Spirit, how Melody tended to call him lovingly, as she saw in him a good friend, too. And since he had adopted this nickname as a personal name for himself, because he possessed clearly a preference for using the ghost-type and liked the name's sound somehow, almost everyone called the pegasus-like being also with this phrase. Probably as a sign of friendship and confidence, so that the former god wouldn't feel like being excluded.

While they sat on a cliff of their island – talking with each other about the last days – Natit enjoyed it like always, how much Melody had affected Spirit in the past. How much she had opened his blank heart, so that it became gradually able to develop real emotions – something, which was according to Arceus himself never before possible, as he hadn't as an eternal watcher of necessity the luck to spend directly time with those who populated his world.

Because of that, Natit felt sometimes doleful, when he thought about Spirits past.

Once, Arceus was a real god – with an eternal life and truthfully endless power, so that his body was even larger than the highest Pokémon today. But he had given up aforesaid strength, when he created this world as well as his six dear Legendaries, so that he had dwindled to only two meters. Additional, the sacrifice of his greatest power had meant not only to be no longer almighty... Affected by his doing, even his true immortality vanished, when he decided to prefer life over limitless force. And although he was back then aware of the disadvantages, he did not regret it to become an almost eternal watcher, who was bound to specific rules from now on, so that his liberty was practically erased, too.

It was because of his role as a creator who had lost his existence as a real deity, that his new fate chained him to a lonely fate from the moment on, when beings came to life because of his doing. Being a watcher meant to be unable to change anything in the world he had created, while he was forced to watch everything from a little, separate pocket-dimension.

And although, he was at least allowed to visit specific other worlds next to his own creation, happiness could not reach his heart honestly, because those places were hidden as well as lost. Lifeless, so that he was always lonely, even when he did not realized that he felt this way.

Arceus had only one chance to interfere in his own world. And this was, when he supported persons who deserved his help in a dimensional important way. But for ages, he did not dare to do that, because he was always – according to Secenos – very close-minded.

It was Melody, who had changed his opinion. Who had awakened the wish in his heart to remove some of his duty-given chains. In the first moment her feed entered this world, he had watched quasi everything she did, since she as an Adept interested him a lot. A real natural human, who was equal and even perhaps stronger than Pokémon fascinated him – especially, because she triggered some Pokémon, alias Guardians, to reveal completely unknown abilities. And he could not deny, how much he cared for her potential to rule like him the elements (or types, in his case), which was why he was not able to look away from this foreign girl with a big, good-natured heart.

And so, it was no miracle, that Arceus finally decided to meet her personally, when suddenly one of her strongest foes found his hidden dimension and threatened him. As soon as he had the chance, Arceus transported her to his place – asking her for help as well as wanting ultimate to use his maybe only possibility in order to interfere in the world that he had created. And though, she was cursorily a means to an end as he could not truly feel emotions, he befriended her after a while. Opening thanks to her kind, benevolent nature more and more his heart, so that his calm mind without any need of chatting became advanced with feelings and more talkativeness.

Natit was everyday thankful for the last part of Spirits biography.

Grateful for the fact, that this Guardian could finally protect innocents and visit places alias worlds which were full of life, after he had waited for such a long time for a real existence. Since Spirit was still sure about his actions in the past, it was only fair, that he spend now often time outside of his separate world – as a regular Guardian instead of a creator who became a watcher. As a personality, who could contract a friendship and enjoy the near to others.

~ C ~

After they had talked for an hour about this and that, Natit became suddenly a little uneasy.

"Why are you in confusion?" Spirit asked gentle. The Lugia in human shape sighed, before he felt motivated enough in order to answer his friend: "I am worried about him... Secenos. I am aware, that this topic disgruntles you, but... Would it be nevertheless alright for you, if I speak about him? You are my only best friend, who does not become angry, whenever I just mention his name... Actually, even Pochama as a calm guy avoids him insistent with frustration..."

"If you wish for this... As long, as you can accept it, that I am his greatest doubter, you can tell me of course what bothers your mind. We are friends, after all." Arceus assured him even-tempered. Smiling a little, Natit said: "Thank you... And perhaps – although this is definitely not easy for you – you can help me with your knowledge, since you existed already when the Original Dragon became or rather split into Seonar, Sephurne and Secenos. Maybe I can find with you an answer, how I could truthfully support him."

Since Spirit payed rarely attention to Reshiram, Natit told him everything about Secenos' problems. Informed him, how much his stubborn friend suffered under the negative energy from his scar and which kind of distress he had also to endure, when his darkest sides persuaded him to fall into that, what he called cynical 'Cecil'. The humanely Lugia described Arceus the whole madness of him – even mentioning, that he supposed to see an affection in Secenos' heart for nobody else but Melody. In his honest care for him, he even told Spirit, that the white dragon was really important for him, which was why he was even willing to force him via blackmailing to spend time together.

The whole time, Arceus remained completely silent.

He even stayed like that for a few moments, after Natit finished his report.

Then: "This is complex... And I do not know, if my opinion would be useful for you..."

Sparing of words, like Spirit could still be at times, Natit decided to elicit more thoughts from him: "But everything which you know or have in mind could be a key for me... Melody alone can not help or rather change a stubborn being like him, who does not want any kind of support. His friends can also do nothing more for him, than to reassure, that it is in spite of his quirks really okay to be no part of the norm. So, it needs someone else... ME... to open another part of his faith up."

Spirits head swayed a little while he thought about Natits words. He could see in the motionless, still attentive eyes of his friend, that the pegasus tried to bring himself to respect the exigent plea. And earlier, than Natit had expected, Spirit continued his monologue: "I have to admit, that I still can't tolerate Secenos. Even though, that I am able to accept his counterparts minimal. Secenos is – and was not as innocent as them, which makes it furthermore impossible for me to forgive his half-betrayal in the past, to create an unnatural form of life by cracking his existence. Not to forget: Multiplied by three. As the complete mind of the Original Dragon, Reshiram knew very well that he put the worlds balance at risk with his action. That it played no role, how generous his wish was to support both humans he had decided to treat as hit protégés, since he as a foreign force of nature possessed already alone the great hazard to ruin undesired the atmosphere around him. And to split himself into three parts... was similar to a nuclear power station near to a meltdown. Dangerous. Lifetaking in case, that the balance should become essentially erased."

Natit gulped hard. "I did not know, how perilous his doing was..." ,he admitted subdued, before regaining his earnest confidence, "Yet I am sure, that he had nothing else in mind, but protecting those who counted at the most for him. As I care deeply for my friends, I know exactly, how much strength and faith someone can develop, when he or she outperforms the own limits in order to guard the most important part of his or her life. And when it comes to Secenos, in my judgment even nowadays flows a great concern for others through his heart. Otherwise, he would still sleep this eternal slumber in which he had moved himself millenniums before."

Spirit gazed thoughtful at him. The look of his red irises was mild, but possessed a pinch of qualm. Natit knew, that his words could not be enough in order to change Arceus' mind, but he hoped for Spirits cooperation to hold out a little longer.

Fortunately, Arceus was indeed willing to share more thoughts about Secenos with him: "Perhaps... At least, I was truly surprised, when he gave humanity, the Pokémon-race and even his own life another chance. Because this doing proved, that he was not completely bereft of his good will. Notwithstanding... I can't accept his decision of yore. Although I could see his warm, open heart, when he tore himself apart for those who he loved. Since the Original Dragons mind is nowadays unable to return to his former self as a being with the true power of 'Yang', there is no chance for me to forgive the mistake he made."

"But he is nevertheless no 'being of Yin'. And also not evil." Natit insisted on his impression.

"No, of course not." ,Spirit agreed, "But the way, how Secenos acts today – even, when Melody is around him – doesn't help me to accept him. With that obstacle, I don't know how I could help you in order to find a way, how you could ease his personal problems. After all, I can really understand, why Pochama and our other friends have trouble alias several disputes with him. Since they haven't minimalistic morbid characteristics like Secenos' friends, who obviously tolerate different people easier than regular Pokémon do, it isn't a miracle, that his behavior nettles them."

A slight nod was everything, which Natit could answer now.

~ C ~

It surprised Natit, when Spirit continued the topic suddenly without any encouragement by him: "However... Why do you care so much for him? You are not his best friend, right? So, I wonder, wherefrom your endeavor for his well-being comes. Especially today."

The humanely Lugia agonized about a decision, how to reply to this question.

He did not want to ruin Secenos' already reputation even more, which was why he had no idea, whenceever he should find the strength to practically betray him like that. But... Maybe Spirit could change his mind a tiny bit, if he would be aware of the generosity, which Secenos was able to show. Maybe... Spirit could accept him more, if he would learn about... THIS...

Breathing deeply, Natit build all the courage up he possessed.

Then, he revealed with hesitant words: "Secenos helped me today in a dangerous fight. Our mission was more deadly than I had expected, so that I was not completely recovered from a job before when we both combated the foes... With this handicap, my body was not strong enough in order to endure the injuries which the enemies inflicted upon me. But when they used a chance to kill me... Secenos protected me. He helped me to survive... with his bare soul. He... connected us."

"Define this... a little more." Spirit requested soundless. Natit could feel, how anger and anxiety started to flow through his friend. Arceus had already an assumption in his mind, what Natit wanted to explain to him... And the simple imagination of it unsettled him to the core.

But although, he was aware of the risk, the humanely Lugia continued indeed: "The battle ended... in a 'melting' of us. We became... almost one being. Only our souls were not completely melted, while our bodies had become... whole. And in this way, we defeated the enemies."

Spirit was now half indignant, half overwhelmed.

His widened eyes bestowed partly fury and partly confusion upon him.

Natit knew, that his friend was close to hating Secenos with his entire existence, but he prayed for Spirit to calm somehow down. Because he simply had to see, that the embodiment of truth had rescued Natits bare life today without the smallest kind of reservation. Spirit must realize finally... how pure and good-natured the core of Secenos' heart still was.

Arceus breathed slowly out, before he said muted: "Tell me the details... Tell me everything..."

Encouraged by his friends try to not lose control of his temper, Natit explained with a grateful gaze: "The 'existence', which we formed in this moment, could be described as a perfect fusion of us. Details of our bodies as well as an edited color-scheme completed a 'Lugia' with blue-white scleras, sea-blue eyes, two silver collars, more-feathered wings, legs with claws, and a Reshiram-like tail. Additional, this 'dragon' had powers, which I was never before able to imagine to be in 'my' hands. To be 'Silvang' felt already because of these facts different, yet in a surprising way truly congenial. Even without the outstanding strength of this... status... nothing could even compare to the way, how I felt like when Secenos connected me with him. 'I' could even use my own voice directly – instead of using telepathy. To speak in Secenos' manner was a liberating experience. And it was exactly the impression, which I had always in mind when imagining this doing. It was wonderful. Particularly, it was also amusing, because 'I' had access to his voice, too."

While he spoke, Natit registered, how his own gaze became more and more soft while thinking about Secenos' generous present. Surely he tried to hide this admiration, when it came to his voice, in order to annoy Spirit not more than necessary, but the expression of his irises was something else. It was harder to control these windows to his soul, so that he payed attention to focus not too much on Spirits mask of frustration as well as indignation.

When he began to announce the last part of his report, he could nevertheless not prevent his voice from adopting a pitch that matched his inner beatitude: "While we were 'Silvang', he did not take my mind over, so that we both existed still in 'our' body which contained our souls. Yet, we were constantly conscious as well as connected, so that we were able to communicate with each other. Via regular thinking, but also via the possibility to talk face-to-face in the shape of our souls. However, the last one was a bit... awkward. Embarrassing, to be honest. As you know, the shape of my own soul is truthfully human. And naked... But at least I had the safeness, that Secenos was – considering his soul – the white dragon, Reshiram. Well, I was not right. Because of our connection, his soul mirrored even against his own will the appearance of mine. Causing him to switch even as a bare soul into his human camouflage, although that he is not humanely like me. So, I assume, being connected to my soul has a huge side-effect on him, which could be for Secenos much more embarrassing than for a shy person like me, as he refuses humanity a lot. … I could feel it directly. His emotions, even if he did not 'talk' or rather think. I do not know, if he did this per will – probably he did it not aware, but... Never before, he allowed me such an extensive understanding for his feelings. Which is, why I want to help him now even more."

~ C ~

Natit took a deep breath, before saying finally: "I am aware of the fact, that you can not forgive him for breaking a rule of almost-eternal creatures. But you should not convict him for merging himself and me into almost one being in order to save my life. Do not judge him for this."

Spirits fury, surprisingly, had started to vanish more and more, while the Lugia had no longer control over his deep joy. And even his request, to refrain from sentencing the embodiment of truth, did not strengthen Arceus' wrath again. Natit was not sure, if he could trust this odd kind of peace, yet he hoped that his friend would at least not lose his temper now or later...

"Fine..." ,Spirit stated suddenly with a tired, quietly tone, "Although, I am unfortunately not capable of rejoicing your rescue under these circumstances... I tolerate this 'melting' of you two. So long as Secenos does not take control over your mind and soul, it is acceptable if he supports you like this. At least, he proves in this way, that he is not as selfish as he always acts."

Natit could barely bear down his emerging happiness. He felt a deep need to embrace his friend now in order to show him his gratefulness, but as he did not want to make the situation even more uncomfortable for Spirit, he strictly held off. Not even Melody would risk in this moment to annoy or even to upset the ancient Legendary, although she was very dear to Arceus.

Anyhow, the Lugia in human shape smiled gentle, when he assured his friend: "You can be at ease. Secenos would not do something like controlling my mind or soul. He has a good heart, even when he claims permanently to be a dark existence." Spirit gave him an unsure, but also friendly look. "Well, then I have to trust your words. But since we already talk about the topic soul... And because you said to me, that you could directly feel his sentiments... Do you think, that Reshiram could... develop a humanely soul? A soul, like you own?"

Stunned, Natit looked at Spirits curious, yet serious face for a few moments.

Then, he sighed intense, before admitting: "I... am not sure. After all, I never thought about this... And I have not the strong sense for souls, like Melody indeed has. So, I am very unknowing. … Why do you want to hear, how I think about this idea? I wonder, because I can not understand it..." Nodding, Spirit explained: "It could be, that Secenos needs a human soul. Because this would help not only him in the life which he shares with all of you. See, Reshiram would not only gain with it the appreciation of all Guardians who live by Melodys side, but also my... honest acceptance." "Wait, you want to say, that a human soul would change your mind...?" Natit asked over-whelmed. "Yes, since you are a good proof, how positive such a soul can be." Spirit replied calm.

Taking a moment for considering Spirits point of view, Natit returned to the original question: "Truthfully, I do not know... I can not even tell, if Secenos would want or even prefer this as an... unsocial being, like he says about himself. But what I think, is... that it would heal Secenos' emotional old wounds to abandon himself to the soft, sleeping side in his heart. Even if doing so would not make his soul humanly. It would surely be... salvation for him. And a humanely soul... Well, maybe something like this could release him forever from every kind of pain and madness. This would be his... personal key in order to find his true one and only salvation."

"Let me tell you one last thing about him..." ,Spirit stated suddenly earnest, "When Secenos was not the embodiment of truth, but the Original Dragon, he had once humanity inside of his soul. Equal, in comparison to you. But this trait seemed not only to sleep... but also looked like being sealed. Perhaps – because of his own dispartment – this humanity is gone forever. Which would mean, that... even if Secenos manages the quest to become more and more humanely... his soul and heart can nevertheless not become as open and... whole as yours. So, I want you to hope not too much for this helpful, but doubtable miracle. Because you would become only sad about a failure."

Natit looked thoughtful at the ocean. Unsure, what to answer now...

~ C ~

When he walked because of tiredness to his room in the darkened corridor, he still thought about Spirits words. Could it actually be, that a tendency of a soul could simply vanish, when something happened to aforesaid existence...? Was it truthfully possible, that humanity could be erased easily, when a soul was no longer intact or even 'cracked'...?

His thoughts came abruptly to an end, when his eyes located in the darkness something. Or rather, someone specific. It really surprised him, to see now Secenos in front of the door to his own room. Because he had not expected, that the dragon in disguise was already back from an exhausting, long-ranging mission. Nor did Natit imagined, that he would meet him in exactly the second, when the proud personality wanted to withdraw from the public – probably in order to take some sleep. But well, sometimes miracles could indeed happen, right?

A blissful smile spread over Natits face.

He could not bear down the great joy, to see his headstrong friend now.

But... This happiness was unfortunately not mutual, so that his smile vanished, sadly.

The pale sea-blue irises eyeballed him with a piercing expression. It almost burned to feel this gaze. And Secenos' humanely mien was above all deeply earnest, which frightened Natit because of the drastic atmosphere around the embodiment of truth. A bad foreboding spread over his conscience, since there could be only one reason for Reshirams fretfulness...

And indeed, his fear became confirmed by the dragon in disguise. "So you told him." the cold voice of Secenos stated simply with icy anger. It was already the sound, which stung in such an extent fiercely into Natits heart, that he could not breath. Taken by shock, the Lugia in human shape stared helpless at his wroth friend. Guilt overwhelmed him, as he had informed Spirit about Reshirams doing without even asking for permission, so that he truthfully had betrayed his friend while revealing to Reshirams greatest doubter the unnatural 'melting' of their existences.

His petrification vanished, when Secenos turned abruptly around – opening the door in order to walk into his room. Natit stepped hasty forward. His thoughts were not even sorted, when he tried to explain himself as well as to apologize for his malefaction: "Secenos...! Please, I...!"

Natits reserves of air vanished at once, when the embodiment of truth – abruptly – cut him harshly, yet quiet or rather silent off: "Don't worry. I'm not going to regret my decision to help you today." Because of the great confusion, which his friend had suddenly created, Natit felt no longer panic, since Secenos' behavior and youngest words together made no sense.

Irritated, he stared at the dragon in disguise, who answered again his gaze.

The humane face was expressionless, while his eyes were partly frustrated, but partly resigned, too. It really seemed, as if Secenos was not angry with him, per se... In fact, it could even be, that he felt – when it came to Natit – only sadness, because the Lugia had informed Arceus without telling him, that he wished to do so... Perhaps Secenos was not even disappointed...

Natit plucked up his courage: "I had not planned to speak with Spirit about the generous present which you gave me today. The decision was spontaneous, after I could no longer accept the way, how he thinks all the time about you. I honestly wanted to change his opinion... At least enough, that you can be assured of his tolerance. It was not my intend to upset you..."

Secenos studied his face. At first, his eyes looked disbelieving at him, but then...

"Good... As long as that's the truth... I have no reason for being mad at you." he stated hesitant. Encouraged, Natit nodded: "I could never lie to you. So, please believe me. A 'softy' like me would truthfully never try to lose a friend like you are." Secenos grinned a little, when the Lugia used willingly the 'nickname' which the dragon in disguise used now and then for him.

"Alright. Then, I will still work together with you. And no matter, what Arceus may think about it... I don't shy away from fusing us again, if this should be once more necessary. After all... You could already see, how my core looks like. So, it wouldn't be useful for me, to segregate you now from these thoughts and sentiments, which crawl through my existence."

A grateful smile shined from Natits whole face after he realized the meaning of these words. Incredible... Secenos trusted him. He really trusted HIM! Although, Reshiram was not fond of Natits gentle and considerate personality, he honestly saw in him nothing else but a good friend! Realizing this was almost as breathtaking for Natit, as the moment, when Melody stated back then that she answered his deep feelings wholehearted.

He could not help, but giggle quietly under Secenos' wearily gaze.

~ C ~

Tss... Sometimes he didn't understand himself.

At the latest, when he had seen Natits stupid, relieved face because of their short discussion, Secenos didn't understand his own doing anymore. Why did it matter for him, how Natit felt...? Furthermore, it was not like the Lugia couldn't live with his anger, which was why Reshiram had especially great trouble to grasp his offhanded decision to ease Natits sorrow.

Was this guy actually really important enough for him, that he could HONESTLY care...?

In the next days, Secenos twisted his mind very often in consideration of this question. His friends from Unova and his 'brothers' were the only beings – apart from Melody – who earned his caution, actually. To care truthfully for N and Colress was already enforced, so that he didn't understand, why the Lugia was in his eyes suddenly so different from these two characters.

When was it, that he had started to truthfully think of him as a friend? Ignoring entirely everything, which annoyed him about the sentimental dragonbird... This happening was as abrupt as the second, in which he had developed this curiosity as well as desire for his protégé, which was why he felt completely unsure now. Could he even still trust himself...? Because this was not typical for him... Surely, he had realized that he accepted Natit as a true friend. (And this was excuse enough in order support the Lugia even in a way, that went completely against Arceus' will.) But was this realization not finally nothing more, like a means to an end...? An instrument, that allowed him to play on Natits generous, yet exhausting will to be by his side, so that he had nevertheless some advantages because of the little, aforesaid 'blackmail'...? After all, it was not, as if only Natit would be granted with assets, when they were almost one existence...

But as much, as Secenos tried to find an excuse for his enforced egoism... An excuse, that would allow him to be again as uninterested and self-confident as usual, so that he could relax again... Nothing worked. No thought was able to convince him of the fact, that he was not so sentimental, that he wouldn't truthfully prefer an odd dragonbird over his other friends.

And this fact – even when he refused to admit it – was for him almost as tough as his madness, since Secenos was meanwhile too used to his self-involved, black-hearted personality, as if he could easily accept such a kind of humane weakness. Practically... Natit had really a similar side-effect, like Melody possessed... And Secenos wasn't sure, how to deal with it...

~ C ~

In the following weeks, it happened more often, that he fused himself and the Lugia.

But by and by, this state of them – 'Silvang' – became a bit more than just a 'weapon', which was because of its/his mighty strength very useful. Whenever Secenos and his... personal counterpart... stayed for a while one being – outside of battles, of course – the embodiment of truth was at times occupied with the 'quirks' of their existence. So, as a result, his own consciousness was not always in the midst of a private conversation with Natits mind. Even absent, truth be told.

Sometimes, he simply indulged in this kind of existence.

In the same way, like he tended to doze. An enjoyment of tranquility.

This was, why Secenos allowed Natit placid as well as often to pilot their combined body alone, while he did nothing else but to rest in their state. Yet, this recreation had a deeper meaning. Something, which Reshiram would never admit loud thanks to his pride, but also something which still fascinated him enough, that he couldn't resist to undergo this... possibility.

To cut a long story short: Secenos could gain a lot of Natits thoughts and emotions.

This stay inside of Natits pure existence with the golden light of his soul enabled him an action, which was describable as 'feeling'. He practically 'felt' the Lugias point of view. And this lulled him temporarily in such a specific way, that his consciousness dozed quasi in a lucid dream. Seldom, Reshiram lost even his full self-awareness in this sentiment, so that only Natits outlook was real plus manifest for the awareness of the embodiment of truth.

This fact was a fascinating experience.

And in addition, Secenos learned not only something about Natit, but much about himself, too.

Whenever he was aware of himself inside of this 'lucid dream', he could compare his own thoughts with the opinions of the sentimental Lugia. Helping himself with that doing to realize certainties, which he would perhaps never understand via his own grasp. With 'Natits help', Secenos discovered, that he had actually changed a lot since he knew Melody. Albeit he had not recognized the small, yet important differences: His protégé had indeed moved some greater parts in his soul, which were in fact petrified since the moment when he had turned himself into a black-hearted being. Somehow, the young Adept had created some 'light' in his existence, although he had not realized, that his negative attitude possessed nevertheless several true sparks of 'Yang'.

Thanks to all these points, the annoying Lugia had unknowingly created some 'addiction' for him, which was why Secenos felt so much curiosity for this state, although he knew that Natit could 'read' him whenever they shared a body. But as the bond with the dragonbird encouraged him temporarily to look different at the things, he could forget for a while the distress of his whole life, wherefore he tolerated the disadvantages. The price for this kind of peace was... admissible.

Apart from this... Slowly, he began to internalize some positive thoughts and feelings for himself – in his own body; with his full awareness. (Although, he wouldn't like to admit this loudly.) Surely, Secenos felt almost nervous whenever he payed too much attention to these minimal changes... Nevertheless he did not refused the fact, that Melody seemed to calm his inner frustration more than usual for him since the moment, when he had grasped with his own consciousness for the first time, how it could be to care deeply for her.

Perhaps, Natits emotions for the young Adept were the reason for this, because their strength reached even Secenos' almost sociopathic grasp. In the same way, like the Lugias sentiments affected 'Silvangs' abilities... they synchronized Reshirams emotional world.

Speaking about it: 'Their' emotions mirrored themselves, when it came to their shape as 'Silvang'. 'Together', the two of them developed the ability to take a human appearance, after Secenos had finally recognized his own mental change aware. In their 'humanely existence', they looked like a perfectly balanced combination of their independent human shapes. The form of their face and eyes, for example, possessed Natits optic (which was no miracle since his human form was predefined), but the color plus light-reflections of the irises and the mouth including fangs came from Secenos. The body itself was at first the same like the dragonbird had, but the muscles were a bit stronger; resembling the amount of the human camouflage of the embodiment of truth. And in the end, obviously their humane haircuts mixed themselves, too, as the new style combined some features. (Secenos' long strands in the nape of the neck and above the forehead were dominant, while the rest of the mix was more dominated by Natits hair.)

It was around that time, when they made their new trump-card an official thing. Earning naturally much enthusiasm from Melody and Secenos' friends, while the other Guardians were skeptical. Not, that the white dragon had expected something else... And strangely, Natit was also not perplexed, although he wasn't used to the doubt of his friends. But well, as Secenos had learned, the Lugia possessed much more courage and a stronger will, than he seemed to have. So, it was aforesaid guy who surprisingly assured his friends of the new situation – probably in the same way, like he had assured the narrow-minded Arceus.

~ C ~

A few days after this avowal, it became apparent how much Natit truly affected Secenos.

Because of the casual link to the Guardian of the Sea as well as the strength behind this doing, something completely new happened. At least, Secenos believed so, since he found no other reason for SUCH a huge change... Whatever: Suddenly, he was in one novel point like the other Guardians who had reached Level 100; who were leaders.

The Guardian-sign; this strange, cursive G-shaped symbol which was a proof for being a Guardian appeared for the first time ever in another color than Secenos was used from himself. Not black with a white framing – not even the opposite like he owned when his darkest sides took him over. No, it was completely different. And yet, completely normal for a Guardian with his state.

His sign was in a tough battle suddenly able to reach the third state. The defined, final coloration. Pure gold with a pinch of white. Without any doubt as warm and positive as Natits Guardian-sign. Not to forget, that Secenos' powers gained because of that also aforesaid kind of a color-scheme. Which meant nothing else, but great light amongst his attacks. Stronger, as his force was once, when he was an innocent, gentle dragon with a naive, strong believe about his power of truth.

Already while he was busy with the battle, Reshiram had started to think immediately.

His sign as well as its effect confused him intense. After all, they couldn't come from himself... Believing so would be a misconception, since he wasn't like the Lugia or the other Guardians. Based on this fact, it took not long to be sure about the origin of his brand-new feature. And Natit, who learned quickly from Secenos about this event, had also no other idea, so that it became irreversible clear for the embodiment of truth, why his sign had changed without any warning.

But of course, this didn't mean, that he was frustrated.

To be honest, Reshiram was – in secret – in a positive way surprised. That he wasn't able to be completely happy about this happening had just another reason, wherefore he couldn't share his joy with anybody. Not even his own protégé, although Melody was more important than the others...

It was because of his scar. His human malaise. The greatest madness of his core.

Though, the time as 'Silvang' helped him a lot... Though, it wasn't so bad to be connected to Natit... since he could recover a little from his own existence... Secenos had nevertheless weak moments because of the damned scar and its negative energy. Moments, in which he could do nothing else but to drink some alcohol in order to soothe the physical as well as mental pain.

Additional, he suffered even without real attacks of his maddens under his spirit, heart and soul. Aforesaid things were not able to adopt humaneness in the right way – not even, after he could feel because of the temporal links to Natit, how it was to be truthfully humane. And so, he was doomed considering the complete way of his existence.

Doomed, to endure the ill, dark feelings which matched not his animalistic personality – nor Natit, who felt in Secenos' opinion like a soft cotton-ball of light, so that the Lugia would never ever develop such a malaise as Reshiram unfortunately owned...

~ C ~

The white dragon hissed, when the fight was finally over.

Had he truthfully ever complained about his trouble with Natit...?

Because he couldn't believe at the moment, that he could have AT ALL obstacles because of him. After all, this single mission without him (or anybody else) by his side had proved, that Secenos was not as infallibly as he had expected from himself. Moreover, the outgoing of this combat possessed such a bitter aftertaste, that he almost felt like apologizing to Natit.

Tss, but damned...! Why did this had to be the first time, when he became – by the negative energy of the enemies from Ciphers side – nothing else but... poisoned...?! Was that some kind of forfeit, because he had needed so much time in order to accept the Lugia a bit more...?

While Secenos was consumed by his anger, he tried nevertheless to move.

The result was bad: His whole, animalistic body clenched under the poisons ache.

Resigned, he paused – focused his energy a little, too, in order to have enough power in order to go without any help home. Amongst that action, he was fretful aware of the reason for his condition... An overreaction of his immune system in combination with the negative energy from his scar was in charge for his problem to move freely. He knew this, because chief physician Space had told him long ago how risky toxications could be for him, especially.

When he found the force in order to return home, he suffered a lot under the poison. To move every single cell of his body was as hard as moving a giant castle with nothing more but his own muscles, so that the white dragon felt the strong need to leave his body behind.

But while he flew, it was nevertheless impossible for him to accept the toxication, because he was – as the embodiment of truth – a higher being. Someone, who could destroy all kinds of illusions and mind-manipulating seals with his little finger, so that a simple poison should never be a problem. His pride practically forbade him to give in under the undesired happening.

Yet... The horrible feeling was far away from every kind of normal physical pain he knew. Even if his case was different thanks to the disgusting scar on his right wing. It was, as if his body would rot like an old vegetable. This 'prickling' of the toxication nearly corroded him.

He couldn't imagine, how Natit stood always this pain, after he had been notably often poisoned, before the time came when he and Melody became a couple. (Although, he had risked his health conscious and could have avoided the toxications, so that these events were his own fault.) Normally, the Lugia should do everything in order to avoid nowadays poisonings...

At least, Secenos would act like that. Especially now.

~ C ~

When he arrived the island, his eyes recognized them at once.

The Guardians, who had shunt him – together with Key – into his last job.

The handful of Pokémon, who were around Level 60, looked at him with frightened faces when they realized already by his landfall the fatal condition of his body. But well, he was too angry, because they were the reason for his toxication. (A leader should be better for this specific fighting-quest than them...? Hah, of course, as long as it was someone who 'deserved' a toxication, right...?) So, he cared not for them and moved into the direction of the villa.

"Wait!" ,they called worried, "You must visit the clinic! Immediately!" Pfft, did they fear so much, that he could tell Melody, why he had even accepted this actual boring job...? "No, I will surely not! Spare yourselves this farce and leave me alone." he refused their wish harshly. Unwilling to do, what these annoying brats wanted from him.

But they didn't listen to him. 'Thanks' to his weak body, the little Guardians dragged him somehow into the hospital. It didn't matter, how much he bristled or growled. They brought him to several clinic-Pokémon who were currently on duty, so that even more beings kept him insistent in check. Nothing could be as frustrating as THIS... Weak creatures, who could 'play' easily with him because something idiotic like a toxication gave them the possibility to do so...

They all ignored his complains, while they turned him into his practical small, human appearance. Using the excuse, that this shape should be currently more 'helpful' for him, they forced him without any care for his opinion to endure the shape-shift. (He doubted their good will, as they could handle a humane body much easier than a large dragon... It was just egoism of them to 'help' him...)

The clinic-Guardians took him after that into a surgery for toxication-patients.

There, he was placed on an uncomfortable chair. But he sat not even ten seconds 'calmly' on it, before his 'saviors' tried to heal the poisoning. He was truthfully frustrated, that nobody gave him some time for himself – a moment to recover, so that he couldn't calm down. This emotional state became even worse, when they injected him with some liquids that burned in his veins.

He was full of frustration. Wrath boiled underneath his skin.

Yet, Secenos braced himself – hoping, that the cursed poison would vanish.

But something went completely wrong. And he had not to be an academic in order to grasp this. Even before the shocked clinic-Guardians around him, Reshiram realized at once the great failure. Understood, that the medicine which they had injected him was too strong for him. As it wasn't used to these nowadays substances, his body simply couldn't stand this stuff. And he – as its owner – payed for every false treatment.

While the Guardians tried to fix their mistake, he felt abruptly worse and worse...

But they just reacted panic-fueled, when suddenly a short epileptic seizure caught him.

Wrathful, that his 'saviors' were a bunch of amateurs, this seizure was like the tiny drop that allows water to break open a barrel. He couldn't help but to lose control of his temper. To wreak havoc because of his great anger, loss of patience as well as his more and more sinking mental condition. Lashing about, so that he broke some medical stuff, he refused any additional treatment.

Somewhere in his consciousness, Secenos knew, that he reacted allergic...

Somewhere deep inside of himself, he was aware, that he needed now urgent help...

But Reshiram wanted not again to be medicated by these stupid Guardians. So, he did his very best to keep them away from his body – using even his black-white energy for this result. In their guilt, the clinic-Guardians shouted desperate at him; pleaded, that he required badly the right medicine, because he would suffer for hours without it.

Unable to think anymore clearly, the dragon in disguise screamed, that this was their fault. Theirs – plus the fault of the bunch of Guardians who had forced him with the stupid nerd to accept this job. They let him run into the danger; knowing, that he had until now the luck to get never poisoned. And now – after not even several 'talented' doctors were able to dose some bloody medicine right – he didn't give a damn about their help.

Then, Secenos roared with his animalistic voice. Because his head felt thanks to the strong drugs like exploding in the next minutes, he simply had to do so. If he wanted or not. And it was the same with his next action – his switch into 'Cecil', so that the piercingly red eyes of his dark-skinned face frightened everybody around him additionally.

~ C ~

"How could you DUNDERHEADS not inform me about him?!" a severe voice rebuked fulminating the clinic-Pokémon harshly. This sound was even enough in order to let Secenos alias 'Cecil' jerk, because nobody had expected that the chief physician would appear now. Ignoring the confusion around him, Space continued: "I am the only one who knows perfectly, how to treat him! Seriously, this is general knowledge! So, give better way to me, if you want no other reproof!"

That the Deoxys showed up now, could almost be some kind of salvation. But only... almost.

When Space tried to near him, Secenos was still way too wrathful. With his mouth, he spouted firstly white-blue; then black-red fire at the doc, which aforesaid one blocked both with a barrier. Not impressed by Reshirams strenuous opposition, Space stated: "I warn you honestly. This here mustn't proceed friendly for you. It is my responsibility to take care for the health of my patients – if they want or not. Which is, why I advise you to behave better well."

Secenos growled bestial.

He wished deeply to simply crush down everyone around him...

His whole body seemed to boil – he felt like falling apart in a great explosion...

It rattled him – his little concentration became erased, when Space said without any warning: "Probably you should better stay outside. I can't promise, that he wouldn't dare to hurt you now." When the quiet response followed, Secenos felt as if a fist would strongly lap against his stomach: "Perhaps he would... But that's okay. In the end, it's my fault, that he has to suffer like this..."

His lungs got no air, when his eyes discovered Melody, who stood in the door.

Since when... was she here...?

Instead of listening to Space' warning, the young woman walked into the room.

Without saying anything else, she neared Secenos slowly; gazed at him with a sorrowful expression. He was completely petrified under these sad irises. Felt even more uncomfortable in this situation, than ever before, because he didn't want her to see him like this... She shouldn't see him as 'Cecil'... Shouldn't see, what he had become under the influence of his darkest sides...

In secret desperate, Secenos tried to scare her away with vicious words. Behaved as evil as possible: "What do you stupid girl want from me...?! I have no use for another idiot, who just wants to 'help'! So, don't dare to reach out for ANY parts of my body! Because I will definitely deflagrate your skin, if you touch me with even a single finger! … STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

But Melody didn't care.

Fast as lightning, she embraced his head.

Huddled it against her upper part of the body.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry, Secenos..." she apologized almost silently. Only loud enough, that he was able to hear it... And as fragile, as if an angel would lose its life... Above all, suddenly she started – without the tiniest sound – to cry... He could feel her warm tears, as they fell on his face and neck... Could feel the unbelievable proof, how honest she was, although his 'true given name' should be already enough in order to show him, that she didn't play with him...

Shivering a little in her arms, he took a deep breath.

And abruptly, he calmed completely down. But not... because he felt in this moment, how Melody let circulate healing energy into his body. What truly calmed him now... was her deep care for him. The way, how she held him against her upper part of the body and how she acted. That she cried... He couldn't remember, that she had ever cried before because of him...

His humanely body turned back into his former state. Skin as well as hair became again bright, while his piercing red eyes regained their true sea-blue color. And while his clothes reverted also, Secenos narrowed his pupils tranquil. Inhaled deeply her sweetish scent.

Hesitant, he entwined his arms around Melody. Savored the near to her... In this peaceful moment, Secenos allowed himself irrevocable to pass completely out, because he was too exhausted in order to stay any longer awake with this damaged body. And as he felt finally safe to let go, he couldn't resist the wonderful temptation, to rest in the embrace of his wondrous protégé...

When his consciousness drifted away, he was entirely appeased.

~ C ~

Coming back to his senses, it was impossible for him to even open his eyes.

His whole body was so heavy, as if this unimposing, tiny human shape would suddenly weigh several thousand kilograms. A group of Wailord must feel like that, if they ever stranded together... However, at least his body wasn't numb. He could recognize, that he lay under a warm blanket with a velvety cushion under his head. Hm... Probably, this here was nothing else but a dratted sickbed, as he was able smell the annoying hospital-scent... Tss, how 'glorious' this discovery was...

Secenos felt, that his body was meanwhile – since the last moment when he was awake – naked. Not, that this would surprise him. As Space' treatment already ended every time like that, when he took care of Natit, it was expectable that the strange Deoxys wouldn't treat him in a different way. Hmpf, another reason, why Reshiram had never wished for a toxication of this kind...

But speaking of wonderment...

What truly confused him, was, that he registered another scent. Next to him.

He paused breathing for a few seconds in order to regain a completely clear nose, before he started once more to inhale the air. But he wasn't wrong. Implausible, yet definitely no mistake of his mind: He truly smelled his protégé.

Stunned by this conclusion, Secenos needed a few seconds in order to buck up.

When he was again even-tempered, he tried to see for himself, what his nose had told him before. Somehow, he managed the effort to open his eyes. When his eyelashes were minimal out of his way, already the blurred sigh he got confirmed precise, that his protégé was indeed here.

She smiled innocent at him, when his irritated gaze focused on her.

Melody resided also on the mattress. But so far, she really seemed not to dare to touch him, because only now she came closer. Close enough, which allowed him to feel her in spite of the blanket. (Damned, that his body didn't feel like doing, what he wanted... This occasion here was such a wasted possibility in order to seduce the young woman...)

The shine in her face vanished suddenly, which was why he concentrated again on her.

She spoke not very loud, when she said: "Do you know...? You had a fierce attack of your scar... while Space medicated your body. And in the moment when you screamed because of the pain... the old injury bled enormous intense, although it was in the usual black color of dilapidated gore. Probably... you were awake enough in order to feel, how much your body suffered... At least, this is my impression, as I had for a short time the feeling, that you would gaze helpless at me..."

Minimal, he cocked his head before whispering: "I... can't remember..."

His memorization was very blank – no matter, how much he tried: He could only detect the moment when Melody had given him so much peace, that his rage vanished. That he was able to let go – sinking into his so-much-needed slumber, after almost losing his whole mind thanks to the poison and the allergic reaction of his body because of the injection with the wrong medicine...

She stated calm: "This doesn't surprise me... I'm sure, that you lost the minimal consciousness which you had in this moment quickly, so that your capacity for remembering worked probably not in the correct way. And to be honest... I'm glad for this. The therapy was so... terrible... All the time, while we have to deal with toxications by the negative energy of our enemies, it never happened that someone reacted allergic on the universal antivenom. Not even Natit, although he as the former XD-Shadow-Pokémon needs lots of treatment whenever he becomes poisoned. … I was deeply worried about you. Now and then, I almost feared, that you wouldn't recover..."

Secenos winced with his eyes.

'Recover'... Tss... In truth, she meant 'survive'...

She had feared, that he could die thanks to his damned madness... And she didn't want to say it, because she knew very well, how much he hated sentimentalities... Argh, gosh darn it! How idiotic, to care for him like that, since he wasn't so sensitive like Natit! As if it would hurt him, when she was honest with her anxiety! After all... If he was REALLY affected by Natits emotions for her... then... it was the least, that she could truthfully tell him, what she had in mind...

Lost in thought, Secenos lifted his right arm.

Reached slowly out for one of her long plaited braids – allowing his willing fingers to play a little with her soft, sky-blue hair. He ignored the tiny anger that boiled in his chest, when he asked calm: "How long do I have to stay here...?" "Hm... Your health might already reach a stable state, but... Space will definitely not allow you to leave the hospital in the next four days." she explained. Secenos groaned a bit thanks to the frustrating novelty. He hated these unnecessary stays a lot... (Especially because of the bossy Deoxys.)

Yet... On the other hand, he would have at least some vacation from Keys annoying management. After all, the stupid nerd alias control-freak couldn't force an invalid to work as usual...

With that realization, Secenos refrained from complaining any further.

Instead, he payed attention to something else: "I wonder... how long you'll be here. By my side..." In the same moment, when he expressed his question, the dragon in disguise reached hesitant out – without any hurry – for her beautiful face. He did not dare to unsettle her, so he minded to touch this silky skin of hers very gently. Careful, only the tips of his fingers glided over her left cheek – enjoying nothing more but the pure moment itself; without a hidden agenda.

A soft smile appeared on her lips and in her sky-blue eyes, before she gave him an answer: "Well... More probably than not, I will stay a little with you, so that you can recover in a more relaxed way. After all, you feel much better when Space doesn't disturb you every ten minutes, right?"

He couldn't bear down an embarrassed grin, when she said these things.

Luckily it vanished quickly, but only, because she surprised him in secret; intensely.

Secenos hadn't expected, that she would put her left hand on his head. Especially he hadn't foresee, that she would do so in order to caress him... But in spite of his astonishment, he could not deny, that he liked her doing. Particularly... It was effectively unimportant for him, which shape he had, while his protégé touched him... As long as she wanted it, he would always... fancy her action.

He lay his arm down; on her body. Pressing Melody a little against himself, he wanted to make sure, that she wouldn't regret the way how she wanted to cheer him up. But because she didn't struggle, his test turned thankfully out to be unnecessary, so that he could truthfully relax.

Relieved, he closed his eyes. Savored the way, how the young woman glided gentle through his hair and over the skin of his head. In this moment, he could truthfully imagine as well as understand, why Natit had a relationship with her – and not (like him) only the simple wish, to have her for exactly one single, unique moment. And if he would be a bit more like the sentimental Lugia... Perhaps... Just perhaps... he would also want to share an earnest bond with her...

Would also want to feel... her unconditionally love...


	6. 05 Chapter (Would It Matter)

**Triangle – Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia**

**Chapter Five**

**Would It Matter**

"C'mon, Secenos! We have currently such a great sound! Stay here."

Jyarohda stared hopeful with these big, orange-colored eyes at him, while he begged.

The embodiment of truth snorted resigned, as he watched the effort of his good friend. Actually, leaving the current musical practice went against his own will, too. But he couldn't endure or rather couldn't hide anymore the annoying pang which nettled his consciousness since twenty minutes. Although, his body was at the moment uninvolved, the enormous pain of his sentiment was already enough endeavor for him and maybe also too much stress, as if he could still focus on relaxing.

Argh... Cursed...

He hated his damned malaise so much – especially, when it ruined his precious freetime as well as his passion for music. Secenos had planned to spend the whole evening with his Unova-friends – practicing a few songs together plus simply enjoying their leisure-time. And because the Serperior had today a markedly good day when it came to singing, he had expected to push Jyarohdas voice more than usual to its limits via his motivating guitar-skills. To be honest, he had wanted to do this with the talents of all of his friends – strengthening them with their shared fun, since everybody enjoyed his playing in such a thrilled way. But his ingenious plans were now erased thanks to nothing else but the idiotic negative energy from his scar...

Unwilling, to admit the true reason for his abort, he stated antiseptic: "Don't pretend, this would be the last practice of us. We will have many other chances for creating music together. Additionally... The others don't cadge – in comparison to you. Maybe you should learn a lesson from them." Everybody but Jyarohda laughed with a wide grin about this certainty, while aforesaid Guardian looked with an abashed expression at the ground.

The dragon in disguise studied his friend a little – unsure, if he should better apologize or not. Because even a charismatic being like Jyarohda could become hurt, it wasn't absurd, that he saw in Secenos' words a black-hearted intent. Yet, Reshiram didn't like it to apologize. Notably not, when doing so wasn't truly – to one-hundred percent – necessary. Which was, why he hesitated.

Additional, his ill feeling blocked his rationalness... He couldn't assess anything...

It was finally the fatherly Phaia, who cheered the bashful Serperior up: "Nah, nah, don't be sad! Secenos was just joking. He didn't insult you. It was just bantering, so don't sulk like that, buddy." As the good-natured Emboar was always able to lighten someones mood quickly, it was natural, that Jyarohda found immediately back to his easygoing personality: "Heh, of course I know this. Actually, I just hoped, that Secenos would change his mind, if I would act a bit like a prima donna. But well, this was not very gentleman-like, wasn't it?" The Serperior chuckled amused by himself, which Secenos' other friends answered with a sincere giggle. He, on the other hand, made no sound. Watched the scene impassive. But still... he was truly relieved that his good friend wasn't upset. Now, it would be easier to abandon ultimate the plan of a great evening...

Barely enduring his inner distress anymore, it took lots of his willpower to say properly goodbye: "Whatever... I see you guys tomorrow. Hopefully, you don't overdo it today without me. Otherwise, I will not consider your condition in the case, that I want to practice again." "Don't worry, we'll be as fit as a fiddle. So, if you really want to make tomorrow a little music with us, then we'll be fine. And not even a deficit of sleep nor Key will be able to confound our project." Jyarohda lilted. "Haha, especially not Key! This old sourpuss has after all not the right to control every single hour of our lives." Edgar agreed smiling, before he made some rhythmic sounds with his beloved drums. (Hm, sometimes it was strange, that Phaias son didn't like the annoying nerd, too. Since the Tepig possessed naturally an unbelievable-gigantic tolerance, it shouldn't be a devious fact, that he could perhaps develop a bit sympathy for the ex-biker...)

The dragon in disguise nodded simply as an answer, before he turned around and went to the door. His friends called cheerful "By Tomorrow!", which Secenos tried to ignore, as it remembered him about the wonderful plan which all of them originally had in mind for this evening. The great plan, which was destroyed thanks to his damned weakness...

His hand shivered because of frustration, while he pressed the doorknob. Frustration – as well as these negative feelings which the scar created. Emotions like panic and baseless anxiety... Sentiments, which he refused completely with every single cell of his existence... Because of that, the anger in his chest was close to boil over... Bare hate overcame him while he left the room.

When the door was closed... he could hardly bear down the need to roar animalistic...

~ C ~

Resigned, he gave a quiet groan.

Even after a half bottle, the consume of wine didn't help him to ease the pain minimal.

The distress crawled still through his mind alias sentiments, so that he couldn't stop thinking nor calming the storm in his core down. Although, his body had until now truly no ache to endure, currently his madness was minatorial close to suffocate him. And he didn't know, how to handle it, since he was used to suffering in a physical and mental way in the same time. Being afflicted with those stupid feelings alone made him additional nervous, as he struggled with the complete focus of his awareness on this shameful experience...

Growling, Secenos put the bottle down. It was no use... He wouldn't change the situation as long as his whole mind was busy with this idiotic phenomenon. If he liked this plan or not, but he had to do ANYTHING in order to distract himself from the sick, human quirk... But of course, it had to be such an activity, which allowed him to be still for himself. So, it was already an impossible option to take his true shape, because any action with his real body would become recognized by someone. Unimportant, if this person was a friend or doubter.

Well, this brought truthfully the question up, what to do now...

Leaning deeper into his arm-chair, Reshiram cogitated exerted with closed eyes.

He found the answer impulsively. Thanks to his great frustration, even his most-hated things seemed to be – at least in his current opinion – not as bad as usual. And so, somehow his weak mind spat the idea out, that he could make use of his small, humanely disguise. Make use of his home alias the way how his own room was connected to another, specific one, so that he could indeed have the precious privacy he needed at the moment.

In spite of the point, how ridiculous that change of mind was: Secenos was truly willing to try something different. To try a shower. Either as ice-cold as possible in order to distract his sick mind by force – or preferably warm (or rather hot), so that his consciousness would relax. To be honest, he didn't even care for the temperature, if the water had just the effect that he needed so badly... Therefore, he could seriously ignore the fact (exceptionally), that he preferred personal-hygiene with natural sources of water, which was why he normally avoided man-made constructs.

Giving in to this crazy idea, Secenos heaved his pseudo-humane body up.

~ C ~

Some rooms of the villa shared an additional connection. For example, Melody and Natit owned thanks to this feature an extra door between their chambers, whereupon the couple could share uncountable private moments with each other.

However, it was because of this fact, that his own room was connected, too. With Natits exemplar; via a bathroom, since Melody had given him this place after the rooms were already conjoint. Which didn't mean, that Secenos would have a problem with that. As she didn't pass him over with the decision to have him in her near, he could easily accept this point. Plus, especially now he had surprisingly an advantage because of that connection, as he could have thanks to it a private shower. Staying unnoticed by anyone, so that he had real privacy.

He opened the door soundless.

In this moment, he closed his eyelids, as a wave of pain rolled for another time over his awareness. Which was, why he stepped blindly into the room. Yet, in spite of his lacking sight, he wondered, for which reason the light in the bath was powered, since he knew that Natit wasn't at home...

When his eyelids parted, it took Secenos only a second to widen them, as his new vision overwhelmed as well as over-strained him. And since he hadn't scan his direct environment with this unerring, supernatural sense he owned, he had not registered, that someone else stood already in the bathroom – busy with a delicate activity...

Melody was as surprised as him, when she answered his perplexed gaze.

Her whole, drippy body petrified at once, so that she stopped the combing of her long, beautiful strands of hair in the color of a bright sky. And although, that she remained in this paralysis for maximum four or five seconds, he could unmistakably see, why his visit dumbfounded her so much. After all, she wore absolutely... no clothes...

She recovered clearly faster than him. Her reaction was not even very embarrassed – rather earnest: "Hey! Don't you have manners?!" (Other girls alias women would have screamed with a loud, squeaky pitch in the voice in lieu of her – but for an unknown reason, she simply didn't do that...) Her words let his whole body unintentional twitch – increasing his shock, so that he was speechless and could only stare at his protégé. She, on the other hand, seemed truly not to care as much as him for the uncomfortable situation, because grabbing a towel was not at all a problem for her.

After she had covered herself quickly with the white piece of fabric, Melody studied him with severe eyes and an indefinable expression of her whole face. Arms akimbo, she eyeballed Secenos for a half minute like that, before she suddenly started to grin in a bold way.

"You know: You could have knocked at the door as a precaution before entering the bathroom. Anyway, this is, what everybody else does. Even Natit has this trait, although he as my boyfriend doesn't have to do so." she told him self-confident.

He didn't know, what it was – her self-composure or the way how she treated him – but somehow she allowed him to regain his balance. The entire situation distracted him additional good enough from his bad condition, that he could mentally blank his inner distress out.

As he was now a little tranquilized, Secenos reacted inconspicuously – not showing, that he had actually an attack of his scar. "Well, that's not my fault. You should better have locked the door, provided that you really wanted some privacy." he answered down-to-earth – not feeling any guilt. Thereupon, Melody laughed brightly about his words, so that her eyes sparkled with delight. "Alright, you have a point." she replied joyful.

Since her smile was infectious, he couldn't repress the need to laugh also a little bit. It was more chuckling than laughing, though, but still much more, than others could cause when it came to him. When his amusement finally ebbed away, he asked kindly: "Would you mind, if I wait here until you're finished with the combing? I'm not in a hurry, so you don't need to rush or to leave the bath." Melody smiled gentle at him: "You could already have the room for yourself, but if you can really wait for me, then I would like to stay here until my hair is again orderly. At least, it's very seldom, that you show such a courteousness like now. I don't want to waste that."

He grinned a bit, because her words amused him slightly.

Secenos understood the banter in her words – the way, how she intimated her strict opinion to him, that he acted in her eyes mostly like the true opposite of a gentleman. But the fact, that she never insulted him for it, made him especially in the last days oddly enough relieved. He couldn't tell, why, but... Since his toxication, he was clearly fond of the way, how she treated him.

Perhaps, she touched his darkened heart much more, than he had recognized...

With his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, Secenos stood silently next to her – watching, which work such a long hair could mean in spite of the fact, that Melody was able to 'tame' it via her mental powers. Some people might find it boring to gaze for minutes at a bagatelle like this one, but he wasn't like that. For him, it was pleasant to look at her long, open hair, as he had too rarely the chance to see it in this state. He even liked it, to watch, how she combed every single strand, because the soft waves reflected in a simply beautiful way the light of the lamp.

Without a specific reason, his attention switched suddenly to something else.

His eyes narrowed themselves, as his gazes glided over Melodys face. It was engrossed in thought, but still the most likable mien he ever knew. Especially with this inconspicuous, dulcet smile, which normally lay on her silky lips whenever she had nothing specific in mind. An angels smile...

Nothing could make him more satisfied, than finally tasting this tempting smile...

Tss. It was... almost ridiculous, how easily he could start to think carnal, when he thought about her. He couldn't simply relish the beauty in front of him, as the one who meant aforesaid thing for him awakened this damned curiosity inside of his idiotic consciousness... He could still watch Melody, but the pureness amongst his intent to stay by her side was gone – in exchange for his lustfulness plus these stupid imaginations how he could possibly persuade her to do IT with him...

Secenos doomed himself for thinking like that in this moment.

Yet, it was too late for him to bear down the awareness of his necessity...

Aah... How much he would want to pull her now against a wall, so that he could kiss her silky lips... The nescience, not to know the taste of her mouth, drove him a little bit crazy, as his patience was currently not in the best condition... And how much he would want to unclothe her... To take this annoying towel away, so that he could look extensive at her whole appearance. Could touch her; wherever he wanted... Could taste her... Have her...

The simple imagination to take her in this evening made it hard for him to breath.

And not only the air seemed to be insufficient... Secenos felt, that his head didn't get enough blood, because another part of him claimed more of it than usual... His heartbeat became then a bit faster, when he realized, how much the extra use of blood expressed itself in this specific body-part. Disbelieving, he stood petrified there – feeling, how intense his 'hunger' already was...

Damned... In this moment, he would really not mind to force her a little bit to give in to his want... They both would feel lots of pleasure – not only him, because he would make sure, that she would enjoy their shared time as much as him...

Currently, Secenos could barely endure the temptation she meant in his eyes...

He truthfully wondered, how she might think about this situation...

Had she honestly no interest into him...?

~ C ~

"So, that's it – my hair is orderly. Now, the bathroom is all yours." she stated smiling.

He nodded slightly, as he wasn't really happy with this happening, because taking a shower was meanwhile not the activity he would prefer at the most. Furthermore: He didn't want her to go now. If he couldn't take her tonight... then, he wanted her to be at least in his near.

In the moment, when Melody stepped directly to the door, he reached quickly out for her left hand. Grabbed it even more abrasive than planned, so that he surprised not only her with his doing. Irritated by himself, it took a few seconds, before he was able to gaze at her without an expression. She raised her eyebrows, while she looked confused at him. "Is something wrong, Ses?" Although, that his desire nettled his mind, Secenos bore it in the same way down like his damned malaise, wherefore he managed it to answer not in a gruffly way: "Well... I wish, I could tell you... But..." Words left him, so that he squeezed instead her fingers a little in order to show her, what he wanted. "Staying here, huh...?",she decoded him correctly, "That's a bit problematic, you know... I can't join any activities with you, which contain the necessity of removing all cloth. And I'm very sure of it, that you don't enter the bath for something ordinary like washing your hair."

He growled quietly – expressed with that his disappointment.

She sighed, before a sad smile appeared on her lips. "Do I tantalize you?" she asked tender-hearted. He grand his fangs because of the sentimental sound in her voice. How much he hated her pity... How much... he would want to punish her for that... with his uncurbed desire... But he couldn't... Still repressing the wish to persuade her in a more aggressive way, he shook minimal his head: "Probably not more, than usual. After all... It's my own decision, that I want you to share some time per will with me... And it's my choice... that I can accept only you for a special moment..."

"Secenos..." she whispered his name conscience-stricken. Before she could say again something futile sentimental, he cut her swiftly off: "NO. Spare me your pity. … I'm very patient. I can wait." And although, he recognized while doing so her strong wish to protest, he leaned forward and pressed gently his mouth against her neck. He sipped her skin a little, before he murmured throaty: "I will wait for you to accept my offering. No matter, how long it takes... I want you..."

When he licked her cervical-artery, he heard her mumbling: "You're so stubborn..."

It over-strained him. Always. Her unswerving trust into him... Because: As long, as Secenos didn't get down to business, she struggled not even a little bit, when he bantered her like that. How could his doing not annoy her a lot, as he wasn't very fair while teasing her with his lust...?

He gazed thoughtful at her, when he stepped back. As an answer, she grinned a little before stating: "I'm better leaving now. Maybe, you could truly need a cold shower in order to refresh yourself. Otherwise, you develop at the worst even more stupid ideas."

~ C ~

Sighing, he uncovered himself.

Why was it so hard to truthfully understand her...? She was no mystery per se, after all...

And why – just WHY was his mind such a pest at times?! His memorization, to be more clear... This stupid thing was in his opinion sometimes too adequate, because it annoyed him now a lot. And being bothered by the new view he had gotten wasn't as funny as it could or rather should be... Especially, when the bothering was even stronger than his human malaise...

Argh... To see Melody like this had encouraged his lust for her so much... His emotions...

Frustrated, Secenos stepped into the construct and put the shower on. The water streamed instantly over his naked, human disguise. It wasn't a bad feeling – of course not equal to a natural waterfall, but still nice enough that he could spend several minutes here.

Although, he had not much interest into another temperature than enjoyable-warm, he adjusted nevertheless the shower, so that ice-cold drops started to flow over him. He needed a distraction for his terribly tired mind... A distraction from his madness as well as his desire...

It wasn't hard, to ease the last remainders of his current scar-attack.

But... His thoughts about her...?

Even a few minutes under the cold water couldn't help him to stop thinking.

It couldn't power off his imaginations about the young woman. Couldn't prevent him from the way, how he could only think about... DAMNED, FUCKING HER! This word was so sick; so vulgar – and even under his tiny dignity, when it came to being foul-mouthed, but he couldn't help it... Melody turned him on... She did this so much... Secenos could hardly breath, when the picture of her bare body filled his head... He was full of want – soaked with the incredible deep urge to have an unique moment with the young Adept... It was so unnatural, that an almost-eternal being like him could even start to develop such instincts after millenniums, yet this point was the cruel reality. Unimportant, how much he was willing to bear it down: His body hungered for salvation.

But although, that his desire exhausted him a lot and demanded his will-power...

There was something else, which he really wanted to keep in check... The fact, that he focused on his want, was in the end just a distraction – an excuse... In truth... he tried everything not to think about something specific, which lay concealed underneath his ahungered need... Tried obsessive, not to think about... the emptiness in his heart... This cursed black hole deep within his existence, which needed her attention so badly... Her... affection...

Growling, Secenos turned the shower off.

He denied this secret of his sentiments. Did this was all force. Doing so wasn't easy at the moment, as his madness was since a few days nothing compared to his longing for her, but he couldn't allow, that a current weakness took him over. After all, he was an independent being. He didn't need to beg for Melodys mercy. Sooner or later, he would seduce her for sure. Of course, his need was strong, but he was nevertheless not in a hurry. Being proud as well as patient allowed him to wait for weeks or even years, wherefore he wouldn't become weak. Wouldn't give in to this idiotic hole in his heart, which existed already since the moment when humankind had betrayed him. A hole, that probably reached out for every possibility to close itself. Even for something weak like... fondness...

Pfft. He wasn't sentimental. And he would never fall for another creature.

NEVER.

Frustrated, he stepped out of the shower.

After he was finished with drying his body via his energy of white-blue-fire, the dragon in disguise got quickly dressed. Just the thought, that he could grasp something like love someday, was simply disgusting as well as ridiculous, so that he couldn't help but roar before opening the door.

Back in his room, Secenos didn't feel like doing anything useful. He wasn't in the mood for stuff like reading, listening to music or playing the guitar in order to get some inspiration for new songs. But he had also no interest into sleeping, although he loved dozing very much. Not now, at least. So, firstly, he wouldn't mind to try another attempt... An attempt to distract his mind. As he couldn't numb his awareness per will with alcohol – he was no human, after all – it wouldn't be easy to stop thinking completely, but anything was better than enduring his thoughts...

Secenos grabbed a bottle and his glass, before he sat down on the bed. Outstretching his legs and leaning the upper part of his body against the cushions, he could almost say, that this moment meant relaxation for him. But not more; just almost.

A few minutes passed. A half hour.

He sipped at his whine-glass. Deeply frustrated, because realization crawled through his brain... Denying was useless: He knew with his full awareness, that he couldn't bear his carnal need anymore down. Even, when he was able to ignore the emotional hunger he felt thanks to that hole. Since he was a down-to-earth personality, it was obvious for him, how ultimate his desire was because of this single moment – this single view he had gotten... With all the lust she had created – these imaginations in his head... His body almost screamed for pacification.

And it didn't seem, as if he could endure this anymore... In fact, it seemed very much, as if he had no other choice than becoming even more sinful, like he was at the moment... Because his body overreacted more and more, wherefore his brain got gradually not enough blood for working... Slowly, he could no longer think clearly with all this unreleased lust in his pure existence...

Resigned, he put the glass and the bottle at the ground. It was truly no use, so...

Sighing intensely, he started to resolve temporarily one of his problems...

~ C ~

He awoke tardily in the next morning after a comatose sleep.

Everything (including his head) was heavy and numb...

Probably comparable to a humans hangover.

Secenos wasn't in a good mood – physically and mentally not. As he felt not the constant salvation he should feel after an 'outpouring', he could truthfully tell, that a single-handed problem-solving wasn't enough in order to free him from his demand. What he really needed, was the satisfaction of his cursed curiosity, how it would be to have Melody for himself... Nothing else would be enough, so that he could continue his real philosophy of life.

While he put slowly his clothes on, he started to think about his... activity.

This 'medicine' was indeed temporary. He couldn't even tell, if the whole effort was worth to take some time just for doing... THAT. But he had experienced, how good the single moment could be, when unknown relaxation flowed through all of his cells. Thanks to that, he started to understand, how awkward his situation actually was...

That he was... on the best way to become a sinner, if his body continued to demand such pleasing, but not lasting sensations – like it happened in the last night... That he wouldn't stop do take care of his enormous desire, as his need for Melody had reached this new, mind-erasing state.

Alarmed by himself, he swore, not to fall again for his sick physical craving.

Several days passed.

Days, in which he didn't repeat his misstep.

As a precaution, Secenos kept in this time aloof from Melody (as his temptation), as well as Natit, since he couldn't foresee, if the Lugias feelings for her would affect him or not. Instead, he spent lots of time with his friends and counterparts – enjoying many missions plus his freetime together with Melodys Unova-Guardians plus Seonar, N, Sephurne and Colress. Particularly those hours, which Reshiram shared with his 'brothers', had the greatest effect on him because he felt in Zekroms and Kyurems presence not in the slightest any sign of longing for his protégé. That was – perhaps – because they meant his other halves. The parts, which were in the past in charge for all feelings and also physical needs (like sleep or hunger)... Reshiram couldn't be sure, of course, but at least in Seonars case he was confident. As the old man – or rather the emotional aspect – felt only sympathy for the young Adept (which seemed to influence his own opinion), the embodiment of truth grasped, how easy it was not to think carnal about her whenever N's benefactor was around. Thanks to this, the white dragon supposed after aforesaid several days, that the intensity of his desire must have decreased in a noticeable way. And this – resulting – should allow him to continue those quests with Natit as his co-worker by his side. Doing so, at least, would mean a final test, if he could already attempt to approach Melody again – without recidivism, subsequent.

He gave this assumption a try.

But of course, he wasn't naive enough, that he would connect the two of them.

Secenos payed lots of attention, not to get into a troublesome position, which would force him to rescue Natit (or himself) via their shared existence as 'Silvang'. Therefore, he had also to bear down his deep fascination for this connected state – and this was much harder, than denying things official in order to fool other persons. (Although, he was the embodiment of truth, he was a good liar – whenever he wanted to lie to others. Lying to himself was... somehow harder.) However: In spite of several skeptical misgivings in his head, he managed it really not to merge the Lugia and himself. Above all, he could truthfully register, that Natits presence didn't affect his point of view.

Satisfied by his passed crucial-test, he decided to reward his ego(ism).

Feeling safe now, he spent some quality-time with Melody. Just the two of them.

In his real body, he loaded his protégé on his back, when they had their next conjoint leisure-time. After some complaining, she accepted his offer to share one or two hours – clearly delighted about his change of mind, to pay again more attention to their friendship. (He grinned, when she stated, how much his behavior had confused her.) Then, Secenos brought her quickly to a nice, quiet place next to some mountains of Unovas west-side, where the nature was currently dyed into the most beautiful colors he had ever seen. Knowing, that Melody was as fond as him of pictorially, dreamily settings like this one, he invited her to a promenade through the scenery. Which she accepted, naturally, so that he couldn't be more pleased then now, when he – now in human shape – walked together with the young woman by his side in the midst of an autumn-dream.

The shared time found it's climax, when they sat down on a hollow trunk – doing something special, which meant after all his greatest personal passion (that was not related to any carnal activities). They generated music together – he; playing the guitar, and she; singing with her beautiful voice. Nothing creative or musical could have satisfied him in the same way, like the fact that they matched each other perfectly, because they reached truthfully the state of pure harmony.

His delight lasted constantly – until they separated again.

It was then, when he fell into relapse. It needed only a few seconds without her – alone in his room – in order to lose everything which he had developed in the last days. His will-power was as strong as ever, but his ability for abstinence wasn't. When his 'hunger' returned in an overwhelming way, Secenos hadn't the power to bear it down. It surpassed even his mental strength – destroyed it soon, so that he could no longer resist after several tantalizing (or rather agonizing) minutes. Partly angry, partly resigned the dragon in disguise became again sinful...

After that happening, permanent frustration nested in his consciousness.

More, than usual, he was in the next day often in a bad mood. Unable, to relax his thoughts, because self-contempt and desire fought in his core merciless against each other. And in the following week, Secenos could barely believe, how weak-minded he had become thanks to this point, since his state didn't change. Instead of that, it turned just out to be even more worse than he had expected.

His mindless activity repeated itself over and over. Whenever he wanted to go to bed, his want caught as well as forced him to ease the deep physical desire for Melody. But though, Secenos was mostly helpless and gave in, he couldn't tolerate the useless alternate. After all, he started to grasp the real reason for his doing... (And this made him nervous, in secret.) A fortiori he became sinful – a fortiori his spirit adopted humaneness clearly in a wrong way whenever his madness racked him... It really seemed, that every time, when he suffered in any mental way, his heart overloaded itself. Overloaded itself with... sympathy for Melody.

He couldn't understand this. Honestly not. She was just a protégé in his eyes – HIS protégé, but not something extraordinary like a savior... He knew, that he didn't think of her, like Natit always did. Especially, since he and the Lugia hadn't merged again for many days into 'Silvang', he was sure, that he could never adore her with loving eyes – couldn't be like the humane, sensitive dragonbird. Therefore, he was over-strained with the possibility, that his want as well as cursed malaise could take him easily over thanks to THIS kind of mental weakness. And that the same weakness let him long for Melodys affection – a fortiori, when he suffered under two kinds of insanity.

Secenos didn't know, how to handle himself anymore.

~ C ~

Slowly, his mind reached almost the state of dozing.

Deep relaxation – unknown to him since a few weeks – glided over his awareness.

He hadn't plan to merge the two of them again, but the last fight did not allow him another choice. His own reserves had already crossed their limits, when he took reluctant the last chance in order to turn the tables, because he knew that Natit was far away from being an almighty existence. Surely, the Lugia had proved long ago how strong-willed and powerful he indeed was, but still he wasn't comparable with the strength of a higher being. And before a dangerous enemy could injure Natit, just because he tried again to protect a friend, even a stubborn personality like Secenos was willing to sacrifice his own pride and to fight against his doubt in order to help the sentimental Lugia.

So, there he was again... Floating motionless in their shared existence, 'Silvang'.

He didn't mind, to let Natit control their combined body. This certainty was somehow usual between the two of them, as soon as a battle was over. And in fact, it was good, that they didn't separate instantly after a finished combat, since they both regenerated much better, when they stayed a while an almost complete being. Their shared energy, perhaps, was the reason for this improved recover, since Natits light and Secenos' power matched each other very well.

His awareness slipped almost away. Promising slumber reached out for it...

Secenos would truly have started to doze, if not something unscheduled had suddenly interrupted his inner peace. Though, that this 'something' came from him... Completely undesired, he had caused an exchange of memories thanks to his relaxation. And realizing this fact changed nothing about the annoying fact, that Natit had already received a troublesome information...

The shock – the frustration about himself lay still on his soul-face; his eyes yet widened in anger, when he felt the active presence of the humanely soul of his personal counterpart. Secenos snorted, before he turned his aligned pseudo-humane essence around – staring directly at Natits sad mien. Obviously, the useless sensitive dragonbird wanted to talk with him, as his face showed seriousness with the same intensity like sorrow... (In spite of the fact, that his soul-self was not only humanely, but also without clothes, which was mostly a problem for the shy Guardian of the Sea, it looked like Natit would honestly not avoid that kind of situation.)

So, this should indeed be the first uncomfortable conversation while they were connected, yes...? Tss... How bothersome... Actually, Secenos didn't care a fig for the topic, which Natit had in mind... After all, it was a topic, which he didn't even want to discuss with himself... But how should he act, when someone as caring as Natit would do everything in order to discuss with him...? Would even pester him with questions in a stubborn manner, until he received some answers...?

There was no way for avoiding this dialogue...

Deprecative, Secenos let the air quickly plus loudly out of his nose.

"What...?" he said with a nagging tone. As a result to his harsh behavior, a sad smile glided over Natits pesky-gentle face. His caramel-eyes were filled with pity – glistered in deepest compassion, when he replied: "You make me helpless... I do not know, why you do not simply come to me, because you have to suffer otherwise completely alone... How can I prove, that you are a dear friend in my eyes...? That I worry about you, whenever you have to endure pain... Do you feel ashamed because of your strong feelings for Melody? Because of the fact, that you took care by yourself for your enormous desire for her...? Are these things enough reason for you, that you would not even allow me to know about their existence, although that you let me see so much more of yourself, than every other Guardian...? Or... Do you act like this... because I am her partner...?"

Secenos wrinkled his nose. "Shut up... I'm already regretting, that my memories slipped into you. Thus, I wouldn't mind, if you could just leave me alone now." he stated as calm as possible – bearing down a grumpily snarl. "So, you really care about me. You really respect the relationship, which connects Melody and myself... Although, you claim that you would not consider our love... In truth, you do it. Perhaps not until the last time, but... You want not only a one-night-stand, because you are deeply interested into her. You want this... because you do not want to take away my place in Melodys heart. You do not want to risk it." Natit realized loudly.

Secenos glared wrathful at him. His voice was not more than a hiss, when he answered: "So what...? Do you want to inform everybody about my idiotic decision...?! That I don't want to risk the fact, that you can make her happy, while I don't understand even a little bit, what love means...?!" "Secenos, it was never my intend to tell ANYBODY, how you feel for Melody." Natit answered and shook his head with closed eyes. Confused, the dragon in disguise stared at the humanely soul. "Then... What else...?" the embodiment of truth wanted to know. The 'young' guy in front of him opened his eyelids and studied Secenos' face for a moment, before he replied: "I know my friends. They would never accept you, if they would learn now about your passion for her. Which is why I decided long ago to keep this secret. Even, when it was just an assumption of myself. … Someday, it would be wonderful to see, that you feel truthfully well, when you spend time with all of us. Because of this, I would never reveal your emotions. … You should know this. After all, we are almost the same being, when you merge us."

He stared lost at the gentle face in front of him. Wasn't sure, if he knew these things or not...

In his distrust, Secenos had never payed much attention to the fact, what Natit thought – not even, while he was almost vanished in the Lugias awareness. He had always told himself, that the opinion of a sentimental plus weak being like Natit shouldn't matter for him. But now...? Had he lied about the reason of his own behavior...? Had he lied to himself...? Was he in truth... afraid, that the Lugia could perhaps think in a negative way about him...? Did he fear, that Natit would not accept him, because he had never shown vice versa any respect for this Guardian of the Sea...?

Natit pulled him out of his thoughts: "I know, that you distrust everybody around you. Even Melody can not bear up your trust permanently, since you have decided long ago to allow only Seonar and Sephurne the limitless entry into your heart. But... As you fear, to break her heart with your actions – ultimate with a special moment between the two of you... And as you care for me – much more, than you are willing to admit... Why should you not give this here a try...? Why should you insist forever on the way, how you doubt the kindness around you...?"

Normally, he would have answered as harsh as possible. But somehow, he couldn't...

Before Secenos was even able to open his mouth, Natit continued: "At any rate: I trust you. Unimportant, if you trust me or not. Therefore... I will speak with Melody about your craving. Additional, I am willing to persuade her to accept you at least one time as a true partner. As that, what I am in her eyes, so that you can satisfy your self-destructive desire, before it will ruin you. Because I will not let it happen, that you fall apart thanks to your despair and loneliness."

He was completely petrified.

It took seconds, to realize the Lugias words, but...

Then, burning wrath floated suddenly through Secenos' mind.

The bare fact, that Natit wanted to sacrifice anything for him... made him deeply angry.

He could not even order his own thoughts, before the words left his indignant big mouth: "Moronism...! How the hell can you even consider this?! Don't you feel any kind of self-esteem?! Honestly: I refuse this insane idea! And I FORBID YOU to do that, you stupid-sentimental softy!" When Secenos had no longer enough air, he drew quickly breath before Natit could interrupt him, and continued his explanation with the same strong outrage: "As I would need your selfless help! For good or ill: I don't need your compassion nor Melodys pity! I'm no child, that I would suffer whenever someone refuses me! In fact, I'm so much more older than you, that it is truly a shame, how intense you care about MY business! You should better pay attention to YOUR OWN matters! After all, you should finally start to protect your place in Melodys heart and STOP SHYING AWAY just because some people don't accept a dragon with a human soul!"

When his outburst was over, Secenos gasped hasty for air.

Actually, it was a joke, that he needed as a spirit – as his bare soul – even air for talking, but well... Physics seemed even to work in a special place like this one, right...?

While he breathed, it annoyed him to watch, that Natit wasn't afraid because of his words. Or rather, that the humane Lugia was in fact amused about his opinion. A bright smile spread over his mien, while his caramel-colored eyes sparkled in pure joy – things, which Secenos didn't want to see now. As he had been very earnest as well as sincere, he didn't like it, how little effect his outburst had, because he had permitted to show the sentimental Lugia even more things from his core...

"You are right." ,Natit stated suddenly with a gentle; almost tender tone, "I should be truly more self-confident and offensive in order to deserve Melodys love for me. But you, on the other hand... You should stop to deny the humaneness in your heart. And I do not mean those false sensations, which your scar creates, so that pain consumes you from the inside. … I mean your own feelings. Your own humanness, which exists even in your soul. Just look at you now. It is not because of me, that your soul-shape can adopt a humane form. It is because of you."

Secenos gulped hardly. Stared motionless at Natit.

What... What did the Lugia think...?! That he knew everything about him...?!

When Reshiram did not even understand everything about himself... why did this sentimental being truthfully expect, that he could see something specific, which the embodiment of truth couldn't...?! Why did Natit think, that he – an almost-eternal existence – became humanely...?!

Before he could let his anger out, the Guardian of the Sea stated: "If you like it or not, but I will talk with Melody about your desire. Especially after these words of you, I am sure of it, that you deserve a cure for your deep suffering. And nobody could heal you better from your loneliness, than she is able to do, because just a piece of her care is already strong enough to appease every kind of storm. She IS the one – the only one, who has the power to erase the pain of your past. And the only one, who can grant you again the ability of truly feeling with your heart, what love means."

Grinding his fangs in huff, Secenos harrumphed: "Tss, what would your best friends think about it, that you're willing to beg her, to accept your 'dangerous rival' instead of you...?" "Well, they would probably understand it not even a tiny bit. But I do not care for this fact. As I will not inform them – and you definitely not, too – it is my own decision, how to handle your predicament."

~ C ~

Comfortable warmness surrounded him.

He could never get enough of it, as recently as his body lay in her arms, although he did not claim the beautiful maiden as his own. Effectively, he was addicted to her. In the truest sense of the word, because her soul had ignited his own two times again, after its light was completely gone. She was since the first happening his personal light of life – and this had not changed... Natit had loved her already before she had rescued him; before she had become his savior. But that knowledge had only reached his awareness, when he was already bound to his important angel. However, he was glad, that he felt nowadays with every cell of his existence, how much she meant to him... At the latest, when his dear love had reanimated his soul for the second time, Natit was entirely aware of the way, how special their connection was. And: That Melody meant his destiny since his birth.

Relaxed, he huddled himself against the wonderful angel below his body.

As his mind was still a bit clouded, he simply relished the deep near between the two of them, which they always shared with each other after they had made love. Her soft skin felt so alluring – he could not help but kiss her right cheek tenderly. Breathing in her wonderful sweetish scent and enjoying with closed eyes her loving embrace. Enjoying her gentle hands which caressed his back. Oh god, he adored her intensely... And because his love for her was pure, he would never treat her as his material possession, since he was deeply grateful for her decision to choose him. Sometimes – when they loved each other – he could still not even believe, how lucky he was...

But while he was here; in her room and embrace...

While he was the one who was granted with her unconditionally love...

Natit registered guilt feelings in his emotional core. Something, which was typical for him... In fact, he was used to feel this, because he never liked the possibility to 'steal' Melody from someone else, who could be a better choice for her. (It did not matter, if this person would be a friend of himself or a complete stranger, because only the happiness of this young maiden counted for him.)

Yet, this kind of guilt feelings was different. It was purposive.

When he thought in this moment about his specific ally and friend... Though about the suffering triggered by the past as well as the craving for satisfaction of aforesaid companion... Natit felt guilt, which was very directly. So, that he could honestly say, how unfair life treated aforesaid lone wolf, while he was on the contrary granted with an invaluable gift...

Although, that the circumstances were not really ideal for this intention, Natit could not pretend, this moment would not match his strong wish to tell Melody, how he considered the topic 'Secenos'. After all, he could only change something about this situation, when he followed his heart open. Otherwise his compassion would be just identical to a faked one: Worthless. So, he had to let it out in order to do truthfully something for his friend. He needed to prove, that he was true to his words. He needed to try everything – for Secenos' sake. No matter, how hard it was...

Slowly, Natit withdrew a little from his personal savior.

Just enough, that he could see her face clearly, but also enough for an earnest conversation.

He needed only to gaze at her with a serious facial expression, because Melody decoded his yet unuttered thoughts correctly: "It's about Secenos, isn't it?" While she asked, her right hand glided endearing over his left cheek – revealing, that she could sense his worriedness. Her gesture let him smile for a second, before he put his hands a little despondent under her head. His fingers moved completely aimless through her wonderful long strands of hair in the color of a perfect-blue sky, when he sighed melancholic: "Yes... I need to talk with you about him..."

A compassionate, gentle smile lay on her lips as she responded: "Alright. Then don't tantalize yourself anymore and tell me instead of that, what bothers you when it comes to him. I can't help, when I do not know everything about your worry. So, go on."

Encouraged by her words, he ignored Secenos' forbiddance and began to enunciate his thoughts: "There is something, which I can clearly recognize, whenever the two of us are almost one being... At first, I thought I would only project my own wishes on Secenos... Would see something, which is far away from the truth... Yet, since a while, I am sure that my impression is real. That I am right, once I consider the possibility of a change in his emotional core. … Secenos is not only obsessive, when it comes to you. He is also possessive."

"To what extent?" ,Melody wondered thoughtful, "It's typical for him, to act selfish, since he was pretty serious back then when he had declared me to be his protégé. So, he would never allow another higher being to act as my 'official benefactor' – not even his brothers. That's why I don't see a difference, when you say, that his emotional core has changed."

Minimal, Natit shook his head, before he explained: "This specific business is much more... personal as well as sensitive, than you could imagine. Indeed, Secenos accepts the familiar way how you and our friends interact with each other – he even tolerates the deep near between you and me. But apart from that, he can not allow willingly, that somebody else could... have you. … Previously, I thought that Secenos would be probably glad, if you and me would be one day no longer a couple, because you would be then perhaps more willing to give in to his offer. But... I was wrong."

Melody gazed earnest at him. He knew, that she could not understand his opinion so easily, because he was currently the only one, who could truthfully take a look at Secenos' inmost sentiments. Yet, she tried to comprehend the things which he told her. And he was thankful for this.

Smiling softly, Natit caressed gentle with his left hand her forehead and cheek, while he continued: "Actually, Secenos relies on our steadfast relationship. He wants us to be together. Because he is sure of the fact... that I am the one who can make you happy. Secenos thinks truly, that he is not and will never be able to understand love, so that I have to be resulting the one who takes care of you. Probably you can not believe this, but... Melody, he really wants you to be as happy as possible – without any selfish thought behind it. Whenever he connects me with him... I can feel this wish. Hidden in his pride, his pure benevolence for you expresses itself with every heartbeat of him. Secenos cares in a deeply personal way for you."

Her expression was neutral plus a little bit meditative, when she replied: "It's not, like I would be one of his doubters. He is a good friend of mine, after all. Yet... I have trouble to imagine, that love as a guarantee could be important enough for him to trust you so much, that he accepts nobody else but you by my side. After all, he is somebody who has a great issue with trustfulness."

"When I spoke with him about that topic... his reaction proved very much, how serious he indeed is. He even lost control of his temper, while he answered me. In his reinless indignation, he demanded actually from me, to protect my place in your heart and to have more self-esteem, when it comes to those employers who can not accept me as your partner." Natit informed the beautiful maiden calm. And while he did so... he felt, how soft his earnest expression became; just because of the certainty, that he considered Reshiram meanwhile as a best friend. Similar to Kai and Pochama, although both bird-like Guardians would be definitely not happy to hear that.

Her hands stroked affectionate his bare back, as she answered his gentle smile.

"I'm very happy, that he accepts you finally. In spite of his personal problem, it's good to hear that faith into others is still possible for him, when aforesaid persons didn't match his 'taste' at first. Especially, when he obviously considers you as a real friend – someone, who deserves his care. … Knowing this makes it easier for me, to believe your impression. To believe, that I'm not wrong, whenever I think, that Secenos possesses a hidden selfless side... Since I tend to see every little light in others souls, I can't tell sometimes, if this light rises truly or if I'm just hallucinating because of my unconditionally trust into those who are important for me." she admitted honestly.

"You are not mistaken." ,Natit assured her loving, "It is not naive to believe in his good aspects. Particularly, because somebody has to do this, as Secenos himself doubts the 'Yang' in his existence. If nobody would recognize his light... then he would be truly a being of 'Yin'. More, than Seonar, although he is the symbol of this kind of natural force. … It is good, that you believe in Secenos. Do not fear, to make a mistake..."

After these words, he kissed the beautiful girl below his body fondly.

~ C ~

She answered his doing, so that the kiss lasted for a few minutes. Minutes, in which they tasted and caressed each other without a break. He could feel, that his love for her took him over once more, but currently it was not the ideal moment for doing so, as he had not convinced her of his real wish. Until now, he had not even mentioned, what exactly he had in mind in order to help Secenos... Therefore, Natit was forced to contain himself, when a slow wave of passion climbed up his body. Letting out a sigh, he finally withdrew from her lips, before he could lose his willpower.

Melody stroked his back of the head slowly, when their eyes met again.

An enthusiastic smile lay on her face, while her sky-blue irises sparkled in reliance.

Natit did not want to ruin this, since he could imagine her reaction very well, but he was determined to stand by his promise as he knew that nobody else but her could help the embodiment of truth. Nobody else touched Secenos' core as much as her, which was why he plucked up courage now and drew breath in order to express the rest of his thoughts.

"Melody... Because you believe in him – and care for him, I am sure, that you can ease his pain. That you are the only person, who can help him to overcome the suffering from his past. Hence... Please, allow him to see for himself, how it can be, when somebody loves him. I beg you imploring: End his burden, to crave for your affection. Because I can feel, that he has a little more in his heart than just carnal hunger, I plead for one unique moment, in which he can experiences your fondness – the only cure for his oppressed heart. … I know, that this would be hard for you, but do not forget: My love for you is absolute, so that you would not hurt me, when you give in to him. Since I do not possess you – and will never want to do this – I will always be yours. And as long as you want me, nobody could block me from staying by your side." he said tender-hearted.

The expression of her face was perturbed, when she listened to him.

She needed even a moment in order to respond to him, so that her quiet voice was full of dejection: "But Natit... You're willing to give me up, when you truthfully want me do betray you like that... You would share me in a way, which would confirm your stupid idea, that you are not worth to be the one for me... And this would sooner or later end in a breakup..."

It hurt his heart, when such sadness lay in her voice. When... tears appeared in her eyes... Usually, Melody was the strong part of their relationship, while he was always too sensitive and worried. Therefore, it was not easy to handle for him, when she reacted in the opposite way. But he was not as weak or helpless, like Secenos tended to rate him, so that he stayed calm.

Gently stroking the wetness out of her eyes, he said tranquil: "No, this is not correct. I am yours – forever, if you want. And since even Secenos wants me to be more self-confident, I can no longer tend to follow my guilt and instinct, that I as a non-human being would be not enough for you. When even he can accept me as your partner, although that I own just a human soul but no genes, nothing will stop me from following my task. Thanks to that... I can assure you, that I beg you because I want Secenos to feel better – and not, because I would flee from an argument."

"But this request is... so wrong... Ridiculous, if the situation would be funny..." she whispered. Smiling insightfully, Natit explained: "Perhaps it is the influence of our connection, but... Currently, I could not imagine someone else but him, who I would accept in a triangle. As I see so much more, than all the other Guardians can recognize, when it comes to Secenos, I feel somehow relieved about the possibility that he could be a second partner for you. No matter, how long this could last. Indeed I would be much more unburdened, if his affection for you would turn out to be real love... Yet, for now I care only for a 'talk' between the two of you. I want him to find again true peace – and you as well, since your empathy tantalizes obviously your conscience."

Her mien was flooded with sadness, when she closed her eyes. He knew, that she suppressed tears, but he could not say for sure, why his love suffered so much. If he would want to, he could read instantly her mind – she possessed this ability, too, after all – but Natit respected her privacy entire. So, he could only speculate... And the result was, that she must be torn between her morale (including her loyalty for him as well as their bond) and the deep sympathy for Secenos.

When she opened her eyelids again, the gaze in her irises was earnest.

"I can't. I simply love you too much." ,she stated calm without the tiniest sign of unsettledness, "Your generosity is remarkable, but one reason more, why I can not betray you. Why I can't risk, that you sacrifice anything, which should be only yours. … Above all... I can't sleep with someone, who I do not love like a woman loves a man. Even, if I wanted that: It's not possible for me. Actually, I can not relish a special moment with a person, who just pleases my physical craving. Someone, who I can only fancy, as my emotions aren't strong enough to become true love."

Natit narrowed his eyelids a little in resignation.

She feared, to call a spade a spade... Although, it was not necessary to be ashamed of it. After all... He knew, that she spoke about Secenos... That she cared for him meanwhile a lot, but still not so, that the emotion could turn into a pure one. And... that she regretted this somewhere in her heart... That she... somehow... wanted to love the embodiment of truth...

He had recognized it. Her fascination for Reshiram. For Secenos as a person; not symbol of power. The white dragon touched something inside of her, which no regular friend of hers could ever do. And Natit saw, how earnest her affection was – since it was similar to the way, how she had been, when the two of them were no couple, but already a permanent part of each others lives.

She... longed for Secenos' soft sides, too.

Natit did not speak out, what he had realized. Instead of that, he listened to her, when she continued: "Additional: As long as Secenos wants me only to be his 'unique one-night-stand', there is for sure no chance that I would give in to his desire. It's true, that I care definitely for this stubborn guy – he's one of my best friends ever. But the love for a dear friend... is nevertheless not the same feeling as the love for the most important person in my life. It can't replace you."

He shared her sad expression, when he nodded understanding.

It needed not even her words to grasp, what she meant... Already her eyes told him, what she felt: Loyalty-bounded love for nobody else but him. An emotion, that came from their deep connection, that had already found its beginning when she was still a child. The destiny, which linked them since their first encounter – and probably even before that; when he came to life 100 years ago – was the reason, why she could not give in to Secenos, who was JUST a friend and not more for her. It did not matter, how tempting the embodiment of truth could be, as the emotions that he awakened in her were still not strong enough to be comparable with her love for her partner...

Yes, Melody gazed only at Natit with such a strong emotion in this promising sky-blue of her eyes, that even a blind man would realize it... Truly, it was impossible for her to make love to someone with her whole heart, who could not even trigger this one look of her irises. There was no mistake... And he was a fool to believe, that he could help Secenos as well as her, when he tried to persuade the two of them to follow their cravings without any consideration of him. Because his angel was indeed this kind of person, who could not sleep with someone without feeling truthfully love in the same moment. So, she would never ease Secenos pain, although it hurt her to refuse him...

Natit embraced his love tender in order to appease her suffering.

If he could just do something helpful for her...

~ C ~

It was the same old story.

Another dispute; another confrontation.

In secret, he questioned himself already, why he didn't hold his fire, as the situation was as useless as every other great argument with his conversational-partner. Indeed, Secenos didn't know for sure if changing his attitude would also change the whole actuality, but at least he could tell, that he was inevitably tired of this kind of déjàvu... He didn't want to 'fight' any longer...

Yet, he was a proud being. And when another reproval from Kais mouth flew directly into his ears, the dragon in disguise couldn't pull himself together anymore. He clenched his hands into fits – pulled them out of the pockets of his black jacket as a sign of enragement, before he snapped harshly at the Blaziken: "Shut up! As if it would be my business, how Natit feels when I claim some quality time with her! After all, Melody is no child; she can do, what she wants! And he knows that! So, it's not my problem, when his self-esteem-issues suffer under her acceptance of my offering! Nobody told him to back off, wherefore I'm not in charge for his stupid sensitivity!"

Kai glared full of hate at him – and he answered this gaze.

While they stared a few seconds at each other, Secenos blanked the others around them almost out – he could only recognize, that everybody (including Kais best friend Pochama) became nervous. Something, which should alarm him, as those Guardians who counted not to his friends didn't tend to worry about him, normally. Yet he was too focused on the sulfureous Guardian in front of him – so much, that his gaze blurred even the whole entrance hall of their home. He couldn't foresee now in this state of rage, which effect his statement had and would have...

"BUT YOU ARE HIS FRIEND!" ,Kai shouted indignant at him, "And as that, you ARE responsible for his feelings! You HAVE to care for him, because you know obviously, that he's a sensitive one! You CAN'T force him to change his behavior like that, as he's not the kind of person, who can take a harder treatment! So, you MUST SUPPORT him instead of hurting his feelings over and over! Are you already so ancient and fossil, that you aren't able to realize that?! Or do you simply not care for everybody besides yourself?! … DAMNED, you are the worst Guardian I ever met in my life! The WORST FRIEND in the world and of Natit!"

And with those words, the Blaziken punched him into his stomach.

It was a hard blow. Without reservation and mercy. The first time ever, that Kai dared to be violent. As well as the first time ever, that anybody of his doubters dared to show him in an aggressive way, how much Secenos risked to destroy something willingly; just in order to keep up pride.

For a short moment, he was puzzled. So much, that time seemed to stop.

Only, when the pain started to flood his mind, he could hear the other Guardians gasp for breath. Everyone apart from Kai feared his answer – and to be honest, for a few seconds he did the same, because he had no idea how immense his enragement would become now. But his consciousness vanished quickly in order to make room for his animalistic instincts.

He reacted very impulsive – ignoring the clear guilt, which suddenly spread over Kais entire face. With his mental powers, he pushed the appalled Blaziken ruthless away. Additional, Secenos gave the Hoenn-starter no chance to apologize for his doing, as he continued with a simple output of white-blue fire-energy from his whole body, so that nobody could approach him again. He glared partly furious, partly disappointed at his helpless doubter, before he spat a great fire-salvo at him. When he was finished with that, he walked determined away – away from the stupid argument; away from his idiotic pride that demanded even more actions from him in order to punish Kai.

Just... away from everything which strangled his inner tranquility...

~ C ~

Snarling, he ground his fangs.

Though, he needed strongly time for himself, it wasn't as easy as normally to claim this...

As he had decided to withdraw from simply everybody a few hours before, it annoyed him a lot, when someone knocked now at the door of his room at 18 o'clock. Nobody would voluntary dare to disturb him after a problematic 'battle' like today – an argument, which had ruined his free day, wherefore he couldn't believe that ANY Guardian would have the courage to nettle him.

It wasn't Kai – that was for sure, since the Blaziken had already realized in the end of their 'fight', that he couldn't undo his mistake to attack him. Neither Natit, because he was one of the Guardians who hadn't been so lucky to get a short vacation, wherefore the Lugia was still not at home. Additional, Secenos doubted, that anybody would inform the dragonbird about this happening, since this would upset him in a melancholic way...

Ignoring the knock, he leaned deeper into his armchair and focused on his flair.

He needed only two seconds in order to sense, who possessed the impertinence to disturb him. Which didn't enlighten his mood, since he was truthfully not interested into an straining discussion with the 'problem-penguin'. Burying his hands into his jacket-pockets, he listened quietly growling to the sound of another knock – this time clearly determined to provoke his attention.

"WHAT?" he finally asked or rather barked, when a third knock followed.

"Such a stupid question." ,Pochama replied unhumorous, "'What could I possibly want from you?' … Keh, I want to come in, you pigheaded fellow. So, will you allow me to do that or do we have to repeat this crack-brained knocking-situation until you change your stubborn mind?"

He couldn't bear down a growl, when he answered: "Argh, fine by me – come in! But don't expect, that I would open and close the door for you!" "In fact, this would irritate me." the Empoleon said without any unsettledness in his voice, before the three claws of his right wing opened the door. "Pain in the neck..." Secenos grumbled silently, while the 'king-penguin' entered his room placid. "Not more, than you are." Pochama stated unimpressed and shut the door behind himself.

Half snarling, half sighing, the dragon in disguise let his right hand out of the jacket and leaned it against his tense temple, while his elbow lay uncomfortable on the arm-rest. "Why are you here...?" His voice was tired – almost weary, when he wanted to know the reason for Pochamas strange visit. He hadn't meant to show any weakness, but actually his mental reserves came close to their limit. Secenos wasn't in the condition for another dispute.

Instead of an answer, the ocean-blue eyes of the Empoleon eyeballed him thoughtful.

This made Reshiram skeptical – after all, the 'problem-penguin' remained mostly aloof from him, so that his hesitation made the entire visit even more suspicious... Speaking about it: It was suspect, when Pochama suddenly approached him – and created next to his armchair a stool of ice, where he took unabashed a seat. It alarmed Secenos, but also – embarrassingly said – mesmerized him a lot, how little the Empoleon showed any sign of uncertainty apart from a direct answer.

A whole minute passed, in which nobody said a word.

"I... don't want to apologize for Kai. But I want to explain his actions."

Pochamas response without any warning afore perplexed Secenos. However, he replied ungracious: "Is that so...? Well, I'm not interested. So spare me your speech." Outwardly, it seemed like Secenos would really not care for Pochamas explanation. But in truth, he payed lots of attention to him, when the Empoleon stated: "You exceeded his patience. He could not control his temper anymore, when you gave him a reason to do so. Normally, Kai is a relaxed guy who cannot freak out easily, but when it comes to Natit or his other friends, he's not immune to this kind of anger. He can be aggressive in a violent way, when he's clearly forced to protect the ones who are important for him. In fact, in the past he was even violent when it came to me, because the two of us had a few earnest disputes alias fights, too. We were more rivals than friends, back then. Yet, the reason for our battle was a personal one – not involving someone else. It was not like your case."

The embodiment of truth answered these words not.

He didn't knew of that little story, but to be honest, he was sure that there were still many things which he hadn't experienced about the whole 'Team Guardian' – including his protégé. Which was, why he didn't feel like making a big thing of the penguins commentary.

"Do you want to know, why Kai has especially a problem with you?" Pochama asked suddenly. Confusion spread over Secenos' mind – he had no idea, where this offer came from. But he knew, that he wouldn't admit this wonderment loudly, although the topic made him curious.

He shrugged his shoulders: "I don't care. It would change nothing."

Reshiram lied. He was interested. A lot, to be honest. But he felt not well while imagining to hear something personal about Kai, when aforesaid one wasn't around. In this way, the Blaziken couldn't give his permission to this conversation, which could turn out to be an issue thanks to Kais temper, if he should ever learn about this talk. … Indeed, Secenos was currently especially angry with him, yet he couldn't pretend that he would hate the Hoenn-starter truthfully. So, he would not try to get willingly some kind of advantage – he wasn't that black-hearted, after all – which prevented him resulting from accepting this odd offering of the 'problem-penguin'.

Well, but although he didn't want to hear it, Pochama ignored his statement simply.

"You remember Kai of himself. Or rather, you show him, what could have happen months before... Did nobody told you, how Kais childhood was and what it did with his mental attitude as a result? See, it's no secret, so you can hear it. Nobody will blame you for being curious." the penguin said. The dragon in disguise doubted, that nobody would be angry with him after listening to something clearly personal like such a detail of the past, but he kept nevertheless silent.

"When Kai was a Torchic – still living with the other young Pokémon who were raised by Hoenns leading Pokémon-expert; a man called Birch – his days were not as funny as they should have been. As you know, Kai was always capable of a special natural gift... The gift of flying. But this ability was not only a reason for joy, but also a handicap similar to a curse. To be granted with real wings – as a Torchic – meant often trouble for him, because his talent scared the others as well as provoked their envy and refusal. Apart from Professor Birch, who had sadly not much time for Kais sorrow, Melody was truly the first person who didn't push him away, which meant a great change for him. For the first time ever, someone wanted him always by oneselfs side – she was his most important companion plus friend. The one, who he adored with his entire heart."

Sentimental stuff... Pfft, how much he hated this...

Did he look like someone, who was interested into such a story...?

In spite of his displeasure, Secenos listened still to Pochamas words: "But hidden in his mind, slowly Kai changed his way of thinking. And not in a good way, to be clear. He became too proud and even possessive, when it came to Melody, which was the bitter-sweet disadvantage of his love for the Adept who we all cherish honestly. … Yes, he loves her in a way, which comes very close to those emotions which Natit has for her. Perhaps Kais feelings outreach my own affection for her, since he's more passional than me... However: When he finally understood the falseness of his pride – as a Blaziken with level 55, since he had waited for a long time with his evolution – it wasn't easy for him to overcome his guilt, although he had never showed his bad way of thinking to anyone. Practically nobody knew back then about his selfish thoughts, but still he felt the heavy burden of his great mistake. To compensate this... turned out to be harder than every painful mission."

Huh... Then, the Blaziken was not always the shining knight in armor, right...?

Well, somehow, it disappointed Secenos to hear that, because he could not imagine a selfish Kai who wasn't loyal to a specific Lugia and possessed not this annoying pureness in his damned mind. Good, okay, the events in Hoenn were happened a long time before Melody met Natit again, but... All of this sounded still so... weird.

"Kai suffered also, when he, Melody and a few others had successfully freed Natit from Cipher. Recognizing the deep pain of an XD Shadow-Pokémon let him develop a strong protective instinct for the dragonbird, but also guilt, when he saw how much Natit meant to her. After his salvation, Natit became instantly a dear friend for Kai, which strengthened his protective instinct, additional, so that he swore himself to treat our Lugia with the same respect and care like Melody."

Aha, so that was the reason for his blind, aggressive loyalty...? Guilt...? Compensation...? Sorrow...? In Secenos' eyes – as he was a victim of pure betrayal – a bad joke... But still, it impressed him a bit to learn about such a change. The change from a stupid little brat to a generous existence with unalterable believe into friendship and solidarity. This could even touch his closed heart...

"When I became a part of our alliance, the two guys were already best friends. They listened always to each other – respecting the others opinion without honest doubts. Kai cherished Natits way of life and turned his back never on him. It was clear, that he saw in the dragonbird a valuable friend, because he wanted this friendship sincere. Not in order to do Melody a favor. So, he was honestly worried about our Lugia, when he recognized like the rest of us a change in Natits calm personality. He suffered – nobody knew, why, but it was obviously, so that Kai was one of the first Guardians who tried to find out the reason for this emotional impairment. And when he realized the meaning behind Natits pain, he was the entire opposite of the former, selfish Torchic which he was in Hoenn. Our Blaziken reacted altruistic – cared only for his friend. And for Melody."

This sounded odd. Unbelievable, when Kai had been truly such a little egoist like it seemed now. But of course, as a Torchic he wasn't back then an adult. Only teenager. And so, this change from inner selfishness to open selflessness was not that much absurd. Especially, when he was definitely interested into the happiness of his two best friends.

"Kai supported Natits feelings for her. He encouraged him straightforward to follow his emotions. And rejected moreover, when Natit asked him, if he wanted to be in lieu of him the one for Melody. This proves, what his place in life means to him. That some friendships he made are the greatest, most important treasure for him – more, than selfish love. … So, you can see now, what's wrong, when our Blaziken argues with you. He has just a problem with you, since you honestly endanger our Lugias self-confidence with staying so near to Melody – plus with your ruthless attitude to hurt Natits feelings without even caring for the results. You act like Kai would have acted once, if he had someday truly started to let out his self-serving thoughts."

Perhaps. At least, the dragon in disguise wouldn't doubt this possibility...

Beings with a specific 'fire' in their minds and souls could indeed be very possessive and selfish – similar to him, as he was just able to control himself because of his immense age and willpower. Therefore, it suggested itself, that Kai could have become – without this change of mind – one day such a person, too, who didn't respect the feelings of others and followed only his own wishes...

~ C ~

Not wanting to talk about these novelties, Secenos changed the subject: "And you...? What exactly are you for Kai...? You two act not really like rivals – nor friends... More like... cousins. Brothers." Urgs, in WHAT had he gotten himself into, actually...? He should throw Pochama out of his room... It was so unbelievable, that he truly continued this stupid chat per will...

Pochama chuckled darkly: "Aha, so you have honestly some interest into my words. Funny. Obviously you were lying, when you said, you wouldn't care. … But well, that's a good question. Especially, after you seem to be unaware of the disputes we had before you came to our 'Team'. Therefore... We were at first only rivals. And interestingly, it was hard for Kai to live with that, because he had to experience something like an only-on-me-focused-hatred inside of himself. Perhaps, this came from the fact, that the two of us are perfect opposites – considering our types. With that obstacle, it took a while to develop a real friendship between us, although I didn't convict our Blaziken of his instincts. He, on the other hand, did this. Which strengthened his inner pressure. It stressed him to control himself with all force, so that he was already back then very grateful for every kind of solicitousness coming from Melody and Natit as a couple as well as his best friends. And gradually, I was able to support him in the right way, too, which allowed us to become friends. To be best friends – and true partners. That's, what we are now, if you want to describe us."

For the first time since their conversation had started, Secenos gazed directly at the Empoleon. Shock resided in his widened eyes, because realization hit him in an unpleasant way. He had now – and unwillingly – learned about a delicate fact, which over-strained his grasp. Not, that he was demure or frumpy, but he had nevertheless trouble to imagine the two guys as... THAT.

The simple thought of such a... pair... bewildered him.

Pochama grinned a little at him: "Oh, did I hit a nerve...? Hehe, I'm sorry. But you have to see... Birds of a feather flock together, as it seems, when you take a close look on our similar childhoods. Since my nickname 'problem-penguin' has and had always a good reason, it's no miracle that Kai and me share enough mutualities for a more specific kind of relationship."

Secenos groaned silently and sank deeper into his armchair.

"You know what...? Tell me the details. Otherwise, you won't leave me alone, right...?"

The diabolic smile in the Empoleons face annoyed him, but he didn't complain and listened instead, when Pochama explained: "I'm some kind of rebel. And was once... a diehard problematic child. The person I am today wouldn't exist, if Melody wouldn't have chose me to be her Sinnoh-starter. Her influence helped me to see the bright sides of life. And to trust others. Accept them as friends. Without her, this wouldn't be possible. After all... I was already traumatized before my birth, because my parents and everybody else of my family was brutally kidnapped in front of my eyes – staring helpless through the eggs shell. When I was born, I joined a gang of other orphaned Piplup, although I didn't see a family in my companions. They just allowed me to survive – and to become their leader, since I was in spite of my age much more intelligent than them. My emotions were absolutely limited, so that I was quasi as cold as ice – and with that, the perfect criminal. I was brute and selfish; wasn't addicted to anyone, which is probably the reason, why it didn't hurt me to realize my true loneliness. You see... My henchmen let me down in a deadly fight."

Secenos knitted his brows. Stared irritated at the calm Empoleon.

"Hehe, what is it...? Are you surprised to hear this? Well, it's not like you would be the only one, who was betrayed by others. But my case was for sure not as immense as yours – after all, I hadn't ever invested my full heart into other beings, back then. I didn't know friendship or affection. Nobody had shown me, that they adore me – and nobody; no parents had taught me love."

He couldn't help, but to snort about the last phrase.

Love... Tss... Not even the love of parents could have been enough in order to help Secenos to trust and adore other lives again in the same way, like he had before humans and Pokémon together destroyed his greatest gift for them – turned it into a bare weapon – and betrayed his feelings. Nothing could undo this judgment. Nor bring back his deceased characteristics.

"Somehow, I felt nothing, when I survived the battle alone – my loneliness was already such a part of my emotional core, that it numbed everything else. Not even the ice-cold rain on my feathers could trigger some kind of reaction. And my wounds were also unimportant for me. I was empty – more lifeless than a corpse. … It was a good old man, who brought me out of the rain and took care of my injuries. I didn't struggle, since this guy – called Professor Rowan – was the first person ever, who had altruistic interest into me. Since I had never stolen anything from him – I didn't even knew, that he was Sinnohs Pokémon-expert – he was also the first human, who payed attention to me. Even trusting him was for an unknown reason easy, after he offered me to live in his laboratory. Normally, I would have questioned everything which he did, but perhaps I needed truly someone, who could be respected and cherished by a stubborn thing like me. Someone, who 'adopted' me, even if I didn't deserve this."

The story touched Reshiram much more, than he had expected. And above all...

Secenos hadn't plan to do so, but he asked quietly: "And Rowan introduced you to Melody...?"

The 'problem-penguin' nodded smiling: "Yes, that's right. He had already searched for a Pokémon alias for a Guardian, who would match Melodys advanced talents as a trainer, when he adopted me. Of course he had not planned to give me into her hands, since he didn't want to ignore my free will. Professor Rowan could have never tolerated the fact, that a child with my past could be forced into such a life which he or she didn't want, so he did not even inform me, that a specific trainer wasn't as easy to handle as all the other newcomers of Sinnoh. But in fact, it wasn't necessary to tell me, that Melody was no regular trainer, when she visited the Prof for the first time while I lived there. Surely I had some trouble with her at first, but very soon, I learned about her full identity. And that's the moment when I decided to stay by her side. Because she proved already amongst this revelation, how valuable life itself was for her. She protected me from a few enemies. ME, of all things. Nothing could have moved my heart more, than her fair-minded care."

Without a sound, Secenos gulped hard.

This was... way too much sentimentality for him... Especially, when it came from a tough guy like Pochama normally was. Particularly, since the odd penguin was in some aspects so similar to him, that it was almost ridiculous to remember the Empoleons state as one of Secenos' doubters...

As if Pochama would have read his thoughts, he stated abruptly: "I don't want to refuse you, in fact. But Melody is one of my three best friends. I care for her. In the same way, like I care for Kai and Natit as well. I want them to be happy. Because they accepted me as a personality who resembles your stubborn self a lot, which is not self-evident in a world like this one. I'm even a bit closer to our sensitive Lugia, than Kai, so that I want to protect Natit, too, and help him to feel truly safe in his role as Melodys partner. Since Natit helped me often to survive the deadliest battles, it's just fair, when I share Kais point of view, that it is necessary to support the soft guy whenever he needs help in order to overcome his weaknesses. I am loyal to the ones who mean everything to me. Perhaps, just perhaps, you can comprehend this even in your distrust."

He could. Loyalty was the only sentimental thing he was able to grasp, after all.

So, he simply nodded as an answer. Absorbed in thought.

Two or three minutes passed, in which no one of them said a word.

Secenos noticed, that Pochama wouldn't leave soon, as he seemed to wait for a reaction... So, good, he could get a few words from him... Although, that he showed only reluctant some interest... Sighing, he looked at the penguin from the corners of his eyes. With a muted voice he admitted: "Truth be told: I don't understand, why you tell me all these personal things about yourself and Kai. It's not like I could use this knowledge... Could understand it..."

The expression of the Empoleon became earnest, but in the same time almost gentle. "Oh well, that's not really true. You have much deeper characteristics, than it seems to be on the first sight. More grasp and emotionality, than the majority of us Guardians expects. I'm very sure about this. So, I want to help you to understand others a little bit better, because this will amplify your ability to interact with us in a more trouble-free way." he explained calmly.

"'Helping me'." ,Secenos coughed in his skepticism, "I don't know, how this should lend me a hand in order to get along with you – THEM. Not with all the Guardians who don't count to my friends. And especially not with Kai and you as my greatest doubters around those not-Unova-inhabitants, who live also here on this island. The two of you reach almost the level of Arceus..."

Pochama chuckled minimal, before he stated: "Probably. But Spirit is definitely another case – someone, who has other reasons than the rest of us to question as well as to refuse you. However... Knowledge CAN help you. I think, that you need facts for behaving right in problematic situations, since you have obviously trouble to react sensitive, gentle and especially empathetic. Actually, sometimes it seems to me as if you would have a little sociopathic issue."

"I don't give a damn about things like that." ,Secenos hissed impatient, "For me, it doesn't matter, which kind of personality I am in the eyes of others. Either you can accept me – or you can not. Dissimulating is not my strength, so don't think, I would change my attitude after hearing things like the history of your or Kais life. … I am, who I am. I am a mess. So, deal with it."

"Thus, even you doubt yourself?" the Empoleon asked taken by surprise.

Secenos petrified. "Wasn't that... obvious...?" he whispered.

~ C ~

Even two days after the long conversation with Pochama... Two bloody days later...

He couldn't stop to think about all the stuff, which the odd plus stubborn Empoleon had told him. Somehow, every single word was quasi stoved into his memorization. And he hated this... It wasn't usual for him to become so easily influenced by another creature – a DOUBTER. On that account, Secenos felt in secret unsettled and didn't know, how to handle his current mood, which made him even more nervous. It took lots of his self-control, not to show his friends as well as his protégé, that he was currently only a bundle of nerves...

With buried hands in his jacket-pockets, just as always, he mused one more time about his situation, while he walked through a corridor of his home. In fact, there was no need to think NOW about every single annoyance in consideration of this one talk... After all, he and his friends from Unova had planed to invest some time into their most popular hobby – music – when everybody of them was finished with their contemporary missions. (Secenos was notably glad about this nice activity, since he hadn't yesterday the luck to avoid a night-quest, which had kept him busy from 22 o'clock until 3 o'clock, so that his general motivation was in any case not in the best condition.)

Yet, he couldn't help but to deliberate on all these personal facts about Kai and Pochama. As long, as the dragon in disguise was alone, he found no distraction from the memories – he was stuck into all those sentences. In the same way, like he was stuck into the question, if Pochama could be right. If there was truly a chance to get along with all the other Guardians... if he would just care for them. If he would... just try to... pull himself together...

Reshiram closed his eyes, while he walked into the next corridor on his way to his room.

He was aware of his direct environment and felt because of that clearly, who he was forced to pass, when he didn't want to wait for a moment before moving on. And as he was indeed too stubborn, Secenos stepped unresisted forward – not willing to look at his 'adversary', though.

"Wait a moment. … Please."

The unexpected soft pitch in the normally stern voice surprised him.

In his great confusion, Secenos opened his eyes and turned around – facing the expectant Blaziken, who just stood there with a concerned facial expression. Unaware, how to behave in this moment after their last terrible confrontation, he could only stare puzzled at his doubter and wait motionless for another reaction of the suddenly not-as-bossy-as-normal bird.

At first, aforesaid one hesitated a bit, but then Kai opened finally his beak-like mouth: "You know, we should imperatively talk with each other about our last dispute. It can't be, that we as two leaders are still not able to communicate permanent in a peaceful way with each other. Therefore, I would want to persuade you to take a little walk with me on the beach, so that we can converse there. … Of course, you don't have to, if you don't want. But... It would mean a lot to me."

Secenos' mouth swung almost open, while he widened his eyes thanks to the way, how Kai had practically shorttaken him. The dragon had expected a lot – EVERYTHING ELSE – but not... this... A positive, gentle statement like this one was completely unknown to him, when it came to Kai, because the Blaziken treated him never like... a friend... Since the Hoenn-starter had abdicated this, when he got to know Secenos' idiosyncratic personality, the embodiment of truth felt strange to hear without any warning now such a friendly invitation from the Blaziken.

"Do you... refuse?" Kai asked unconfident; melancholy as well, as if he feared the answer.

Normally, Secenos should indeed do that... and slap the Blaziken, additionally...

For such an incongruous offer after months, Kai deserved it to be battered...

Yet... Hesitant, the dragon in disguise nodded: "I... don't mind..."


	7. 06 Chapter (Dead Inside)

**Triangle – Reshiram, A Maiden And Lugia**

**Chapter Six**

**Dead Inside**

The beach was always gorgeous.

Even with a companionship, that made him skeptical and also a bit nervous...

Secenos tried to stay calm and neutral, while he and Kai walked wordless over the wetly sand. Preconceptions and distrust wouldn't help him now, since these two things were always the reason, why he couldn't simply get along with the Guardians from other regions than Unova. He showed after all continuously, that he wasn't willing to befriend them or to gain at least their acceptance, when they could not accept him as the chaos which he was. So, this SOMETHING here would also only end in another disaster, if he wouldn't pull himself a bit more together...

Indeed, it was up to him – and unfortunately his own decision – how this situation would proceed... He didn't want to think like that, but reluctantly he knew, that he was the key in order to fix things – or to destroy again another chance between him and one of his greatest doubters.

Yes... Even a numb being like him could grasp it.

Kais honest wish to finally get along with each other. It was quasi visible.

Reshiram had no idea, where this sudden, tranquil attitude of the Blaziken came from – normally, Kai shared his combativeness, as soon as they started to annoy each other – but he comprehended, how earnest the Hoenn-starter was with this (probably useless) try...

While they didn't stop walking, it was his dialog-partner, who broke the uncomfortable silence: "Actually, I'm surprised, that you accepted my request. Somehow I had expected, that you would hustle me again with some mental shock-waves or spit fire-energy at me." Secenos bore not down the small, but diabolic grin, which flitted over his lips, when he answered: "I was close to do that." A sober sigh escaped Kais mouth. "Guess, I would have deserved that... My punch was after all quite anchorless, so that you have every right to be still mad with me. In fact, I must be grateful, that you allow me already to be again in your direct near." the Blaziken stated.

"Who cares?" the dragon in disguise mumbled after a few seconds.

Filled with indignation, his conversational-partner gazed stunned at him. "Excuse me, but... WHAT?! Are you telling me, that you don't care a fig for the way, how I treated you?! … Secenos, you can't be serious with that!" Hearing these words let him growl silently. Kai behaved so strange – so foreign, when he reacted in this way. It was, as if he would be worried about a companion... Unwilling, to let this thought nest in his mind, Secenos grumbled: "Surely I am. It's nothing special, when one of my doubters crosses finally the frontier and turns violent. I already waited for that." Shaking his head, the Blaziken responded: "I didn't realize, how crestfallen you are..."

From one second to the other, suddenly Kais left hand lay on Secenos' shoulder.

Bewildered because of that action, the dragon in disguise gazed with widened eyes at the Blaziken. While his own face was a pure mask of indisposition and perplexity with a clear pinch of anger, nothing seemed to influence the serious, chummily compassion of Kais mien. His voice was gentle, when he abruptly apologized: "I am sincerely sorry for everything which happened between us. Every single dispute – and especially the punch of mine. And I'm sorry, that I didn't take it serious, how your own past still affects you and makes you act like you always do. I should have realized, that some parts of your negative attitude come only from your dark background."

The dragon in human camouflage petrified. Tensed entirely.

He stared disbelieving at Kai – questioning the reality more than ever before.

But in the skinlike red face with those eyes in the color of a blue-clouded sky was no single clue, that this happening here could be a Fata-Morgana – just a mind-game of his over-strained brain. Everything seemed to be real; even every single eyelash that he could descry looked not like a fake. Yet, everything inside of him was reluctant to accept this moment as reality. He didn't want to trust – not Kai; not his own luck; nothing which had to do with the possibility, that one of his doubters had suddenly changed his mind and wanted to give him now a new chance. Secenos had learned, where blind trust went to – into nothingness – which was the reason why he couldn't allow himself to draw hope from meaningless words.

He bared his fangs, when he asked harshly: "What do you want to say with that...?!"

Patient, Kai patted gently his shoulder (like he usually did with Natit) and answered even-tempered: "Nothing else, but that, what I have already explained to you. … Meanwhile, I know fortunately, how much you don't want to be reminded about your past. And I mention this difficult topic only, because I want to show you, that I'm now able to understand you better. Look, Pochama told me about the little conversation which the two of you had, so that I had truly a reason to find finally out why you act all the time like a scumbag. After my best friend – partner – gave me the motivation, that it could be truly worth to learn about your pasts details, I asked Melody, if she could tell me aforesaid facts. Since she and Natit are probably the only friends of yours, who know truthfully everything about your former life, I just had to try to get the information from one of them – preferable her, because you opened up to her without such a body-soul-melting. You let her into your distrusting heart without the guarantee, which you have when it comes to Natit."

Secenos felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to hear these soft words...

And this hand on his shoulder made everything just worse...

Peaceable, Kai continued: "Melody was of course not happy, that I didn't ask you – instead of her. But when I stated, that I really want to comprehend your behavior more, she accepted my request, since she knows obviously better than me, how problematic it could be to get the knowledge from the original source; you. So, don't get mad at her, because it's my fault that she became a tattletale. … I really mean it, when I say, that I can understand you better. In fact, your case is so similar to Pochamas exemplar, wherefore it's very easy for me to imagine, why you don't want to trust others and how it can be, that you insist on staying the one who you currently are. And I can see now, which consequences your doing has – for yourself. That you are deeply aware of the disadvantages of the way how you behave, but nevertheless unable to change this. That you doubt yourself, too. … Actually, you resembles us much more, than we expected. Than I wanted to admit..."

He couldn't take it.

It didn't work – no matter, how hard he tried to pull himself together.

Secenos slapped the hand on his shoulder away, jumped in front of Kai and interrupted the first try of the Blaziken to calm him down with a disgusted pitch in his voice: "You are mistaken! Entirely! Nothing, which you and Pochama want to see in me, is true! I am not weak; not sentimental; not- HELL, I am just the opposite of you two! And I do not even regret this, damned!"

The Blaziken gazed with a tired expression at him. He really seemed to be used to such discussions, although the embodiment of truth doubted, that Natit would ever have an outburst like that... Sighing, Kai responded: "Nothing against you and your age, but I think, that I am already too old for this kind of lie... And you, probably, are also too old for betraying yourself. Maybe you can't simply accept the failings and vulnerable sides of yours, but you should slowly but surely face it, that we have much more in common, than I believed always."

A little tranquilized, the dragon in disguise shook his head and said quietly: "That's not correct... There is indeed a great difference between us... And it is the reason, why we can't get along with each other – and will probably also never. … You better yourself. Yourself – and your mistakes. Your conscience means an important part of your personality, which is, why you do everything, when you see a misconduct that was created by your behavior. But I... I can't do that. My ego is practically everything to me – I can not even apologize, as my first priority is nothing but myself. To be honest, I am just a very sick, ancient existence. A numb thing, which just seems to be like a so-called Watcher or Grigori – angels, who can't take humaneness in the right way, so that they fall in the end. Intrinsically... it's better, when I turn finally again into a stone and stop this madness. Stop it, to frustrate or even to hurt others simply with my presence, because I'm just a facile, ignorant being, who will never learn his lesson. My friends may accept me as the chaos which I am, but they aren't the narrow-minded majority. And they can't change me. Nobody can."

Now, it was the Blaziken, who shook his head. Then, Kai looked austere at him – folding his arms, while he negated Secenos' words: "This time, buddy, you are clearly mistaken. Be as unemotional, as you want, but you aren't as self-centered, as you tend to act. You know definitely, what you and your actions can cause – just as Pochama said. And I can assure you, that a pure egoist wouldn't be that much aware of his doing. He wouldn't grasp, that he lives out a violating kind of ignorance. Therefore, you really overvalue the weight of your misdeeds. Because I'm sure of it, that you have honestly much more in your heart, than you show others mostly. … You obviously cogitate about the rest of us and recognize every single mistake you do."

The dragon in human camouflage felt not well.

It made him unsettled, to have something like a conversation of friends with the Hoenn-starter. Since Kai was much more offensively in caring for Reshiram, than his good Unova-friends were, the whole moment just overcharged the nervous Guardian. He didn't know, what to say – what to do in such a situation. As Kai wasn't Natit, there was thanks to his acute nescience about the Blaziken indeed a large lack of control – and Secenos felt absolutely bad to have things not under control. Especially, when he wasn't in the condition to rate his own options right.

"I... don't want to talk anymore with you... For now, I need a break..." he muttered quietly.

A wearily groan escaped Kais mouth, before the leader replied: "Okay, okay, I got it... This talk was palpably too much for you, right...? Argh, I should have foreseen it, that it would overstrain you, when I 'assault' you with so much well-meant attention. … Alright, I don't force you to stay here. Apart from that, I did hear, that you and your friends want to spend hereafter some time together, wherefore it wouldn't be nice from me to hold you back. So, you can have your break, of course. … The main thing is, in the end, that we talked at least one time more open with each other."

Secenos could simply reply nothing, when he started hesitant to walk away.

Not even the muted 'Thank you.', which crawled through his mind.

~ C ~

The quality-time with his friends didn't appease him.

He couldn't even relax truthfully, when Ribbon massaged skilfully his tense shoulders a little and tried with an unforced chat to distract him from the unsaid trouble in his brain. The Gothitelle was normally very good in such things – she was even better as Cygne, although the Swanna was indeed a first-class-gentleman – but this time, not even this motherly lady could help him.

Nevertheless, he pulled himself together in order to spare his friends the chaos of his mind. It was simply impossible, that they could change the whole situation, so it wouldn't be fair to burden Ribbon and the others with his dilemma, as they would only become sad and would feel terrible. Even Chiku the Sawsbuck would, although she was a very tomboyish and indiscreet deer.

Yet, he enjoyed their leisure-time – as much as he could. It wasn't easy to focus on their activities – mainly the composing with Jyarohda was a challenge, since he wasn't really in the mood for correcting the mistakes of the youngest song-idea of the Serperior – but somehow it worked. Secenos was in secret so glad like never before, that his friends respected his oddness and were without a single doubt always willing to comfort him.

It was in the late evening, when the group parted – mostly, because the younger Guardians of them, like Edgar the Tepig and Mozart the Cinccino, needed badly some sleep. The dragon in disguise, however, was surprisingly not very tired, which was strange as he needed normally lots of time for sleeping or at least dozing. But well, he didn't complain about that. Instead, he decided spontaneous to use this as an unplanned advantage in order to settle his uneasy thoughts a little.

Knowing, where she was at the moment, he roamed through the villa.

As his protégé had been very busy today, Reshiram hadn't seen her until now, which was the reason why he took the first chance in order to speak with her, when not many people were around. Probably, she would in any event not mind, when he joined her and her company under the excuse to be still a little hungry, so it was definitely perfect that she stayed currently in the kitchen.

While he neared aforesaid room, he noted once again, that he liked the way how the villa was build. It was practical, that the haimish kitchen wasn't connected with the service-orientated canteen alias wasn't part of the canteen-kitchen, since he would miss something, if this place wouldn't be as quiet as he was meanwhile used to. Presumably everybody would feel that way, because even the most spirited Pokémon of Melody loved this point of rest. Surely it wasn't a giant room, which prevented naturally greater events (like birthday-celebrations of a few party-animals) from happening there, but still it was one of the most popular places in the whole building.

When he almost arrived his target-location, the dragon in human camouflage started to consider, how he should talk with her primarily about the experiences he had with Pochama as well as Kai. Was it a good idea, to speak straightforward...? After all, it wasn't usual for him, to start willingly such a kind of conversation. He normally didn't search for... comfort...

His thoughts became abruptly interrupted, when he stepped through the kitchen-door.

Because he hadn't pay attention to Melodys companionship, it surprised him actually a little bit, when he found her in a carefree situation – busying herself with N. The two humans talked cheerful about their favorite theme, which was – how could it be even something else in case of the blond – of course the topic Pokémon. They seemed not even to recognize him, since their conversation was obviously very amusing and interesting, which was proved via the bright smile in N's face.

Leaning himself against the door-framing, Secenos watched this for a while.

He wasn't willing to disturb them – no matter, how urgent he needed to speak out on his trouble. Perhaps he was the most insensitive being in the whole villa, but he wouldn't dare to ruin a moment, in which the blond acted like a real, normal human. This here was a special thing – in particular, because Seonar as N's benefactor was currently not around, so that the boy hadn't his usual backup. Thanks to that, Secenos would be a fool to unsettle per will his 'little mascot', since he liked N meanwhile good enough in order to imagine, why Zekrom had chosen the young man.

As he gazed at the two humans, Secenos became undesired a bit sentimental.

These two characters owned really a heartwarming sibling-attitude, whenever they were together... Today, it was definitely unbelievable, that N could have ever feared Melodys existence as an Adept. When he talked now to her, everybody could see clearly, how much he trusted the brave maiden. Like a boy would look up to his beloved sister, N treated her with respect and admiration. Acted, like someone who knew her since childhood. And it was just the same with her. Melody cared for N and would surely do everything in order to enable a happy life for him. She would never want help from the soft blond, if he wouldn't be completely sure, that he wanted to support her alliance. Therefore, she could really be his sister, if she would have blond hair – or if he would possess also these noticeable strands in sky-blue color. (Although, it was already possible to mistaken the duo as brother and sister, because the way how they smiled was identical.)

~ C ~

The two humans recognized him not until Seonars arrival.

Although he didn't need to walk across the whole villa in order to pick N up, since the kitchen had this practical glass-door which led outside, the old man was simply strolled through the building, wherefore he noticed Secenos of course at once while approaching the kitchen.

"Good evening!" ,the black dragon in disguise greeted friendly, "I'm honestly surprised, that you are exceptionally still awake around this time. It is not very usual for you, to abstain from your sleep." While Melody and N looked instantly confused up – then eyeballing him full of embarrassment – Secenos pulled his hands out of his jacket-pockets and folded his arms, before he payed attention to the good-humored, dark-skinned man: "Well, I'm currently not sleepy. I wanted to eat a bite, but... Somehow, the twee view here hindered me to do so." He nodded into the direction of Melody and N – triggering with his words a reddish discoloration in the boy's face. Seonar laughed joyful about it, before he said to his protégé: "Do not worry, N. Secenos may sound currently a little sarcastically, but he's definitely not annoyed at you or Melody. So, everything is truly alright."

While the two humans conversed with Zekrom, Reshiram decided to make his announcement real and walked because of that to the refrigerator. He fetched some butter, salami, cheese and cucumber in order to put them on two slices of bread, which he grabbed subsequent from the kitchen-cabinet. Making an ordinary sandwich was probably very strange for a dragon – especially a higher being, but Secenos cared not a fig for this certainty. He didn't even care, if he acted like a normal human, because it was nobody else's business, what he consumed and what not.

Just then, when he had completed his moderate in-between meal, Seonar and N bid in their typical, polite way farewell, which Melody returned with a gentle smile, before the duo left the room. Fortunately, they went now home, because Secenos' patience had started to reach almost its limit, since he needed meanwhile urgently a little quality-time with her. It was a huge relief for him to see, that nobody else could interrupt his plan, to talk under four eyes with her, at the moment.

And of course, he also didn't think about letting this happen.

As his protégé sat still on the wide kitchen-bench, he didn't hesitate to simply sit down; next to her, so that she couldn't 'run away' from him. Simulating pure innocence, he took under her gentle gaze three little bites, while he considered in secret, how to start the conversation preferably incidental. But his mind was somehow too busy with eating the sandwich and sensing her direct presence in one and the same moment – both things slowed his ability of concentration down.

But before he could become frustrated by himself, Melody said friendly: "Hey... I'm a little irritated, that you didn't came to us. Since when do you care enough for the privacy of others, that you really contain yourself in order to not interrupt a dialogue between someone else? Normally, you should only focus on your own demands, when it comes to stuff like sleeping or eating."

The dragon in disguise ate unhurried another bite, while he gave thought to her statement. Hm, yes, this doing was indeed not typical for him. But in the last time, not many things which he did were truthfully usual for his personality. So, he acted in any event not like himself.

"I just... didn't feel like disturbing you two. And I wasn't that hungry at all. To wait a little bit was because of that not really a challenge, to be honest." he answered sincere. She giggled minimal: "Okay, if you say so. But I hope, that you don't act like a Peeping Tom, when it comes to specific private things. Not everybody would react like me, when you catch someone out, who is busy with some delicate activities. Perhaps some characters could even become upset – or violent."

"Violent...? You mean, just as Kai?" he asked improvidently naive.

She narrowed her eyelids at once, when she heard his words. "What do you want to suggest now...? Don't tell me, that the two of you had a real fight... I thought, that he wanted to fix things with you." Hasty – because her earnest voice unsettled him, ironically – Secenos replied: "No, you're wrong! We... hadn't another argument, like the last escalation. I didn't meant this single... misconduct..." "Puh, than I'm relieved... But I still can't understand, why you had to ask in this way." she stated. Secenos hesitated, before he responded quietly: "Because it felt like... a violent assault, when he abruptly showed so much... considerateness... for me... It's the same with Pochama... I... I haven't any personal experience with their... sentimentality... I... don't feel well now... with that..."

It was like a churchly confession for him, to admit these things loudly.

And it became even worse, when Melody hustled him into explaining his thoughts.

Although, he had planned to talk with her about his strange conversations with the two Guardians, he could barely handle it, to express the things which flowed through his brain properly. Surely, Melody was very patient with him and comforted him as well as encouraged him to move on, but... Especially in this moment, he had to agree, that he was indeed only a thinker – and no spokesman. Talking like that wasn't his strength... and would never be.

Her right hand lay tenderly on his back, when he finally ended his report: "And 'cause of all of this, I want... or rather need to know... how you think about it. How you think about Kai and Pochama. How you think about their 'picture' of me... Since I am currently not able to comprehend everything, which they told me – at least not in the right way... I... I need... your help..."

The young woman caressed him slightly – just enough, that he could feel the tips of her fingers – before she replied: "Well, at first, you don't need to feel uncomfortable. Not, when it comes to them. As much as I understand, the two have definitely lost their preconceptions of you. And that's very, VERY good for the complicated relationship which you share with them. Beyond that... It's also clearly advantageously in consideration of the way, how you interact with everybody who doesn't come from Unova. Because Kai and Pochama are authorities in the eyes of the others – not only thanks to their status as Guardians with level 100; as leaders, but because of their characteristics. And so, our companions trust the ability to judge of my two starters. Which means, that Kai and Pochama symbolize something like a key for your publicly well-being."

Secenos stared confused at her. "This makes... not much sense..." he mumbled in uncertainty. Melody laughed a little about his statement, which let him sulk deeply because of his hurt ego. "'Very funny'..." ,he growled sarcastically, "Could you enlighten me, what I'm missing currently...?" He congealed, when she suddenly put her hand gently on his head – petting him like a scared dog. "Nah, nah, you don't have to 'bark' like that. It's fine, really. And do you want to know, why...? … See, I have the strong feeling, that you will surely be accepted by my other Pokémon-friends. Everybody, who lives with us on this island. Because – if you manage it to earn the acceptance of Kai and Pochama truthfully – all the others will accept you, too."

It was a great surprise for him, to hear these things.

In fact, he didn't dare to believe his own ears, since this knowledge was so... unreal...

"They could... accept me one day...? Although they reject me currently with so much strength...? Honestly, this idea of yours sounds so unbelievable..." "And yet, it is now a possibility. Of course, it's unfair, that you have to endure much more, than my other little 'scumbags' and sourpusses... Normally, even the most problematic case earns sooner or later the acceptance of every doubter. Because of that, it's already a sad miracle, that you are such an exception..." she interrupted him with a soft pitch in her voice. He cocked his head a little – narrowed his eyelids like a twitch: "Nevertheless, they must have their reasons, right...? Otherwise, it wouldn't be interesting to waste so much negative emotion on me." Secenos brought himself to grin black-hearted.

Melody sighed as an answer to his words.

Her hand glided down to his back of the head, where she caressed him slowly.

The sad facial expression, which he saw now, wormed a nervous gaze out of him.

It hit him – his heart like a knife, when she suddenly apologized: "Secenos, I am earnestly sorry. For everything, which you have to endure here. I'm sorry, how hard it is for you to find a place within the majority of my personal family. If I could change the opinion of my friends, I swear you, nothing would prevent me from doing so. You are one of my best friends, after all."

His whole body became stiff under her tender touch – under her words.

She over-strained him... Did this a lot... because she usually avoided it to let him feel embarrassed. Since she knew, that he couldn't handle abashment, it was very strange for her to be so sentimental. He had no idea, what to do now with her... Nor did he grasp, why she burdened herself with things, that didn't affect her... She cared for him in spite of his traits, which didn't made any sense...

Tss, damned... She was indeed his little mystery...

~ C ~

With a disgusted facial expression, he wrinkled snorting his nose.

"This is a bad joke. You can't mean it." the white dragon snarled quietly.

A cynical grin lay on Keys face, when he replied with sparkling amber-eyes: "Oh yes, I mean it. This is a serious plus very important mission – and the two of you will accomplish it. No matter, how you will get along with each other while doing so. It's your first priority you clean up this place and to correct the damages which the man-made creatures of Cipher created. I don't care, if you will argue or even fight as soon as your job is done – but as long as your quest isn't finished, you two have to leave any greater disputes undone. … Am I clear enough?"

Reshiram stared angry at the priggish nerd.

This job would definitely cudgel his ego in a massive way...

Normally, it shouldn't be really a problem to work together with one of his doubters, when it was for the sake of an important world. Secenos didn't mind to destroy several Cipher-beasts with some detractor-support and to heal together the heavy damages in the atmosphere of the respective place, because he was target-oriented enough in order to brace himself. BUT...

He wasn't in the situation to be forced to work together with an ARBITRARILY doubter...

Instead, it was a SPECIFIC doubter – practically an enemy, who entirely disapproved of him...

What Key demanded from him to do, went out far over his regular self-control. It was much more, than just an ordinary injury of his ego or insult of his authority. And Reshiram simply refused to follow such a kind of mission – no matter, how important it would be to interfere. He didn't want to go willingly 'under the knife', since he knew for sure, that this couldn't end in a good way...

Glaring at Key, Secenos focused stubborn on blanking this aforesaid job-support out.

Which wasn't easy, as that being walked with its unworldly aura to the ex-bikers left side...

Damned... Reshiram should work together with him... HIM, of all things! As if other Legendaries – like Dialga and Giratina together, for example – wouldn't be adequate in order to fix some damages of the protective wall of an endangered world! How could Key wholeheartedly force him to accept 'per will' a collaboration with... with ARCEUS?!

Until now, the embodiment of truth had always avoided it to even talk with the hidebound pegasus, because their conflict lasted without an end. And usually, this was luckily no problem, since 'Spirit' (how much Secenos hated this nickname) had also no interest into meeting him unnecessarily. Which was, why Arceus supported only Melody and her friends, while Reshiram obtained no help as well as no advertence from him. Additional, this eternal watcher payed lots of attention to spend only time with his friends (like her, Natit and Pochama) in places where Secenos wasn't around. Something, which the white dragon considered, of course, since he wanted to make sure to obviate the contact with those meetings.

Furthermore, the fact, that Arceus was a Guardian – but no Pokémon of Melody, made it also easier to see this annoying pegasus as rarely as possible, as he resided still far away in his own, lonely pocket world. Even nowadays unable to realize, how narrow-minded he was to obey some rules, which were only monitored by a silent destiny without an embodiment.

In fact, Secenos owed the young woman his tranquility when it came to business, because she had asked alias ordered Key to never combine him plus the unworldly being in one and the same job. Melody had always respected their problematic relationship, so that she had insisted on the point, that none of them should ever be forced to make contact with the other one because of a mission. And until today, the tanned guy had always abode by her wish...

Ironically, Reshiram wasn't the only one, who stared now indignant at Key.

Obviously it went also against Arceus' will, to work together, since it was indeed an annoying fact, that the ex-biker had no better idea than putting them abruptly into the same assignment of activities – despite their troublesome relationship. As Secenos was furious about this, although he couldn't allow himself to let it out as he would prefer it, he wondered in secret, what Arceus would like to do in this moment with the disgusting humanely guy...

Key – who was definitely not afraid of the two higher beings and ignored their physical threat – replied impatient his question: "Once again: Am I clear enough?! Will you do your job properly and pull yourself reputable together, until you have saved plus healed the worlds protective wall?!" Hearing the aggressive sound provoked Secenos almost enough in order to destroy the whole room, since he gave not a single damn about this office as well as the whole HQ Laboratory of Orre. Nevertheless, he bore down the urgent wish to lose control of his temper and settled for another effective method in order to demonstrate his anger.

"HEY, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" the appalled nerd yelled, when Reshiram bent his head simply aside and spat a small salvo of fire on a few important papers which lay on a work-table. The shocked, angry gaze of Key satisfied Secenos a lot, so that he could respond in a very unstressed way: "Anyhow, not more, than you are. After all, you expect from me to repress my frustration about your 'glorious' decision. So, I had to burn down something in order to follow your idiotic plan, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to move any single muscle thanks to my anger."

(By the way, Reshiram noted, that Arceus looked expressionless for a moment at the little fire, before he payed again attention to Key – perhaps curious, how the control-freak would react now. After all, it wasn't common, that someone dared violent to make head against him.)

Key 'boiled' nearly, but he was thoroughly a serious organizer, because he stayed halfway calm: "For all I care, you can be as angry as you want, but I would prefer it, if you let your temperament next time not in the near of my documents out. Should you plan to repeat this action, then I will definitely punish you via the quest to write everything which you have destroyed down once again, so that you will learn your lesson. … However, will you now hurry up with saving this pour world? Or do you prefer the more 'admirable' quest to heal a completely destroyed protective wall...?"

Secenos nodded slightly: "As I have to, I will go now. And work together with... him."

The white dragon couldn't bear down a minimal growl, when the focus of his greatest doubter switched visible from Key to himself. For the first time in this whole situation, the blood-red irises of the ancient pegasus looked directly at Reshirams mien. Arceus' gaze was indefinable – far away and fraught with some kind of universal emptiness, so that Secenos regretted his decision already. But still, somewhere in his mind he had already realized – weeks ago, that it wasn't forever possible to avoid the cooperation with 'Spirit', wherefore he would now accomplish his alias their task.

In the end, they had to work together. Even, if it was only for the victims and Melody.

~ C ~

His reasonable opinion became undesired encouraged, when Arceus said suddenly – as if he had just heard Secenos' thoughts: "Yes. We will do our best in order to guard this world from any harm. Our personal difficulties have indeed nothing to do with our duty to protect the innocents."

Secenos widened his eyes, but saved his opinion for later, because Key interrupted him already. "That's good to hear. Then, move on and fulfill your job! I count on your success." the nerd said – looking pleased; almost proud at them while an earnest smile lay in his face.

The white dragon was a little in disgust because of this view, wherefore he finally decided to waste no longer precious time and to leave this place instantly, so that he could complete this quest ASAP. Arceus followed him as speedy as a shadow – probably also glad to leave Key behind, which ended not only in their departure from the HQ Lab, but also from this specific Pokémon-world.

Just in the moment when they dove into this odd atmosphere between the worlds and dimensions, which was known as the bridge-walls, Secenos could no longer keep himself back. His frustration took him over – not much, surely, but it was still enough in order to risk their difficult 'partnership'. Yet, he couldn't consider this. At least not without a short abreaction.

Reshiram snorted and vellicated his ears, before he stated: "Don't dare to read my mind."

While they sat themselves in motion; flying rapidly through the atmosphere; Arceus shook his head: "I didn't. It was only obvious, what you thought." "Since when can you understand other beings? That would be a real novelty, don't you think, too?" the white dragon replied harshly. Unperturbed, the pegasus looked directly at him – not avoiding the piercing gaze from Secenos' eye-corners. "Indeed, it is a miracle. But Melody allowed me to achieve this wonder. I owe her the ability to be much more sensitive and attentive – she changed me. Her friends, too; mainly Natit and Pochama. My emotional core is more lively thanks to them, so that I am no longer exactly the same watcher, who refused your old self once. … Today, I can understand your doing a little bit."

Secenos growled loudly – uncovered his fangs: "As if I would care for that. I don't need grasp or even tolerance from you. Nothing, which I do, concerns you in any case. And don't dare to think, that I would ask for your acceptance, when it comes to my support of Natit." The ancient pegasus nodded minimal: "I see... Well, I just wanted to tell you, that I try to respect you. Nothing else." "Imbecility... We both know, that you can't do that." Reshiram hissed soberly.

In the remaining time, both talked not much with each other while traveling to their 'workplace'. Inwardly, the white dragon 'boiled' deeply because of his wrath to be forced to stand this situation, but he braced himself with iron self-control. Reshiram knew, that Melody would surely scorn him, should he even dare to harm her friend... So, he had to focus his anger instead at the Cipher-beasts, which damaged the protective wall of this small world in need of protection.

Aforesaid beings formed a giant bundle – busy with grave destruction, when he and Arceus arrived. It was a huge relief for Secenos to unload his frustration with the first energy-beam he fired at them, so that he didn't hesitate to pounce on to the man-made creatures. The ancient pegasus did the same, which let Secenos guess, how discontent Arceus was because of the whole situation, too.

While they fought, they worked not really together. In fact, the two Guardians focused respectively on an own half of foes, which allowed them to have enough distance between each other in order to finish this part of their mission fast and properly. Additional, thanks to their speed they prevented any optional harm of the wall, which defended its world from greater subsequent damage.

After that point was done – all beasts entirely destroyed – they arrived their personal impasse. Healing the protective wall in order to fix the holes which would otherwise ruin the worlds balance. Both were unwilling, to combine their energies, but in the end they did their job.

Secenos felt not well, to be indirectly linked to Arceus, while they took care of the worlds healing. It made him sick to be mentally close to his greatest doubter, which was why he struggled a lot to entirely focus his flow of energy on the protective wall. Interestingly, the odd pegasus might posses a similar problem, but he (on the contrary) had a mercantile, goal-oriented mental attitude, that was even stronger than his personal rejection of Secenos.

Reshiram could still sense this inner fight of Arceus' logic and denial like an echo, when they were finally done. Like a shadow, this impression traced his awareness, although their undesired bond didn't exist anymore... While the eternal watcher checked as a precaution the walls condition, Secenos couldn't move a single muscle thanks to the frustrating side-effect which his brain had now to compensate. He didn't know, why he – as the embodiment of truth – was so unimmunized to emotions and the conscience of an actually impassible existence like a wanna-be-god.

The white dragon sighed soundless.

He felt relief, when the cursed feeling faded slowly, but finally away.

Just in time for paying attention to Arceus' analyze, so that he could return after that to the HQ Lab: "Everything is steady, again. There are no subsequent damages left. Our business here is done." Nodding, Secenos replied short-spoken: "Good. Then, everybody can return to his own issues." "Pardon, but you are a little over-hasty. Even, if it would be enough when only you inform Key about our success, it is still my duty to make a report about the worlds condition." Growling, Reshiram furrowed his brows: "Do you want to annoy me...?" Arceus shook his head with a serious facial expression: "No, it's not my intent to frustrate you. I just feel responsible for this small world. And I can see, that you have not much interest into meeting Key again for a longer moment."

When they set off, Secenos grumbled aboil: "Don't pity me..."

~ C ~

Reshiram hated it, that Arceus joined his way back to the annoying nerd.

The eternal watcher had of course nothing better to do than doing his job, since his existence was actually a boring and joyless one, but still... As if he couldn't wait with this report, until Secenos was finished with his own announcement. In the meantime, the pegasus could – for example – support Natit or Pochama while they were busy with their present-day missions, since he was able to sense his two friends wherever they resided in the giant pool of dimensions and worlds. Omniscient, like Arceus was in specific cases, he was truly not forced to wait for Keys next orders, when he wanted to make himself useful. So, it wasn't necessary to upset Secenos...

While they flew wordless in parallel, Reshiram was full of anger.

It had been helpful to let his wrath out, when they fought against the soulless beasts, but now, another wave of hatred emerged from his emotional core. The ill feeling swelled in his chest – supported by Arceus' stubborn decision to stay for a longer while in Secenos' near. He didn't know, how he was even able to keep the wrath in check, since his general frustration had already reached such a high level thanks to Key, that the intensity was similar to an attack of his madness.

In fact, he wondered in secret, why his sick humanity didn't try to take him over now...

He was currently frail – almost defenseless against negative emotions...

They arrived their own world.

Floating in the sky, they slowly sank down to the outside of the Lab.

But while their approach for a landing, Secenos' eyes widened themselves in great surprise, when his irises detected suddenly something, which lightened his mood constitutional. Seeing his protégé now in this place had practically a medical effect on him, since she possessed the ability to ease every mental blain which tortured him. Melody was his personal cure-all.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you! And I'm glad, that you are alright. To be honest, I was a little worried about the two of you." she greeted them at once with a sunshiny smile, before their feed could even hit the ground. The white dragon was close to smile about her words, but then his mood changed again – thanks to another unexpected happening. He wasn't the only one, who was affected by her simple presence... She triggered also a great change in Arceus' whole emanation. Stronger, than Secenos could even have imagined, because – somehow – the pegasus seemed to be now more Guardian than almost-eternal-being. Was somehow filled with life and a clear kind of joy.

And it wasn't only the atmosphere around Arceus. Even his normally emotionless facial expression changed completely. His blood-red irises and the leaf-green scleras sparkled now with something, which the white dragon could describe with only one word: Happiness.

This sight confused Secenos deeply, as he had never watched before the way, how her presence influenced Arceus – her dear friend, Spirit. And he had also never seen, how the two beings actually interacted with each other, so that he was now completely petrified to watch this for the first time. After all... This here was something, which he could never imagine in his wildest dreams.

When he watched silently, how naturally Spirit walked to her side, it was hard to believe, that this pseudo-horse was the same being who refused him completely narrow-minded. Arceus gazed such tenderly at the smiling young woman in front of him, as if they would know each other since years. When Spirit stood by her side, Melody put gently her hands on his gray face – as if he would be just an ordinary Rapidash in lieu of someone, who nettled Secenos' mind brutally.

In this moment, Spirit could be nothing else, but a regular Pokémon with its beloved trainer. Everything about this 'picture' possessed normality in such a pure essence, that personalities without the knowledge of Legendaries wouldn't even think about considering him as a former immortal. Much less an erstwhile almighty deity. The two companions looked simply like tranquility and joy – a blind man could recognize it without any trouble. And so, this here should be such a situation, which eased every kind of discontent and jealousy of its observers. But...

It had only the contrary effect on the embodiment of truth.

Because Arceus was as another higher being no ordinary existence.

This single view let Reshiram feel like an active volcano. Enviousness seethed just like magma in his awareness – burned his mind and eroded his chest. And he even felt like exploding in anger, when Spirit nestled his head kindly up against her left cheek. Damned, Melody was HIS protégé! HIS OWN PROTÉGÉ, gosh darn it! As if Arceus would even choose one human per generation, who deserved his whole support; including his entire life-energy!

Secenos was close to attack the pegasus – no matter, how Melody would react about it.

He couldn't repress his wrath any longer, since it ate away everything, which was good-natured and gallantly in his emotional core. It was even perceptible, how his darkest sides tried to take him over, so that his color-scheme would invert with their success – revealing, that he was surely not okay... And before this could happen – which would only encourage her opinion about his state as 'Cecil', probably it was indeed better to pull Arceus by violence away from her, even if she would become definitely mad at him. Sometimes, the lesser of two evils was the only choice he had.

But just in the moment, when he wanted to interfere...

Reshiram congealed, because his brain had registered thanks to his fast eyes something specific, which let it flag down the white dragon before he could ruin this moment in his destructive wrath. Aforesaid 'something' was the way, how familiar this scene was for the two of them. How their eyes closed themselves peaceful in the moment, when Melody embraced Spirit like a sister would hug her older, respected brother. It had nothing to do with the relationship of a benefactor and a protégé, because she would even treat Spirit like that, if he wouldn't be an active fighter of her alliance. Effectively, she cared not for his 'grade' – in her eyes, he was like all her other friends.

As Secenos watched them more attentive, his wrath vanished slowly.

Casually, another sensation replaced gradually the all-consuming hatred – let him feel something, which could be easily described as 'emptiness'. The embodiment of truth felt emotional hollow; more and more, when he couldn't stop to gaze at Melody and her good friend. Although he wasn't jealous of Arceus or his stay in her arms, it was impossible to look away, because Spirit possessed an ability, which he didn't own... Secenos realized this, a fortiori he watched them...

Arceus could – in his purest innocence – enjoy every single touch of her.

Unlike Reshiram, the pegasus wasn't driven by a subliminal craving or carnal inquisitiveness. Relishing the near to her was a gentle delight – far away from Secenos' sick want. This fact was indeed a reason to be jealous, because he could definitely envy the calmness of the pegasus... However, it was mainly Arceus' placidness, which let him feel empty. To know, that he couldn't enjoy every kind of touch with Melody, too, made him resigned or rather wearily...

But it was hopeless. No matter, how much he wanted to be in Arceus' stead: He wasn't like him. Secenos could never be satisfied with just being a close friend of her, as long as his demand crawled all the time through his subconscious. He couldn't be this kind of friend – he wanted more than that. No relationship, of course, since he didn't care affectionate for her. But he longed for one special, incomparable moment, which he could remember for the rest of his way too long life...

With the emptiness in his chest, he finally managed it to look away.

Walked reluctant into the HQ Laboratory.

~ C ~

A deep, frustrated growl emitted from his vocal-cords.

Secenos pulled the blanket over his head, while he squinted his eyes. Ground his fangs.

Damned... It was no use... He couldn't sleep... Although, it was already 23 o'clock, his tiredness couldn't bring him into a deep slumber – or perhaps a comfortable dream... Which was a bad joke, since he was so exhausted, that he could easily lose his entire awareness via the smallest activity. With walking, for example. This would downright kill him now.

After he had in the evening an attack of his madness – just like the cherry on a sundae, but negative instead of enjoyable – his mood had reached it's final low-point thanks to the prior experience with Melody and her ancient friend, Spirit. The weakness, which he had already sensed when he watched the friendship between his protégé and Arceus, ended after 19 o'clock in an outburst of his malaise. And it had profoundly debilitated him, so that he had endured for hours the humane illness. Feelings, which let him almost drown in their depiction of anxiety and panic... Thanks to all of this, he was now so powerless, that he couldn't grasp, why sleep didn't overcome him.

Additional, he had also done something 'wicked' in order to ease his mind and body fundamentally, after the attack had finally calmed down. And this 'medicine' should normally be enough in order to let him fall asleep, since a little care for his physical craving acted usually on him like a soporific. Intrinsically, he should have already lost his awareness about 30 minutes ago, cursed...

Secenos breathed heavily out.

Nictated a little bit, before he closed his eyes again in resignation.

'What am I supposed to do now...? How should I... handle this...?' he thought helpless.

If he could just sleep... Just avoid all the suggestions, which flowed anchorless amongst his mind... Being so weak – mainly mentally – was a huge problem as well as risk for him. He was afraid about the conclusions, which his subconscious housed. He didn't want to pay attention to them...

Yet, they consumed him already.

The dragon in disguise knew, how empty he was; essentially... He felt dead inside – he did always, since the day when humans had betrayed him for the second time and doomed him above all together with their merciless Pokémon to fall forever into darkness. He couldn't run away from it. Not even, when strong sensations like anger or frustration decided on his mood. In truth, his chest was burnt out, so that these emotions were only superficial and couldn't reach the ruins of his heart. Nothing about him was in any view of life real – he was just an accumulation of despair.

It was only because of Melody, that he was still able to 'feel' anything.

Her bare presence remembered him in an emotional way about the ancient time, when he felt alive – when he was the naive dragon from once; the sensitive, good-natured Reshiram who resembled Melodys partner so much... She reminded him additional of his former self – the Original Dragon; the one who cherished life with such an intensity, that he was willing to destroy even himself in order to support the person alias persons, who were blessed with his greatest affection...

She owned also this incredible ability to let him accept even the black-hearted maverick who he was in this day and age, although he was originally not satisfied with his new self. Especially with that – the talent to grant him real self-acceptance – she had gained his entire benevolence and regard. Moreover, she was fond of him despite all his disadvantages, which was ultimate the main-reason for him to respect her – the only person ever – as a superior existence.

He could almost affirm to trust her – blindly.

But now... Now, he felt no longer sure about his opinion, to chose this here as his new existence. Now, he felt no longer good with the decision, to live so close alongside his protégé...

Secenos didn't know anymore, whereabouts with himself. He just wanted to run instantly away from the whole weakness, which he had developed in the last time. He wanted this escape so badly, that he was barely able to focus on something else. Which could mean, that he was forced to leave the beautiful young woman in order to become again the totally numb, self-contained personality which he was used to be, since Melody triggered softer emotions in his core. He couldn't even keep this strong will (which was so typical for him) as long as he was so weak, that he was nothing more but a stupid bundle of nerves. And this made Reshiram nervous, because everything which he had was his unmistakable self-control. Without it, he was just a helpless weakling...

The only thing, which let him feel safe, was his invulnerability.

And for this single asset, he was nearly willing to give everything else up.

For a short moment, Secenos hold abruptly his breath, as he realized the meaning of this thought. Disbelieving, how far he would go in order to appease his distress, he stared in the dark around him. All his muscles tensed, so that he grabbed unwillingly the cushion under his head with a hard grip. But he couldn't help... The idea, to leave his protégé forever, frightened him immense.

The imagination, to see her never again, scared him to the core...

He was deadly afraid, to banish her from his entire life...

~ C ~

A warm breeze glided through his fur and feathers.

This – and the warm sun above him – let him almost forget the inner fight, which consumed him... The sound of the ocean below the cliff, where he lay, appeased his nerves additional, so that he was once again not willing to leave the comfortable asylum, which he had found.

Reshiram convolved into a perfect ring and started to doze, while he ignored his actual daily duty. For the fifth day, to be accurate. Because he hadn't accomplished any of Keys orders, since he had – thanks to his unstableness alias disbelief – no longer interest into being useful. Which even meant, that the white dragon hadn't even accepted these missions, which he normally loved to receive. Effective, he had rejected everything: The stupid jobs; the interesting quests; his doubters; friends; Natit; even Melody. He had retired from every distraction in order to find his inner peace again, although he stayed still on her island in order to be just in case still in her near.

Currently, he hadn't found an answer for the question, if he should stay or leave this life.

But he knew, that he couldn't just run away like a headless bloody fool. Even IF he would go away, it wouldn't be the extremest case – he wouldn't abandon his protégé forever. Whenever she needed his help, he would give it to her. No matter, if he was one of her Pokémon or just another Legendary who supported her doing now and then. In any case, he would be her benefactor.

Which didn't mean, of course, that he would still endure the annoying nerd. Should he cancel this way of living, then he would never again listen to Keys orders – not even considering them. (Probably, he had already made this clear, when he had destroyed yesterday the little machine alias smartphone-like device, which the ex-biker had sent to Reshiram in order to rebuke him. Instead of paying attention to Keys call, he had simply burned the tiny item to ashes...)

He wouldn't miss Key or the majority of Guardians – only his Unova-friends, perhaps Keys little apprentice Natalis, the sensitive Lugia and Melody. Secenos was aware of the fact, that it wouldn't be easy to spend time with them, if he wouldn't have as much knowledge as now about their doings, but it couldn't be too difficult to get the needed information, as everyone else (Legendaries like Kyogre, Rayquaza, Arceus, Dialga and Giratina) was also able to manage that obstacle.

Being 'wild' didn't mean to be unsocial...

Reshiram yawned extensive, before he opened his eyelids minimal.

Something interrupted his dozily thoughts – an unobtrusive sound. Footsteps.

In order to define the identity of the one who made this 'noise', he didn't even have to focus his flair at the existence. As he knew the idiosyncrasy of aforesaid motion very well, this lore allowed him resulting to be aware of the identity of his little 'disturber'. Although it made him puzzled, that she – someone who walked as light-footed as an angel or fairy – was suddenly so impatient to visit him much earlier, than such an attendance would be usual for her... Normally, the young woman was extremely patient, until she decided to have an earnest talk with a 'deserter' like him...

Secenos raised his head a little bit, when she had approached him, so that he could look at her. Which wasn't the best idea, to be honest, because Melody – as barefoot as she was now – wore only a very sweet leisure-dress in purple color plus her two typical plaited braids, so that her view befuddled him temporarily. (He was definitely not immune to her...)

After he had regained his self-control, he asked parenthetical: "A free day, hm?"

The young Adept shook her head, while she looked way too earnest at him. "Not until now. Actually, it's quasi an accident, that I'm unemployed for the rest of the day. My last quest for today was canceled by the official employer, because he heard one hour ago about a specific 'sabotage' amongst our alliance... And I guess, you can tell, which fact I mean."

Aha, so that was the reason, why she already came to him...

Reshiram snorted: "That's why I would never inform those employers about the current status. Although, the majority of your clients are humane, they behave not really like humanity should do. They have no consideration and understanding for jobholders like us. For them, it is unacceptable, that we Pokémon alias Guardians can have personal crises, too." "Which doesn't mean, of course, that you would refuse their payment." she stated with a small, evil grin. Welcoming the little change of topic, he replied: "Well, money is still money. And since dimensional exchange offices exist, every currency is available for world-travelers like us. So, I would be a fool to reject my pay." Melody smiled for a short moment, before she became again serious. "It wouldn't be that important, if you were just a regular Guardian... A regular Legendary who supports us... But you aren't. You are a leader – which makes you a figurehead for the whole 'Team Guardian'; despite your reputation. And you call yourself 'benefactor', when it comes to me. Because of these aspects, some employers will sooner or later lose their trust into our alliance, since they count on a stable leadership – including the fact, that you do at least the most important jobs."

With narrowed eyelids, he stared at the ocean – unwilling, to see her face now.

Those speeches were typical for Key and maybe Natalis – perhaps also for Natit – but not for her. Melody was the only humane being in the center of the alliance, who normally didn't try to affect his conscience per will. She worried not about him, like the sensitive Lugia did, and she also never wanted to force him into following her orders, like Key usually did with everyone expect her. Effective, she was the perfect balance of N's politeness, Colress' abstraction, Natalis' emotionality, Keys seriousness and Natits considerateness. And that she acted now a lot like the last three of them was indeed a reason for him to be almost mad at Melody, since she hurt his trust into her...

Her solid, yet quiet voice interrupted his thoughts: "Tell me... What do you plan to do in the end? And how do you think about your place in our alliance...? Secenos... I have to know, if you changed meanwhile your mind. If you are now no longer willing to support our 'team' and want to leave us. So... Do you... don't want to help us anymore? Don't... support me for the rest of my life...?"

Taken aback by her words, he ripped his eyelids wide open.

It was, as if the tiny skin around his eyes would immediately snap in the next seconds while he stared entirely stunned at her, but he couldn't stop it. Not even, when he negated her words hurried: "That's not correct...! How can you even imagine this...?! You are MY protégé, gosh darn it...! Which means, that you will be mine, until you pass away! Tss, as if I could even annul my choice...! As soon, as I decide for a human being to be my very own 'possession', it's practically forever. Death is the only reason, why I'm actually forced to chose another one in the next generation... Otherwise, I would never think about choosing a protégé anew..."

Damned, since when was it so hard to be honest...?

"If you truthfully think so... then why didn't you even want to see me in the last days...?" she asked with a neutral mien, but slightly quaky pitch in the voice. He closed grudgingly his burning eyelids, as he could no longer stand their pang, before he answered calmly: "This question is unnecessary... Basically, I just needed some time for myself in order to clear my mind. I didn't want any company – but that's nothing personal; don't get me wrong. Any distraction would have disturbed me."

He opened his eyes again and stood up, so that he was able to gaze properly at her.

She answered his eye-contact, but although she really tried to smile, the expression was only sad and revealed her deep sorrow while she looked up to his face. He was normally no whit empathic, but in Melodys case, things seemed to be different. Secenos could feel, that she suffered in secret. Even more, when she put her right hand on his furry chest. The simple touch between him and her triggered a small, yet clear wave of compassion in his empty heart. He registered this with lots of confusion and wonderment, since it was the first real sensation alias impulse since days...

Her fingers glided through his coat – slightly touching his recipient skin – while she whispered: "You know... I will not prevent you from leaving, if you can't live anymore amongst this... something-like-an-arrangement. The last thing, which I want, is to agonize you over and over... Should I be the reason for your discontent, it is okay, if you want to be no longer my Pokémon. After all, the majority of other Legendaries lives also not on this island. I can accept it, if you are meanwhile sick of this mode of life, to see me every single day. So, I'm not going to distress you with the stupid plea to stay in my direct near. And I never... even wanted to tantalize you..."

These words... Didn't she knew, how much they hurt...?

Gazing unsettled at the cheerless maiden, he couldn't repress the helpless, animalistic whimper, which escaped his throat. But he regretted this doing at once, because her reaction illustrated only the meaning of aforesaid misstep. As she stared now visibly surprised or rather confused at him, Reshiram growled deeply in frustration; with a bestial sound, since he was unwilling to believe, how weak and idiotic he had become in the last time. He was no softy...

Yet, he was also no emotionless stone.

Without any warning, the white dragon pulled her against his chest. Didn't allow her to move back, which he accomplished via the tightest grip that he had with these fluffy wings of his original body. She tried to protest against his doing, but he silenced the agitated girl by pressing her into his fur, where her words faded quickly away. Her renitency did the same, so that she stopped struggling and let him place his head into her nape of the neck without resistance.

While Reshiram held his protégé, he could smell her scent so intense, that its appealing effect flooded his nerves. He felt at once his rising longing for the young woman – the great demand to finally have her for himself... If she would just engage with his permanent offering...

Suddenly, she tried again to protest – via telepathy, as her mouth was still pressed against his hair: 'Don't choke my words off like that...! Even, if you don't want to hear it: I will not stop you; in case, that you're tired from my way of living! Nobody forces you to this end – and nobody has the right to expect from you to do something, which you don't want to accomplish!'

Being already tired of her sentimentality – in fact, he really needed it, that she usually spared him this torture – he murmured gruffly: "Shut up... As if you could truthfully tantalize me with this life... There is only one thing, which truly agonizes me... You know, what I mean... And gradually I am starting to think, that this obstacle doesn't come from you per se... After all... It's not... your fault, that you don't share my craving... So stop this stupid speech now..."

Reshiram loosened his grip a little, when he sensed some emerging calmness in Melody.

He could feel her lips between the coat of his chest – on his skin, when her mouth started to move. "Secenos..." she aspirated his name softly. With a pinch of agony in her voice. Though he cherished the sound of his 'full name' whenever she used it, he couldn't allow her to talk any further. Calculable, like she was at times in his eyes, he knew, that this girl would try to discuss with him... And not willing to hear anything else; mentally writhing thanks to that imagination, Secenos stated: "I will again behave like a... so-called good boy. Plus... I'll continue my duties. Properly, of course. So, because of that... Stop this unnecessary worrying about me... I'm fine..."

He had no idea, how she managed it.

The white dragon knew only, that she slipped out of his grip – and placed her arms around his neck. His eyes widened themselves as she suddenly embraced him in such a way, like she would certainly hug someone – solely – who had done her a great favor. She hung for several seconds in the air, until he had composed himself enough in order to hold her again. (Not, that this was necessary, because she could have also levitated to avoid the incongruous gravity.)

Before he could ask the young woman, what her doing should mean, she forestalled him. "Alright..." ,she said gently, "If you say so, then I have to believe you. But please... do not tantalize yourself while being with discernment, okay? I'm always there for you, whenever you need me."

Secenos couldn't help, but to squint his eyes. It was just a reflex, because something nettled him after she had spoken her last sentence. But still, the reason for his reaction was definitely serious – and it was worse than her frustrating sentimentality...

He felt a pang in his chest. So strong like the pain, which took him over whenever he had an attack of his cursed madness. Yet, it had nothing to do with the negative energy of his mysterious scar... Nor with the small pressure, which her body caused on his neck and chest while she hung there. Something undefinable pierced into his chest like thousands of needles, but it wasn't physical per se. A doctor wouldn't find anything, when he or she would analyze Reshiram... It was a sentiment – unknown to him in spite of his great age, so that it unsettled him deeply. He was nervous and temporarily even a little bit panic, since he didn't grasp, on what score he felt this way...

The only reason, why he didn't react any further than squinting his eyes, was her.

Only because of Melody – her direct near to him – he managed it to stay outwardly almost calm. Naturally, it didn't match his ego to be dependent on somebody else, yet he was in secret grateful for her effect on him. Secenos might fear, that her words were the reason for aforesaid pang, but... Exceptionally Reshiram couldn't lie to himself: This time, he was glad about her frustrating care – unimportant, that she annoyed or rather exasperated him usually while she showed it to him.

When Melody huddled suddenly more intense against him – caressing his neck...

And when she whispered his name once more softly – pleasing his ears...

Secenos could swear, that the emotional death in his heart decreased.

~ C ~

Roughly a week passed, after he had sampled this odd experience with his protégé.

Nothing comparable happened in this period, so that he started to wonder, if he had just imagined both things – the bizarre pang and this spark of life in his heart. But in the end, it was useless to rack his brain because of a short, accidental phenomenon, which was why he stopped thinking about it. Instead, he focused again completely on his daily routine and continued – like he had promised her – his entire duty as one of Melodys Guardians. Which meant, that he even reduced his complaining about Keys orders and accepted furthermore all missions that the annoying nerd gave him.

The white dragon behaved truly as properly as a real leader, which surprised everybody extremely – himself at the most, because he couldn't believe how easy this was at the moment. Though, he had actually a deep crisis, he didn't feel the usual need to let out his concentrated frustration, which was as positive as it made absolutely no sense. He didn't understand his own behavior, but for now, questioning his pseudo-luck wasn't an option, while there were enough other things that could use his undefined attention. Like the foes, for example.

Reshiram couldn't count, how many interesting quests he got in the second half of aforesaid week plus the beginning of the following one. It was for him, as if Christmas and Easter would happen at one and the same day. Especially, because the majority of enemies was not made of flesh and blood, but of negative energy, so that they possessed no souls. This kind of opponents had been always Secenos' absolute favorite, since he didn't have to be attentive while fighting against such beings. Even the worst members of Cipher and the other foes had souls, wherefore he couldn't simply destroy them as he pleased. (Though, he wouldn't mind to kill at least the three bastards who called themselves still the Shadow Triad despite Ghetsis' unchanged health-status, so that they weren't forced to continue this idiotic way of living in the shadows.)

He enjoyed his task as a protector at the most, when he could truthfully guard something. In which 'guarding' meant, of course, that he was able to make really sure, that the respective enemies would never again threaten the object of his accountability. Secenos was not only fond of the destruction, which he could cause in this way, but was also glad about every real, successful rescue.

(In fact, he couldn't understand, why Melody and her friends showed so much mercy to humans alias beings, who deserved in the strict sense neither pity nor absolution. Was the simple possibility, to erase a corrupt life, really so malign in their opinion...?)

While he accomplished his missions, he also didn't hesitate to accept optional quests.

Reshiram knew, that he provoked especially Natits concern with that doing, since the soft Lugia worried about everybody who overworked (with the exception of himself) – and cared in general way too much for the white dragons business, but... As long as Secenos could have some distraction from his personal crisis – and above all some priceless fun while doing so, he would always risk several (almost-)telling-offs from the sensitive dragonbird. Effective, Secenos would even voluntary agree to the deal to tolerate in his leisure time thousands of Space' medical treatments – in exchange for having one-hundred-percent-boundless scope while doing missions. He cherished his liberty more than anything else (aside from his ego), which was why nobody could stop him from enjoying his current luck to get nearly always such jobs that he preferred at the most.

~ C ~

Reshiram coughed a little, before he landed.

When his feet hit the ground of their island, he could only register the beauty of the sunset marginal, because his five senses were invariable busy with his own condition. His fur was still dripping wet after his last mission for this day, since he had spent the whole second half of today's employment in a cold, partly soppy area of a foreign world. His ears seemed to buzz thanks to the air-pressure in aforesaid strange autumn-winter-landscape, which didn't want to ebb away now despite the 'new', familiar ambiance around him. And his eyes, throat and nose endured yet the aftereffect of the air plus harshly weather, that had accompanied him until his short homeward journey. Thanks to them, it took now a few seconds, before Reshiram lost the sporadic stare which had befallen him.

Then, he agitated himself like a wet dog.

Letting circulate some fire-energy through his nerves.

Actually, it was wondrous, that he had still some power left, since the quests today had been harder than the regular stuff. Involving without exception arduous battles, so that even a higher being like the embodiment of truth – ergo him – had to suffer under some subsequent damages. His final job, for example, had probably caused his immune system to finally abate, as he felt since that event somehow conspicuous exhausted and moreover sick. Perhaps he had even a little bit fever, although it wasn't easy to tell that, while he was busy with heating his coat up...

When he was completely dried, he turned into his practical human camouflage.

Secenos was at first skeptical about his rough diagnosis, but while he walked to the villa, he grasped the seriousness behind his first suspicion. Indeed, he had ordinary fever – no matter, how idiotic and ridiculous it was. And the elevated temperature remained in the following two hours, even though he felt no additional side-effects. But to be honest, Secenos was relieved about the discreet fever. Firstly, because he wanted to join the dinner with his friends. And secondly, because he cared – based on such a negligibility – not much about his state of health. He didn't want to visit the clinic, when so many amateurs were still around. (Which was until night shift typical.) After his last joyless experience with aforesaid beings, he rejected the possibility to become again a 'guinea pig' of those useless wanna-be-doctors. His trust into their supposed 'abilities' tended practically to zero, as they were back then not able to treat his body right when he was for the first time poisoned by the negative energy of Ciphers creatures.

While he ate together with his Unova-friends, he learned, that all of them had a few nightly quests to accomplish, so that they couldn't join his leisure-time. This was a pity, since he wouldn't mind spending two or three hours with them until his regular bedtime would overcome him, but he didn't complain about it. Although his fever wasn't aggressive – he just felt the elevated temperature without outgrowths like sore throat – the symptom was still incalculable. So, maybe his friends could recognize his impaired state of health sooner or later, wherefore Secenos didn't even think of attracting their attention willingly. (And he wouldn't ask them to stay with him – his ego allowed neither begging like a bloody fool nor keeping them from their work.)

Subsequent to finishing the dinner, they said goodbye to each other, as his friends had to set off directly after the evening meal in order to be not tardy. The dragon in disguise disapproved the way, how narrow Key managed sometimes the daily scheduling of all of them... Yet, he said nothing and saw the Unova-Guardians off without showing them his displeasure.

When they were gone, he backed immediately out of the public of the remaining Guardians. Not, that this would be unusual for him, but this time he had a specific reason to avoid their company, while no single friend of him was around. Currently, Melodys Pokémon from the other regions were clearly skeptical and confused, when it came to him, since they didn't understand his prior attitude. His strange trait, to refuse his assigned jobs over a few days – and then accepting suddenly all kinds of quests per will since almost two weeks; to be veridical. Those Guardians might hold their fire, because Kai and Pochama showed at the moment no longer indignation in consideration of him, whereupon they acted like a good example for everyone else, but... Still, the embodiment of truth could feel these doubting gazes, which the skeptical beings gave him, and hear their rumoring, whenever he turned his back on them. (Even the closest friends of the two birds, who were leaders, too, didn't trust their estimation completely and eyeballed him still incredulous.)

The dragon in disguise walked leisurely into his room – but not in order to sleep, since he was despite his elevated temperature completely awake. Something else drew him now to this place, after some kind of inspiration had hit him in the canteen. In fact, it was because of Jyarohda and – ironically – Kai, that he wanted to visit his chamber, as a short talking of those two had triggered a so-called 'flash of genius' in Secenos' mind. (Nota bene: Not only the Unova-Guardians were fond of every kind of music. Many other Pokémon of his protégé had also a preference for listening to alias for creating rhythmical sounds, so that it was no miracle, that inter alia the Blaziken as well as Pochama were skilled musicians. Kai was a guitarist – with a specialism for electric guitar [differently, than Secenos, who had no penchant like that]; while the Empoleon was quintessentially a master of the electric keyboard. Both could sing – they weren't bad – but since they were not as charming or rather charismatic as Jyarohda, they preferred choirs above solos.)

Arrived at his room, the embodiment of truth retrieved his guitar.

But although, that he wanted no company, Secenos didn't feel like retiring in his chamber.

As he sought in spite of everything still for a little bit entertainment in this evening – and wanted something like the right place for acting his inspiration out – he left his room and the villa, too. (Probably, Space would roast him, should he learn about Secenos' refusal to visit the clinic while fever occupied his body, but... Well, the chief physician wouldn't hear at all about it, as long as nobody could play the little tattletale. And the dragon in disguise would make sure, that the chance for that happening would be zero, since he didn't plan to stay in a crowded place.)

Slowly, he walked to the nocturnal beach and ocean – searching for an angle, where he would have definitely his privacy. Preferably unseeable plus inaudible for potential promenaders, too, because he didn't want others to hear his session. (Particularly, because it could become... embarrassing, since he tended to use not only his guitar, but exceptionally also his vocal cords.)

He found after a short search an ideal spot – close to a cliff; below a large palm tree, where he could implement his inspiration without attracting undesired attention. Because the sand under the tree was completely dry, he sat down in a comfortable position; leaning partly against the flat timber, before he started to create the first tones via the guitar-strings.

~ C ~

One hour passed, in which he played his instrument.

And attended it casually with his muted voice, too, while he worked on new melodies.

Until now, the fever really seemed to be no problem for his body. It had to be very weak – at least for a fire-type like him – which was why he had still no reason for sleeping earlier than normally. Secenos felt simply alright, while spending his freetime alone – without the doubting gazes, so that the elevated temperature was probably thanks to that a child's play for his stamina.

The stars and the moon shined already, while he sat there.

He couldn't deny, that he was fond of such moods, although he was surely no romanticist.

Sometimes he really wondered, why Melody even thought about leaving this nice place temporarily in exchange for some travels through this world, because the island was diversified enough with THAT sky, the ocean, its fields and woods – not to forget the lake in the middle of the small land. Unova might be a wonderful place for a higher being like him, but for normal Pokémon and humans was a home like this here definitely the better choice. A manageable paradise, to be more clear, since those tiny creatures couldn't look at a whole region in the same way like he did. For a dragon – a real, ancient dragon – had one region in fact the perfect size, while they – even as nomads – wouldn't stand a permanently switchover of their current location.

His thoughts dismantled, because his condition became suddenly worse.

Secenos' general health sank abruptly; much more, than he had expected before, while he suspected the concealment of the fever in consideration of his friends. The intense wave of great discomfort let him petrify entirely, so that he felt like a rock in a sea of lava – becoming completely surrounded by the fluid upsurges of fire, which tried to melt him. His head was close to exploding, as the fever hit him as effective as a fire-attack beat a grass-Pokémon. And apart from his general temperature were also other things, which seemed to be very problematic for him, wherefore he could barely take a breath. His sense of balance suffered undeniable under the extending illness; in the same way, like his concentration started to vanish completely. Even his heartbeat became uneasy and fast, whereby his thorax impended – thanks to the pressure – to crack, figuratively.

"Damned..." he snarled with a quiet voice, while he realized, that this evening was ultimate ruined. Not even, when he wanted: He couldn't stay here anymore; in this beautiful nocturnal ambiance; because he had reached that state when he couldn't repress his weakness any longer. He was forced to return ASAP to his own room, before somebody else could recognize his queasy physical state. (Mainly the most curious Guardians weren't allowed to see him now, after he wasn't willing to make ever again one single step into the hospital while they pushed him to do so.)

It was already a challenge for him to stand up – Secenos could barely balance himself.

For a second, he considered the possibility of taking his original shape and flying back to the villa, but in the next second he dismissed that idea. As he had more than enough trouble to navigate this human camouflage, it wasn't an option to switch into the large, inefficient shape of a pterodragon. Perhaps his tail could indeed help him to regain some balance, but the immense weight wouldn't be worth the effort – he wouldn't be able to cross with that the air in his miserable condition. Rather, the embodiment of truth would try to float with his small pseudo-humanely body, before he would risk to land with his real appearance in an inadvertent, uncomfortable position.

His concentration was bad, but not as terrible as his sense of balance, which was why he reluctantly gave in to the stupid idea of levitating through the air in order to shorten the return-path. Actually, Secenos would prefer the safe march with the ground under his feet, yet he knew that this would definitely take too much time, so that it would be very probably, that anybody could register him. And with that alternative, he was absolutely not willing to travail under these circumstances.

Therefore, he flew back – struggling along the way with the fever and his heartbeat...

~ C ~

The dragon in disguise let his body uprightly fall on the mattress.

He simply sat there in the dark. Only breathing while being finally in his room after the hard travel. For now, he couldn't lay down and close his eyes, although he hadn't bothered to turn even one of the two light-bulbs on. As the heat in his face was so immense, that it nearly burned his irises whenever he lowered his eyelids, he just wanted to keep still and acclimate a little. He did not even dare to blink too often, howbeit his body demanded some earnest rest from the eyes as well as him. Motionless, Secenos just stared into the darkness. Waiting for a tiny revival of his body's defenses, while the minutes seemed to pass as drawn-out as centuries...

Abruptly, he heard something.

Unobtrusive noise... A mechanical clicking...

It was the movement of one doorknob, which attracted his attention.

However, Secenos wasn't really surprised about that... Nor about the visitor, who entered his room, because he could – despite his weakened health – still sense this special presence very well. Moreover, he would even then recognize HER, if he would become suddenly blind and deaf, so that she could not easily take him by surprise. At least not with her attendance.

But there was another thing, which honestly surprised him.

When Melody opened the door – watching him with a melancholy mien – he gazed expressionless at her entire appearance. Was completely taken aback by the outlook, which she casually gave him. Indeed... Absorbed in thought he had to admit, that she could unknowingly mix his convergence up. After all, he saw her too seldom in her short, white negligee which she wore always as a nightdress, but never in another occasion, so that he had usually no chance to contemplate it. To get used to it. This dress – as well as her open hair – let him focus his whole concentration on her appearance. Blanking everything else out, his gazes wandered up and down along her body. There were so many delicious details about her, that he started to forget her obvious dejection...

Those long, wavy strands of hair in the color of the sky appealed to him, because they framed her smooth body in a completely beautiful way. (Even better, than the negligee did.) Melody was slim, but still curvy, which he liked or rather fancied so much about her physique, that the simple sight of aforesaid appearance took his breath for a few seconds away. Because of that, it was troublesome for him to listen truly to her, when she asked: "Your health is very bad, hm? You are in pain, right? … Ses, why don't you come to me, when you need clearly help...?" Her quiet, calm voice distracted his concentration from the meaning of her words, too, because the sound she made attracted him. He needed lots of willpower in order to pay attention to her questions.

When his lazy brain had decoded her sentences, he answered in his typical short-spoken manner: "It's... only a bit fever." While Secenos spoke, he felt, how hard breathing abruptly became... Either, his illness started to diffuse, or her effect on him was even stronger than his elevated temperature. Whatever it was... He didn't know, how long he could still endure his debility without letting it out. But he had to hold on, since he wasn't interested into her idiotic care...

Melody approached him. Her movement was very bold and determined – giving her a severe aura, which others would probably interpret as a symbol of huff. (Certainly he didn't feel that way, because watching her long, bare legs moving turned him on.) She stopped directly in front of him and stared frustrated plus earnest at his face; arms akimbo while doing so, which should probable demonstrate her disgruntlement. (Not, that he was ever good in feeling empathy.)

"Seriously, Ses. You should finally trust me more, if you really plan to 'persuade me to do IT'. Seducing doesn't work without some faith." she said aggrieved; maybe hurt. "Tss, those two are very different things." he answered snippy – feeling suddenly a dry prickling in his throat, which had nothing to do with his current health or frustration. Melody shook her head and responded: "Not in this case. Both activities comprise the direct contact between your own shape and my torso. The only real difference is, how much contact this will be. … How can you commit your body completely to me, when you are not even able to let me help you to cure an ordinary sickness...? How could you entrust me every cell of your existence, when it's already too much for you to trust my abilities as a healer...?"

"Nobody said, I would give you... me." he replied hesitant. A little bit anger brewed in his stomach, while he reacted to her words, but he managed to keep it in control. She was too magnetic plus fascinating for him, as if he could allow himself to become furious now. Secenos wanted to see, how she would regard his statement, since it revealed his opinion alias intent very clearly.

And indeed: She recognized the meaning behind his words. But it wasn't only his wish for control, which his protégé noticed in this single phrase: "Oh, is that so, yes?! Then, you want to be the boss? The one, who makes the rules, as you are too afraid to be touched by somebody else – alias me...? You just want the dominance, but feel anxiety while thinking about being 'mastered'...? Can I put it in this way? Because it seems extremely to be like that. You want the full, undivided surveillance – and can't accept it from another being. Maybe you would even prefer it to die, before someone else could hold sway over you and your life."

She enraged him. Willingly.

He began to stare at her, a fortiori she spoke. Unable to respond to her words, but very close to losing control because of the way how she hurt his ego per will. His face heated so much in anger, that he surely must blush thanks to that as well as his fever – which limited his patience already, wherefore he didn't know if he could hence even endure Melodys sentences without going postal. Because somehow, the simple idea of punishing her for her words appealed suddenly to him...

Yet, before the dragon in disguise could wreak havoc, she stopped his plan.

Melody sat abruptly down – next to him; by his right side. She over-strained him with that action and froze by this means his entire wrath, which was why all nerves in his brain halted their work. Instantly, Melodys whole aura had changed from disappointment to compassion while she did this, so that he was confused and had no clue how to deal now with that sudden change.

Her voice was – just as her mien – abruptly very gentle, when she spoke: "I only want to help you. You are a friend of mine. And you are very important for me. Even then, if you mean more trouble than anybody else of my friendships. Secenos... I could never let you down." While his protégé said these things, she gazed with a tender smile directly into his eyes. Giving him despite the 'danger' nevertheless per will the chance to attack her newly created weak-point. To show her his unfair, egoistic sides, that came from his still injured ego.

And indeed... He couldn't deny, that he wanted to follow this specific impulse... But not in order to negate her kindhearted words with a harsh comment. In truth, the dragon in disguise wanted to take advantage of her sentimental weakness. As her words sounded very tempting in his ears, he knew, that Melody was currently perhaps soft-hearted enough in order to give in to an irresistible offering. Effective, this here could be THE chance to have finally his one-night-stand with her...!

But...

The way she looked at him now... was so... DIFFERENT from every moment before...

Even... Even the way she spoke... wasn't that, what he was used from her when she talked to him. The words she utilized – and the sound which her voice made... It was too unusual for her, to act in his direct near with such an amiableness, since she knew, that sentimentalities weren't his strength. Actually, her attitude now resembled so much the way, how she behaved for example in Natits near. As if she would be next to someone... who could truthfully use her care.

Secenos was bewildered by this impression. Yet, his grasp came suddenly up with an imagination, which erased not only his confusion, but even his almighty ego temporarily. So to speak: His brain stopped entirely thanks to a single thought. Thanks to one specific, exceptional question...

'Is this manner... how she treats only the persons... who she... loves at the most...?'

This thought filled his whole consciousness. Every fiber of his bare existence petrified under it – consumed by astonishment and incomprehension. And while he was completely paralyzed plus unable to move even a tiny muscle, he recognized a fact, which made him deeply nervous: Something... soared in his whole body. It rose slowly, but the intensity of its movement became with every second stronger... He didn't know, where to put this foreign sensation. It was an emotion, that numbed him like the fever – but in a heavier, more unsettling way...

~ C ~

Suddenly, Melody surrounded Secenos' right hand with her own exemplars.

While he stared confused at her, she declared simply: "I will heal your body a little bit. Just enough, that the fever will start to vanish thanks to your strengthened immune system. Probably Space wouldn't tolerate it, that I skip a medical treatment of your illness, but since I'm sure to be aware of the full amount of your stubbornness, I can see, how hopeless it would be to wait for your initiative. So, I only do some first aid. And of course, I will not inform him against your will."

Under her beginning treatment – her touch – he couldn't think clearly anymore.

As a dragon; in his original shape, he liked the contact with her always. Plus everywhere. After all, she was so tiny in comparison to him. (How should she harm his large body? … Exactly: Never.) But this here was even in many aspects very different from the few moments, when she had touched his human camouflage minimal. It was definitive unsettling and made him in secret kind of nervous; yet he couldn't understand why – thanks to the confusion she created in his mind.

However... No matter, how baffled his brain was, the rest of his body responded still properly to outer influences. Adopted positive things in the same way like negative stuff. So, he could sense, what his protégé did to him. That she truly let circulate her pure healing energy through all his cells. Because of that; her help, he really began to recover. Not only the elevated temperature ebbed away, but also the harsh side-effects which had agonized him. Especially the pressure in his chest faded together with the clearly exaggerated beat of his heart, so that the dragon in disguise was finally able to relax himself again. At least: Theoretical he was able to do so. After all...

The numb feeling in his head didn't vanish.

And although the fever was more or less gone, there was still lots of heat in his body.

When Secenos began to realize, that he truly lost control over his mind because of something else than his simply physical condition – because of mental weakness; longing, he jerked for a second. In secret, he was so scared of losing self-control thanks to his carnal demand – as well as scared of the foreign feeling which numbed his awareness, that he almost trembled with unease.

Without any warning, Melody squeezed his hand gently.

Brought him out of his mazily train of thoughts, as her clear, somehow wonderful care as well as the tender words she used took at once all of his remaining concentration: "There is really no need to feel uneasy about this. Your sickness is only cured; your body is now for the most part healed. You are well. … And you can absolutely trust me, Secenos. I know, that you need lots of proofs – and that even them would never be enough for you to grant me permanently your faith in myself. But I will never betray you. No matter, how much you may in truth doubt me subconsciously. Because of that, you can be at rest now. Everything is alright, Secenos. Relax."

The endearingly smile she bestowed upon him let him feel dizzy.

The beauty he had never seen before touched him in an unknown way.

Melody triggered something deep within him, which the embodiment of truth had never felt before. Certainly, Secenos didn't want to know, what this sentiment in this puzzling moment could be. Because he was afraid, that it could be more, than he had ever expected... But still... The emotion overwhelmed him anyway. Even without an appellation. It flooded every single cell of his system. And he couldn't defend himself against its superiority.

Secenos stopped thinking completely.

His eyes closed themselves automatically, while his free left hand lifted itself without his assistance. Unconsciously, he reached in his trance speedy out for Melody – grasping her back of the head, where his fingers plunged into her soft hair. He could barely notice, that she let go of his right hand, because he pressed her so quickly into his direction, that not even he as the active part was able to comprehend the meaning of his doing. In seconds, he pulled her to his face, so that he couldn't smell her sweet scent entirely as a herald before she already arrived the place where he wanted her to be. Nonetheless, his nose filled itself instantly with her tempting aroma, while his ahungered mouth found finally the destination for which he had always desiderated with deepest craving.

For the first time, Secenos kissed his protégé.

~ C ~

It felt like a dream.

An exciting, fully glorious illusion. Amazing reality.

His lips moved emphatic on the delicious silk which her own exemplars meant to him.

At first, he had expected that she would struggle, but she didn't react like that. Nor did she petrify under his foolhardy, forbidden touch. Instead, she really allowed him to feel the touch of their lips. She endured the kiss – for him. He could sense it, because there was lots of discontent in Melody, while she possessed in the same time also this great, incredible compassion and altruism, which he would never be able to grasp even a tiny bit. She was truthfully willing to let him satisfy his longing – and he wouldn't be so foolish to think twice about this favor.

Secenos kissed her full of ferventness while still holding her head.

Relishing with an unknown intensity the intimate contact to her skin.

His protégé was so warm and tender – much more, than he had imagined. And the sweet flavor, which he could taste only via the touch between their lips, outmatched even his boldest imagination. He was entirely caught in this moment, so that he couldn't move on. All he wanted now was to kiss and touch this girl who was meant to be his property, while everything else lost its wanna-be-importance to him. Secenos was completely consumed by the new physical sensation.

Meanwhile, the strange feeling inside of him became stronger. The emotion, which had ordered him to follow his immediate urge, took his mind more and more over. He started to wish desperately, that he would never have to stop kissing this girl below his mouth. Wished with every single fiber, that she might never refuse him, as he wouldn't be able to exist anymore without this touch.

Although, it wasn't that much stimulation...

Though, it was just a small contact, the kiss was still enough to intensify Secenos' arousal.

He was 'hungry' and in need. Above all, the weird emotion in his chest made him frantically, wherefore he began to move faster. As he had hankered for a long time for just kissing his protégé, Secenos was amongst his craving deeply vulnerable. He honestly ached urgently for having this girl for himself – to such an extent, that he almost lost his mind. His fingers grabbed because of that perhaps too tight into her hair, but he couldn't do anything against it. He just wanted her – badly... No other desire existed now in his body, which was why he began to feel some ease and settlement, a fortiori he was allowed to fondle Melody alias her lips with his mouth.

When he dared to part his lips after several seconds...

Finally dared to touch her silky skin with the tip of his tongue...

The experience was like a little high-point for his entire consciousness.

A quiet, soft moan of profound arousal as well as satisfaction escaped his mouth.

That was the moment, when he obviously crossed the ethical frontier of Melody, because abruptly she began to struggle. The young Adept put her hands on his chest – pushed him determinant away, as if he had done something violating to her. He knew, that it was only her patience which suffered under his action, yet it still frightened him – as if he would be a blockheaded fraidy-cat – to realize, how much he had capitalized her good-natured intent. Actually he didn't want to let her go now, since he had no idea what this would trigger inside of him... But nevertheless, he didn't prevent her from detaching herself from his lips and his left hand in her hair, as he was aware of the clear fact, which personal rule he just had broken in exchange for touching her lips with his tongue.

It took a few seconds, before Secenos could open his eyes finally again.

There was still the faint, treacly aftertaste of her skin in his mouth, when the embodiment of truth found the courage in order to gaze directly at her face. Melody looked also straight forward at him, but it wasn't such an uneasy, helpless expression like his own. It was earnest – almost aggravating. Accusingly – because he had willingly misused the small concession which she had given him. Above all, this time he had not only teased her playfully in order to toy around with her penchant, but had unmistakable touched her with his purest seriousness. He had committed a sin.

The way, how she eyeballed him, felt like thousands of needles.

Her hard, emotionless irises – which were now more ice than sky – scared a part of his sensibility. Although, Reshiram was a higher being, he felt under this gaze like a small, powerless existence. The dragon in disguise became so afraid and remorseful, that he could suddenly feel a distinct sting in his eyes. It went against all logic, but it was real: Tears wanted to appear between his eyelashes because of the newly pain to feel for the first time with such an intensity rejection from her.

When he grasped, how vulnerable crying would make him, his ability to judge returned suddenly. Together with his fierce ego, which neither tolerated such a idiotic sign of weakness. He kept down the wetness in his eyes, while Melody finally opened her mouth in order to express her discomfort. However, it wasn't exactly what he had expected to hear from her...

"What do you feel now?" she asked him quietly; also severe.

Secenos looked obstinate away. Stared into the darkness in order to control himself again entirely, as he was not sure if he could already trust his mental condition. He hated lies – he hated them a lot; more than anything else, but he just couldn't be honest now. He feared to admit – to say something, which would definitely injure his ego. So, his final answer turned out to be short and cold, when he quickly responded with a firmly voice: "Nothing."

Suddenly, he felt a harsh, forceful percussion on his back. Then, he overturned because of that. While he fell, he comprehended the unbelievable fact: Without any warning, Melody had hustled his whole body trouble-free down from his own mattress. He was confused and annoyed by this, when he landed ungentle on the ground. Standing on all fours, Secenos was in the same time shocked as well as frustrated thanks to her, so that he was somehow petrified by disorder.

She, however, let him no possibility in order to decide for a main-emotion.

Before he could do anything, Melody jumped abruptly on his back. Her legs entangled him more unpleasant than desirable, since her whole weight lay uncomfortable on his body. The unexpected, enforced near with her as the controlling part was just disgusting... He widened his eyes irritated, while his brain tried to develop an adequate reaction for her strange behavior. Yet, she surprised him even more, when she suddenly forced him into his true shape. Not, that this ability of hers was odd or exceptional, but she over-strained him absolutely with that action in THIS situation.

Rage took Reshiram over, as he was still on all fours – and not used to being passive as a dragon. Dominance was especially in his real form his second forename, which was why he became angry and wanted to snap furiously at her, so that she would realize by his words his mental effervescence. She had to explain herself instantly – what her crazy doing should mean – if she wasn't interested into an outburst of him. And she should better apologize for her percussion, if she didn't want him to let out his inner beast; to wreak havoc with his bestial nature.

But before he had gathered enough breath in order to throw a tantrum, she hugged his neck tightly. Again his eyes widened themselves in surprise – astonishment, which paralyzed his muscles totally, wherefore he could do nothing else than staring at the ground. Her embrace had this effect on him, because it was somehow different in comparison to her usual hugging – it calmed him, of course, yet it unsettled him in the same moment.

Abruptly, the young woman grabbed his right ear in a rough way, which surprised him even more. She pulled his fluffy ear-conch simply backwards; close to her face, which he could feel via the fur. Her action meant only, that she wanted him to listen very well to her next words – he knew this, but the pressure of her hand confused him nevertheless. The white dragon couldn't tell, which mood Melody had in this moment, although her left arm lay still gently around his neck and her body pressed itself in a pleasant way against his own.

Her voice was only a whisper into his ear, when she said: "You see...? The result of your denial... This is, why I can't do anything for your wish. Why I have to say 'no'... You deny your humaneness. You deny, that you want more, than you are willing to admit. That you FEEL more... And as long, as you can't be honest with yourself, I'm not able to do anything else for you than being your friend. It is not, like I would refuse you... But I refuse the fact, that you can't accept your own emotions. There is more in your heart, than only the wish to dominate me with your lust. More than rough, superficial desire. … You don't only WANT gratification, since you NEED something specifically. And I want you to know exactly, what kind of feeling this single one is... Give this emotion a name, so that it is impossible to erase its knowledge from your memorization. So that you can't run away from this emotion anymore... Because it is your reality – your veritable truth."

She let go of his ear and placed her arm after that around his neck; leaning her face against his head, which prevented him from simply looking at her over his right shoulder. It made him partly nervous how she kept him from gazing at her, since he currently needed it to know, which facial expression might lie in her beautiful countenance... He needed to realize – urgently, which mood she had, because her words unsettled him and were out of reach for his grasp... Yet... He couldn't ignore now, that her touch soothed him deeply, as this near meant, that she didn't hate him for breaking the rules. He wanted to understand her, but the relief became with every second stronger than the curiosity. Reshiram possessed momentary not enough willpower to keep up the desperate thirst for knowledge while she eased his apprehensiveness, wherefore he gave ultimate up to comprehend her words – and indulged instead of that in sedateness.

The white dragon lay slowly down – making sure to not drop his little protégé amongst his action. He relished it, when she started to caress him, which was why he stayed now on the ground, although this passive position – laying here like a big, tame quadruped with its so-called owner – was actually a slap in the face for his ego. After all, he wasn't a pet... and she should better never try to treat him like any... Ironically, Secenos couldn't bear down a quiet, soft growl – purring – when he suddenly felt in his back of the head, that she nuzzled his skin underneath the white fur.

He couldn't help, but closing his eyes and groaning muted, as she kissed him there...


End file.
